Immortal With A Kiss
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: Kotetsu Kaburagi, better known as the boisterous, hot-blooded hero Wild Tiger, is haunted by his past. As he teams up with his new partner, Barnaby Brooks Jr., he suddenly becomes unable to escape his nightmares, with catastrophic waking consequences. Barnaby's feelings for Tiger are complicated and he's unsure if he can save Tiger from himself. If Tiger even wants to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

"He's not so bad, Kotetsu," Antonio Lopez spoke quietly, twirling the beer bottle in his hand slowly. His eyes were glassy, fixated on the mouth of the coffee-colored bottle. He looked up, shaking the hair from his eyes and smiled. "He could be worse."

"How?" Kotetsu Kaburagi asked with a drawl, shrugging his shoulders dramatically. He gulped down another mouthful of sochu and eyed Antonio skeptically. "The only thing worse is if I had to live with him."

"He's doing his best," Antonio proffered gently, careful not to exact his friend's wrath.

"He's just so troublesome!" Kotetsu complained, rubbing his goatee irritably. "He thinks he knows everything! He thinks he's perfect! And, and…." Kotetsu began to speak louder and louder, his voice attracting the attention of the bar's other patrons. "He plays the favorite! ' _Oh, look at me, everybody loooves me!_ '' It pisses me off!"

"You take it too personally," Antonio sighed, taking another swig of beer. "He acts normally. He's just a normal, average guy…" Antonio lifted his hand, squeezing Kotetsu's shoulder in a friendly way. "I think the truth is… you might… well…. Be jealous."

"W-w-what?!" Kotetsu stammered, his amber eyes wide in offended disbelief. "What do I have to be jealous of? He can kiss my ass."

"Just call and talk to him," Antonio suggested. "You'll feel better."

"No." Kotetsu snapped. "No way. If he wants to act like he's superman, let him… I don't even care…"

"Well, obviously you do…" Antonio muttered.

"Agh!" Kotetsu groaned. "My brother is an asshole."

Antonio shook his head, laughing into the mouth of the beer bottle. "You're something else."

"He was Dad's favorite," Kotetsu said, finishing the sochu and shaking the ice in the bottom of the glass. "And Kaede adores him…" Kotetsu took a deep breath and began to complain, his words rapid and hard to discern. "He got the store… That was Dad's life… Did anyone think to ask me? No,… I mean, I'm a hero, but I won't be forever…"

"Muramasa's the oldest." Antonio pointed out, arching a brow.

"And he doesn't let me forget it," Kotetsu mumbled, pulling his cap down over his head. "He's a thorn in my side."

"He takes care of your mom and watches over Kaede…" Antonio replied, shaking his head.

"Stupid cow," Kotetsu complained. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours…" Antonio said soothingly, raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Tch," Kotetsu grumbled, standing up from the bar stool awkwardly. He seemed to weave back and forth before he placed a hand on the bar to steady himself. "I'm going home…"

"Alright," Antonio agreed, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll walk with ya."

"Eh," Kotetsu said with a crooked smile. "I'm not that drunk."

"Of course not," Antonio said, pushing one hand in the pocket of his jeans and hooking the other around Kotetsu's slender arm. Kotetsu wriggled from Antonio's grasp and ran ahead, laughing like a child. He jumped up, kicking his legs out, his hand touching the street sign high above their heads, _Legend Avenue._ "Hey, you're an old man, you'll hurt yourself!"

Kotetsu turned around to face him, walking backwards on the empty, dimly-lit street. He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his nose scrunching up ever-so-slightly. "I'm not old tonight." Antonio's breath caught in his throat as Kotetsu spoke. "Tonight, I'm free."

"Hey, I think you're really drunk," Antonio replied, speeding up to walk beside Kotetsu. "I have the feeling you're about to make some terrible decision."

"I've decided not to go home," Kotetsu answered, giving a small bow. "The night is a field… ready for… my… uh, harvest…"

"Yup," Antonio groaned. "You're drunk."

"I feel fine," Kotetsu replied with a shrug. "I feel fan-tas-tic."

Antonio jogged the distance between them, lowering his chest and scooping Kotetsu around the waist. He heaved the other man over his shoulder, carrying him as he slowed down to a casual walk. "Hey! Hey! Hey! S-s-st-st-stupid cow!" Kotetsu turned, glaring at Antonio with glassy, amber eyes. "What're you doin'?"

"I'm a hero." Antonio responded softly, fighting the urge to lift his hand and brush the hair from Kotetsu's handsome face. Loud club music cut through the air, two streets over and the noise was still irritating. "It's my duty to save people."

"An-to-ni-o…" Kotetsu whined, his breath fanning across Antonio's neck. "I'm a man, I have _needs_ …"

"You're totally shit-faced drunk and you're an old man," Antonio teased. "You're not getting it up tonight, Tiger."

"I don't need to get it up." Kotetsu said so matter-of-factly that Antonio paused in the middle of the sidewalk. Kotetsu took the opportunity to drop to the ground. He pat Antonio on the chest affectionately and smiled. "I'll see ya tomorrow…"

"Kotetsu," Antonio pressed, concern etched throughout his voice. "What are you saying? What are you thinking? If Tomoe-"

"If Tomoe, what?" Kotetsu snapped, his eyes wide, distress showing across every feature. "If she was alive? If _only_ she was alive, stupid cow… If only she-" Kotetsu stopped talking and raised his hand in a halting gesture. "Goodnight, Antonio."

"Goodnight, Kotetsu," Antonio muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched Kotetsu jaywalk across the street and disappear around the corner. He held his breath until he could no longer see the other man and then he exhaled loudly, sending a trashcan fifty yards into the air.

Kotetsu ignored the crashing sound on the street over and continued walking, his hand on the wall of the building for balance. He found himself in a rowdy line, bouncers checking ids before admittance. The two bouncers looked Kotetsu up and down critically and the smaller of the two held out his hand, "Cover is $20." Kotetsu opened his wallet, handing the bouncer two ten dollar bills. The bouncer nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the hero a teeny, tiny space to squeeze through.

He stepped into the club, his head and chest pounding from the extreme bass of the music. The room was small and packed, bright colorful lights flashing throughout the dance floor. The bar was well lit and even better stocked. Kotetsu rubbed his hands together and slid onto the last empty stool. He smiled at the people next to him and waved down the bartender. "Uh, yeah," Kotetsu had to shout over all the noise. "I'll take a sochu on the rocks."

"Sorry," the bartender yelled back. "We have soju and sake but no sochu…"

"Ah, uh," Tiger shrugged, flashing a smile. "Soju's fine."

The young man beside him looked over at Kotetsu, who was yelling excessively loud. Kotetsu smiled and nodded, leaning over to speak to him. "Soju and sochu are pretty much the same thing anyway." Kotetsu shouted. The young man smiled, his eyes widening. He nodded his head, humoring the drunk, old man at the bar. "Sochu is stronger… Soju is sweeter…"

The young man shook his head, rolling his eyes as he took a slow, measured sip from his wine glass. "You're drinking wine," Kotetsu said suddenly, tapping the table in front of the younger man. The younger man nodded, forcing a tight smile.

"You seem to be fairly intoxicated already," the man said, wagging his finger from side to side in front of Kotetsu's eyes. "It's against the law to serve alcohol to intoxicated persons."

"Are you a cop?" Kotetsu asked, scooting closer and off his stool.

The younger man laughed, and it was a handsome laugh. His eyes blinked and his lips turned upward, a light pink tinting his cheeks. The younger man shook his head, "No. How about you? You look like you've been through the wringer."

"Eh? Do I look bad?" Kotetsu wondered aloud, looking down at his clothes unsurely.

"You're either a detective or a journalist, wearing that ridiculous suit; you're drunk even though you only just wandered in…" the man began to explain, leaning across the table on his folded arms. "I have the feeling you came in _here_ by mistake, old man."

"Old man?" Kotetsu groaned, grabbing at his shirt in mock pain. "Why're you here then?"

"It's my last night of freedom." The young man said simply, taking another sip of wine.

"Ah," Kotetsu nodded his head. "The old ball and chain…"

"Well, sort of."

Kotetsu's eyes opened wide and he began to stammer. "W-w-wait! Wait! And you're here alone? Where are your friends? Where is the grandiose party?!"

"It's just me."

"Not anymore," Kotetsu said, squeezing the other man's shoulders. "What do you wanna do? We can go play pool? We can do shots… we can…"

"I was sort of trying to pick someone up." The younger man admitted, flashing Kotetsu an apologetic smile.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said slowly. "Well, maybe I was looking for that too."

"Old Man," the younger man laughed, shaking his head in surprise. "You do know what kind of bar this is, right?"

"Of course," Kotetsu drawled with a flirtatious smile. "I can walk into this place, say 'Who wants to fuck me' and get more than ten offers in a minute."

The younger man sat back on his stool. He eyed Kotetsu up and down silently before flashing another smile. "I'm sure your wife loves that about you." The younger man tapped Kotetsu's silver wedding band purposefully.

"My wife," Kotetsu looked down at his finger, almost as if caught by surprise. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "She and I… we live separately… she understands…"

"That's mighty brave of her," the younger man said quietly, adjusting his glasses. He leaned forward slightly and Kotetsu inhaled his spicy, peppery scent. "I wouldn't want to share you, if you were mine."

"She doesn't share me," Kotetsu replied without hesitation. "I only love her. She understands the slipups. It's only until we get back together anyway."

The young man seemed intrigued by Kotetsu's answer. He stared at the older man curiously for a long moment before smiling again. "My name is…" the younger man said, the beat of the music drowning him out.

"Huh?" Kotetsu shook his head, gesturing to his ear and leaning forward.

"My name is… Arnie Dillinger." The younger man said, though Kotetsu couldn't be sure, as he stood up. He was only an inch or so taller than Kotetsu, but he was broad and strong. Kotetsu smiled approvingly and offered his hand for a shake.

"Arnie Dill..inger…?" Kotetsu slurred, a crooked smile splaying his handsome face.

"Close enough," the younger man said with smile. "It's loud in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Kotetsu." Kotetsu said in self-introduction.

"Koat-pet-zoo?" the younger man, Arnie, repeated with embarrassed uncertainty.

"Ko-tet-su." Kotetsu enunciated, nodding and smiling reassuringly.

"Well, Kotetsu," the younger man said, his hand pressing against Kotetsu's waist. He seemed to be evaluating Kotetsu's worth. Arnie paid his, and Kotetsu's, tab with a thick stack of paper money. "Should I get you out of here before the other nine offers show up?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kotetsu said with a playful shrug. "You look like you could fight them off…" Kotetsu admired Arnie's body with an unconscious smile.

"How drunk are you?" Arnie asked, holding Kotetsu's hand and leading him from the bar.

"Uh…"

"Are you playful, lose your inhibitions drunk or…?" Arnie asked. Once they were on the street, Arnie turned around to face Kotetsu. He smiled, handsomely, his hands straightening Kotetsu's tie.

"I'm okay," Kotetsu said, shaking his head. "I'm a little tipsy, but I'm fine…"

Arnie smiled, his cheeks turning a curious shade of pink. He bit down on his lip and exhaled loudly. "You know, you're really hot for an old guy."

"Hey…" Kotetsu growled in warning. "You don't have to add that last part…"

Arnie gestured impatiently for a taxi. "Your place? Mine isn't quite set up for company…"

"Yeah, sure," Kotetsu said with a nod. "That's fine. Whatever works."

The taxi pulled to the side and Arnie held open the door for Kotetsu. He watched him stumbling into the back of the car and he shook his head, laughing softly. "Hey, what's the address, Old Man?"

As soon as the words left Kotetsu's mouth, the door of the taxi slammed shut. Arnie, still standing beside the driver's window, handed the driver a few large bills and then he tapped the roof of the car. "Take care, Kotetsu." He pressed his hand to Kotetsu's window and smiled. "You should try and make up with your wife."

"Well fuck me," Kotetsu groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat of the car as it pulled away.

* * *

The next day Kotetsu went through the motions. He woke up and he took a shower, brushing his teeth as the shampoo set. He trimmed his goatee, shaved his moustache, and cut some nose and ear hairs. He dried his hair and styled it. He got dressed, underwear, pants, left sock, right sock, shoes, shirt, vest, tie, hat. He grabbed his wallet and his keys, locked his door and walked down the street.

He had a horrible taste in his mouth, like smoldering ashes. He smacked his lips distastefully and searched his trouser pockets for a piece of gum. He chewed noisily, his jaw smacking up and down. "Ugh…" Kotetsu groaned, leaning on the fence outside of a row of townhomes.

"Ah, Mr. Wild," a man's voice called out, ringing through the air loudly and confidently.

"Hi, Keith," Kotetsu muttered and gave a small wave. He didn't even need to look up to know who was speaking to him. He turned and flashed a tired smile at his co-worker, Keith Goodman.

"Good morning." Keith said, finger-combing his golden blonde hair from his face. "Care for some company? I'm heading that way myself."

"Yes, but… quietly…" Kotetsu suggested, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"You look like crap." Keith said, stifling a laugh. He shook his head and knocked shoulders with the older hero. "Rough night?"

"Ah, well," Kotetsu wracked his brain, he remembered the bar with Antonio and then a second bar and somehow he ended up home, with more money than he started with. A handsome young man flashed through his recollection and his cheeks reddened. "I'm getting older, it's harder to bounce back."

"Mr. Wild," Keith looked at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye. "You know, I spend a lot of time working out, training. I find it's a healthy habit. You should try to find a hobby… more suited to… well…"

"Old men?" Kotetsu finished dryly, eyeing Keith.

"You're in good shape," Keith pointed out. "But you've got to take better care of yourself. You only have one liver…"

"Eh," Kotetsu said dismissively, waving his hand in gesture. "My body heals so fast, I won't even have a hangover in a few minutes."

"You're lucky." Keith replied with a shrug.

"It's served me well." Kotetsu agreed. "And hold on a minute, aren't I the one always meddling in people's business? Leave me alone, I should be bothering you…"

"I don't mind," Keith said with a good-natured laugh. "I've never met a hero without a tragic backstory… it's kinda nice to have someone look after me…" Keith pat Kotetsu on the back firmly. "You're like a dad with weekend visitation or maybe that one, crazy uncle…"

"Heh heh…" Tiger laughed peculiarly. "I'm not that old…" He looked up at the tall, white building looming just ahead, the words Poseidon Line scrawled across it, and popped a bubble with his tongue. He bumped knuckles with Keith as he continued walking, "See ya, Keith…"

"Good day to you, Mr. Wild." Keith called out, waving goodbye. "Feel better."

Kotetsu's day wore on and on and the only spark of hope was when his communicator went off and Agnes Joubert's voice filled the room. She was the new producer of HeroTV and Kotetsu hadn't decided whether he liked her or not, but she was damn good at her job regardless.

He suited up quickly. He would be lying if he said it wasn't as exciting the 1000th time as the first. Every time he went out as Wild Tiger his entire body would shake, adrenaline, excitement, fear, all swarming in his belly. He was addicted to that feeling, that rush, that pure joy and he physically needed it to survive.

Agnes Joubert had an entirely different view on being a hero. And to be honest, it made Kotetsu's skin crawl. She cared about ratings, his sponsors cared about points, and he only cared about helping. Since when had heroism become a business? But the same people that Kotetsu argued with cut his checks. They paid his staggering fees and damages. Wild Tiger was a brand and he had been bought, whether he liked it or not.

And so Kotetsu found himself in a familiar predicament. _Cutting to commercial._ Agnes had given her instructions, but he couldn't obey. There was too much at risk. People were in danger. He said some cool line and threw himself in front of a speeding train.

No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to fuck up. Sky High saved the day that night, earning points that easily should have gone to Kotetsu. Kotetsu laughed and shook his head and he dismissed it easily, saying he didn't care. But he was lying. Wild Tiger was once the reigning King of Heroes. What had happened?

And then he made another stupid mistake. Kotetsu's time ran out midair. He began to fall, crashing back toward the earth at neck breaking speed. He dropped from the sky, head over feet. And then, suddenly, he was caught in someone's arms. He sighed dejectedly; Sky High was truly a brilliant hero. He rolled his head to the side to thank Keith, but it wasn't Sky High who had rescued him.

"E-e-eh?!" Kotetsu stammered, looking from the masked man holding him to other heroes on the ground. The masked man held him princess style against his chest. He wore an impressive gray and black robotic suit. "Who are you?"

The mysterious NEXT placed Kotetsu on the ground gently and took a step back as if to distance himself. He opened the visor on his mask, exposing a handsome, youthful face. "My name is Barnaby Brooks Jr. I'm a new hero."

Antonio took a step forward, opening the faceplate of his helmet. "Who's your sponsor?"

"No one yet." Barnaby removed his helmet completely and flashed the older heroes a breathtaking smile. Kotetsu's body froze, a strange noise escaping his lips. He looked from Barnaby to Antonio guiltily.

"Oh my God…" Kotetsu shook his head, taking a step closer to inspect Barnaby critically. "I feel like I've seen your face before, but I just can't place it."

"Well, I just saved you." Barnaby said coolly, his green eyes burning victoriously. "It's completely normal to feel some inexplicable affection."

"He is not cute." Kotetsu muttered to Antonio who nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome, by the way, Old Man," Barnaby said, his lips turned up at the corners.

"Ah, T-t-thank you," Kotetsu said, bowing deeply to the stranger. "But you don't have to add that last part…"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, looking at Kotetsu as if deeply offended. "Old Man?" The young hero tilted his head to the side in confusion. And then a wide, beaming smile twisted his face. He nodded and crossed his arms, a tiny chuckle escaping his lips. Kotetsu and Antonio shared a look as Barnaby Brooks Jr. walked away.

"Buy me a drink?" Kotetsu asked, slapping Antonio on the back roughly.

"Don't even joke." Antonio said seriously, shaking his head. "We have this season's point ceremony in less than an hour."

"Hai, hai," Kotetsu grumbled, waving his hand dismissively. "I forgot, but I'll be there."

"Don't be late." Antonio replied, arching a thick brow in warning.

"I'm always late." Kotetsu retorted with a guilty smile.

"Well, don't be." Antonio snapped.

* * *

With a pounding headache and a queasy stomach, Kotetsu discovered the TopMag building had been locked and a large notice was of closure was posted on the doors. He took his phone out of his pocket with a sigh, and seeing Ben's name on the id, he swiped to answer.

" _Tiger…"_ Kotetsu had been the only one who didn't see it coming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, somehow managing to continue the conversation. He received a lot of information at once and he couldn't process half of it.

He walked a few blocks over to the Apollon Media building. It was large, newer, nicer. Kotetsu puffed out his breath and walked inside. He was greeted by security, which immediately began to question him. He smiled through it all, pointing to his mask as he introduced himself as Wild Tiger.

They settled down, sending him over toward a large, glass desk and the woman sitting behind it. She smiled politely, and once again, barraged him with questions. She gave him a slip of paper, _like a hall pass_ , he thought ironically, and he was allowed upstairs to meet Alexander Lloyds, his new boss.

For some reason, as Kotetsu pressed the button of the elevator, he thought of the young man he had met earlier that week. He remembered the other man hailing a cab and then things got hazy. There was no number in his phone and no one was there when he woke up. Either way, sex or no, it apparently didn't go well.

The meeting with Lloyds was a draw. While he wasn't fired, it was obvious that it wasn't Lloyds' idea. Lloyds made it clear; Kotetsu was past his prime and on thin ice. But the most disturbing information was that Kotetsu was expected to pair up with another hero. There had never been a hero duo before and Kotetsu wasn't sure that he of all people was the person to try it out on.

And somehow, the day got worse. In one very, extremely shitty day, Kotetsu got a new boss, new company, new sponsors, new suit and a new hero as his partner. "This isn't going to work, Little Bunny…" Kotetsu said, slamming his locker shut and turning to face the younger man.

Barnaby's body twitched at the use of the nickname and he turned to face Kotetsu slowly. "My name is Barnaby Brooks Jr."

"I don't need a sidekick." Kotetsu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're my sidekick, Old Man." Barnaby retorted. He leaned against the row of lockers, crossing his arms over his chest. His green eyes wandered as he spoke and Kotetsu had the strangest feeling he was looking at _his_ body. "This isn't the best arrangement for me either. What kind of hero needs to be saved?"

Kotetsu opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. He walked past Barnaby, pausing as a peculiar, sensual scent drifted through the air. The scent was very masculine, almost peppery, and it reminded Kotetsu so strongly of the night at the bar that he spoke before thinking, "Arnie Dillinger…"

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu curiously before realization sank in. "I knew you called me Arnie, but Dillinger… I'm not even sure how you could come up with that…"

Kotetsu gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes growing wide. "Oh, shit, shit, shit… no…"

"Don't tell me you just now recognized me?" Barnaby asked, insulted, narrowing his eyes.

"It's you!" Kotetsu exclaimed in shock, pointing at Barnaby accusingly.

"You're an incredible sleuth." Barnaby derided. He turned back to his locker and started to apply deodorant. Kotetsu seemed as if he might burst. His face turned bright red, his eyes open and wide. Barnaby turned around to look at the older hero. "Don't die on me, Old Man…"

"Did we … Oh, God… Did we?" Kotetsu blurted, sitting down on the bench in the center of the locker room.

"You mean you don't remember?" Barnaby asked, pulling his shirt on over his head.

"It's a complete blank…" Kotetsu admitted.

"That's fine, I've already forgotten about you too." Barnaby said coolly before shutting his locker. He eyed Kotetsu with disappointment before grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"So… we…" Kotetsu breathed. "Did." Kotetsu groaned into his hands before looking up apologetically, "I am so sorry, I have a bit of a drin-"

"Of course not," Barnaby said with a laugh and he smiled so innocently Kotetsu was completely sideswiped by his next comment. "People like me don't fuck people like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's not so bad, Kotetsu," Antonio said, curling the free weight in his hand upward. His eyes were on Kotetsu, fixated on his downturned mouth. He looked up and exhaled heavily, blowing his reddish-brown hair from his eyes. "He could be worse."

"How?" Kotetsu snapped. He wiped the sweat from his brow and eyed Antonio skeptically, his legs bringing the weights up gradually. "The only thing worse is if I had to live with him."

"He's doing his best," Antonio said blowing out before lifting his arms into a military press. "Whoa, how weird…I've got total Déjà vu."

"He's just so troublesome!" Kotetsu complained, rubbing his goatee irritably. "He thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread…"

"Showing your age there, Kotetsu," Antonio said with a chuckle. "Who says that except old women?"

"Apparently old men." Kotetsu said pointedly.

"Touché."

"Come on, let's go do something." Kotetsu pleaded suddenly, abandoning the weights and letting them slam against the bench noisily.

"Like what?" Antonio asked, arching his brows in surprise. "We're sweaty and gross…"

"You're no fun," Kotetsu pouted, folding his hands in his lap.

"You're no fun either, 95% of the time…" Antonio argued. "Act your age. Settle down."

"I suppose you're right," Kotetsu said, settling back down on the bench. "And it's even more obvious with my new partner…" Kotetsu groaned, there was so much he wanted to tell Antonio, but he just couldn't. "He's a prick."

"Agreed," Antonio said with a nod.

"Alright, I'm going home." Kotetsu said, standing. He grabbed his water bottle and sweat towel, wiping the machine quickly. He turned to face Antonio with a sigh. "I'll see ya around."

"I'll walk you home." Antonio offered, replacing the weights in the rack. He chased after Kotetsu, his long legs casting spindly shadows on the tile in front of them.

"Nah," Kotetsu said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

"It's no trouble," Antonio pressed, pausing in the entry of the locker room until Kotetsu had passed through. Kotetsu stripped his sweaty gym clothes to the floor. He lazily kicked them into a messy pile and opened his locker, grabbing the small shower caddy with shampoo and soap. He leaned against Antonio's locker, his naked body mere inches from the other hero's. Antonio looked down at Kotetsu and shook his head, "What?"

"If you didn't know me," Kotetsu began, his voice no more than a whisper. "What kind of person would you take me for?"

"Huh?" Antonio said in surprise. He shrugged and opened his locker, his eyes anywhere but on Kotetsu. "I don't know… you're kinda loud, and you break a lot of shit…"

"Haah?" Kotetsu barked. "What's that supposed to mean, stupid cow?"

"I don't know," Antonio said seriously, his brown eyes meeting Kotetsu's. "If I didn't know you, I'd be missing the best parts."

"Ah, well, uh, hmm…" Kotetsu stammered in embarrassment, scratching his chin. "That's not quite the answer I was looking for, but thank you, I guess…"

Kotetsu pushed off of the lockers and walked into one of the shower stalls. He turned on the water, humming a tune as he lathered the bar of soap in his hands. The water streamed down his head, his face, his neck, his chest, lower and lower. The soapy water pooled around his thin, long feet.

Barnaby entered the locker room, his head held high and his nose in the air. He pulled the hair tie from his hair, shaking his curly, golden locks free. He nodded toward Antonio in greeting and opened his locker. He stripped slowly, seemingly distracted after removing each piece. Eventually, he stepped into the shower stall beside Kotetsu, not bothering to even acknowledge the older hero's existence.

Antonio shut his locker and picked the stall on Kotetsu's other side. He bent over, dunking his head under the low nozzle, bending his neck awkwardly. Sometimes it really blew to be tall. He showered quickly, finishing and wrapping a towel around his waist before the other two had even rinsed the shampoo from their hair.

Wearing only a towel, Antonio stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror. He combed his hair back neatly, watching Kotetsu and Barnaby in the reflection. They seemed to be purposefully avoiding one another, but if that was the case, why did Barnaby pick a shower stall so close to Kotetsu? He doused his head with hairspray, smoothing the hair back, flat against his head. Whatever their problem was, it would need to be resolved quickly if they were to work together.

Kotetsu turned off the faucet and wrapped a small, white towel around his waist. The towel brushed against his upper thigh in the front and in the back it barely covered the bottom of his round, perfect ass. He brought his shower caddy to the sink and shoved the whole thing underneath the hand dryer for a few minutes before replacing it in his locker.

Barnaby, dripping a trail of water, walked to his locker, toweling his hair rather than his body. He looked over at Kotetsu as the older man dressed and a smile tugged at his lips. He shook his head and started dressing. It was shit like that that really pissed Antonio off. What the fuck was he smiling about? Asshole.

"Alright, I'm ready, Antonio," Kotetsu said suddenly. Antonio looked down at Kotetsu and smiled. His hair was wet and unbrushed and he smelled strongly of bar soap. "Maybe we can stop for a few drinks on our way ho-"

"Please don't do anything unseemly." Barnaby interrupted sternly. "Your reputation affects mine now."

"Ah, well, I guess you're right…" Kotetsu muttered, tilting his head to the side.

"A few drinks never hurt anybody," Antonio added, his eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Your wife probably misses you," Barnaby spat, slamming his locker shut and pulling his shirt on over his head. "Why don't you go find her, Old Man?"

"The fuck is your problem?" Antonio growled, shoving Barnaby into the locker before the young hero could react. Antonio twisted Barnaby's shirt, lifting him several feet off the ground. Antonio's hand balled into a fist, hurtling toward Barnaby's face. Kotetsu intervened, his arm taking the full force of Antonio's punch. There was a sickening **pop**!

Kotetsu flinched, but remained silent, holding Antonio's arm in place. Kotetsu shook his head sadly, his voice soft and vulnerable, "He doesn't know, man."

Antonio lowered his fist and released Barnaby. He turned toward Kotetsu in concern, examining the other man's arm. The wrist curved at an awkward angle, swelling immediately. "Shit, I think it's broken."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Kotetsu said, waving his other hand dismissively. "I just need to set it and it'll be good by morning."

"You should go see the nurse," Barnaby suggested, folding his arms over his chest. "You'll just make it worse if you do it by yourself."

"Hai, hai," Kotetsu said in agreement. "I'll go there now. I'll see you guys tomorrow… Goodnight…"

"'Night." Antonio sighed.

As soon as Kotetsu left the locker room Barnaby and Antonio rounded on each other. "Don't you ever touch me like that again."

"Don't say fucking idiotic things then, fucking asshole."

"Am I wrong?" Barnaby asked, his green eyes burning with irritation. "Shouldn't a man take care of his wife?"

"His wife is dead." Antonio said, shaking his head in contempt. "She died five years ago."

Barnaby stood motionless for a long while, "I feel like…"

"A dick."

"Yeah, I feel like a dick." Barnaby agreed, shrugging his red and white jacket over his shoulders. "It's not like he told me, though. That could've avoided some confusion."

" _Hey, I'm Kotetsu Kaburagi, better known as Wild Tiger, I am completely miserable because my wife died before me… nice to meet you_ …" Antonio said in a mocking voice. "I see what you mean, that would've been better."

"And what you're saying is better?" Barnaby asked, arching a brow in surprise.

"He's my best friend," Antonio replied simply.

"Ah, I see," Barnaby said, nodding his head. "That explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Explains how you hover over him." Barnaby answered. "I've been here less than a week and I've already pegged you. I'll do you a favor and pass on some advice. The friend zone isn't real. He really just doesn't want you."

"E-excuse me?" Antonio's eyes widened in challenge. "What did you just say to me? You don't know me…"

"Spare me." Barnaby said, raising his hand in a silencing gesture. "I don't want to know."

"You're wrong," Antonio barked, ignoring Barnaby's comment. "Kotetsu's not like that… he's not… gay or whatever…"

"I said I don't care." Barnaby spoke over Antonio. "Goodnight, Rock Bison."

"Fuck you."

* * *

"You idiot!" Barnaby groaned, wiping his face with his gloved hand. "Do you ever plan on getting points? Some time this season?"

"Nah, I'm totally good." Kotetsu replied, his arms shaking as he lowered the telephone pole to the ground gently. "Watch out, live wires…"

"Activate your powers, Old Man." Barnaby instructed, his helmet twisting in the direction of the escaping NEXT.

"You activate _your_ powers…" Kotetsu replied.

"Don't be childish!" Barnaby chastised. "He's getting away!"

"Then you'd better do something," Kotetsu said, his amber eyes flashing behind his dark mask. "Buh-Bye points!"

"I regret saving you." Barnaby said, lifting the faceplate of his helmet. "You're a stupid, sour, old man."

There was a strange, low hum and a crackle of silvery blue light streaked across the floor of the parking garage. Kotetsu groaned and rushed forward, seemingly bouncing as he moved quickly from place to place. He threw himself against Barnaby and the younger man's green eyes widened in surprise.

"What're you doing?" Barnaby gasped, his body suddenly pinned down by Kotetsu's. There was a horrendous crack and a huge chunk of the ceiling caved in, hurtling down toward the two heroes.

Kotetsu's suit lit up, a pleasant blue glow emanating from his entire form. The immense weight of the collapsing structure fell onto the veteran hero. Kotetsu uttered but a single complaint, holding the roof against his back, his arms behind him at awkward angles. "Heavy…"

Kotetsu tossed the ruined ceiling to the ground where it split and cracked with a loud thud. The exits were blocked by heavy stone and thick, white dust choked the air. "Oooh whee…" Kotetsu breathed out, placing his hands above his knees for balance and support. "That was close."

"What was close?" Barnaby asked, removing his helmet. "I could've dodged if you wouldn't have jumped on me like that!" Barnaby laughed and shook his head. "And now we're stuck…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kotetsu muttered, winding up his arm to punch through the thick slab of concrete. "It'll take two seconds." Kotetsu punched through the first section of concrete but the force caused the entire building to sway and moan.

 _"_ _Heroes! The building is going to collapse! Civilians are still inside!"_ Agnes Joubert's voice floated through the communicator.

"Stop." Barnaby instructed, reaching up and grabbing Kotetsu's arm. "Agnes, we're trapped in the basement floor."

" _Hold tight,"_ Agnes directed. _"The garage can't take much more before it collapses. Save your power!"_

"Understood."

"Great." Kotetsu mumbled, kicking a small rock.

"I can always carry you out princess-style." Barnaby offered. "I can still earn some points that way."

Kotetsu cut his eyes at Barnaby. He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. After a moment, he exhaled loudly and removed his helmet, sitting down on the debris-strewn ground. "Bunny-chan, why're you a hero? For points? For fame?"

"We haven't been trapped long enough for confessionals, Old Man." Barnaby said with a chuckle.

"I see." Kotetsu said with a nod. "As a little kid, I dreamt of being a hero because I had a school boy crush on Legend. He was amazing. He was… the best…" Kotetsu smiled, his finger tracing designs in the dirt beneath him. "When I became a man, I became a hero because I really thought that I could save the whole world." Kotetsu laughed and shook his head. "And when everything fell apart, I kept being a hero because my wife asked me to."

"You can't trick me into talking." Barnaby said simply, sitting down several feet apart from Kotetsu. He propped his elbows on his knees and turned to look at Kotetsu. "We're not friends. We're barely co-workers."

"Do you think you're the first person to come along and try to act cool?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'm not acting." Barnaby replied, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"It's official, I don't like you," Kotetsu said breathily. "You must be stopped."

"Oh? And you're going to stop me, Old Man?" Barnaby asked, arching a manicured brow.

"It's my duty…" Kotetsu said, puffing his chest out. "So I must…"

"Your duty? Oh well then, I'm not too worried, I mean, you can't even manage to score points…" Barnaby teased with a light, airy laugh.

"You are making a mistake." Kotetsu warned. "I could destroy you in less than ten seconds if I chose to."

"Ten.." Barnaby began with a sly grin. "Nine…"

Kotetsu moved instantly, his body a blur of blue motion. He sank down onto Barnaby's lap, his legs wrapping around the younger hero's waist. Barnaby raised his hands to defend himself but instead he was caught off guard as Kotetsu pressed his lips against his.

The older hero's gloved hand cradled his chin, lifting his face upward. Kotetsu kissed him deeply, his teeth nipping Barnaby's bottom lip gently. Barnaby inhaled sharply, his eyes closing as Kotetsu's tongue pressed into his mouth. Kotetsu's hands twisted in Barnaby's long, blonde hair, tugging softly but effectively. Barnaby groaned, the noise turning into a frustrated whimper as Kotetsu pulled away.

""Two and won…" Kotetsu said, standing. He looked down at Barnaby, his groin inches from the younger hero's face. Kotetsu grinned from ear to ear, laughing as Barnaby slapped at him.

"Get off of me…" Barnaby spat, smacking Kotetsu's legs until the older hero moved. "What the hell was that, Old Man?"

"That was me destroying you," Kotetsu reasoned, his eyes fading back to amber. "I'll be the only one you can think about for weeks."

"Wow." Barnaby said, trying his best to cover his blush stained cheeks. "You are delusional." Barnaby shoved his helmet over his head quickly. "Don't do weird things, Old Man."

"Did you hate it?" Kotetsu asked seriously.

"Yes." Barnaby said instantly.

"Okay, then, I'm sorry," Kotetsu apologized. "I won't do it again."

"Good."

"Super." Kotetsu said with a shrug. "Moving on."

"I already have. Keep up, Old Man." Barnaby said, taking off his helmet and holding it in his hands. He tossed it in the air and caught it, exhaling and inhaling purposefully. Kotetsu sat beside him, humming an upbeat tune. Barnaby tossed his helmet roughly, hitting Kotetsu squarely in the stomach.

"Ouch…" Kotestu whined, grabbing the helmet and raising it as if in attack. But Barnaby's hands wrapped around his wrists. Kotetsu's light brown eyes opened wide in confusion, his lips parting as he prepared to speak.

Barnaby pushed forcefully, rolling on top of Kotetsu in one fluid motion. He held Kotetsu's hands together for only a moment before releasing them. Their cold, metal suits pressed against each other. There was so much space between them, so much material. And then their lips pressed together.

Barnaby kissed Kotetsu. They kissed for a long time, almost as if Barnaby was too embarrassed to lift his head. Kotetsu smiled into the kiss, laughing quietly as his fingers entwined Barnaby's soft hair. "You didn't last long, Bunny-chan…"

"Shut up, Old Man." Barnaby said, placing his palm over Kotetsu's mouth. Barnaby closed his eyes, letting his forehead drop against Kotetsu's. "I told you not to do that again…"

"Ooo 'arted it!" Kotetsu grumbled around Barnaby's wide palm.

"It's your own fault." Barnaby reasoned. "You trapped us in here. You put weird ideas into my head…"

"Honestly…" Kotetsu sighed, pushing Barnaby's hand away. "I'm not sure you have the proper temperament for a hero. Ya know y-" Barnaby kissed Kotetsu again forcefully, his teeth biting down on his lip so roughly he drew blood. Kotetsu grunted in complaint and Barnaby whispered apologetically, the aggressive, needful kiss continuing.

"You're pretty cute for an old man…" Barnaby whispered, pushing himself up and off of Kotetsu. "You shouldn't show that side of yourself to others."

"Are you drinking enough water?" Kotetsu asked suddenly. He sat up, watching Barnaby with interest. "Taking any and all prescribed medications?"

"You do remember how we met, right?" Barnaby asked. "I should be asking if I need a Z-pak."

"Ouch." Kotetsu exhaled heavily, his finger pressing to the cut on his lip. "You're not nice."

"I don't have to be nice." Barnaby said with a shrug. "You have nothing I need or want."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kotetsu said with a tight smile.

" _Bonjour, Heroes!"_ Agnes interrupted. " _The_ _civilians have been cleared. You need to get out before the building collapses in on you!"_

"I get to carry you again," Barnaby mused with a satisfied smile. "I'm like Indiana Jones, saving the relic from falling into evil hands."

"I'm Indie, you're Short Round." Kotetsu clarified firmly.

"That's the worst film. If I'm anyone I'm Mutt Williams…" Barnaby argued. "And you're an antique."

"Screw you," Kotetsu growled. "The Temple of Doom was the best. Get the fuck outta here with that reboot shit."

" _Heroes?"_

"What?!" Barnaby and Kotetsu asked at the same time.

" _Do you need assistance? Can you get out on your own?"_

"We're fine. We're coming now…" Barnaby replied.

"I'm half in my mind to make you stay down here until you come to your senses." Kotetsu complained.

"Just come here." Barnaby ordered, grabbing hold of Kotetsu tightly. "You're taking up too much air."

* * *

 _The scent of liquor was strong on the other man. His hands were rough and large, his palms sweaty. He pushed at Kotetsu and pulled, seemingly unsure of which direction he wanted Kotetsu to go. Kotetsu turned, his young, teenage frame silhouetted against the silk screen. He raised his hands and murmured in protest, but the older man snarled, his hand striking Kotetsu's cheek roughly._

 _"_ _Stop! Please…" Kotetsu's voice was small, whiny, youthful. His amber eyes widened as the older, stronger man wrapped his arms around him. Kotetsu turned his face to the side, nearly retching from the overwhelming stench of alcohol on the man's breath._

 _"_ _Settle down, you'll wake her…" the man said, his face and voice indistinguishable. He was a shapeless void, a sickening feeling rather than a person. He, or was it_ it _, cradled Kotetsu's face in his hands, urging the teen to his knees. The faceless, nameless man unzipped his pants and Kotetsu sank further down onto his knees. He shook his head, protesting and pleading uselessly. This wasn't something new, he knew how he was to respond, he knew what the man wanted. He opened his mouth and clamped his eyes shut._

 _The man's hardening cock was stuffed into Kotetsu's mouth. It was slightly uncomfortable and his jaw ached. He began sucking obediently, reaching up with his hand and directing the speed and motion of the act. He looked up at the man and the man muttered something about his eyes, that they were pretty. Kotetsu slurped noisily, a strange, humiliating sense of pride at the reaction that he had elicited from the man._

 _The man suddenly pushed Kotetsu's head away, forcefully and without warning. It sent a jab of pain through his neck and shoulders. Kotetsu caught himself before hitting the floor and he looked up at the man curiously. "Why?" He asked, his body shaking slightly._

 _The man whispered and held his fingers to his lips,_ Wait _. Kotetsu pulled his robe more modestly around himself. There was a shuffling sound on the other side of the thin wall and padded footsteps. The sliver of light underneath the door flickered as someone paused outside of the door to his room. Kotetsu sat there pleading, begging, waiting, for the shoji door to slide open. And then he realized how absurd a desire that was. How could he possibly be so selfish? The light flickered once more as the footsteps headed away from the door. And then, as the hallway light was extinguished, the room was completely dark._

 _Outside, crickets chirped loudly and a chorus of frogs battled to overpower each other. But above the cacophony of nature was the sound of the other man's breathing. He was heavily intoxicated and even standing appeared to be laborious. "Come here…" Kotetsu crawled forward awkwardly, his knees catching on his robe. He looked up at the man and smiled unsurely. Something seemed different about him now. He seemed angry and it frightened Kotetsu. "I got a little soft, Kotetsu. Get me hard again."_

 _Kotetsu nodded slowly, complying. He scrunched his nose as the man grabbed a fistful of his hair, sodomizing Kotetsu's mouth violently. Tears dripped from his amber eyes unwillingly, trailing down his soft cheeks. The man released him and for a moment Kotetsu thought that the man had come to his senses. He looked at Kotetsu guiltily, his eyes wide._

 _"_ _Get in bed." Kotetsu nodded quickly, scrambling into his futon and pulling the blankets up to his chin, his eyes closed tightly. The futon shifted slightly and Kotetsu held his breath, the overpowering scent of liquor filling his nostrils._

 _The blankets slid downward slowly and Kotetsu swallowed painfully. He opened his eyes as the man fumbled with the cord belt of his robe. "What're you doing?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. The man's hand groped Kotetsu's thigh and slid up. Kotetsu held his legs together defiantly, shaking his head in refusal. But the man only muttered incoherently, rolling Kotetsu onto his stomach. "Stop…"_

 _"_ _If you really wanted me to stop," the man said, his finger pushing inside of Kotetsu roughly. His hand moved slowly as Kotetsu's body tensed. This was new, this was something Kotetsu didn't know how to handle. Another finger pushed inside of him and he cried out in pain. He looked at the man, tears blinking from his eyes, and the man flashed a drunken smile, his fingers continuing to violate the teen. "You would use your Hundred Power…"_

Kotetsu woke with a start. He looked around his room in confusion, trying to figure out where he was and when it was. His nightshirt was stuck to his sweaty skin and he pulled it off and over his head. He shivered and sat up, his hand falling in his wet and sticky lap. Kotetsu cursed softly and tossed the blankets off. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunched over, his head in his hands. "Fuck."

Kotetsu grabbed the alarm clock, knocking several empty bottles of liquor to the floor with a clatter. "Fuck." Kotetsu repeated, his hand shaking as he touched the clock, 4:19 a.m. He stood up and removed his boxer briefs, kicking them into a pile on the floor beside the hamper. Naked, he walked into his bathroom and climbed into the shower.

He turned the water on full blast and stepped under the showerhead immediately. He didn't care what temperature the water was, he had to get the memory of the dream off of his skin. He had to get the smell of alcohol off of him. He scrubbed until his skin was raw, but he still couldn't fucking get rid of that damn memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Antonio," Kotetsu breathed into the phone. He held it tightly in his hand, his voice fluctuating thickly. "Wake up, man…" Kotetsu chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. "I know it's late, er, early or whatever… but I need you to call me back." Kotetsu's finger slid over the phone's screen, ending the call. He sat back on his couch and fidgeted impatiently. He twirled his wedding band, pushing the tip of his nail under the silver band. He combed a hand through his wet hair and let his head fall to the back of the sofa lazily.

Some indeterminate time later, Kotetsu was startled to attention by the alarm on his phone. He dismissed the notification and looked around the sunlit room in surprise. It was already time to get ready for work. Kotetsu sighed and stood, nearly jumping as his phone began to ring. "Stupid cow… I called you hours ago…"

" _Stupid cow_?" Barnaby snapped in offense.

"Ah, no, no, B-B-Bunny-chan!" Kotetsu stammered, shaking his head emphatically. "I thought you were someone else…" Kotetsu laughed softly. "Why are you calling me so early?"

" _Lloyds called_." Barnaby said matter-of-factly. " _We are hosting a publicity breakfast at Apollon. You need to be here_."

"Ah." Kotetsu groaned, wiping his cheek firmly. "Today's not a good day."

" _Not my problem. It starts at 8:30."_ Barnaby said, hanging up.

"Bye-ee." Kotetsu said with a frown, tossing his phone onto his coffee table. With a groan he jogged up the stairs, pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the unkempt bed and grabbed a dark green button up from the hanger on the bathroom door. He dressed quickly, cursing under his breath when he missed a button and had to start over. He pulled on his left sock, right sock, pants, and shoes, finishing with a cap, mask, tie and tailored vest.

He ran back downstairs, grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket, and snuck around to the kitchen. He considered his breakfast options, bananas or plums, and opted instead for a can of beer from the refrigerator. "Breakfast of cham-pi-ons…"

Kotetsu took his time walking, sipping from the brown paper-wrapped can. There were lots of people milling about, on their way to work or to school, or taking their dogs for a morning walk. Kotetsu smiled. There was something calming about being all alone in a crowd full of people. You didn't have to make a certain face or pretend to be something else, because no one was looking at you.

Apollon Media loomed in front of Kotetsu and he tossed his empty drink into the garbage before walking up the smooth, white stone steps. He waved to the security man, tilting his hat and holding the door open for a woman entering the building.

Barnaby was waiting upstairs in the office, sitting at his desk in the otherwise empty room. He looked absolutely tickled pink about something. The smile fell from his face however once Kotetsu said hello. Kotetsu cleared his throat and smiled crookedly. "Mornin'."

"I wasn't sure if you were coming, Old Man."

"No need to worry," Kotetsu said with an easy-going shrug. "I wouldn't let ya down."

"I wasn't worried and I don't particularly care if you come or not." Barnaby assured Kotetsu, adjusting his glasses.

"Brat." Kotetsu muttered, disguising the word in an overly dramatic cough.

"What?" Barnaby asked, his green eyes looking up at Kotetsu irritably.

"I called you a brat." Kotetsu said simply.

"Have you been drinking?" Barnaby asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He leaned forward in his chair and sniffed. "Oh, God. That's disgusting, Old Man."

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu said through tight lips. "You don't have to say everything that goes through your head."

"I don't." Barnaby said, standing. He unzipped his leather jacket about halfway down his chest and then nodded approvingly. He turned his head slightly, his hair falling into his eyes, and he looked at Kotetsu peculiarly. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips before falling away. "Let's go schmooze."

The breakfast wasn't as tedious and pretentious as Kotetsu had feared it would be. It was even worse. With a great, dramatic cry he sank onto the couch in the break room. He covered his face with his hands, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the shrimp-y scent permeating his skin. "I hate parties."

"Free liquor and free food." Barnaby said, sitting down on the couch, a cushion between them. "I figured you'd love parties."

"Well," Kotetsu reasoned, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I guess the company I keep matters more."

"Interesting." Barnaby said.

"Huh? What's interesting?" Kotetsu asked, turning to look at the younger hero in cautious interest.

"I met you at a bar, piss drunk and willing to fuck anything…" Barnaby answered.

Kotetsu's first reaction was to respond in a violent outburst. He imagined how it would feel to knock the smug look off of Barnaby's face. He imagined the sound his fist would make against the other's cheek. And then he shook his head forcefully, desperate to remove all traces of the unsavory thought.

Kotetsu paused only a moment, replying as coolly as he could muster, "Well obviously, I mean, I was trying to pick _you_ up." His amber eyes burned into Barnaby's. "I clearly don't give a shit at this point."

"Screw you." Barnaby snapped, folding his arms and staring straight ahead.

"I'm going to tell you something," Kotetsu said softly, dangerously, venom tipping his voice. "And I want you to remember it forever." Kotetsu pushed himself up, flipping sideways to lean over Barnaby. "I am not stupid. I am not naïve. I am not clueless. I have something inside of me, something ugly and mean. And I fight every day to keep it inside and keep it hidden." Kotetsu paused, licking his lips. "Some days I am Kotetsu Kaburagi and on other days I am Wild Tiger. And I don't always have the patience or the heart to take your shit…"

Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu unsurely, his green eyes darting back and forth. He looked concerned, but it might have been his sour expression. He frowned and nodded, lifting his hand and tapping Kotetsu on the shoulder. "You're okay."

Those two words hit Kotetsu strangely, like an attack. He staggered backward, looking down at Barnaby. "What?"

"I like the real you a lot better." Barnaby said with a slight shrug. "Everyone has a good side, everyone has a bad side. It's people that lie about it, try to be someone they're not, that pisses me off."

"I see," Kotetsu murmured. "You're evil and you want company…"

Barnaby laughed and the sound was like honey. He smiled, his eyes hooding gently. "Exactly."

"You're a strange kid." Kotetsu said.

"I was raised by a business man." Barnaby explained, his foot tapping against the linoleum floor.

"That explains, like, everything." Kotetsu said with a nod, his eyes wide.

"Does it?" Barnaby asked, arching a brow.

"You're not so bad, ya know." Kotetsu admitted, smiling crookedly.

"I know." Barnaby teased, uncrossing his legs. He stood fluidly, his cologne lingering behind him as he walked across the room. "I'll see ya around, Tiger."

* * *

Ouroboros.

Kotetsu, in all of his life, had never heard of something that caused him more grief than Ouroboros. In the growing months since they had been paired up, Barnaby and Kotetsu had begun to share a friendship, albeit a shaky one. Ouroboros threatened their partnership and Barnaby's sanity. Ouroboros was tearing the world apart.

And if Ouroboros wasn't bad enough, Lunatic emerged. He was a brilliant, broiling token of blue flames. He spewed toxic bombasts about justice and death while consuming his victims in the most powerful, inescapable fire the heroes had ever seen. He was everything Wild Tiger stood against, and he was so hauntingly similar to Barnaby during his depressed ranting, that Kotetsu could only hold his breath.

Naturally, Kotetsu found himself at the bar every night, hitting the bottle hard. Tonight Antonio kept him company. Some nights, nights like this one, Kotetsu had nothing to say and they simply sat next to one another. Some nights, nights like this one, it didn't really matter if anyone sat beside him.

"Hey, Kotetsu," Antonio said, placing his beer on the counter. "Don't get mad at me."

"Huh?" Kotetsu muttered, a strange churning feeling settling in his belly.

"Are you into guys?"

The question was absurd to Kotetsu. He sloshed his drink over his hand as he sat the glass down hurriedly. He straightened his poor posture, pulling himself up to his full height on the stool. He turned to face Antonio, his eyes squeezed into intimidating slits. He would have been a rather impressive sight, had he not been so stupid drunk. "Haaaaah?"

"Why do you let…" Antonio spoke in a hushed whisper, his voice trailing off uneasily. Antonio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I should go." Kotetsu admitted, slapping a twenty down on the bar.

"Your tab is $36.40 before tip, man." The bartender pointed out, drying the inside of a beer mug.

"Well shit." Kotetsu muttered, slamming another twenty on the bar top. "Antonio, can you cover some of my tip?"

Antonio paid his tab and tossed his change on Kotetsu's pile. He followed after Kotetsu; apologizing to the people Kotetsu had nearly bowled over. "Kotetsu… wait…"

Kotetsu stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. He groaned and grabbed hold of the streetlamp for balance. "I'm waiting… Hurry up."

"You drank way too much." Antonio said softly, hooking his arm around Kotetsu's waist. His hand was warm and strong against Kotetsu's skin. Kotetsu looked up and smiled, his eyes creased in the corners. "We need to get you home."

"I don't wanna go home…" Kotetsu drawled. "I wanna go do something…"

"Okay, that's fine," Antonio said softly, gently leading Kotetsu down the street and away from the city block infamous for its nightlife. They kept walking, slowly, Antonio supporting Kotetsu the entire way.

"You sneaky little liar." Kotetsu said, making a strange noise between a laugh and a groan. He looked up at his townhome and shook his head.

"Come on, in you go," Antonio said, taking his own set of keys from his pocket. He unlocked Kotetsu's door and helped him inside. Antonio's eyes widened in surprise as he turned on the light in the living room The entire room was full of empty liquor bottles, only a small path had been cleared from the couch to the kitchen and then to the front door.

"Alright, Tiger." Antonio snapped angrily. "What's going on? Barnaby? Is it Ouroboros? Is it your caseload? What is going on with you?"

"I've never been much of a housekeeper." Kotetsu deflected with a shrug.

"No." Antonio said, the veins in his neck pulsating. "Wake the fuck up. You're a fucking mess."

"Yelling at me does nothing, ya know." Kotetsu said with a frown.

"Yeah, well, enabling you doesn't seem to be a better option." Antonio growled, pushing past Kotetsu and into the kitchen. He threw open the cupboard under the sink, pulling out a large, black trash bag. He shook it open loudly and began to toss bottles inside. Kotetsu guiltily began to help, but Antonio didn't acknowledge him.

Once the living room was cleaned up, Antonio twisted the bag closed and tossed it against the front door. He sat down in Kotetsu's recliner and eyed the other hero. "What's wrong?"

Kotetsu sat down with an aggravated groan. He folded his legs underneath him, in a youthful way, and held his hands in his lap. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger absently, his eyes fixated on the carpet. "I'm just tired."

"Okay."

"And I can't sleep." Kotetsu continued. "I lay down to sleep, I take forever to fall asleep and when I do… I just sleep for half a day and when I wake up I feel even worse."

"Sounds tough." Antonio said. "Have you thought about taking some over the counter stuff?"

"I think I've hit my mid-life crisis." Kotetsu whispered. "I woke up one night with this bad taste in my mouth, and I just can't shake it."

"Ah, well," Antonio struggled with finding the words to say.

Kotetsu sighed and looked over at his childhood friend. "I don't wanna put a gun in my mouth but I also don't want to take another breath. Does that make sense?"

"Depression…" Antonio replied with a knowing nod. "You're depressed." Antonio smiled encouragingly. "You can get help for that. There are meds…"

"I don't need meds, stupid cow." Kotetsu said with a humorless laugh. "I'm a NEXT. I can heal so quickly… I'm… I'm just waiting… for this to heal…"

"It's not a physical wound…" Antonio said softly.

"Yes it is." Kotetsu snapped. "I can feel it in my stomach, it twists and drops and squirms. I can feel it in my chest. I feel like I can't breathe. I taste it in my mouth and I feel it on my skin. God, I can smell it on my clothes!"

"Maybe you should take some time off." Antonio suggested.

"Being a hero is all I have." Kotetsu said simply, shrugging his shoulder.

"You can go home, spend some time with Kaede and your-"

"I don't have a home." Kotetsu wheezed, his body shaking uncontrollably. "I don't belong there and I don't belong here. I've been replaced in my own fucking life."

"No, you haven't…"

"I'm not necessary."

"That's not true."

"Who loves me?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. "Only my mother…" Kotetsu pulled at his silver band, his breath catching in his throat.

"Kotetsu," Antonio leaned forward in the recliner, his hand touching Kotetsu's shoulder. "I… I know you're just upset."

"I'm nearly forty." Kotetsu said, scratching his head with both of his hands. "And I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Never mind." Kotetsu said as he stood. "I'm drunk. I'm clearly having a moment. I'm going to bed."

"I'm here, ya know, whenever you need to talk." Antonio called after him sadly.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." Kotetsu called down the stairs. "Take the bottles out on your way. The green bin is for recycling."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Wild! Good morning!" Keith Goodman called out happily. He jogged quickly, closing the distance between him and Kotetsu. "How is my favorite, crazy uncle doing?"

"One day, Keith, I will let the world know about your perversions…" Kotetsu teased, fist bumping the younger hero in greeting.

"Perversions, Mr. Wild?" Keith's wide eyes opened even wider in shock. "What? I don't understand?"

"You're sadistic." Kotetsu said with a wink. "Where I come from, one such as yourself would call someone such as me 'Senpai'."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Keith flashed a radiant smile. "Do you want me to call you Senpai?"

Kotetsu nearly choked on his own tongue. He chuckled to himself and covered his face, muttering under his breath. "And suddenly I have become the pervert."

"Senpai?"

"Oh, no, stop, Keith…"Kotetsu said, waving his hand dismissively. "Apparently it only works right in certain cultures."

"Ivan's really into honorifics." Keith chatted amiably. "He really loves Japan. He talks about it for hours."

"I know, usually to me," Kotetsu said with laugh. "I feel like I'm in a bug collection."

"Now that doesn't surprise me." Keith admitted. "So where are you from?"

"Oriental Town." Kotetsu answered. "It's a Podunk village, pretty far away from here actually."

"Ya learn something new every day." Keith said with a smile.

"Please don't let that be your information for the day." Kotetsu said, rolling his eyes.

"You've got a hangover again, don't you, Mr. Wild?" Keith asked, knocking his shoulder against Kotetsu's.

"What? Nah…" Kotetsu lied. "You're just irritating. Every time we talk I get this squint…"

"That's too bad," Keith said with a playful frown. "Because every time we talk I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest."

Kotetsu looked up suddenly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at Keith. "Haah?"

"I had to walk around the block twice this morning, since you're running late." Keith admitted.

"I don't think…" Kotetsu began unsurely. "I don't think-a us speak the same lang-a-uage…"

"I don't know." Keith said with a smile, his eyes downcast. "There's something cool about you. Maybe because you're a classic hero…"

"Well, I'm not quite a classic…" Kotetsu corrected. "I'm not that old."

"I just think you're a great hero, no matter what the points say," Keith said.

"Ugh… ya know, you didn't have to add that last part." Kotetsu complained.

"Sorry, really, I'm sorry," Keith apologized politely.

"I'm getting used to it. Kids these days…" Kotetsu sighed. "They are so rude."

"Mr. Wild," Keith began hesitantly. "I don't mean to sound forward but I-"

"Ah, there's Poseidon Line! Well, good morning, Keith. I'll see you tonight!" Kotetsu said hurriedly. He waved enthusiastically as Keith turned around in slight confusion.

"Oh, okay, well… Good day to you, Mr. Wild."

Kotetsu sat on a park bench outside of Apollon Media. He was already late, nearly an hour now. He stared down at his hands, his silver wedding ring a tremendous weight. _I don't think I can do it anymore, Tomoe,_ he thought pitifully.

His phone rang and on a split second's decision he answered. " _Where are you?"_

"Ah, Bun-ny-chan…" Kotetsu said cheerily.

" _You're late_."

"Do you care?" Kotetsu asked pointedly.

" _No_." Barnaby groaned through the receiver. " _But Saito wants both of us to meet him in his lab_."

"A'ight," Kotetsu agreed, chewing on his fingernail as he spoke. "I'll meet you there."

When Kotetsu finally made it to Saito's downstairs lab, Barnaby was already waiting. He was in his underclothes and his cheeks reddened when he saw Kotetsu.

"I have been developing a way to record your vitals and such while you battle…" Saito whispered. "You've both had troubling readings. Now I'm just the tech guy…"

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" Kotetsu asked, turning to look at Barnaby.

"None." Barnaby admitted. "But I do know he asked me to strip down to this."

"Probably just for his personal enjoyment, really…" Kotetsu teased.

"Eww." Barnaby said with a laugh, shaking his head.

"Excuse me…" Saito interrupted, tugging on Kotetsu's shirt. "Please pay attention."

"Ah, yes, sorry," Kotetsu smiled apologetically.

"Please strip off your clothes. You may keep your underwear on."

"Ah, okay…" Kotetsu undressed quickly, unsure of where to put his hands as the chill air prickled his skin.

"Please put this on. Both of you."

"What is this?" Barnaby asked in confusion, turning the bundle of thick fabric over and over in his hands. "It's huge."

"Your stress levels are through the roof." Saito said, flashing a victorious grin. "So I made a get-a-long shirt."

"I'm not wearing that." Barnaby said firmly. "No way."

"Ah, Saito-san, really… I don't think so…" Kotetsu protested.

Several minutes later and with the last of his fleeting strength, Barnaby glared at Saito as he pulled the shirt on over his head. Kotetsu sighed and shook his head. "I feel better already, honest… Can we take it off?"

Saito shook his head and gestured to the hallway. "Go to the breakroom, I have work to do." He looked them over humorously. They looked ridiculous, two grown men stuffed into one oversized shirt. One of Kotetsu's hands was out one sleeve and one of Barnaby's was hanging out the other.

The heroes shuffled awkwardly, mumbling under their breath as they walked past Saito. They both tried to push through the door first, and Barnaby gave Kotetsu a look that could curdle milk. Kotetsu waved his free hand, his left, and Barnaby stepped through first.

They waddled down the hall and before either of them could speak they ripped the shirt off and over their head. "Fuck that." Barnaby spat, tossing the shirt onto the worn couch in Saito's break room.

"How old am I?" Kotetsu asked. "Jeez."

"Old." Kotetsu burst into laughter, covering his face with his hand. Barnaby smiled and leaned against the counter, his back against the dingy microwave. "I actually kinda feel better now."

"Bully." Kotetsu replied playfully.

"Honestly, I've sorta been in a funk." Barnaby admitted. "I'm sorry, I guess it was affecting you as well."

"No need to apologize, jeez…" Kotetsu said with a shrug. "Maybe we… well… I don't know…"

"Let's go out for lunch." Barnaby said, completing Kotetsu's thought. "I like you more when we're face to face."

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu groaned. "I don't even know what that means…"

"I don't either." Barnaby said with a sigh. "It was just an observation."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh god, it's so cheesy..." Kotetsu whispered, twisting the pale cheese around his finger and rolling it into a ball. He popped it into his mouth and pat his belly in gesture. "Cheese is so amazing…"

"Really?" Barnaby asked, laughing and shaking his head.

"You don't understand." Kotetsu said loudly, banging his fist against the table of the booth. "I lived my first twenty years without cheese. Half of my life was wasted by a horrible mistake!"

"What mistake? What are you even talking about?" Barnaby asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion. He stirred his fork through his beef stroganoff to cool the steaming noodles and sat back in the booth.

"We don't have cheese in Oriental Town…" Kotetsu complained. "We don't drink milk… and yogurt drink is _not_ the same thing…"

"Oh, I see your problem." Barnaby agreed. "You were robbed."

"Tragic really." Kotetsu said playfully. "I have a lot of internal struggle, trying to move on from my childhood traumas."

Barnaby laughed, but his voice was laced heavily with sadness. He tilted his head to the side, his hair falling into his eyes. He pierced a glob of stroganoff and shoveled it into his mouth before looking back at Kotetsu. "My parents were murdered, so I understand completely."

"B-B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu groaned apologetically, squeezing his cheeks with his palms. "I'm so sorry, yikes… I am so, so, so, so sorry… I didn't mean, in any way, to-"

Barnaby laughed again and shook his head. He reached his fork across the table, stabbing a bit of beefsteak from Kotetsu's sandwich. He popped it into his mouth and smiled, "I'm just fucking with ya."

"Not funny…" Kotetsu wheezed, gripping his chest through his shirt. "You're gonna kill an old man doing crap like that…"

"Sorry." Barnaby said, raising his hands peaceably. "I couldn't resist."

"You are truly despicable." Kotetsu derided.

"I'm a fiend." Barnaby agreed solemnly. His eyes met Kotetsu's and they stared at one another for a long moment. Kotetsu's cheeks reddened and he looked away in embarrassment. "What are you thinking about?" Barnaby asked with a husky laugh. "I think someone is thinking dirty thoughts…"

"Oh, shaddap…" Kotetsu muttered, pulling his cap down over his face. "I'm thinking no such things."

"Are you thinking about me?" Barnaby asked softly, leaning across the table as far as he could comfortably reach. "Are you thinking about how I do _it_? What I'm like?"

"Stop!" Kotetsu demanded, accidently knocking the salt over as he scrambled away from Barnaby. "You're being weird."

"Oh?" Barnaby asked with a smirk. "You're only confident when you're drunk, eh? Is that it?"

"That's not true… I just… Well…" Kotetsu's blush deepened and he sighed heavily.

"Ah, Mr. Wild!" Keith called out, sliding in the booth beside Kotetsu before the older hero even had a chance to acknowledge him. He smiled at Kotetsu warmly, waving politely at Barnaby in greeting. "You've spilt your salt."

"Ah, uh, well, um…" Kotetsu stammered.

Keith leaned across the booth, his muscled arm pressing against Kotetsu's side. His skin was warm, even through his clothing, and his hair and skin were lightly scented, like rain and cotton. He corrected the shaker and pinched some of the salt together in his fingers. He tossed the salt over Kotetsu's shoulder. "There ya go, Mr. Wild. You're catastrophic luck has been adverted for another day."

"Ah, thank you, Keith." Kotetsu said, nodding his head slowly.

"Wow. Truly the King of Heroes." Barnaby said with a tight smile.

"Hey," Antonio said, sliding into the booth beside Barnaby. "I didn't know you were going out for lunch today. Why didn't you text me?"

"Yes," Ivan Karelin said as Keith pushed Kotetsu further into the booth. Ivan sat down at the end of the bench and smiled down the row at Kotetsu. "Today is half-off wings."

"And milkshakes with the frequent buyer's card." Keith added.

"Oh, man." Kotetsu whined. "I forgot it was wing day."

"What did you get?" Ivan asked, leaning forward on the table to inspect Kotetsu's plate.

"Philly cheesesteak." Kotetsu answered, picking a bit of steak off the top. "It's cheesy goodness."

"It's not a Philly," Keith corrected. "If it's made in Sternbild and isn't served in a greasy brown paper sack…"

"I'm getting wings." Antonio said definitively. "Anyone wanna share a big order of 'em?"

"How hot?" Ivan asked, folding his hands on the table.

"Atomic." Antonio answered with a smug grin.

"No thanks." Ivan replied. "I don't want to vomit up blood."

"That only happened once…" Antonio teased.

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "No way, Josè."

"I'm getting the Honey BBQ, Ivan. Wanna split?" Keith suggested.

"Sure." Ivan agreed. "I'll buy the fries and drink."

"Deal."

"Uh, excuse me… What are ya'll doing?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head irritably. "Is there a reason you.." Barnaby paused and decided not to continue. He took a large gulp of his ice water and sighed. "Never mind."

"Was it a date?" Antonio teased. "Didn't anybody ever tell ya, lunch dates are for the friend zone?"

Barnaby nearly choked on his drink. He lowered his glass and covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt. Kotetsu shook his head, "Don't tease the kid, stupid cow."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Antonio smiled at Kotetsu as he spoke. He turned to face Barnaby and flashed him a wide grin that meant anything but an apology.

"Barnaby decided he may not hate me," Kotetsu explained. "So we came out for lunch to celebrate the occasion."

"Who could hate Mr. Wild Tiger?" Ivan asked with a skeptical laugh.

"That's a good question, Ivan, a very good question." Kotetsu said playfully.

"Aren't we a little cramped?" Barnaby asked flexing his arms out to the side.

"Nah." Antonio said, reaching across the table and taking a drink from Kotetsu's glass.

"I'm fine," Keith said, turning to look down at Ivan. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've got room." Ivan agreed, wriggling in his seat pointedly.

"Barnaby has a large personal bubble." Kotetsu explained.

The server returned and took the heroes' orders. Their food came out quickly and the conversation dwindled away as they munched happily. Antonio kept huffing, a bit of sweat on his brow, and the server constantly had to refill his glass.

"You look like you're in pain," Ivan said quietly, his hand on his chin. "I'm not sure why you are pushing yourself."

"My _familia_ …" Antonio replied, clenching his fist in gesture. "A Mexican lets their ancestors down if they fail to meet the challenges set before them. My _Buelo_ , when I was a little boy, he asked me, on his deathbed, to master the ghost pepper…"

"Tch." Barnaby scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"What?" Antonio asked, swallowing a mouthful of his vanilla milkshake.

"Ghost peppers aren't that hot." Barnaby said, folding his napkin and pressing it to his lips neatly.

"Bullshit, _Gringo_." Antonio said with a disbelieving laugh.

"It's a matter of science." Barnaby said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The spiciness of food can be measured. It's called a Scoville Heat Unit or SHU."

"Wow. That is literally the most boring thing I have ever heard." Ivan muttered, sharing a look with Keith and Kotetsu. "Someone really dedicated their life to that sort of science?"

"Alright, then, what's the hottest pepper?" Antonio asked, pushing his plate of chicken bones away from him.

"I'm not completely sure…" Barnaby said thoughtfully. "The Carolina Reaper or the Moruga Scorpion."

"I thought he was kidding." Keith whispered, his greyish blue eyes wide.

"All I can imagine is a bunch of scientists in a room crying." Kotetsu said. "There's a memorial somewhere with the names of those brave men and women."

"Well, I'd better be getting back." Ivan sighed. He stood and gave a small, shy wave. "Sayonara."

"Eh, Ivan," Kotetsu shook his head. "Sayonara is depressing. Say 'jaa ne' or 'saraba da'… something…"

"What?" Ivan's pale skin blanched further. "Was I wrong? I am so sorry, Mr. Wild Tiger."

"No, no, it's okay…." Kotetsu said, waving his hand apologetically. "I've told you before. You're such a fast learner."

"Oh, thank you." Ivan waved again, his cheeks reddening. "Jaa ne."

"Bye bye." Kotetsu replied with a grin.

"We're surrounded by nerds." Antonio groaned, licking his saucy fingertips noisily.

"Ain't that the truth." Kotetsu agreed with a laugh.

"And then there's Keith." Antonio teased.

"And then there's Keith." Kotetsu agreed with a chuckle, throwing an arm around the younger hero's shoulder. "Our sweet, green Keith."

Keith smiled in a friendly way, but his skin grew hot and his face and ears reddened. He shrugged and the clean, cotton scent that lingered on his skin wafted through the air. Kotetsu inhaled softly, his eyes focused on a small, brown mole, or perhaps freckle, on the back of Keith's neck, just below the hairline. "I'm a gentleman, that doesn't mean I'm green."

"Ohhhh…" Antonio nearly shouted, a grin twisting his handsome face. "We gotta get this guy out! Come on, Keith! Come drinkin' with us. Let loose!"

"I wouldn't be adverse." Keith said, looking at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eyes.

"Tonight." Antonio said with a decisive nod. "Let's do it tonight."

"Unless we have work…" Keith added. "You're coming right, Mr. Wild?"

"Yeah, sure," Kotetsu agreed with a smile. "How about you, Bunny-chan?"

"I'll be there." Barnaby answered, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Someone has to be the responsible adult."

"Someone has to invite Nathan." Kotetsu pointed out, his brow arched and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

"I'll call him." Keith offered, sliding out of the booth. "Osaki ni…" He smiled handsomely, exposing two brilliant rows of pearly white teeth.

"Where'd you learn that?" Kotetsu asked with a humored smile. "Ivan?"

"Nope." Keith answered and he gave a small wave, his eyes locked on Kotetsu. "See ya later, Mr. Wild."

Kotetsu turned back toward the two heroes still remaining in the booth. They both wore hostile expressions and his smile faltered. "Uh, s-s-so… It's time to get back to work…" Kotetsu slid from the booth awkwardly, brushing his hands over his clothes as he stood. "I'll text you after work, Antonio. Ready, Bunny?"

"Sure." Barnaby said, waiting impatiently for Antonio to slide from the booth. "Soon as the stupid cow moves."

* * *

Kotetsu exhaled heavily, inspecting himself in the mirror for a final time. He tugged at a misbehaving strand of hair, tucking it behind his ear. He licked his thumb, smoothing down his dark brows. He groaned and leaned against the bathroom counter. _What am I doing, Tomoe?_ Kotetsu twirled his silver wedding band around his finger and looked up, staring at his own reflection. "How did you get so fucking sad and old?"

Kotetsu opened his drawer and shifted through the jumbled contents. He pulled a roll of thin, plastic packages and folded them on top of one another, pushing the condoms into his pocket. He slammed the drawer closed, the contents sliding noisily, and left the bathroom. He took the stairs quickly, turning off his lights before heading out the door.

The bar was mostly empty. Kotetsu laughed as he entered, immediately spying the heroes sitting at the bar, their bottoms looking particularly plump resting on the stools. They were all talking amicably and Kotetsu sat a table away, watching the interaction.

Barnaby was the new guy. Barnaby was the hot-shot rookie with the cool attitude. Kotetsu sighed, when had he become so concerned for Barnaby? He wanted Barnaby to make friends with the other heroes. He didn't want Barnaby to be misunderstood.

Barnaby's posture changed and he checked his phone, probably checking the time. His finger tapped his screen absently before he pushed the phone back into his pocket. He said something and the other two laughed. Kotetsu smiled. Barnaby was gonna be okay.

"Hello!" Kotetsu said loudly, chopping his hands down against Barnaby and Antonio's backs. "Sorry I'm late…"

"I was about to leave." Barnaby said, looking annoyed. "You waste enough of my time."

"Sorry, sorry." Kotetsu said with a guilty smile. He waved the bartender down, "The regular, my friend."

"Coming right up…"

"Nathan didn't come?" Kotetsu asked, looking around at the others in surprise.

"He had a thing." Keith said, waving his hand as he spoke. "Some thing…"

"Oh…" Kotetsu said, looking at Keith over the top of his glass of sochu. "That's too bad. Nathan's always fun."

"There's that word again, Kotetsu," Antonio said, shaking his head. "Fun. Don't scare me with that word…"

"We don't have to grow old." Kotetsu said with a shrug. "No one can make us do anything."

"I think the phrase is, 'You grow old, but you don't have to grow up.' Something like that." Keith offered.

"Agh." Kotetsu complained, swirling the liquor in his glass. The ice clinked together and Kotetsu frowned, he had almost downed the first drink. He smiled and flagged the bartender, gesturing to his drink. "Another one, good sir!"

It was nearly three in the morning when Kotetsu stumbled into his foyer, his key still stuck in the lock and three men shuffling in behind him. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his hand against Keith's chest. He shook his head and gestured to the younger man's shoes. "No shoesies."

Keith looked down and smiled, muttering under his breath as he stepped out of his shoes. The light in the kitchen flipped on and Kotetsu began searching the empty cupboards for something edible. He called over his shoulder, "All I got is fried rice."

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry, but thanks." Keith said looking around the townhouse curiously.

"Your house is a lot like you, Old Man," Barnaby said softly, sitting down in Kotetsu's recliner.

"Is that so?" Kotetsu asked, shutting the fridge and grabbing a banana from his fruit bowl. He peeled it and took a huge bite, chewing quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"It smells like you." Barnaby noted, his fingers fidgeting with the seams of the armchair. "And it's so…" He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "I don't know…"

"Oh, wow…" Keith said, picking up a framed photograph from a table. "Who is this?"

"That's…" Kotetsu began but then he trailed off, seemingly confused by the question.

"That's his daughter." Antonio answered.

"Wow." Keith said, his eyes opening wide. "I had no idea you were a Dad."

"You called it weeks ago, I'm more of the weekend supervised visitation guy…" Kotetsu answered, walking past his wet bar and pulling a bottle of soju down from the shelf. He opened the bottle and drank a mouthful. "I don't get to see her as often as I would like, but we talk on the phone almost every other night." Kotetsu took another swig of soju. "I help with homework mostly…"

"She's staying with his Mom." Antonio explained, trying to calm Keith who looked horrified. Antonio sighed and sat down at the end of the couch. "She doesn't know he's a hero."

"Mr. Wild," Keith shook his head, knocking his fist against his hand. "Your daughter should know what kind of man her father is!"

"That's the last thing I want her to find out." Kotetsu said with a laugh. "I'm trying to take that secret to my grave."

"Such a waste." Keith whispered, his hand brushing against Kotetsu's cheek. "You're great, Mr. Wild."

"Uh, um…" Kotetsu stammered, caught by surprise.

And then Keith was kissing Kotetsu. It was a strange kiss, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was soft and gentle and it left Kotetsu wanting more, wanting a do-over. It wasn't what Kotetsu had expected at all and he was shocked that he found himself being led to the couch.

He plopped onto the sofa, Keith on one side, his arms wrapping around him and Antonio on the other, his body heat growing incredibly close. Kotetsu whined as Keith bit down on his lip suddenly. Keith growled lowly, seemingly pleased by Kotetsu's reaction. "Uh, Keith, you are fucking drunk as shit," Antonio said, placing his palm against Keith's shoulder.

Keith looked up, a devilish flicker in his grey-blue eyes. He smiled from ear to ear, lowering his body more on top of Kotetsu's. Kotetsu groaned as Keith pushed his legs open, inserting himself between them. "Mr. Wild, do you want me to stop?" Keith asked, rubbing his clothed erection against Kotetsu's.

"Eh? Uh, um, well, no…" Kotetsu breathed, his head falling into Antonio's lap. He looked up at Antonio unsurely. Antonio's face was red and hot, his eyes heavy. He licked his lips and his breathing hitched.

Antonio's large, warm hand cradled Kotetsu's face. He looked down at his friend for a long moment before leaning forward, his thick lips brushing against Kotetsu's. They kissed, a tummy-tickling, upside-down kiss, and Kotetsu was left breathless. He tried to sit up but Keith urged him backward, pushing his shirt up, exposing his muscled chest. Antonio unbuttoned the top of the shirt and pulled, freeing Kotetsu.

Kotetsu let out a peculiar noise, his foot tapping against the arm of the couch. His hands shot upward and wrapped around Antonio's neck. He pulled the larger man downward, kissing him forcefully. Antonio's tongue tickled against Kotetsu's tongue and against the roof of his mouth. Keith's hand brushed against his stomach, his pale skin iridescent next to Kotetsu's tanned skin, and Kotetsu's eyes met the younger hero's.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Mr. Wild." Keith breathed, lowering himself and dipping his tongue in Kotetsu's navel. His tongue teased the prickled flesh of Kotetsu's abdomen, his eyes never leaving Kotetsu's.

Kotetsu inhaled sharply, a strange pain twisting through his chest and stomach. He smiled slyly and snaked his hand through Keith's sandy blonde hair. "Kotetsu…"

"Kotetsu…" Keith said the name carefully, as if testing it out. He smiled and then nipped gently, biting at the exposed flesh of Kotetsu's side. Kotetsu cried out, gasping as his body stiffened pleasurably. Keith grinned again before trailing his wide, fat tongue against Kotetsu's nipple. He bit gently, pulling with his teeth until the flesh was hard and pert.

"Fuuuck." Kotetsu groaned, licking his lips as Keith sucked on his nipples. He wrapped his legs around Keith's waist and that made the younger hero curse under his breath. He smiled and sat up, removing his own shirt. He tossed it onto the floor, his impressively toned body glistening in the dim light.

Antonio shifted slightly underneath Kotetsu and Kotetsu looked up at him. Antonio brushed his thumb against Kotetsu's lips before pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. His fingers pumped, deep and wide, pressing down on the tongue. He pushed them in and pulled them out, rubbing them together, making them even stickier.

Kotetsu moaned loudly, his arm draping around Keith's shoulders. He tugged gently at Keith's blonde hair, his eyes focused on what Keith was doing to pleasure him. Keith noticed Kotetsu watching and he shivered, pushing back on his knees between Kotetsu's legs. His hand moved slowly, fumbling with the zipper of Kotetsu's pants.

Antonio's wet fingers moved downward, circling Kotetsu's nipples before pinching them firmly. Kotetsu groaned, biting down on his lip. His eyes were wild and hungry and the two men completely lost their remaining composure.

Keith tore Kotetsu's clothing off hurriedly, throwing the clothes to the floor in a pile. He pushed backward, curving his smooth, attractive back, and lowered himself. His hand began to stroke Kotetsu's erection and he placed kisses all over the skin around his cock. He kissed and bit the hips, his tongue teasing the skin of his lower stomach.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Antonio asked, his voice thick.

"Yeah…" Keith said quickly. "I can figure it out."

Antonio scoffed and shifted, pushing Kotetsu upward as he repositioned himself on the couch. He sat back against arm of the couch, sitting on his feet. He unzipped his jeans and pulled himself free. Antonio stroked himself quickly, a string of pearly white sliding down his shaft.

Keith sat back reluctantly, folding his legs beneath him and resting his hands in his lap awkwardly. Antonio reached out, placing his finger beneath Kotetsu's chin. He led Kotetsu the other way, facing him.

Kotetsu laid down on his stomach and reached up, grabbing a firm hold of Antonio's cock. Kotetsu muttered something under his breath as he began to stroke. Antonio muttered words of encouragement, pushing the sticky, seeping tip of his dick against Kotetsu's lips. Kotetsu accepted Antonio's cock into his mouth. It was large and it took Kotetsu a moment to adjust. He relaxed his jaw, bobbing his head back and forth.

Kotetsu let out a surprised yelp as Keith's hand smacked against his ass. It was soft and unsure. Keith held his breath, his hand smoothing over the spot where he had left a pink print. Kotetsu's skin prickled beneath his touch and Keith exhaled shakily. His hand cupped Kotetsu's ass gently and then greedily. He spanked Kotetsu once more and when Kotetsu moaned he did it again, placing a kiss on the spot between each strike.

Antonio grunted and tapped Kotetsu's shoulder. He lifted Kotetsu's head and his cock bobbed from the hero's mouth, a spit trail connecting the two. Kotetsu smiled up at Antonio and Antonio instructed Kotetsu to turn around.

Kotetsu pushed himself up on his knees and stood, letting Antonio direct him back onto the couch. He was on his hands and knees, his ass toward Antonio and his face Keith's lap. Antonio pulled Kotetsu's hair, softly, lifting his face upward. "Come on, Keith."

Keith looked up at Antonio, his eyes wide with fear or perhaps confusion. Antonio's hand roamed down Kotetsu's back and down his ass, pinching gently. He spit into his hand, pushing his fingers inside of Kotetsu. Kotetsu moaned loudly, his toes curling in his socks.

Keith unbuttoned his pants slowly, pulling himself from his pants guiltily. Kotetsu let out another moan as Antonio fingered him and Keith pushed his cock inside the older hero's mouth. It felt so wonderful that Keith nearly ejaculated down Kotetsu's throat. He pulled back slightly, his thumb pressing into Kotetsu's mouth to relieve some of the suction. Kotetsu whined, his amber eyes searching Keith with desire.

Antonio muttered incoherently, pressing the tip of his wet cock against Kotetsu's ass. He placed one hand on Kotetsu's hip and used the other to push himself inside of Kotetsu. Kotetsu cursed, the word and vibration causing Keith to erupt inside of his mouth.

"Sorry, oh my God, Sorry." Keith apologized, sitting back on his feet and trying to stop the semen from dripping onto the couch. He cupped his hands below Kotetsu's mouth, catching the spill.

"S'okay…" Kotetsu groaned, his body shaking from the force of Antonio's thrusts. He opened his mouth and his tongue unfurled slowly. He licked at the cum in Keith's hands and the younger hero sank into a puddle on the couch.

Antonio grabbed Kotetsu's hips, slamming Kotetsu backward on his hard, thick cock. Kotetsu groaned and grunted, his fingers scratching the cushions of the couch wildly. He arched his back, moaning as Antonio hit the spot. "There… there… Th-that s-s-s-spot…"

Antonio pumped harder, faster, standing with one foot on the floor for better leverage and angle. He grunted and cursed, leaning over and biting Kotetsu's shoulder roughly. With a short grunt he pulled out of Kotetsu, tapping his swollen, red cock against Kotetsu's ass. With a breathless moan, he orgasmed, ejaculating onto Kotetsu. He panted, his hands smearing his cum over Kotetsu's ass and inside of him as a lubricant.

"Roll onto your back." Antonio instructed, tapping Kotetsu's shoulder. Antonio lifted Kotetsu without waiting for a response, rolling him onto his back and flipping directions. "Come on, Keith…" Antonio urged, reaching forward and pulling apart Kotetsu's thighs.

Keith looked down, his head swimming with desire and intoxication. He pushed his finger inside of Kotetsu, amazed at how soft and wet it felt now. Keith muttered under his breath and scooted forward. He grabbed Kotetsu's ankles, holding them in one hand. He stroked himself slowly with his free hand, pressing against Kotetsu's entrance.

Keith penetrated Kotetsu slowly, his cock growing inside of him. Kotetsu gripped the sides of the sofa desperately, moaning as Keith began to move. Keith was slow and unsure, but he had impressive equipment. He was long and unbelievably hard. He moved in an unhurried way but he reached so deeply.

Keith was urged on by Kotetsu's reactions and followed his cues like he was still in training. By the time Kotetsu came, spewing all over his stomach and chest, he was nearly screaming from the pleasure. His entire body shook and he thought he might start crying from the intensity. Keith pulled out before orgasm and Kotetsu finished him in his mouth, swallowing greedily.

"Fuck that was hot." Antonio breathed. "You are so hot, Kotetsu."

"Ko-tetsu…" Keith whispered, smiling as the older hero snuggled against him.

Kotetsu felt his stomach twist and he knew he was going to be sick. Liquor and semen weren't the easiest of ways to treat your stomach. He sat up and climbed to his feet, cum dripping down his thighs. He looked up in embarrassment, his eyes meeting Barnaby's. Barnaby sat in the recliner, his arms at his sides and his legs on the floor. His glasses were low on his nose and he looked up at Kotetsu with a curious expression.

"I'm going to be sick." Kotetsu admitted, looking helplessly at Barnaby.

Barnaby nodded, a frown etched deeply across his handsome face. He lifted a small rubbish bin, wedged between the coffee table and the recliner. Kotetsu meant to say thank you, but when he opened his mouth he retched into the wastebasket.

Keith and Antonio jumped off the couch, responding as quickly as they could. Barnaby watched as Antonio lifted Kotetsu in his arms, carrying him toward the stairs, Keith following behind, promising a wet rag and a bath.

Kotetsu's amber eyes were open and frighteningly hollow, staring at Barnaby, pleading, begging. Barnaby swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. When he looked up again, Kotetsu was passed out, his body slack in Antonio's hold. He disappeared around the corner and Barnaby walked out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kotetsu held his phone in his hands, staring down at the contact selected, *^. He looked down at the screen and swallowed heavily. Call *^. He pressed the little phone icon and placed the phone against his ear. The line rang twice and Kotetsu considered hanging up.

" _Hello_?" A man answered. Kotetsu was silent for a long moment. " _Hel-lo?"_

"Hey, it's uh, it's me…" Kotetsu breathed, covering his mouth with his hand.

" _You're up early_ ," the man said simply. " _Or rather, probably up late, huh?_ "

"Yeah," Kotetsu admitted reluctantly. "I called because… I…" Kotetsu laid backward, sprawling out on his bed. "I have run out of people to talk to."

" _You never call this number_ ," the man said. " _You must really need to talk_."

"I did something." Kotetsu breathed.

" _Can it be undone?_ " the man asked.

"No."

" _Did someone get hurt?_ "

"I don't know yet."

" _You called me_."

"I know…" Kotetsu choked, rolling onto his stomach and punching the bed beneath him. "I'm sorry." Kotetsu dropped the phone and curled into a ball, his stomach aching. He thought he might be sick again and he fought the urge to vomit. The phone lit up and Kotetsu reached out pulling it back against his head. "Are you still there?"

There was no response. Kotetsu threw his phone against the headboard; it bounced back and hit him in the head. He cursed and grabbed the phone tightly, chucking it across the room and through his bedroom window. Glass shattered noisily, falling into the front yard below. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Kotetsu scrambled to the edge of the bed, jumping to his feet. His eyes flashed blue and his body lurched forward. He barely stopped himself before he punched through his wall. He lowered his fist, shaking his head in disbelief. He took a step backward and sat at the foot of his bed.

The sun rose gradually, filtering into the room with bright orange light. Kotetsu walked downstairs, pausing on the third step from the bottom. He leaned over the railing grabbing his telephone. He sat down on the step, dialing the phone carefully.

" _Why're you callin' so early_?" Muramasa barked through the receiver.

"Huh? I'm calling for Kaede or for Ma. Hand the phone over, idiot. Why're you even over there so early?" Kotetsu complained irritably.

 _"_ _The water heater bust last night. Someone had to fix it_." Muramasa snapped. " _Ma! Kote-chan is on the phone_."

Kotetsu muttered under his breath at the nickname. "What about Kaede?"

" _Kaede is sleeping. There's no school today_." Muramasa explained.

"Oh, okay… I'll call back." Kotetsu said, disappointed.

" _What about Ma_?" Muramasa asked.

"I'll call back." Kotetsu snapped slamming the phone back on the cradle. He stood up, leaned over the banister and replaced the phone on the table. He walked back upstairs and began getting ready for work.

There was a strange noise outside and Kotetsu leaned out his broken window, staring down at his ringing cell phone lying in the grass. "Leave a message," he said to himself, buttoning his shirt.

A few minutes later he was spooning cold, hard fried rice into his mouth. He threw the spoon in the sink and wiped his hands on his dishtowel. He grabbed a beer from the box beside the fridge and opened it. He took a sip of the warm beer and frowned. "Yuck."

He stepped outside; reaching beneath the rock which Keith had used to hide his house key when he left. He locked his house, kicking the rock back in the bushes. He pushed the key in his pocket and walked into the middle of his yard, carefully avoiding the shards of broken grass. He grabbed his phone and checked his notifications, three missed calls, but no voicemails. Kotetsu sighed and pushed his phone into his trouser pocket.

"Mr. Wild…"Keith said suddenly, standing at the gate of Kotetsu's yard. He looked terrible, with red eyes and blanched skin. His hair was unruly and his clothes had been slept in. "Good morning…"

"Ah, good morning, Keith…" Kotetsu said, smiling naturally.

Keith looked up at Kotetsu in surprise and swallowed sickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh." Kotetsu said, taking another swig from his can of beer. "The beer's warm. Warm beer is worse than piss."

"I am sorry," Keith said, bowing apologetically. He lowered himself humbly, looking up at Kotetsu with worry. "I have done something… strange… and I… I will take responsibility…"

"Oh my God." Kotetsu groaned, walking toward Keith quickly. He grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him away from the street and back toward the awning of his townhome. "Keith, it's okay…"

"I was just so drunk…" Keith sighed. "I never would've put you in such a compromising position… I really look up to-"

Kotetsu pressed his lips against Keith's firmly, silencing the younger hero. "Listen to me, Keith. You are Sky High. You are the King of Heroes. There is nothing you could do to _me_ to taint _me_ …" Keith pressed his fingers to his lips as Kotetsu pulled away. Keith tasted like toothpaste and Kotetsu like beer, the taste mingling unfavorably in the hero's mouth.

"I get the feeling," Keith said softly, his blue-grey eyes downcast. "That you don't want to let me finish what I have to say."

"Not today." Kotetsu admitted, with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Keith said, nodding his head softly. "Do you want some space?"

"No." Kotetsu admitted breathlessly. "Wanna walk to work with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Wild." Keith agreed, smiling handsomely. "Are you gonna drink that beer though?"

"I can't handle work without a beer or two." Kotetsu griped. "It's impossible."

"Give it here." Keith demanded, gesturing with his hand. He took hold of the warm beer can, his hair and clothes whipping around him wildly for several seconds. He blew over the can, chilling it instantly before handing it back to Kotetsu. "Don't drink warm beer, Mr. Wild."

"Hey!" Kotetsu exclaimed happily. "That is an amazing party trick!"

"Thank you, and again, thank you!" Keith said, bowing and waving in gesture.

"Normally that catchphrase annoys the shit outta me, but this… this is awesome…" Kotetsu said, taking a big sip of his ice cold beer.

"What's wrong with my catchphrase, Mr. Wild?" Keith asked, his eyelashes fluttering softly.

"Don't worry about it," Kotetsu said dismissively waving his hand. "People love it. People love you."

"People love you too, Mr. Wild." Keith replied back, catching Kotetsu off guard. "I think you forget that sometimes."

"Maybe, I do." Kotetsu laughed easily, stepping onto the sidewalk. "Sometimes."

* * *

"Eh, where's Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked, staring from the receptionist to Barnaby's empty desk. The computer was off and the desk lamp was dark, which was rather unusual.

"He said he was going to your hearing," the receptionist said stiffly, looking up at Kotetsu irritably. She adjusted her wide glasses and frowned. "Shouldn't you be there as well?"

"H-h-h-hearing?!" Kotetsu stammered, slapping his cheek with his hand in disbelief. "Crap!" Kotetsu sidestepped from the office before breaking into a full-on sprint. He ran down the hall, pressing the elevator button impatiently.

The elevator was unbearably slow. Kotetsu finger-combed his hair with one hand, fishing for the package of gum in his back pocket with the other. As soon as the doors opened, Kotetsu squeezed through the narrow opening. He jumped over the turnstiles, apologizing to security as he bolted out the front doors.

He ran two blocks down the street to the Justice Department's large, glass building. He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside. It was a cold building, the air freezing the sweat on his back almost instantly. He walked to the security desk and signed in, impatiently receiving directions to Hearing Room 3.

Kotetsu knocked quietly and the doors opened, a security guard regarding him unfavorably. "Hi, Hi, I'm here for my hearing…"

"Kotetsu Wild Tiger Kaburagi?"

"Yes, that's me… supposedly," Kotetsu joked, his smile faltering as the security guard's frown deepened.

"We've already started. Come inside." A voice drawled from inside the large, empty room.

Kotetsu stepped inside and walked forward uncomfortably. There were only a few people in attendance and Barnaby was easy to spot, sitting on a hard, wooden pew looking rather unpleasant. "Uh, I'm sorry I'm late…"

"Please, Mr. Kaburagi, take a seat." The Judge said, his olive eyes narrowed critically. He was a depressing looking fellow, and even looking at him was enough to make Kotetsu sad. There was something about him, and Kotetsu hated to say this, but perhaps it was his peculiar looks, but something was off about the judge Yuri Petrov. "We were just discussing all of the damages from last season."

"Hai," Kotetsu said, sitting down on the chair. He looked up at The Judge, feeling rather small and childish.

"The total far exceeds the HeroTV insurance policy of $1 million Stern, TopMag has filed bankruptcy, and the Justice Department will only be held responsible for 25% of all damages…" Judge Petrov explained, his eyes scanning the papers in front of him. "The court hereby orders you, Kotetsu Kaburagi, to pay the remaining balance of $840,324.23 Stern."

Kotetsu let out a low whistle, pulling his cap into his hands. He wrung his cap and shook his head, "How m-m-much, Judge?"

"$840,324.23 Stern." Judge Petrov repeated, pushing a curly strand of grey hair behind his ear. "Better luck this season, Wild Tiger."

Barnaby stood up suddenly and turned, walking from the hearing room without a look or word toward Kotetsu. Kotetsu nodded, locking eyes with Judge Petrov, and the hero exhaled heavily. "Hai."

"Hey, Bunny…" Kotetsu called after Barnaby, jogging through the lobby of the Justice Department. The other man was clearly ignoring him. Kotetsu sped up, chasing Barnaby out onto the sidewalk. "Bunny-chan!"

"What?" Barnaby asked, spinning around to face Kotetsu.

"Oh, hi, uh… kinda sucks, huh?" Kotetsu muttered. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to pay all that…"

"You could start charging," Barnaby breathed, his lips moving slow like poison.

"Charging?" Kotetsu asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "Charging for what?"

Barnaby scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I'm completely lost." Kotetsu admitted, tapping his finger against his cheek lightly.

"Quick question, Old Man. Were you fucked harder last night or in the courtroom just now?" Barnaby asked, his green eyes burning.

"Oh…" Kotetsu said, his stomach knotting painfully. "You tell me, you just sat there like an idiot during both of 'em."

"What did you want me to do?" Barnaby asked, arching his brow. He stepped closer, closing the distance between the two of them. His chest pressed against Kotetsu's, their faces only inches apart. "Did you want me to fuck you too? Should I have waited in line?"

"You brought it up." Kotetsu growled. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Barnaby barked with a bitter laugh. "Jealous, feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages…" Barnaby shook his head, pressing his finger roughly into Kotetsu's chest. "I hardly think that applies here, Old Man."

"I'm not as smart as you on paper, but…" Kotetsu began.

"You're not as smart as me, period." Barnaby interrupted.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." Kotetsu snapped, pushing Barnaby backward forcefully. "I don't know why I wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe… I don't know what the fuck I was thinking… But I was wrong…"

Barnaby hit the streetlamp with a **thunk**! His eyes narrowed and he grimaced but he never raised his hands to defend himself. Kotetsu released his hold on Barnaby and took a step backward. Several people had stopped to stare at the exchange. Kotetsu shoved his hands in his pocket and turned his back on Barnaby, walking away as quickly as he dared.

Kotetsu turned the corner, walking down the damp, pungent alley. He paused, freezing as a man emerged from behind the overstuffed dumpster. Kotetsu could smell him yards away and his hair was terribly matted. He extended his hand and Kotetsu sighed. "Lemme see what I have."

Kotetsu realized belatedly that the man had pulled a knife on him. He moved forward, chuckling to himself as he approached Kotetsu. Kotetsu shook his head and pushed his wallet back in his pocket. "Nah, I'll keep my money today."

"Give me your wallet." The man barked, smiling a toothless grin. He waved his knife back and forth recklessly. "Or I'll cut you."

"Listen," Kotetsu said quietly, stepping forward and slinging his arm over the man's shoulder. The smell was incredibly foul but Kotetsu ignored it. "I'll buy you breakfast but you have to put the knife away first. You'll scare someone."

"I'm robbing you, asshole." The man screeched, trying to step out from Kotetsu's reach.

"No you're not." Kotetsu said firmly. "Come on… it's too early for this noise and I had a rough night… let's just get breakfast and…"

The man twisted out of Kotetsu's grasp and he raised the knife threateningly. Kotetsu smiled and shook his head and the man lowered his hand. Suddenly, Kotetsu was knocked to the side roughly. He slammed his shoulder against the dumpster, barely catching himself before he fell to the slimy, wet ground.

The man crumpled with a shout, covering his head with his hands. Barnaby lifted the man to his feet, twisting his arm until he dropped the blade. He pushed the man against the alley wall, his face contorted with rage. "What the fuck are you thinking, Old Man?"

"Oh, Bun-ny…" Kotetsu groaned, standing up with a frown. "He's just a harmless street urchin."

"He had a knife." Barnaby growled, releasing the homeless man and pushing him away from them.

"I'm Wild Tiger." Kotetsu cried out. "I think I can handle it."

"You…" Barnaby began before faltering. He looked like he lost his wind. He took a step back and shook his head, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He handed the frightened man a twenty dollar bill. "Stop robbing people."

"Fuck you." the man spat, a huge glob of mucus landing on Barnaby's shoe. Barnaby turned, his cool, green eyes nearly glittering with rage. He lifted his hand, as if he might actually slap the homeless man.

"Run." Barnaby growled deeply, his face twisted in disgust. And the man did. He scrambled down the alley and around the corner until he was out of sight.

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu chastised.

"Was I supposed to let him stab you? Did you want to bleed out in the trash?" Barnaby asked shortly.

"Did you follow me?" Kotetsu asked, causing Barnaby's ears to grow red.

"Of course not," Barnaby snapped. "Remember? We work at the same place, idiot."

"I remember, unfortunately," Kotetsu said with a scowl. "You're the shitty little brat who says whatever he wants regardless of the consequences."

"I can't say that I agree with your assessment." Barnaby retorted.

"No?"

"No." Barnaby repeated. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked anywhere but at Kotetsu. "If you think what I say is bad, you couldn't handle what I'm thinking."

"I can handle anything you throw at me, kid." Kotetsu replied.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea what you can _handle_ , Tiger…" Barnaby shot back.

And then, most unexpectedly, they were kissing. It wasn't deep and slow, it was hard and fast. Their lips pressed together almost painfully and then Kotetsu was slammed up against the alley wall. He was tossed against the brick, his shoulders hitting with a dull thump.

Barnaby's hands moved up and down quickly, moving between Kotetsu's shoulders and his hips. Barnaby kissed the older hero hungrily; his eyes open, burning into Kotetsu's. Kotetsu's fingers dug painfully into Barnaby's back, pulling him closer.

As suddenly as it started, it ended. Both men pulled away, their faces warm and red. Their bellies tumbled and their groins twitched. Barnaby cleared his throat and took a step back. Kotetsu pushed himself off of the wall and hopped over a pile of garbage, distancing himself from the young hero. "I warned you, Bunny."

"You warned me?" Barnaby shook his head in confusion. "About what?"

"I told you I could destroy you." Kotetsu said, his voice unbelievably soft and smooth.

"You can't destroy me…" Barnaby said softly, something in Kotetsu's eyes making him take a step closer. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to take Kotetsu's hand. The urge was so strong, so powerful that he had to turn away. "I was broken a long time ago."

Kotetsu looked up suddenly, Barnaby's words tearing through him like a bullet. He could swear he felt his guts spray across the brick behind him and he took a step closer. "You'll find your parents' killer," Kotetsu whispered, even though he had no right or power to promise such a thing.

"And what about you?" Barnaby asked quietly, sniffling. "What broke you?"

"Who said I was broken?" Kotetsu exhaled shakily. His entire body trembled and he looked down at the littered ground hurriedly.

"You're crying." Barnaby answered, reaching out and wiping the tear that trailed down Kotetsu's soft, tanned cheek. Barnaby's eyes were soft, caring, and tender and Kotetsu couldn't look at them. "You and I both know…" Barnaby sentence trailed off.

"It smells horrible." Kotetsu said, wiping his face clean. "It's gonna make me barf."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you made it this long," Barnaby said, taking a step backward and lowering his hand. "We should go to work. You're already in enough trouble."

"Gah." Kotetsu complained with a frown. He stepped around a pile of garbage and back onto the sidewalk, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"I'm sorry." Barnaby said, so softly Kotetsu nearly missed it.

"You're sorry?" Kotetsu said with suspicious narrowed eyes. "For what? For talking shit all the time?"

"No." Barnaby took a deep breath and ran his hand through his long, blonde hair. "I'm sorry about last night. That was a mistake."

"You, uh, didn't do anything, remember?" Kotetsu said with an awkward laugh.

"I know and I'm sorry." Barnaby looked down at the ground before looking at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eyes. "I should have stopped it. I knew two of you were out of control and I… I let it happen."

"B-B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu whined, covering his face in embarrassment. "Do you know how it looks when you apologize for such a thing?! It was me… I am… I'm not normal and I…"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, and I don't know if I… I understand we're practically strangers, but to me it looks like, well… It looks like that wedding ring is too heavy to wear every day." Barnaby said, nodding solemnly as he spoke.

"You're wrong there." Kotetsu said with a thick laugh. "This little thing is my entire life."

"Yeah, I think that's your problem." Barnaby explained carefully.

"It's not my problem." Kotetsu argued, shaking his head. "You could never understand."

"You're right." Barnaby agreed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

They walked back to the Apollon Media building in silence. And when they sat down at their desks they worked silently until it was time to leave. Kotetsu's phone rang and he answered, standing up and pushing in his desk chair.

"Hey, stupid cow," Kotetsu said, pulling at the hem of his vest nervously. "Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Going out tonight?" Barnaby asked without really needing to.

"Yeah." Kotetsu answered. "We're going for some drinks."

"He wants to fuck you again." Barnaby exhaled quickly.

"Does it matter to you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Not really." Barnaby admitted. "I just think it's a bad idea."

"You're a bit of a control freak, aren't cha, Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu drawled, arching a brow.

"I can tell he wants you." Barnaby continued. "He's been carrying a torch…"

"Why are we talking about this, Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I don't think you should have sex with him."

"Haaah?" Kotetsu exclaimed in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to have sex with him." Barnaby admitted, his face twisting in horror as if he never intended to reveal the information.

"And why not, Barnaby?" Kotetsu asked, leaning against his chair.

"I honestly don't know." Barnaby said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've got a video chat with Kaede tonight." Kotetsu said, almost generously. "I can't drink too much."

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu for a long moment before lifting his hand. He brushed the hair from Kotetsu's forehead, softly, gently, and he smiled. "Your love belongs to her, Kotetsu. She deserves you at your best." Barnaby tugged affectionately on Kotetsu's ear. "You should cancel with the cow. Go straight home, call your daughter."

"Oh no," Kotetsu said, shaking his head sadly. "You've caught me in a lie… I'm actually rather selfish. I'm too selfish to go straight home." Kotetsu laughed bitterly. "You see, she might not want to talk to me, and what then? I have to settle my nerves first or I'll be a complete mess."

"You are a complete mess, Old Man." Barnaby barked. "And such a fucking idiot."

"I was starting to miss you…" Kotetsu teased. "I don't know who was here just now."

"Don't worry, he won't come back." Barnaby snapped. "I'm tired of you wasting my time." He stood and pushed past Kotetsu, knocking shoulders. "Have fun fucking all of your friendships down the drain…"


	6. Chapter 6

" _Are you listening Papa_?" Kaede asked impatiently, leaning close to the camera.

"Hai, Hai." Kotetsu said, twirling the phone cord around his finger. "I'm paying attention."

" _It's a huge project! It's 65% of our grade, Papa_!" Kaede explained with a groan.

"Well, I know you'll work hard." Kotetsu said, smiling from ear to ear. "You always make Papa so proud."

" _It would be better if you came home_." Kaede said firmly. " _One day I might not answer when you call_ …"

"And that day Papa would be so, so sad…" Kotetsu said, playfully frowning. "You don't want to break an old man's heart do you?"

" _It's getting late_ …" Kaede said, looking at something off camera. " _Mura-ojisan is taking me to Funland in the morning… I should get some sleep_ …"

"Mura-ojisan, huh?" Kotetsu muttered bitterly. "Is your Grandma going too?"

" _Yeah_." Kaede said.

"Okay, have fun. Papa loves you…" Kotetsu said, making kissing noises into the phone receiver.

" _Bye_." Kaede said, hanging up.

"Bye, bye." Kotetsu said, placing the phone back onto the cradle and resting it on the steps. He stood and stretched, grunting as he did so. He looked at the clock, it was only 8:45 and he didn't have work tomorrow.

It didn't take him long to decide. He was out of the house and downtown before 9. He slunk into one of the bars, one he wasn't a regular at, and sat down at the bar. He ordered shochu, which they didn't have, and then soju, which they also didn't have, so he settled for sake. He drank quietly and even considered leaving after his third bottle.

"Hey," a man, probably fifty-five or so and very fit, asked, sliding on the stool next to Kotetsu.

"Hi." Kotetsu responded, sitting back on the stool and taking a better look at the older man. He wore expensive clothes, wore an expensive watch and his shoes were in impeccably good taste.

"I saw you drinking alone and I thought that was such a waste." The man said, leaning forward and smiling. His smile was attractive and straight, but Kotetsu had a strange feeling in his gut.

"I'm waiting on a friend." Kotetsu lied, and then he felt foolish. He shook his head and smiled to himself. "Are you here alone?"

"It's easier to meet new people if you don't fall back on old friends." The man explained.

"Tha's true." Kotetsu said with a friendly nod.

"I'm actually here on business." The man continued.

"Oh? You're not from Sternbild then?" Kotetsu said casually, waiting for the bartender to come back to his side of the bar.

"Nope." The man said. "Now, let me buy you a drink…"

"Well…" Kotetsu considered the proposition for only a moment. "I'm drinking sake."

"Sake. How exotic." The man smiled approvingly. "I see now, I thought you were Asian. That explains your exquisite looks…"

Kotetsu blushed and shook his head embarrassedly. "You like Asians?"

"The dark hair, the almond eyes, the slender bodies, narrow hips…" the man listed off with his fingers. "Everything down to the pretty, brown nipples."

 _Asian fetishist_ , Kotetsu thought dryly. "H'oh?"

"I'm staying at the Sternbild Centre Hotel." The man said, leaning forward across the bar. "In an executive suite."

"I'm not drunk enough for this…" Kotetsu admitted, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "Sorry."

"There's a way to fix that." The man said, offering Kotetsu a fresh bottle of sake. Kotetsu had no reason to accept the offer, but he did anyway. He took the bottle of sake and poured a cup. He drank it like a shot, pouring some more from the bottle. "You're quite the drinker."

Kotetsu's vision blurred, his eyelids growing increasingly heavy. Kotetsu stood, nearly stumbling to the floor. He fell against the stool, surprised as the man next to him grabbed hold of him. The older man wrapped his arm around Kotetsu's waist, holding him up.

They walked to the door, the man's arm wrapped tightly around Kotetsu. And then the man was helping Kotetsu into a taxi cab. He slid onto the seat beside Kotetsu, barking directions at the driver. The car sped off, and a few minutes later, the man climbed out, dragging a devastatingly intoxicated Kotetsu behind him.

"I think I'm drunk…" Kotetsu said as they stepped into the elevator. The man swiped his room key and pressed the button for the top floor.

"You drank a lot." The man whispered, his mouth grazing against Kotetsu's neck.

"No…" Kotetsu argued, shaking his head slowly. He felt strange, he felt confused and heavy.

The man opened the room with his card and Kotetsu stumbled in. It was a beautiful room, and if Kotetsu had been aware, he would have been intimidated by the luxury. The man shut the door behind them, sliding the deadbolt.

The man poured some champagne, one glass. He took of his jacket, tossing it on the back of his chair. He gestured Kotetsu forward, and in his confusion he was compelled to obey. Kotetsu simply followed as the man pushed open the French double doors, leading to the bedroom.

The bedroom was large, with a huge four post bed. The lights were dimmed and Kotetsu threw out his free arm blindly. "It's okay," the man laughed. "I'll help you."

The man _helped_ Kotetsu undress, his hands roaming over every inch of the hero's body. "You're in great shape," the man breathed before kissing Kotetsu's chest. He kissed all over, his tongue darting over Kotetsu's hardening nipples.

Kotetsu moaned, his head lolling backward and exposing his throat to the man's kisses. Kotetsu shivered as he was knocked backward on the bed. The man's soft, warm hands rolled him onto his stomach gently, his feet on the carpet and his chest on the bed. The man muttered unintelligibly, placing kisses all over Kotetsu's back and ass.

With a grunt Kotetsu's hands were pinned behind his back, held in place with a thick, course rope. "What…?"

"Shhh…" the man whispered, knotting the rope strategically. "It's okay…"

Kotetsu wasn't unconscious but he couldn't control his thoughts, couldn't control his actions. He was completely helpless as the man tied him up tightly, crossing his body in sections, as in shibari. He shook his head from side to side slowly as the man tied a smooth black cord around his testicles and shaft. "What… is wrong… with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." the man said, removing his belt. "I just gave you some Ketamine to relax…"

"Ke-ta…" Kotetsu slurred, unable to finish the word.

The man rolled Kotetsu onto his side and pulled his belt tight in both hands. He whipped it across Kotetsu's ass, leaving a bright pink welt. Kotetsu cried out weakly, several seconds after the impact. The man smiled and lifted his arm up higher, bringing the belt down even more severely against Kotetsu's ass. The man whipped Kotetsu with his belt until the thick, sturdy leather started leaving painful, bloody wounds.

He rolled Kotetsu back over, sending a painful ache through Kotetsu's shoulders and bound hands. His sore ass hit the sheets and he let out a tiny gasp. "It's okay… I'll make you feel real good soon…"

"Next…" Kotetsu muttered with great effort.

"Next? Are you asking what's next?" the man asked with a smile, laughing at Kotetsu's condition cruelly. He reached above Kotetsu's head, grabbing the nondescript, black bag resting on a pillow. He shuffled through the bag, pulling out a glass vibrator. "This is hard and beautiful and made in China, just like you, eh?"

Kotetsu struggled against the restraints, the rope burning his skin when he moved. He let out a groan and dropped back down to the bed in defeat. The man smiled as he caressed Kotetsu's thighs. He pushed the hero's legs apart slowly, savoring every inch of Kotetsu's naked skin.

He pressed the glass vibrator against Kotetsu's asshole and turned it on. The vibrator whirred noisily and Kotetsu's skin prickled traitorously. "Stop…" Kotetsu breathed, rolling his shoulders backward, trying to wriggle his hands free.

"It's no use, beautiful…" the man breathed, pushing the vibrator inside roughly. "There's no undoing those knots… I was sailor…" Kotetsu lifted his head, his eyes burning into the man's hatefully. "Those eyes…" the man breathed, twisting the vibrator deep inside of Kotetsu. "Your eyes are fucking beautiful…"

Kotetsu's head dropped back onto the bed as the man continued violating him with the toy. He pushed and twisted and pulled the toy, breathing heavily, his large eyes drinking in everything Kotetsu did, every reaction, every shiver.

He removed the toy and climbed up the bed, his stomach against Kotetsu's side. He forced the toy into Kotetsu's mouth and Kotetsu's head shook, his teeth chattering against the toy. His tongue went numb and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to move his jaw if it continued.

The man pulled the vibrator out and dropped it onto the bed. Kotetsu's eyes widened as the man reached back into the bag. The man looked around curiously and then pulled out a strange object, looking more like a microphone than anything else. The man smiled and sat down between Kotetsu's legs, "Asians are always so kinky…" the man mused. "So tight and so submissive. The perfect lovers for a Western man."

"I'm…" Kotetsu said.

The man placed the microphone-esque toy against his nipples and turned it on. It was vibrator of sorts, with a soft top rather than a phallus. The vibrator buzzed against his chest and his nipples hardened quickly. He let out a groan as the man teased him with the toy. He may have been passed out when the man moved the vibrator to his bound penis and testicles.

The man rubbed the toy up and down and the vibrations were nearly enough to make Kotetsu sick. Kotetsu's stomach lurched and he shook his head. "Next…" Kotetsu managed to speak. His body responded positively to the man's toy and Kotetsu's body was thrown into orgasm.

It was painful. Kotetsu's cock and balls had been tied tightly and he was unable to ejaculate. His penis swelled and he groaned loudly. He needed to cum. He needed to cum or he needed to pass out.

The man tossed the vibrator onto a pillow and unbuttoned his pants. His pulled his dick free of his restrictive pants and pressed against Kotetsu's entrance. He pushed inside and began to thrust hard. Kotetsu could only grunt as the man fucked him. His entire body shook from the force and he was unable to move anything besides his head.

"Not… inside…" Kotetsu said as the man's body stiffened.

"I'm going to fill you up…" the man said, shaking his head. He pounded Kotetsu's ass, thrusting until he came inside of the hero. He fell forward, his sweaty body slumping over Kotetsu's.

After a few minutes of rest, the man sat up and pulled out. He stuck his fingers in Kotetsu's wet, slippery ass, dripping cum onto the sheets below. Cum smeared over Kotetsu's ass and thighs and the hero groaned uncomfortably.

The man opened the bag again, pulling out a butt plug, a little fox tail on the end. He pushed it inside of Kotetsu roughly and began to play with the tail. He stood without a word, leaving Kotetsu in such a horrifying position as he showered.

Kotetsu was woken up as the shower shut off. He looked around in terrified confusion. He tried to sit up and with a groan he realized he was tightly bound. His ass hurt and he nearly cried from the embarrassment of what was inside of him. He tried to collect his thoughts. He had no idea how he had gotten there.

The man stepped out of the shower, humming a little tune. "Are you thirsty?" the man asked. "Wanna try omorashi?"

"What the fuck is omorashi?" Kotetsu asked, turning to look at the stranger.

"A type of water sport." The man said, not sensing the change in Kotetsu's demeanor.

The man stopped suddenly, staring at Kotetsu in shock. Kotetsu snapped the ropes easily, pulling the fox tail plug out and dropping it on the floor. He crossed his legs, folding them underneath him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"How did you?" the man asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hand me my pants." Kotetsu ordered, his blue eyes sparking dangerously.

"Hey, hey," the man said softly, stepping toward Kotetsu. "I don't know what you're thinking, but everything we've done has been 100% consensual."

Kotetsu crawled forward, dropping off the side of the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of semen covering his lower body. He stood slowly and backed away from the bed. "I don't know what's going on…" Kotetsu said, shaking his head. "But I… I would never… let anyone tie me up…"

"Look, I can pay you… No one needs to know about this." The man suggested.

"Pay?" Kotetsu shook his head. And then he erupted, he lurched forward, his fist connecting with the man's jaw. There was a horrendous **POP**! and the man was thrown through the French double doors and through the next wall into the hallway.

Kotetsu was frozen in place, his entire body vibrating with anger and panic. He lowered his fist and looked around the room in confusion. He grabbed his clothes throwing them on a pile on the bed. He dropped onto the floor, searching under the bed for his shoes. His shoulders ached and he stopped moving. He laid under the bed for several minutes, staring at one of his shoes, just inches from his face.

There was a commotion at the elevator and Kotetsu slid the rest of his body under the large bed. He pulled his arms and legs in tightly, crawling into the darkest corner. He held his breath. "Mr. Kyle?" There was no response from the man and the hotel staff muttered to one another anxiously. "We must call emergency services."

Kotetsu climbed out from under the bed and crept forward through the room. He hoisted a large sofa and tossed it out into the hall. The hotel staff screamed and Kotetsu turned around, searching for another sturdy bit of furniture to create a blockade.

As Kotetsu pushed the bed through the destroyed wall, his power gave out and he crumpled to the floor. He could see the man, lying only a few yards away. He looked like death, violent death and Kotetsu shuddered.

He searched his pockets, grabbing his phone with shaking hands. He unlocked the screen and looked down at his most recent contacts. He let out a strangled, helpless cry. He selected a contact and pressed call.

"H-hello?" the voice was thick with sleep.

"Keith," Kotetsu breathed. "Keith it's me…"

"Mr. Wild? Is everything alright?" Keith asked, panic dripping into his voice like an espresso shot.

"No…" Kotetsu breathed. "I killed someone… I think…"

"What? Mr. Wild, what is going on?" Keith asked. There was a lot of background noise and Kotetsu could hear John, Keith's dog, whining.

"I killed someone…" Kotetsu repeated. "It was an accident."

"Have you called the police?" Keith asked, and a door shut somewhere on his end. "Have you called the Justice Department?"

"No…" Kotetsu groaned.

"Where are you?" Keith asked firmly.

"I'm…" Kotetsu looked around, climbing to his feet. He plucked a piece of paper off the floor. "I'm at the Sternbild Centre Hotel."

"What room?"

"The top floor, I think…" Kotetsu looked around the room helplessly. "I'm not sure." Kotetsu covered his face with a clammy hand. "I barricaded myself in the room…"

"Was it self defense?" Keith asked uneasily.

"I think so." Kotetsu said, his voice cracking. "I… I just woke up here… and I have no idea how I got here… and I just… I was scared and angry and…"

"Stay calm." Keith instructed. "I'm already here."

"You're here?" Kotetsu asked and when he looked up Keith was outside the window, standing on the balcony. Kotetsu dropped the phone and walked over to the balcony door. He unlocked the door and Keith pushed it open, his arms flexing in an undershirt.

Keith looked at Kotetsu silently and then around the destroyed room, his eyes settled on the black bag and the items left carelessly out. He took a step forward and his arms wrapped around Kotetsu. It was a tight hug and Kotetsu wasn't sure he liked it. He almost pulled away but Keith spoke and he melted against the younger hero, "You're safe now."

Kotetsu nodded weakly, letting his head fall against Keith's shoulder. Keith gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. "Sit down." Kotetsu sat down obediently as Keith walked out of the bedroom and into the sitting room.

Keith found the man, unconscious, but alive, and in a pool of his own blood. Keith shook his head and began to undo the barricade that Kotetsu had set up. Kotetsu gripped the arms of his chair anxiously, "What are you doing?"

"He needs medical attention." Keith explained. "Assault is a lot less serious than manslaughter, this is a good thing."

"He's alive?" Kotetsu asked unsurely.

"Yeah, but…" Keith looked up, yanking the bed with all of his strength. "He's fucked up." Keith walked back into the bedroom, lifting the phone from the work desk. He dialed 0 and waited for the service desk to answer, "Hello, this is Sky High. We need medical personnel to the executive suite immediately… Yes, er, that suite… No, the situation is under control… You have my word… thank you, and again, thank-"

Kotetsu's head dropped into his hands and he fought the urge to sob. He jumped as Keith's hand brushed against his skin. Keith smiled kindly, helping Kotetsu back into his shirt. He was gentle and his touch was so warm. Kotetsu couldn't even thank him, but the relief he felt was immeasurable.

Keith looked up as he finished tying Kotetsu's shoe. He swallowed, his adam's apple bouncing noticeably. "I need to make some calls…" Keith sighed, squeezing Kotetsu's knee reassuringly. "People are going to be coming in here."

"Okay…" Kotetsu breathed, nodding slowly.

A few minutes after Mr. Kyle was carried away by paramedics, Judge Yuri Petrov was standing in the center of the hotel room. He looked around critically before dropping the clipboard to his side. He tucked his pen back in his pocket and sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write down… Perhaps if I was given an explanation…"

"Mr. Wild doesn't remember what happened…" Keith said, looking at Kotetsu from out of the corner of his eyes.

"In the history of the Justice Department, we've never had a single hero as troublesome as you, Wild Tiger," Judge Petrov said, lifting a pale, delicate hand and brushing his hair out of his face. He leaned against the dresser and looked at Kotetsu. "I want to root for you, I really do, but you make it so difficult."

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu groaned. "I really am."

Judge Petrov turned, using the desk to write his report. "You'll be fined for personal damages, fined for hotel damages, fined for-" Judge Petrov stopped writing, his sentence trailing off. He put the cap back on his pen and picked up a small silver and black object.

Judge Petrov held the camcorder in his hands and he and Keith shared a look. Judge Petrov nodded in gesture, pressing stop on the camera before covertly shoving it into his coat. "Sky High, please, if you would, a moment outside…" he cast a frigid look at Kotetsu, "Wait here, Wild Tiger."

"Hai." Kotetsu groaned, sinking further into his chair.

Standing by the elevator, Judge Petrov removed the camcorder from his jacket. He rewound the tape, looking up at Keith as the hero stood beside him. "What can I expect to see on this tape, Sky High?"

"Sir," Keith said softly, hesitantly. "I don't know for sure…" Keith leaned against the wall, exhaling loudly. "I imagine it's pretty damning for Mr. Kyle."

Judge Petrov tapped the play button. The film was grainy and dark and Kotetsu and Mr. Kyle were green with glowing white eyes. "Night vision…" Judge Petrov said absently. On screen, Mr. Kyle began to undress Kotetsu and both Keith and Yuri held their breaths.

"Should we keep watching?" Keith asked, his voice hushed. "Maybe we should stop now." Mr. Kyle tied Kotetsu up. "I think he said stop…" Keith whispered.

"Stop talking." Yuri snapped, looking up at Keith with hollow, olive green eyes.

They watched the video up until Keith entered the room. Judge Petrov turned the camcorder off and removed the tape. He threw the camcorder to Keith, who barely managed to catch it, and closed his fist around the tape. He smiled at Keith and walked back into the hotel room.

Kotetsu looked up, surprised to see Judge Petrov smiling down at him. It was a sad smile, a pained smile. He extended his thin hand, offering the tape to the hero. Kotetsu took the tape, a look of confusion crossing his features before realization sunk in. "What…" Kotetsu cleared his throat. "What is on this?"

"Your fines have been waived, Wild Tiger." Judge Petrov said, ignoring Kotetsu's question. "The hotel will be paid damages by Mr. Kyle. You are free to go, the Justice Department will take care of everything else…"

"What?" Kotetsu asked, sitting up in his seat. "I'm not in trouble?"

"It is in your best interest, as well as the Justice Department's, that this situation stays under wraps…" Judge Petrov said, looking away from Kotetsu. "Do what you want with the tape, but I would consider it best left alone." Judge Petrov sighed, looking down at Kotetsu sympathetically. "If I were you, I would destroy it."

"Thank you, Judge." Keith said, shaking hands with Yuri. "I appreciate it."

"It's my job." Judge Petrov said. "Take him home."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Wild Tiger," Judge Petrov spoke quietly, watching Kotetsu stand intently. "Don't feel guilty about hurting him. You warned him you were a NEXT."

Kotetsu pushed the tape into his pocket and followed Keith to the elevator. "Let's get you home, Mr. Wild."


	7. Chapter 7

"I talked to Lloyds." Barnaby said quietly, stepping into Kotetsu's living room. "He said Wild Tiger is officially on vacation until next week."

"Good." Keith said with an approving nod. "He needs the time off."

"He won't take it." Antonio argued from his seat in the recliner. "That guy's entire life is his work."

"There's really not much choice in the matter," Barnaby countered impatiently. "For some _very fucking obvious_ reason, Judge Petrov ordered Apollon to comply."

"I still don't understand…" Antonio muttered. "How did Kotetsu end up attacking someone? I mean… Kotetsu would never use his power against a normal human, ever…"

"It's complicated and I would rather let Mr. Wild be responsible for telling others if he so chooses." Keith reasoned apologetically.

"I'm his best friend. I need to know." Antonio barked.

"That may be," Keith snapped, his grey-blue eyes narrowing impatiently. "But I'm the one he called."

"Pissing contest aside, I'm his partner and I deserve to know." Barnaby spoke firmly, his arms folded across his chest. "At this point his career _is_ my career."

"Petrov said there would be no disciplinary action against Mr. Wild." Keith clarified quickly. "He made the decision right then and there."

"This isn't about my ego, it's about Kotetsu." Antonio said, exhaling heavily.

"It's not my information to share." Keith reiterated.

"Just give me what you can," Antonio pleaded. "Just give me enough so that I can help him."

"He didn't tell me what happened," Keith began reluctantly. "He called me, said he killed the guy. He couldn't remember what happened…" Keith sat down on the arm of the sofa. "I don't know where he met the guy… I don't know how they ended up together…"

"He was fucking drunk as shit." Barnaby said with a shrug. "He's an alcoholic and he'll fuck anyone interested."

"He was drugged." Keith whispered in explanation. "With a drug called Ketamine, it's a veterinary medicine; John had it when he got neutered…"

"Who's John?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"My dog." Keith explained with a slightly insulted shrug. "I've shown you pictures."

"Some guy drugged the Old Man with fucking dog medicine?" Barnaby shook his head disagreeably.

"What happened?" Antonio sat up, disgust and worry etched into his features.

"I don't want to say." Keith murmured.

"What the fuck happened, Keith?" Antonio demanded, his fists clenched at his sides.

"He tied up Mr. Wild… and he forced himself on…" Keith's voice trailed off as he watched Barnaby fling himself across the living room. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Barnaby ignored Keith as he stormed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator roughly, shaking the contents of the door. He grabbed the carton of chilled beer and slammed it down on the counter. He ripped open the box, letting the cans fall all over the counter. He popped open two cans at once, draining the beer down the kitchen sink. He emptied every can of beer, leaving the cans scattered around the kitchen.

"Hey…" Antonio said in a forceful whisper. "What the fuck are you doing? This is his house!"

"Keep it down, Barnaby… Mr. Wild is sleeping." Keith warned.

Barnaby walked around the kitchen's breakfast bar. He stood in front of the bar; grabbing as many bottles of liquor he could carry at one time. He dropped them on the counter and caught a bottle of whiskey before it hit the floor. He opened the cap, dumping the whiskey into the sink as well.

"Hey, hey…" Antonio stood up and hurried into the kitchen. "Leave his stuff alone."

"Guys, please…" Keith pleaded.

Barnaby grabbed the bottle of vodka off the counter as Antonio reached for it. Barnaby yanked roughly but Antonio's grip was too strong. Barnaby's face twisted into a furious snarl, he wrapped both hands around the neck of the bottle and he tugged again. The slippery bottle fell to the floor with a crash, vodka and glass spraying across the tile.

"You have no right." Antonio growled, shoving Barnaby against the kitchen counter roughly.

"I have every fucking right!" Barnaby snarled, pushing back against Antonio. "I'm being his friend. He has a problem!"

"He's a grown man!" Antonio argued, his fist inches from Barnaby's face.

"Alright, that is enough!" Keith snapped, pushing between Barnaby and Antonio. He shoved them apart and looked from one to the other with disappointment.

"I'll stop if Barnaby stops." Antonio said, glaring at the younger hero.

"If Mr. Wild wakes up and comes down here and finds you two fighting, I swear to God…" Keith warned angrily. "I will drop you off the top of Sternbild Tower." Keith shook his head. "Some broken bones should cool you off."

"I think we should call someone." Barnaby breathed, wiping his mouth. "He needs serious help and we aren't capable of helping him."

"He's just depressed." Antonio explained slowly. "He's a widower. He never gets to see his daughter…"

"His wife died 5 years ago." Barnaby said simply. "It's about time to move on now."

"That's a bit unfair, Barnaby." Keith said lowly.

"I'm throwing this shit down the sink." Barnaby said, gesturing to the remaining liquor. "I will let him know you wanted no part of it, but you won't stop me." Antonio and Keith stood silently and Barnaby nodded. The three men began to pour the liquor down the sink, Keith handing the bottles to Antonio who opened them and passed them to Barnaby who emptied every drop.

"He'll just buy more." Antonio admitted. "His family owns a liquor store for God's sake. He's been drinking since he was a teen, he's not gonna stop now."

"He's a NEXT." Barnaby said cynically. "He should never have been forced to do anything. What's the point of being strong?"

The three heroes were silent for a long moment. Keith turned away first and began to collect the garbage together. He threw away the beer cans and grabbed a broom, sweeping the broken glass into the dust pan.

"I don't know him as well as you two," Barnaby admitted, grabbing a clean garbage bag out from under the sink. "But this doesn't seem normal, no?"

"No." Keith agreed, nodding his head solemnly. "Mr. Wild is out of control."

"What happened?" Barnaby asked.

"I knew Tiger before him and Tomoe were together… I lived in the town over…" Antonio explained, sighing and leaning against the counter. "He was a strange kid, famous 'cause he never lost a fight. He didn't have a lot of friends. The other boys hated him. He just went to school and went home. His only interest seemed to be heroes, especially Legend. Didn't play sports, didn't join any clubs…"

Antonio paused, looking down at his fingernails. "When I met him the first time it was because I challenged him to a fight. He showed up, I beat the crap outta him, but he just kept coming. He won. That skinny little Asian kid beat me." Antonio laughed at the recollection. "It turns out some friends of mine had kidnapped Tomoe, told him that they would do all sorts of horrible things to her if he didn't fight me."

"How terrible." Keith whispered.

"Yeah, I had no idea. I just wanted to take down the undefeated brat from Oriental Town. Well, when he found out that Tomoe wasn't there, he freaked out. He activated his powers and I couldn't believe it. He didn't use his power to fight me… and I still lost…" Antonio shook his head. "He knew Tomoe, but they weren't friends yet. But when he thought that something bad was happening to her, he lost it. We both beat the shit out of those guys."

"Anyway," Antonio continued. "Tomoe was like an angel on earth. Kotetsu was a new person. He came out as a NEXT. He dreamed of becoming a hero. He made friends. He smiled, he laughed…" Antonio smiled painfully. "He stopped fighting. He stopped drinking."

"Seems to me," Barnaby said softly. "Everyone is angry with Tomoe for dying." Barnaby scoffed, shaking his head. "You do know she didn't want to, right?"

"I do." Antonio said, nodding his head.

"His wife's passing was so long ago," Keith breathed. "It must be something else."

"That's what I'm trying to say," Antonio groaned. "Kotetsu loved his wife. He adored her. But more than anything he needed Tomoe. He doesn't have anyone like that now."

"Have you asked him?" Barnaby asked, looking Antonio in the eye.

"Asked him what? What was wrong? Of course I have…" Antonio snapped defensively.

"We should call his family." Barnaby said decisively.

"No." Antonio replied. "He's real touchy about his family. His brother and him are real competitive. He would die if his brother found out about this…"

"Agreed." Keith said. "I've worked with him for years and didn't know anything about his family. It isn't our place to interact with them."

"I just…" Barnaby began. He turned around, gripping the sink tightly. "He should never have been with that guy tonight. He was supposed to be at home. He said he was calling his daughter…"

"She might've not wanted to talk to him." Antonio suggested. "She is at that difficult age."

"Ungrateful bitch." Barnaby spat. "I wish I had had the luxury of choosing to ignore my parents…"

"Barnaby…" Keith chastised. "She's just a little girl."

"And I love him, but Kotetsu's not the best dad…" Antonio added sadly. "He never goes home."

"It's better to disappoint a child than to hurt them." Kotetsu said, stepping into the kitchen. He walked past the three heroes and opened his freezer, pulling out a frosty bottle of Jägermeister. He twisted the bottle open and lifted it to his lips. "Cheers!"

The heroes stood in shocked silence, watching Kotetsu swallow. Barnaby reacted first, snatching the bottle from Kotetsu's hand. He dropped the heavy, green bottle in the sink and shook his head. "Stop."

"How long were you listening?" Antonio asked nervously.

"Long enough." Kotetsu said with a shrug. "Now get out of my house."

"Mr. Wild…" Keith began, his eyes darting around the kitchen nervously.

Kotetsu looked at the empty bottles of liquor on the counter and sighed miserably. "Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?"

"Do _you_ know?" Barnaby growled, his body growing rigid. "Do you have any idea?"

"Don't yell at him." Keith interrupted, grabbing Barnaby's wrist.

"He needs someone to yell at him!" Barnaby shouted, the veins in his throat pulsating. "You were treated so terribly tonight… You were… and you're gonna stand there and drink some more of that shit!"

"Get out of my house." Kotetsu repeated seriously. He bit down on his bottom lip and straightened his posture.

"Fine." Barnaby spat. "I'll leave."

"Good."

"Stop talking so I can leave." Barnaby snapped.

"Then stop standing there like an idiot." Kotetsu suggested.

"Why are you so horrible?" Barnaby demanded, his voice cracking.

"I'm not the horrible one!" Kotetsu roared. "You are the horrible one! Remember? People like you versus people like me! I'm not good enough! Stop rubbing my face in it, you perfect, little fucking piece of shit!"

"I've never said I was perfect!" Barnaby returned. "I never pretended to be! But you, you're something else! How did someone as pathetic as you get so fucking old?!"

"It would disgust you to know!" Kotetsu yelled, banging his fist against the countertop. "You'd be terribly troubled to see how I got to where I am...!"

"You should just show some fucking self-respect, Old Man!" Barnaby continued.

"Why do you even care? Seriously? What is wrong with you Barnaby Brooks? Why do you care what I do or don't do?!"

"Because!" Barnaby shouted back. "It's none of your business!"

"What?" Kotetsu nearly laughed. "You are telling me that I am none of my own business! If you…" Kotetsu shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were leaving…"

"I'm already gone." Barnaby said, spinning away from Kotetsu angrily.

"And I already miss ya." Kotetsu snapped.

"Oh, God. Me too, sweetheart." Barnaby growled, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"You owe me for those drinks!" Kotetsu called after him.

"You still owe me for that cab." Barnaby replied, leaning around the corner to glare at Kotetsu.

"That was a gift since I didn't ask for it…" Kotetsu said defensively. "Indian Giver."

"That's a racist term, you old fart." Barnaby retorted.

"I hate to interrupt…" Keith interjected.

"What?!" Barnaby and Kotetsu yelled in unison.

Keith smiled apologetically and raised his hands peaceably. "I think, perhaps, you should both sit down. Stop yelling, start talking…" Keith's smile widened as Antonio looked at him critically. "Antonio and I will be leaving…"

"What?" Antonio barked in surprise, his eyes wide. "So Kotetsu can strangle the Rookie?"

"Come on," Keith urged Antonio. "Let's go."

"No need." Barnaby said. "I'm leaving."

"Sit down, Barnaby!" Keith yelled, pointing at the sofa. "Kotetsu," Keith said gently. "I'll be leaving now. If you need anything, anything at all, call me…" Keith squeezed Kotetsu's shoulder and gestured to the recliner. "Go have a seat. You should spend some quality time with your partner. He's a good kid, deep down."

"Must be real deep." Kotetsu muttered.

"It's not so deep…" Keith said with a laugh. He tossed his blonde hair from his eyes and smiled handsomely. "Good night, Mr. Wild."

"Goodnight, Keith." Kotetsu breathed, flashing an exhausted smile. "You too, stupid cow…"

"Night, Kotetsu," Antonio said softly, looking at Kotetsu thoughtfully. He turned to look at Barnaby and he frowned deeply, "If you decide to knock him out cold, call me. I'll be your alibi."

"I think I've done enough damage for one night." Kotetsu admitted with a shaky laugh.

Kotetsu walked Keith and Antonio to the door, shutting it closed behind them. He turned around, pressing his back to the door and exhaling loudly. He wasn't sure what Keith was thinking. He walked unsurely back into the living room. He sat down on the recliner and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Well that was weird," Barnaby said with a nervous chuckle.

"Keith probably thought we would finish each other off." Kotetsu said softly. "He's been a bit nervous about your improved ranking. He's more competitive than I thought…"

"Why did you call Keith?" Barnaby asked, no louder than a whisper.

"I don't know…" Kotetsu said thoughtfully. "I guess I just needed a hero."

"And he's your hero?" Barnaby pressed, folding his hands in his lap.

"Today he was." Kotetsu admitted, staring down at his fingernails. He turned his ring, spinning it around his finger absently.

"You could've called the stupid cow…" Barnaby pointed out.

"Only I can call him that." Kotetsu replied.

"You could've called Rock Bison." Barnaby corrected.

"I needed someone stronger than me."

"Is that why you didn't call me?" Barnaby questioned. "Because you think I'm weak?"

"No." Kotetsu whispered. "I couldn't call you. You were mad at me."

"I would've come." Barnaby explained gently. "No matter what, I would've come."

"Oh."

"Does that surprise you?"

"To be honest, it does a bit." Kotetsu admitted. "I have no idea what you're thinking, ever."

"Do you remember when we met?" Barnaby asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Kotetsu grumbled.

"If you weren't drunk, we would've had sex." Barnaby whispered. "But if you were sober, you wouldn't have wanted to." Kotetsu looked at Barnaby silently, watching the younger hero breathing in and out. "And something about that feels so… so fucking sad…"

"My drinking has nothing to do with you, don't take it so personally." Kotetsu said.

"Kotetsu, I don't understand you." Barnaby shook his head in confusion. "Why are you pretending?"

"What am I pretending?" Kotetsu asked in surprise.

"You're pretending like you aren't in pain. It's pointless. Everyone can see it." Barnaby said softly.

"No, they can't. Only you do." Kotetsu corrected. "Antonio and Keith, they know now… which is regrettable. I try to keep my life and my career separate."

"How much did you hear earlier?" Barnaby asked.

"A little bit before you dumped hundreds of dollars down the drain." Kotetsu answered.

"I didn't do it to be cruel…" Barnaby explained.

"I know. And somehow that hurts worse." Kotetsu replied.

"What happened to you?" Barnaby pressed.

"I decided years ago to let go of the past." Kotetsu said simply. "And then one day, a few months back, I woke up and the past was looking me in the face."

"What past?" Barnaby urged Kotetsu onward. "Your wife's death?"

"Just the past." Kotetsu snapped. "Shit that shouldn't matter anymore."

"Obviously it matters…"

"Obviously!" Kotetsu yelled, covering his head with his hands. "Do you think I don't know? I know! I can feel everything falling apart…"

"I can help you…" Barnaby offered earnestly. "You're my partner…"

"You said it yourself; you don't know how to help me…" Kotetsu shook his head to clear it. "It's okay, Bunny-chan. Thanks for your concern, but I can handle this…"

"Okay," Barnaby said, sitting back on the couch.

"There is something you can do for me, though."

"What, Old Man?" Barnaby asked with a tight smile.

"Could you keep this for me…?" Kotetsu asked, handing Barnaby a small camcorder tape. "I don't think I can destroy it, but I don't want it near me either."

"Do you want me to destroy it for you?" Barnaby offered.

""Whether the tape exists or not doesn't change anything." Kotetsu said with a shrug.

"Okay." Barnaby agreed with a nod. "Ready for me to leave?"

"No," Kotetsu admitted, shaking his head back and forth quickly. "Bunny…"

"Yes?"

"Can I lay with you?" Kotetsu breathed.

"Lay with me, you mean, like…?"

"I mean…" Kotetsu explained very slowly. "Will you hold me?"

"Yes." Barnaby agreed.

"And you won't say anything mean?" Kotetsu asked, wiping at the stray tear that streamed down his cheek.

"I promise…" Barnaby stood up and grabbed Kotetsu's warm hand. He raised Kotetsu's tanned hand to his lips, kissing gently. "I'm sorry, I'll do better."

Barnaby helped Kotetsu to his feet. The older hero dropped his hand, but Barnaby held on tightly, leading Kotetsu slowly up the stairs. Kotetsu stared at Barnaby's broad shoulders. Barnaby was young and strong and beautiful. Kotetsu's step faltered and Barnaby turned, steadying Kotetsu before stepping onto the landing.

Barnaby opened the door to Kotetsu's bedroom. He finally released Kotetsu's hand, sitting him at the foot of the bed. Barnaby unzipped his jacket, tossing it on the back of a chair. He removed his belt and shoes, stumbling as he peeled his socks off of his feet. He smiled at Kotetsu and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kotetsu sat there, feeling confused. He watched Barnaby drop his jeans to the floor and step out of them. He watched Barnaby turn off all the lights. He watched Barnaby crawl into the middle of the bed. Barnaby looked beautiful, his body bare and raw and finely tuned.

Barnaby's hands slid gently over Kotetsu's shoulders. He pat the bed beside him and Kotetsu scooted backward. Barnaby punched a pillow, fluffing it up comfortably. He tucked it under his head and opened his arm, offering the crook of his arm for Kotetsu's head. Kotetsu looked at him strangely, but he obeyed, resting his head against Barnaby's chest. Barnaby's fingers ruffled through Kotetsu's cordovan hair. Kotetsu closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

A few minutes later, Kotetsu was snoring softly, his warm hand pressed against Barnaby's cheek. Barnaby swallowed, looking down at Kotetsu nervously. His entire body was on fire, every inch that Kotetsu touched was on fire. He exhaled jaggedly and turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss against Kotetsu's forehead.

Barnaby didn't think he'd be able to sleep. He looked around the room, his body held down by Kotetsu's. He used his free arm to investigate the pictures on the nightstand. He assumed Tomoe was the woman in the pictures. She was beautiful in her own way, but Barnaby found her rather plain. Kaede was young in the pictures and she looked just like her father. Barnaby smiled and replaced the pictures neatly.

Kotetsu stirred slightly and Barnaby played with his hair until he was snoring again. Barnaby brought a strand of Kotetsu's hair to his lips and kissed gently. He settled back in the bed and closed his eyes.

When Barnaby woke up the sun was in his face. He covered his eyes sleepily and groaned. He rolled over and opened one eye, nearly jumping to discover Kotetsu was looking at him. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"O-Ohayo…" Barnaby said in greeting. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"2:43 pm." Kotetsu said, handing Barnaby a plate of steaming fried rice.

"Uh, thanks…" Barnaby muttered, spooning rice into his mouth hungrily. "This is pretty good."

"It's my specialty." Kotetsu smirked.

"You cook?" Barnaby asked in genuine surprise.

"I cook almost every day." Kotetsu shrugged. "But I only cook fried rice."

"That can't be healthy." Barnaby chastised.

"Grain, protein, vegetables, oil…" Kotetsu counted off on his fingers. "It's all the important stuff."

"Your life is just one giant loophole after the other." Barnaby reasoned, shaking his head.

"So, uh, I just, I…" Kotetsu stammered awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Barnaby said with a handsome smile.

"You don't know that I was going to say thank you…" Kotetsu grumbled.

"Oh? Well then, excuse me…" Barnaby surrendered graciously before spooning more rice into his mouth.

"Thank you for staying last night…" Kotetsu spoke quietly, staring down at his fingernails.

"I knew it." Barnaby chuckled, shaking his head. After a pause he said, "You're welcome, Kotetsu."

"That was the best sleep I've gotten in months." Kotetsu confessed, grabbing Barnaby's empty plate and stacking it with his.

"You don't have to push yourself." Barnaby said suddenly, a look of concern twisting his handsome face. "You went through a lot yesterday…"

"Forget about it." Kotetsu insisted. "I already did."

"I can't forget about it." Barnaby blurted. "It shouldn't have happened."

"You're a strange guy." Kotetsu teased.

"I pretty much raised myself." Barnaby confessed, scratching his exposed lower stomach. "And school was a waste of time, I didn't really form any connections."

"I bet you were popular with the girls, eh, Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu laughed, winking playfully.

"Girls. Boys. Teachers." Barnaby said, his smile twisting wistfully. "Everyone liked me. But I guess, it wasn't me, it was the idea of me…" Barnaby turned to look at Kotetsu, his green eyes searching Kotetsu's. "Everyone loved handsome Barnaby. Smart Barnaby. Strong Barnaby. Cool Barnaby. Nobody loved sad Barnaby or angry Barnaby or lonely Barnaby…"

"Well, I like all of Bunny." Kotetsu said softly. "Even when you make it hard."

Barnaby leaned forward as if he might kiss Kotetsu. Kotetsu closed his eyes but nothing happened. Barnaby stood and crossed the room, dressing quickly. He smiled over at Kotetsu as he pulled his shirt over his head. "We should go see a movie."

"Haah?" Kotetsu sat on his knees, looking at Barnaby in surprise.

"You want to go see a movie?" Kotetsu gestured to the large television across from the bed.

"Yeah, get dressed. Let's go see a movie, buy expensive soda and share a large greasy popcorn…" Barnaby suggested, zipping his jacket up noisily.

"I don't know what's playing…" Kotetsu said, watching as Barnaby began to sort through his closet.

"It doesn't matter." Barnaby called over his shoulder. "We can just pick whatever is playing next." Barnaby shook his head and looked at Kotetsu in disbelief. "You really only wear one thing don't you?"

"It's a trademark look." Kotetsu explained with an apologetic smile.

"Wear this." Barnaby said tossing a navy v-neck sweater onto the bed. He threw a pair of acid washed jeans at Kotetsu and smiled.

"Where did these even come from?" Kotetsu asked in surprise, looking at the jeans without recognition.

"This little Christmas box." Barnaby explained showing Kotetsu the box before dropping it back on the closet floor.

"Ahh, I remember." Kotetsu nodded his head slowly. "Nathan bought those for me two years ago."

"Hopefully you didn't get too fat." Barnaby said, squeezing Kotetsu's stomach playfully.

"Hey!" Kotetsu complained, pushing Barnaby's hand away. "I'm not fat."

"Nah, I'm only teasing. You're pretty hot… for an old man…" Barnaby retorted, smiling brightly.

"And you…" Kotetsu began. But the mood shifted and Barnaby stood, waiting for Kotetsu to finish his sentence. The silence was heavy and Kotetsu swallowed thickly.

"Yes?" Barnaby pressed.

"You're beautiful…" Kotetsu finished.

"Why are you single, Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because my wife died."

"She's the only person you've loved isn't she?" Barnaby questioned.

"I've loved others, but she's the only person who loved me." Kotetsu explained, pulling the snug navy sweater over his head. It fit attractively, showcasing his toned body well.

"I don't know if I believe that…" Barnaby shook his head skeptically. "Antonio, for one, he definitely has had feelings for you…"

"Antonio is…" Kotetsu began unsurely. "He's like a brother to me. And sometimes, he just, well, sometimes he reminds me too much of my own brother. Not the bad things, but the good things. My brother and I, we could have fun sometimes…"

"You don't get along with your brother?" Barnaby asked, watching Kotetsu slide into his jeans.

"I thought we were talking about Antonio?" Kotetsu said, arching a brow.

"Actually, we're going to see a movie." Barnaby corrected, smiling patiently. "And don't even think of putting those oxfords on…"

"What?" Kotetsu groaned, closing his eyes. "Why not?"

"I already picked these," Barnaby said, handing Kotetsu a shoe box. It still had bits of birthday paper stuck on the corners and Kotetsu felt a bit guilty.

Kotetsu finished dressing and looked in the mirror unsurely. He turned in a small circle, inspecting himself critically. "Hey, don't you think I look kinda-"

But when Kotetsu looked up, Barnaby was standing there watching him. His eyes wandered over Kotetsu approvingly and then their eyes met. Barnaby smiled, a small, embarrassed laugh escaping his lips. And Kotetsu didn't need to ask how he looked, because Barnaby's eyes answered it perfectly.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Barnaby asked, looking up from the computer in surprise.

"I snuck past Lloyds." Kotetsu admitted, smiling as he sat down at his desk.

"You're on mandated leave." Barnaby said, his green eyes wide.

"Agh." Kotetsu complained. "Heroes don't take vacations."

"Go home." Barnaby instructed. " _Home,_ home."

"Oh, come on…" Kotetsu groaned. Kotetsu leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on his desk "You know you'll miss me…"

"This isn't about me." Barnaby said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "Now do as you're told for once."

"What're you doing?" Kotetsu deflected, hopping up from his chair and standing behind Barnaby.

"Researching Ouroboros and Lunatic's connection…" Barnaby explained, pointing at the screen. "These are the known victims of Lunatic and on the right are the known associates of Ouroboros…"

Kotetsu leaned forward, inspecting the screen in earnest. Barnaby had put in a lot of extra groundwork. Kotetsu smiled tightly and pat Barnaby on the shoulder. "You could've been a detective, done real police work…"

"I could've been a scientist." Barnaby corrected, adjusting his glasses. "Like my parents."

One of the men on the left panel caught Kotetsu's attention and he turned quickly, staring down at the screen in astonishment. "Hey, Bunnny… who's that?"

"Who. This guy?" Barnaby asked, clicking on the photo and enlarging it. "Benjamin Kyle from South Africa. He was a well-to-do business man, no known criminal record…"

"Why is he here?" Kotetsu asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"He's Lunatic's latest victim. He was killed in his hospital room." Barnaby explained. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Kotetsu in concern. "Why? Did you know this man?" Barnaby's lips turned downward as realization sunk in. Barnaby closed the picture and raised a different tab.

"Something like that." Kotetsu straightened up and a dark look crossed his features. He cleared his throat and rasped his fist against the back of Barnaby's chair. "I've changed my mind. I think I will take some time off."

"Good, I think that's for the best." Barnaby said with a nod. "I want you to call me though."

"What?" Kotetsu hissed, chuckling softly. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to check in every so often." Barnaby clarified. "You don't have to call me, but call someone…"

"I'm a grown man, Barnaby Brooks."

"With grown man problems." Barnaby said, nodding his head in understanding. "Just do this one thing for me…" Barnaby turned in his chair, looking up at Kotetsu pleadingly.

"I still don't understand why you care…"

"You don't know cause you don't pay attention." Barnaby replied, smiling patiently. "Now go. Relax. See your daughter."

"Alright, alright, Bossy Pants." Kotetsu raised his hands in surrender. "I'mma goin'."

* * *

Kotetsu was suddenly in the middle of the action. He parked the car and climbed out, staring at the pileup on the bridge in shock. He was supposed to be on his way home. He had already called Kaede and told her he was coming. And he had already broken that promise.

He ran quickly toward the accident, helping a woman out of her car before turning to the strange metal device in the middle of the bridge. His eyes narrowed and his skin prickled, danger always hit him in the lower stomach.

The machine turned, whirring and beeping and then a metal arm lifted, a spray of gunfire riddling everything in its path. Kotetsu rolled out of the way, dodging the gunfire before using the hood of a stalled car to jump over and around the machine.

Kotetsu punched the machine, his amber eyes flashing blue. The machine was dented instantly and Kotetsu ripped the metal apart at the hinges. He looked inside, and instead of finding a human operator, he was face to face with a macabre stuffed bear.

The toy moved on its own free will, crawling from the cockpit of the machine and jumping into the river below. Kotetsu pressed his communicator in confusion, "Uh, guys? Is anybody else seeing this?"

A second machine started firing at Kotetsu and he ducked, narrowly avoiding being shot. He rolled across the cement, slinking low against the ground. The bridge wobbled precariously and Kotetsu began shouting instructions, "Everyone off the bridge! Now! Keep your heads down and run!"

The bridge began to sway and Kotetsu ran full out, a small group of metal machines chasing after him. Kotetsu cursed, pressing his communicator impatiently. "I need my suit! I'm gonna die for real out here!"

A bullet grazed Kotetsu's arm and he turned, delivering a solid blow to the front of the machine. The machine was thrown backward, knocking several other machines off of their iron legs.

Kotetsu's phone rang and he looked down at Barnaby's caller id photo. Kotetsu groaned, punching the downed machine forcefully. "Hi, Hi… Bunny-chan, you haven't given me time to leave yet…" Kotetsu teased, ripping a stuffed bear out of the machine. He tore the toy apart in his hands, tossing it aside.

" _I found my parents' killer."_

Kotetsu inhaled sharply, his mind whirring to a halt. "You…what?"

 _"_ _I found the man who killed my parents_." Barnaby explained. " _Jake Martinez_. _He's currently serving a life sentence._ "

"Oh, wow, Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu breathed, looking around at the chaotic scene in front of him. He took a step back, pressing his back against the concrete partition. "Did Agnes call you?"

" _I called you first_ …" Barnaby said quickly. " _What's the situation_?"

"Don't worry about this…" Kotetsu insisted, ducking down as a huge weaponized machine stalked past. "You go."

" _Are you sure_?" Barnaby asked anxiously. " _Don't you need me there_?"

"Come on, Bun-ny-chan…." Kotetsu groaned. "Trust me on this one."

" _Okay_." Barnaby agreed. " _Then I'm going."_

Kotetsu hung up the phone as the transporter roared to a stop in front of him. His suit was lowered to the ground and he suited up quickly, his breathing coming out in short bursts. He moved swiftly, his timer ticking away in the corner of his screen.

"Hey, I'm finally earning some points," Kotetsu mused.

"Where's Barnaby?" Saito whispered.

"He has something else to do." Kotetsu explained. "I can handle this." Saito nodded, albeit unsurely, and Kotetsu took off.

The machines were easy to bring down, but there were too many. Just when he thought he had reached an end, a whole swarm of reinforcements would arrive. His timer ticked down and he took a deep breath. He focused all of his energy into his next attack.

"I'm out." Kotetsu gasped, pressing his communicator. But whether Kotetsu had the One Hundred Power or not, he was still a hero and he was still the only thing standing between the people of Sternbild and these particular robots.

The machines lined up, taking aim at Kotetsu. He ran quickly, sliding underneath a car as bullets whizzed past him. He took the opportunity to catch his breath, to slow his rapidly beating heart. And then he was out again, hiding behind the extremely damaged backend of a station wagon.

An engine roared and Kotetsu turned, familiarity causing his stomach to flutter expectantly. Barnaby's red motorcycle squealed to a stop beside the station wagon and Barnaby gestured to the side car. "Are you hiding, Wild Tiger?"

"What are you doing here?" Kotetsu gasped, standing up.

"A life sentence is a pretty long time…" Barnaby reasoned. "I can go see him anytime…" Barnaby climbed off of his bike and turned to face the machines. But the machines were motionless. Barnaby and Kotetsu exchanged looks. "They stopped."

"I don't trust it." Kotetsu breathed, pushing Barnaby in front of him. He edged forward, using Barnaby as a shield. He reached out and tapped one of the robotic suits, holding his breath until the machine fell over with an incredible **thunk!**

"They've all stopped." Barnaby shook his head in confusion. "But why?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kotetsu said, walking back to the motorcycle. He climbed into the sidecar and gestured Barnaby over. "Come on, let's meet up with the others."

* * *

Barnaby sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Kotetsu sat beside him, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. The room was silent except for Barnaby's pained breathing. Kotetsu licked his lips and looked over at Barnaby. He lifted his hand, resting it softly against Barnaby's shoulder. "Bunny, I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe this." Barnaby groaned, salty tears sliding down his lips and into his mouth. "I can't believe this…"

"It is unbelievable." Kotetsu agreed, squeezing Barnaby's shoulder gently. "You just found out about him and then he…" Kotetsu paused as Barnaby looked up. The younger hero's eyes were red and swollen. His face was sticky and hot. Kotetsu smiled reassuringly. "We'll definitely catch him."

"I miss them." Barnaby mumbled, grinding his fists into his wet eyes. "And I feel like I have let them down…"

"Oh, God, Bunny-chan," Kotetsu murmured, leaning in more closely. Kotetsu's hand brushed the hair from Barnaby's face softly. "They would be so proud of you…"

"I just want to avenge them." Barnaby spat, clenching his fists bitterly.

"Your parents don't want avenged, Barnaby." Kotetsu said, shaking his head. "They would want you to be happy and healthy."

"I'm gonna kill him." Barnaby stated, his green eyes narrowing hatefully.

"No." Kotetsu argued, shaking his head. "Don't talk like that."

"I mean it."

"No you don't." Kotetsu disputed. "You're a hero."

"And he's a villain."

"And we're going to send him back to prison where he belongs." Kotetsu maintained.

"Maybe Lunatic will take care of him for me. He seems to be looking out for you…" Barnaby barked.

"Eh…" Kotetsu growled, thinking carefully before speaking. "Lunatic is wrong and you know that. Justice isn't black and white…"

"My parents were killed in their own home at Christmas." Barnaby cried. "Where's the justice in that?"

"There is none." Kotetsu acknowledged. "But you're a NEXT. You've been given this amazing power to use for good and vengeance isn't going to bring your parents back."

"But it will make me feel a whole shitload better." Barnaby said, dropping his hands to his lap. He stood up slowly, pausing to look down at Kotetsu with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm going home. I need some sleep."

"Okay." Kotetsu nodded, standing up as well. "I'll call you when I hear something."

Kotetsu waited for Barnaby to leave the room before walking over to his desk. He opened his drawer and pulled out an unopened bottle of shochu. He twisted the cap, drinking several mouthfuls quickly. He replaced the bottle in his drawer and locked it tight.

Kotetsu took the elevator downstairs to the common area. He could hear voices and he realized the heroes were all assembled. "How could they possibly decide to release him?" Pao-Lin Huang shook her head in disbelief, her short sandy hair shaking about her.

"There's no choice." Keith answered, nodding toward Kotetsu as the older hero entered the room. "The safety of the citizens is the top priority."

"How is Handsome?" Nathan Seymour asked Kotetsu. "He looked pretty rough."

"Well, he's not good." Kotetsu reached into his cubby in the coat closet, pulling out a small bottle of shochu. He unscrewed the cap and chugged a mouthful of liquor. "He's pretty upset."

Keith and Antonio looked guiltily at one another as Kotetsu finished the bottle. Nathan sighed, "Where is he now?"

"He said he was going home." Kotetsu said, dropping down on the couch beside Karina Lyle. He leaned against Karina affectionately, a smile spreading his lips. She looked at Kotetsu with wide, eager eyes, pink staining her cheeks.

"Poor Barnaby." Pao-Lin murmured, looking around the room. "I can't imagine what he's thinking right now."

"I think we should take him off of this one." Karina suggested, trying her best to ignore Kotetsu's proximity. "It's too close, too personal."

"Heh. Good luck." Kotetsu laughed humorlessly. "I'd be surprised if he isn't out looking for Jake right now."

"You should talk to him." Keith suggested, his grey-blue eyes settling on Kotetsu's. "You're the only one he listens to."

"Wow. That's a laugh." Kotetsu groaned.

"It's true, Handsome is fond of you." Nathan added. "Despite his sharp tongue, he honestly reveres you."

"Okay, okay… I get it." Kotetsu grumbled, climbing to his feet awkwardly. "I'm going."

"Don't piss him off." Antonio warned, looking at Kotetsu meaningfully.

"Hai, hai, I'll behave if he does," Kotetsu teased, winking playfully.

Kotetsu left the station quickly, hailing a cab. He sat back in the seat, a strange bundle of nerves settling in his stomach. The city was a mess, people standing in the streets in panic. Kotetsu closed his eyes for the rest of the ride. He paid the driver and slid out of the backseat.

He stood in front of Barnaby's door, his hand resting against the solid cherry wood. He took a deep breath and knocked. Silence. Kotetsu cleared his throat, rasping his hand against the heavy door once again. There was no response. Kotetsu inhaled, banging his fist against the door repeatedly. "Hel-lo! Bun-ny-chan! O-pen uu-p!"

The door opened and Barnaby was standing there toweling his hair, his lower body wrapped in a plush grey towel. He looked at Kotetsu and smiled handsomely, a chuckle escaping from his throat. "Impatient, are we?"

"Oh, hey, Bunny-chan," Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Can I come in?" Barnaby kicked the door open, gesturing Kotetsu inside. "T-thanks…"

"This is unusual…" Barnaby said, shutting the door behind Kotetsu. "You coming to my house."

"It's really nice," Kotetsu breathed, looking around the home in awe. "You've got great taste."

"And a helluva lot of money." Barnaby added.

"I see that." Kotetsu said, trailing his finger against the marble receiving table.

"Come in." Barnaby turned, walking slowly and further into his home. "Take a seat." Barnaby gestured to a set of leather furniture. "I'll be right back."

"Ah, okay, yeah, go get dressed... I'll wait…" Kotetsu called to Barnaby as the younger hero stepped into his room.

The wall of Barnaby's room was fogged glass and Kotetsu felt a shiver run down his back. Barnaby tossed the towel in his hand into the hamper and he looked up, catching Kotetsu's eyes on him. Kotetsu looked away in embarrassment and when he looked back Barnaby was standing in front of his closet.

Kotetsu watched Barnaby, his neck turned at an awkward angle. Barnaby's silhouette was beautiful and Kotetsu found that he couldn't look away. Barnaby moved around his room, laying his clothes out on his bed and then he looked up again, his eyes meeting Kotetsu's.

Barnaby smiled and looked down. Kotetsu turned his neck, staring straight ahead. He bounced his leg absently, trying to direct his attention elsewhere. When he looked up Barnaby had removed the towel. He stood bare and exposed, his muscled, toned body every bit worthy of an epic. Kotetsu swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, Barnaby sat down in the chair across from Kotetsu's. His scent was nearly overpowering and it made Kotetsu's head swim. Kotetsu cleared his throat and knocked his knuckles against the arm of the chair. "So…"

"So…" Barnaby repeated, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here…" Kotetsu began.

"I had an idea," Barnaby said with a shrug. "But then you stayed out here."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Kotetsu stammered, covering his blushing face with his hands. "I came to talk… _to talk_ , Barnaby!"

"Talk about what?" Barnaby asked disinterestedly.

"Jake." Kotetsu breathed out.

"I don't want to talk about Jake."

"I'll be with you, Bunny. I won't let you kill anyone. I'll help you…" Kotetsu offered, his amber eyes softening.

"I don't want to talk about this." Barnaby repeated.

"We need to. You need to understand. You can stop Jake. You can beat the hell out of Jake. And then you can arrest Jake and send him back where he belongs…" Kotetsu continued.

"You're a hypocrite." Barnaby hissed. "How come you can opt out of talks, but I can't?"

"I'm not trying to be a hypocrite." Kotetsu shook his head emphatically. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just… I'm offering myself. I can help you. You're not alone…"

"Did you drink before coming over here?" Barnaby asked suddenly.

"Uh, what?" Kotetsu stammered, his mouth turning down dramatically. "Why?"

"So you did." Barnaby nodded his head in realization. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have the energy to argue… just say what you want to say."

"I know you're not a murderer." Kotetsu said simply. "And I've got you covered, buddy."

Barnaby laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He nodded and then looked up. "Okay. Deal."

"Really?" Kotetsu asked happily.

"How could I pass that up?" Barnaby asked, shrugging his shoulders pointedly. "You even showed up in a cab… that takes a lot for a cheapskate like you…"

"B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu groaned. "I'm not cheap, I'm poor… there's a difference. Do you have any idea how much I've paid in fines this year alone?"

"You make a mess." Barnaby sat back in his chair, his green eyes shining sadly. "With everything, in everything, of everything…"

Kotetsu sat quietly, the words sinking in. He nodded and fumbled with a string on the hem of his vest. "Why don't you come back to the station? The others are worried about you."

"They're not my friends." Barnaby's voice was even and cool. "They're competition."

"Oh, Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu sighed, standing up. "You're too much sometimes."

"What else did you expect?" Barnaby asked. "You're my partner."

"Come on then, partner," Kotetsu offered his hand to Barnaby with a smile. "Let's go. We can do this together." Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu's hand and stood, his hand lingering against Kotetsu's a little longer than necessary. Barnaby took a step closer, leaning his head against Kotetsu's shoulder. Kotetsu was surprised, but smiled, patting Barnaby's head affectionately.

"Can I tell you something?" Barnaby asked quietly, his head still resting against Kotetsu.

"Yeah." Kotetsu held his breath expectantly.

"I can't remember their voices anymore." Barnaby admitted. "Out of everything, it's the part that hurts the most. How did she say 'I love you'… How did he call my name…?"

Kotetsu looked over at Barnaby in surprise. He paused thoughtfully before placing his hand against Barnaby's head. "She said I love you every day, a hundred times and then some more… And your Dad, he called your name firmly, but he'd still smile indulgently when he spoke of you…"

Barnaby straightened up and took a step back. His face was twisted, as if he had been wounded. Kotetsu opened his mouth to apologize when Barnaby suddenly fell forward, crushing Kotetsu in his arms. He hugged Kotetsu tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kotetsu smiled, placing a small kiss against Barnaby's soft, wet hair. And as Kotetsu looked at Barnaby he realized, rather selfishly, that he had wanted him to say something else.


	9. Chapter 9

"This plan is dangerous." Kotetsu breathed, watching Ivan disappear around the corner. "But we have to trust Origami, he's a hero…"

"He'll be fine." Antonio assured him, patting his shoulder. "Barnaby's plan is pretty solid."

"And Tiger gave him his communicator." Pao-Lin pointed out. "So if he runs into trouble, we'll be there."

"I'm going to go suit up." Barnaby said, turning away from the other heroes.

"Hai… I'll come with you…" Kotetsu called after him, sprinting to catch up.

Once alone in the hall, Barnaby turned around to face Kotetsu, "I wasn't really going to suit up. You didn't need to follow me."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Bunny-chan." Kotetsu smiled apologetically. "Whatcha doin' then?"

"I just wanted some alone time." Barnaby said, starting at Kotetsu pointedly. "To be alone…"

"Oh, okay." Kotetsu said, nodding at Barnaby cluelessly.

"By myself." Barnaby clarified.

"Sure, I get it." Kotetsu agreed, waving his arm dismissively. "Those guys can be stifling sometimes…"

"Without you." Barnaby groaned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I figured that once you said _alone time_ …" Kotetsu drawled, winking playfully. Barnaby grunted angrily but then the preposterousness of Kotetsu made him erupt into laughter. Barnaby covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Old Man… what am I supposed to do with you?" Barnaby asked in defeat.

"You don't have to talk to me." Kotetsu said. "We can just be quiet."

"You couldn't be quiet unless you were dead." Barnaby teased, walking toward the common room. Kotetsu sank onto the couch and Barnaby browsed the bookshelves purposefully. Barnaby sat down in the armchair, flipping through the pages of a worn paperback. He settled on a page, almost in the middle, and began to read silently. Kotetsu leaned forward, turning in his seat to see what Barnaby was reading. Barnaby looked up and arched a brow. "What?"

"Whatcha readin'?" Kotetsu asked sheepishly.

"It's a collection of works by Christopher Marlowe." Barnaby explained, sitting the book down in his lap. "A 16th century English poet."

"Ohhh…" Kotetsu nodded, even though he still had no idea who Christopher Marlowe was.

"This one is my favorite," Barnaby said softly, turning the book in his hands. "The Face That Launch'd A Thousand Ships."

"Oh, sounds… fancy…" Kotetsu said lamely. He cursed himself for his stupidity and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"It reminds me of you." Barnaby said suddenly and then he smiled. Kotetsu's heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed heavily. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

 _"_ _Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships,  
And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?" _ Barnaby began slowly. _  
"Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss."  
"Her lips suck forth my soul: see where it flies!  
Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,  
And all is dross that is not Helena." _Barnaby paused, his finger pressed against the paper diligently. _  
"I will be Paris, and for love of thee,  
Instead of Troy, shall Wittenberg be sack'd;  
And I will combat with weak Menelaus,  
And wear-" _

"Barnaby, Tiger…." Nathan said stepping into the room suddenly. "Origami has reached the prison. Jake has been released." Barnaby and Kotetsu both looked at Nathan in shock before nodding wordlessly. Nathan looked at them strangely, "Thought you'd want to know…"

"Yes, thank you…" Barnaby said, shaking his head to clear it. "I'll be right there."

"Sure thing, Handsome…" Nathan said gently. "Take your time."

Barnaby closed the book and placed it between his thighs. He looked up at Kotetsu, his green eyes searching his. "It's a bit longer than that."

"Oh, okay, well, I can read it again some other time." Kotetsu said quickly, standing up. Barnaby nodded slowly, unsurely, before standing as well. He slid the book back on the shelf and propped open the door, holding it open for Kotetsu politely.

As Kotetsu passed him, Barnaby inhaled his scent. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. "So uh," Kotetsu began awkwardly. "You like poetry, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Barnaby admitted.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too much of a fan of the rhyme-y stuff…" Kotetsu said, walking slowly. "But I wrote a couple haikus back in my love letter days…"

"Sonnets? Well that is only the most popular poetry style in the world!" Barnaby shook his head in disbelief. "You don't like Shakespeare, Dante?"

"I'm going to respectfully surrender." Kotetsu said, raising his hands. "I am in over my head."

"You have no taste, that's your problem." Barnaby muttered, insulted.

"Maybe you're right." Kotetsu conceded with a smile. "I'm a simple man."

"Simple minded." Barnaby teased, turning his nose upward proudly.

"So, uh, what's that poem mean?" Kotetsu asked, his gait slowing. He walked leisurely beside Barnaby, his eyes on the ground in front of them.

"It's inspired by the Greek myth. Helen, the most beautiful woman on Earth was gifted to Paris by the Gods. But Helen was already married to King Menelaus. Thus started the Trojan War…" Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu thoughtfully. "But the poem isn't about Helen of Troy, it's about the 'Helen' that this particular man in _Dr. Faustus_ loves…"

"I'm not entirely sure how I remind you of this poem…" Kotetsu admitted with a guilty smile.

"You haven't heard the whole thing yet, be patient." Barnaby chastised. Kotetsu held open the next set of doors and Barnaby stepped through. Barnaby slowed, waiting for Kotetsu to catch up before entering.

"Origami just checked in." Keith said, looking from Barnaby to Kotetsu. "The transmitter is working. We know where Jake's hideout is located."

"So what now?" Barnaby asked impatiently.

"We wait…" Antonio said. "We're on standby."

"If we have the location someone should scout it out…" Barnaby suggested, looking at the other heroes solemnly.

"I'll go." Keith offered, raising his hand.

"No, I'll go…" Barnaby interjected. "I promised the people that I would bring down Jake."

Keith nodded slowly, looking down at his feet. The air in the room felt stale. Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Then I'm going with you."

"There's no need for more than one scout." Barnaby argued. "Stay here."

"But what if you need me?" Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes bright and wide.

"I hardly think I'll-" Barnaby stopped midsentence and chuckled to himself before continuing. "Trust me."

"Okay." Kotetsu nodded. "Don't lose control out there. Remember, you're supposed to be taking him back to prison."

"I remember. You remember to trust your partner." Barnaby said as he raised his hand, almost as if he wanted to ruffle Kotetsu's hair. But suddenly the presence of the others weighed down on him and he lowered his hand wordlessly. He turned, waving in farewell as he left the station.

"Think he'll be okay?" Karina asked, sighing heavily.

"He's a good kid." Nathan said earnestly. "He'll be fine."

"He's strong and has a cool head." Pao-Lin added.

"But where is Mr. Wild?" Keith asked, looking at the line of heroes with a perplexed expression.

"Damn it, Kotetsu…" Antonio groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did he go after Barnaby?" Pao-Lin asked, looking around at the other heroes in confusion.

"I'd say so…" Nathan purred, patting Pao-Lin's green hair softly. "He's such a slave to his own whimsy…"

"What's that mean?" Pao-Lin's green eyes widened.

"Nevermind." Nathan shrugged.

* * *

Barnaby exhaled, his breath unfurling like smoke in the cold warehouse. He looked around suspiciously, his stomach twisting in anxious knots. There was movement up ahead and Barnaby pressed his back against one of the large crates. A man was standing in the center of the room, and though he looked very different, Barnaby knew that it was Jake.

Jake stumbled forward, his feet shuffling loudly. He was a sordid looking man, with tattoos marking his face, neck and chest. He wore his hair in a strange manner with multiple colors weaved throughout. He was dressed immodestly, his muscled body exposed well below the navel.

Barnaby's vision blurred, hatred boiling over inside of him. He took a step forward and then another and then he stopped, his blood freezing solid in his veins. His eyes caught the communicator on Jake's wrist and he felt his stomach tumble. _Origami Cyclone_ , Barnaby realized.

Jake, or rather Ivan, staggered forward weakly and Barnaby cursed under his breath. Ivan was injured. Ivan had been discovered. And this was all a set up. He engaged his Hundred Power and rushed forward, he had to get to Ivan and quickly.

There was a blur of silver and green and Jake was flung to the side. Barnaby's eyes widened in shock, his head shaking from side to side as Kotetsu pulled Jake into his arms, carrying him off and to the side. Barnaby groaned, jumping toward Kotetsu and Jake. "Tiger! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, Barnaby…" Kotetsu exclaimed, lowering Jake to the ground. "Now you can arrest him."

"You fucking idiot." Barnaby cursed, clenching his fists at his side.

Kotetsu looked at Barnaby in confusion and then down at Jake. Kotetsu's heart stopped for several terrifying seconds. He saw the communicator on Jake's wrist and then the villain's form rippled and Ivan was lying on the ground. "Shit."

"Gotcha…" The real Jake purred, his blue lips spreading into a wide smile. "Are you fucking retarded?" Jake asked, laughing cruelly. He pointed his finger at Kotetsu imitating a gun. "You're exactly where I want you…"

"You…" Barnaby spat, rounding on Jake furiously. "Are you the one who killed my parents?"

"Huh?" Jake shrugged, looking at the woman beside him. She was pretty but overly done up with makeup and unusual clothes. She giggled and smiled as if on cue. He turned back to Barnaby and shrugged again. "I wouldn't know. I only keep track if the bitches are real sexy… Was she real sexy?"

"Why you…" Barnaby growled.

But Jake had no intention of humoring Barnaby. He pointed his finger, shooting several balls of blue energy at Kotetsu and Barnaby. The attacks zoomed past the heroes, barely missing them. They looked at one another and instantly knew they were in serious danger. Kotetsu grabbed Ivan, hoisting him up with one arm. Barnaby kicked off of the ground, jumping high as an explosion erupted behind them.

Kotetsu landed poorly, rolling over and over again while holding desperately onto Ivan. He groaned as he hit a streetlamp, the metal bending around his back. He lowered Ivan to the ground and crawled to his feet, his legs shaking weakly. Barnaby strode toward Kotetsu, grabbing ahold of the hero and straightening him up. "Ah… Thanks Bun-"

Barnaby's fist connected roughly with Kotetsu's jaw, sending Kotetsu flying. He landed against the dumpster, crushing the metal and falling into the rotten rubbish. Kotetsu's breath was knocked from his chest and he rolled over, lifting his faceplate and retching into the garbage.

After a moment, Kotetsu climbed back to his feet, brushing his suit off. He walked back over to where the medics were hooking Ivan up to a gurney. He clasped Ivan's hand tightly, "It's okay, Ivan." Kotetsu said quickly.

"Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan murmured weakly. "I…"

Ivan was pushed into the ambulance and Kotetsu took a step back. He took a deep breath before finding the courage to turn around. Those few seconds were complete agony. But when he turned around, Barnaby was already gone.

* * *

Kotetsu poured himself another cup of coffee, filling the Styrofoam cup halfway full. He surreptitiously pulled a smooth metal flask from his vest pocket and twisted open the cap, adding whiskey to the coffee. He replaced the flask and took a large gulp. His hands were shaking so terribly, he sloshed a little coffee over the side of the cup.

He sat down on the couch, his attention focused entirely on his wedding ring. He could feel the stares of the other heroes. He could feel the intense heat of Barnaby's furious gaze. He sighed, taking another sip of spiked coffee. The whiskey started to take effect and he finally felt as if he could breathe.

Suddenly the television was taken over, a loud static buzz followed by feedback. Kotetsu looked up at the screen. It was Jake. Kotetsu's stomach twisted into knots. Jake began gloating, his lipstick blue lips curving as he spoke. He was an eccentric man and his entire appearance was rather unsettling. Especially in the way he used his body, oversexualizing every movement.

Kotetsu snapped to attention as Jake suggested they play a little game. Kotetsu couldn't look anywhere but at the TV. Jake was challenging the heroes and the city was on the line. Kriem spun a wheel sending the heroes' pictures in a blurred circle and Jake threw a dart. The wheel came to a stop, the dart pierced through Sky High's collectible card.

Keith stood up, and even though Jake couldn't hear him, he readily accepted the challenge. "I will stop this madness." Keith assured the other heroes, nodding solemnly. "I swear."

"Be careful." Kotetsu warned. "He uses some sort of laser beam. He shoots from his finger…" Kotetsu looked at Keith worriedly. "He's fast."

"I'm the King of Heroes." Keith said confidently and he placed his hand against Barnaby's shoulder.

"Uh, wait… Keith…" Kotetsu ran after the younger hero, catching him just outside of the double doors. He looked at Keith unsurely and struggled to find the courage to speak. "I just wanted to say that-"

"Not today." Keith said quietly, his grey-blue eyes meeting Kotetsu's. Kotetsu felt stung. He took a step back and nodded. Keith smiled apologetically and gestured to the room. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Kotetsu managed to say at last.

"I will be." Keith promised with a nod.

Kotetsu crept back into the room with the other heroes. He sat down on the empty couch and stared up at the screen. A little under fifteen minutes later, Sky High was on the screen giving a mighty and proud speech. He seemed to be doing well and then it flipped over on its head.

Kotetsu stared blankly at the television screen, the entire room holding their breath unwittingly. Sky High was defeated. Sky High was defeated within minutes. His stomach lurched as the camera zoomed in, showing the King of Heroes strung up on the outside of a building. Kotetsu covered his mouth, fearing he may retch.

But there was no time to panic or lament or agonize because in an instant Jake had selected the next hero to face, Rock Bison. Kotetsu felt his heart stop beating. He looked up at Antonio, but Antonio was too angry. He was focused entirely on the challenge. Kotetsu tried to climb to his feet but he was too weak. He tried to call out to Antonio, but his throat was so dry.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Antonio growled, clenching his fists.

But Jake Martinez was completely immune to Rock Bison's attacks. Within the space of a minute, Rock Bison was defeated and strung up with chains. Kotetsu felt sick. He cupped his hand under his mouth because he honestly felt that he would vomit.

Jake didn't waste time picking the next challenger. Kotetsu watched detachedly as his Wild Tiger collectible card fluttered to the ground. Jake picked it up and shook his head, laughing. Jake picked another, drawing Barnaby as he joked about Wild Tiger's inability. Kotetsu and Barnaby looked at one another before turning back to the screen.

"I'm going to go suit up." Barnaby said simply.

"You have such little faith in me?" Kotetsu asked, turning to look at the younger hero.

"I'm being logical." Barnaby quipped.

"I'm going." Kotetsu said, nodding his head in an attempt to pump himself up. He looked over at Barnaby but the other man didn't wish him luck. He pushed open the double doors, slamming them loudly against the wall. He walked down the hall quickly, leaving the station with a police escort.

He climbed off of his motorcycle and took a deep breath. There was a path, lined with exosuits, leading the way to Jake. Kotetsu stepped into the room, his eyes following the cameras zooming throughout the air.

Jake stood slowly, looking at Wild Tiger with disappointment. "Let's get this over with…"

"You're underestimating me." Kotetsu breathed.

"Hardly." Jake drawled.

Kotetsu attacked suddenly, his suit a blur of green and silvery white. Jake dodged but Kotetsu continued his barrage of assaults. Inexplicably, Jake managed to break free every time. Kotetsu began to pant, groaning as Jake sent a barrier attack. It struck the suit squarely and he was thrown several yards backward.

He climbed to his feet slowly, jumping back into the fight. No matter how strong or how fast he was, he couldn't manage to hit Jake. However, Jake had no problem hitting Wild Tiger. Kotetsu was slammed into the concrete floor over and over again. He would bravely stagger to his feet and instantly get thrown into the wall.

"Stay down." Jake barked. "Idiot."

Kotetsu shook his head weakly. He caught his breath and moved forward in attack just as the timer began to countdown. He cursed and rushed forward but he was too late. His Hundred Power had reached its time limit. Jake smiled and laughed, pushing Wild Tiger in a circle.

He hit Wild Tiger with another barrier attack and the hero collapsed. Kotetsu sat up as quickly as possible. _Calm down, Kotetsu Kaburagi_ … Kotetsu thought. _Don't panic_. He pulled himself back to his feet and he walked toward Jake purposefully, poised for attack. He stumbled over a bit of broken up concrete and he tripped, his leg striking Jake's neck and shoulder.

Jake was incensed. He fumed, pushing Wild Tiger backward by his throat. "Fuck you, Kotetsu! Just die!" Jake hit Kotetsu with one attack after another. He kicked Kotetsu, stomping on his helmet as forcefully as he could. Kotetsu's helmet broke, and he lifted his arm in an attempt to stop his skull from being crushed. " . !"

And then everything went black except for the pain. The pain was white and hot and it stayed with Kotetsu much longer, as if there was no escape.

* * *

Kotetsu woke slowly, his entire body on fire. He opened his eyes, forcing them despite the harsh white light that beat down on him. He looked around the plain room and realized he was in a hospital room. He pushed himself up as far as he could muster, a small cry escaping his lips.

"Mr. Wild…" Keith said, sitting up in his own bed feebly. "You're awake."

Kotetsu looked around at the heroes in the room. Keith was in his bed, incapacitated. Ivan was in a bed, incapacitated. Antonio was in another bed, incapacitated. Nathan, Karina and Pao-Lin stood around the room, worry etched onto their faces. "Where's Bun-ny?"

"He's suiting up." Nathan said faintly, smiling tightly at Kotetsu.

"I lost." Kotetsu said, removing the oxygen mask with great, fumbling effort.

"Hey, maybe you should leave that on…" Karina said, looking at Nathan for support.

"Oh, Tiger…" Nathan drawled softly, pushing Kotetsu gently back into bed. "Where do you think you're going? You're all hooked up…"

"Oh…" Kotetsu nodded slowly, his reactions and his thoughts still discombobulated. He ripped the IV out of his vein, blood spraying over his arm. He removed the blood pressure cuff and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa! Mr. Wild!" Keith shouted in panic, leaning forward in bed and waving his hands. "You just had a blood transfusion! You shouldn't lose any blood right now!"

"Tiger… Tiger!" Nathan grumbled, backing up as Kotetsu pushed himself out of bed.

"I'm fine." Kotetsu said with a grin, he straightened up and looked around at the other heroes. "I'm already healed."

"Really?" Karina asked, looking Kotetsu up and down unsurely.

"Yep. It's the benefit of being me." Kotetsu assured her. He took a step forward and patted Nathan on the shoulder in a friendly way. "I'm going to go find Barnaby. I have to tell him something…"

"Right now, Mr. Wild?" Keith asked, shaking his head. Kotetsu turned to look at him, anger coursing through him. Keith's jaw was blue and purple, his eye was black and swollen shut. His shoulder was wrapped tightly in gauze. Kotetsu swallowed and nodded. "It's that important?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. "I have to find him before he fights Jake."

"Hurry." Antonio called from his bed, lifting his head. "The TV said he was on his way there."

Kotetsu nodded and walked from the room quickly, his back straight and proud. He let the door swing shut behind him and he sneaked past the nurses' station. He pressed the elevator door and stepped inside, holding his thin, immodest gown tightly against himself.

The elevator door shut and Kotetsu banged his fist against the button. He slid down the wall with a cry, holding his sides in agony. He took several short, jagged breaths, his head lolling back and forth. Tears threatened to fall but he fought them, focusing on what he had to do and not the immense physical agony.

The elevator stopped a couple floors down. The doors opened and a group of nurses and technicians stared at Kotetsu in astonishment. He looked up and smiled, pressing the button for the doors to close. The doors closed and Kotetsu climbed to his feet, leaning against the smooth, chrome wall.

When he had finally managed to leave the hospital he stopped a man walking by. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Uh… sure…" the man said, looking Kotetsu up and down. "Are you okay, dude?"

"I'm fine." Kotetsu said, taking the phone and dialing on the touch screen quickly.

" _Hello_?"

"Hi, Ma. I'm alive. I don't have time to talk. I love you. Bye." Kotetsu said quickly before hanging up. He dialed a second number, waiting impatiently for Saito to pick up.

 _"_ _Hello? How did you get this number_?" Saito wheezed through the receiver.

"Saito, it's me…" Kotetsu explained quickly. "I'm on 3rd street on the corner of Main. I need a transporter."

" _Who is this_?" Saito demanded in confusion.

"It's me! It's…" Kotetsu turned away from the man and whispered into the phone. "Wild Tiger!"

" _Oh! Wild Tiger_!" Saito said in relief.

"Yes, yes. I need a transporter!" Kotetsu repeated.

" _Five minutes_." Saito said after a pause.

"Make it three." Kotetsu ordered, ending the call and handing the phone back to the stranger. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." The man said, nodding. "Do you need help or something…?"

"Nah." Kotetsu said, shaking his head. "I'm just peachy."

Kotetsu leaned against the streetlamp until the transporter arrived and his suit was lowered to the street. He climbed inside the transporter, stripping the hospital gown off and pulling on his tight, black undersuit. Saito watched him fretfully, eyeing the bruising of his body. "Are you going to be alright, Tiger?"

"You designed this suit…"Kotetsu said, waiting at the bottom stair of the transporter. "You tell me." Kotetsu waved and stepped outside, walking to where his suit was waiting. The suit snapped loudly into place and Kotetsu breathed a sigh of relief. The suit seemed to be holding his body together. Kotetsu climbed onto his motorcycle and disappeared in a blur of green.

* * *

"I've had this name stuck in my head." Jake rasped. "It's been driving me insane…"

"Sounds tough." Barnaby said curtly. "I can't really sympathize with a murderer though."

Jake watched the young hero approach and he smiled widely. He fiddled with his unclasped belt suggestively. "Do you feel a certain responsibility toward Sternbild? When you lose, half the city gets destroyed by my Exosuits."

"You killed my parents and I want to know why." Barnaby said firmly, taking a step forward. "That's the reason I'm here."

"Eh… I don't remember unimportant, little details…" Jake spoke, laughing to himself.

"Barnaby and Emily Brooks…" Barnaby pressed. "They were robotic engineers…"

"I wouldn't know." Jake shrugged. "But I'm coming for you now... Junior…"

Barnaby clenched his fists, preparing for Jake's next move. But Jake only rolled around on the ground, kicking his feet childishly. "That name! That name! Over and over! You heroes are all so depressing!" Jake complained, pressing against his temples.

"What are you talking about?" Barnaby asked, watching Jake suspiciously.

"It's too bad I didn't kill him…" Jake whispered, his blue eyes meeting Barnaby's. "You'd be better off without him." Barnaby didn't need to ask, he knew Jake was speaking of Kotetsu. Barnaby stood silently as Kriem began to announce the fight. Jake smiled and hoisted himself to his feet, adjusting his pants lazily.

"I _am_ better off without him." Barnaby said. "Don't lump me together with that garbage."


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn, that feels good!" Jake crooned, twisting his boot into Barnaby's stomach. Barnaby growled in fury, reaching out for Jake as Jake took a leap backward. "Too slow, Hero Boy."

"Quit running." Barnaby spat, banging his fists together aggressively.

"Oh?" Jake's face twisted maliciously and he sent Barnaby flying backward with a barrier attack. Barnaby climbed to his feet, desperation and anxiety coming out in hot bursts of tears. Another attack hit Barnaby in the chest and he was thrown. Barnaby hit something soft and he let out a grunt, relieved that he wasn't thrown into the concrete wall. He turned, surprised to see that Kotetsu had caught him.

Barnaby stood up quickly, looking at Kotetsu irritably. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." Kotetsu said, lowering his hands as Barnaby pulled away.

"I don't need your help." Barnaby hissed, looking between Kotetsu and Jake. "You show up here like this! Why?"

"Huh?" Jake said, scratching his lower stomach. "You're back for more, faggot?"

"You, shut up!" Barnaby barked at Jake before turning back to Kotetsu. "I have this, Tiger."

"I'm not leaving you." Kotetsu spat through clenched teeth. "I _really_ need to talk to you…"

"Oh, I'll just wait…" Jake said, waving his hand dismissively.

Kotetsu hooked his arm around Barnaby, dragging the younger hero behind a large crate. He kneeled on the ground, heaving with effort. "Jake has two NEXT abilities…"

"Huh? That's impossible." Barnaby argued.

"Guess not." Kotetsu said, resting heavily against the crate. "He has super hearing."

"Super hearing?" Barnaby asked doubtfully. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Just take this," Kotetsu said, handing Barnaby a nondescript black box.

"What is this?" Barnaby asked, unimpressed.

"It's a bomb." Kotetsu explained. "Emits ultrasonic waves…"

"A bomb isn't going to work against Jake." Barnaby said simply. He looked down at the bomb case. His thumb was stained red and his eyes narrowed. The case was covered in blood, Kotetsu's blood. The older hero was bleeding profusely from the side, he was still terribly injured.

"Please trust me." Kotetsu pleaded, sinking further onto the ground.

Barnaby nodded silently. "I do."

"Thanks, Bunny-chan." Kotetsu breathed.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Bun-ny." Jake taunted. "Why are you listening to that old drunk?" Barnaby swallowed and Jake smiled. "You running out of time, Lil' Bunny?"

Barnaby moved swiftly, sliding over the crate and toward Jake. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots. He struck out expertly, but Jake avoided every single kick. Barnaby growled furiously, his body moving in a whirling red blur.

"You're so pathetic…" Jake chuckled. "You suck."

"Blow me." Barnaby spat, he detonated the bomb, tossing it into the air above their heads. Barnaby was slammed to the ground, surprised as the bomb exploded rather than just sending out electro-magnetic pulses. The top of the building collapsed and Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu, pulling him to the safety of the roof.

Jake was knocked off of his feet, his head reeling from the ultrasonic waves. He covered his ears, groaning in agony as Barnaby approached. Barnaby lifted Jake to his feet, steadying him briefly before delivering a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. Blood spilt from Jake's mouth and he doubled over in anguish, his blue eyes wide in astonishment. "You hit me…"

"Yeah, I did." Barnaby breathed, punching Jake in the face. He grabbed ahold of Jake tightly, jumping up and onto the roof. He pulled his body tight, kicking Jake backward several feet. He stomped across the ground and stood above Jake. He looked down at the villain hatefully, raising his foot and pressing it against Jake's face.

"Bun-" Kotetsu called out, or at least Barnaby _thought_ he had heard the older hero speak. Kotetsu's hands dropped to his sides, blood staining the black lining of his suit. He looked at Barnaby beseechingly, but said nothing more. Barnaby was in kill position. It would be easy and fast. Barnaby looked down at Jake, anger and hatred bubbling up toward his surface. But instead of crushing Jake's skull in, he lowered his foot.

"You're under arrest, Jake Martinez." Barnaby said, taking a step backward.

"You're a fucking idiot…" Jake muttered, wiping at the blood dripping down his chin. He lifted his finger as a helicopter leveled with the roof of the warehouse. The blades stirred the air, the noise nearly deafening. Barnaby looked from Jake to Kriem, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. "My ride's here…"

"You're not going anywhere, Jake." Barnaby barked. Jake pointed at Kotetsu, his face splitting wide with a malicious grin. Barnaby's green eyes widened in panic as he realized what Jake intended to do. Jake took the opportunity to escape, he ran pell-mell through the rubble, toward Kriem and the helicopter. "Tiger!"

A stream of deadly blue shot through the air as Jake's barrier hurtled toward Kotetsu. Kotetsu's eyes narrowed perceptively and he inhaled sharply, his body twisting to the side, almost as if in slow motion. Blood spurted through his suit sickly and Barnaby closed his eyes.

Barnaby expected a sickening thud. He expected to hear the barrier hit Kotetsu and knock him backward. Instead there was a terrible crash. Barnaby's eyes shot open and he stared in wonder as the barrier struck the helicopter. Kotetsu was on the ground, and then he was scrambling forward on all fours toward Jake.

Barnaby rushed forward, now that Kotetsu was out of immediate danger all he could think of was Jake Martinez. But he was too late. The helicopter zigzagged precariously before spinning forward, the blades chopped through the air, striking the cement of the roof. The blades broke into pieces sending metal flying through the air. And then Jake disappeared beneath the machine, his blood sending a grotesque red spray across Kotetsu and Barnaby.

* * *

"You did it, Barnaby." Albert Maverick said, shaking Barnaby's hand firmly. Barnaby looked from Maverick to his hand in confusion before nodding. "You got him." Maverick laughed ironically. "You should be happier, Barnaby. Your parents would be proud."

"I…" Barnaby began. "I am…"

"I think Barnaby was hoping for a different outcome." Kotetsu interjected softly. He exchanged a look with Maverick and the older man smiled.

"Justice was served, Mr. Kaburagi." Maverick said simply, as if washing his hands of the conversation. "Albeit rather ironically."

"I've been a hero for a while now," Kotetsu explained, folding his arms across his chest. "And until yesterday I had never seen anyone killed in such a horrible way…" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby with concern. "It was sudden and shocking…"

"Are you in shock, Barnaby boy?" Maverick asked, patting Barnaby's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Barnaby argued, shaking his head. "I'm just tired."

"You did wonderfully, Barnaby," Maverick praised the young hero indulgently. "You are a hero through and through… You both did well. Now go home, get some rest…"

"Yes, Sir." Barnaby said with a quick nod.

"Hai, hai." Kotetsu muttered, pushing his hands deep inside his pockets.

"You are both under mandatory suspension." Judge Petrov said, speaking suddenly. He eyed Maverick and then turned to face the heroes. His olive eyes were sharp, which was at odds with his exhausted demeanor. His lips curved ever so slightly at the corners when he looked at Kotetsu.

"What?!" Kotetsu groaned, rolling his head back in dramatic defeat.

"You were under suspension already, Wild Tiger." Judge Petrov reminded Kotetsu sternly. He lifted a thin, pale hand and pressed it to his forehead, as if the conversation drained every last ounce of energy. "And with the seriousness of this situation, the Justice Department has ruled in favor of some well-earned time off."

"But we don't want time off…" Barnaby insisted, his voice uncurling like a hiss.

"This suspension is not a punishment," Judge Petrov explained firmly, his olive eyes wide. "But it _is_ mandatory…"

"Bullshit." Kotetsu coughed up the word irritably.

"You're too old to pout, Wild Tiger." Judge Petrov said, and then the man turned in an attempt to disguise the wide smile that splayed his lips.

"Don't make fun of me…" Kotetsu whined, narrowing his eyes at Yuri Petrov irritably.

"Gentlemen…" Maverick interjected calmly. "Gentlemen… I agree wholeheartedly with the Judge. In fact… I was one of the unanimous votes." Maverick smiled at Barnaby apologetically. "A week or two's vacation won't kill you. Rather the opposite effect is intended…"

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" Barnaby asked. The question floated around the room unanswered, drifting into cold, empty space.

"Wild Tiger…" Judge Petrov said, cutting through the silence. "You have family in Oriental Town, don't you?"

"Hai," Kotetsu nodded.

"Do you like Asian food, Mr. Brooks?" Judge Petrov asked, shrugging a thin shoulder.

"The countryside would be good for you…" Maverick nodded in approval.

"Wait…" Barnaby shook his head in confusion. "What's happening?"

"They're nailing shut my coffin…" Kotetsu growled, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Nonsense!" Maverick laughed boisterously. "Family, food, fresh air! It's the perfect escape for the two of you."

"It could be a convenient time to strengthen your teamwork." Judge Petrov pointed out. "Though, I might add, I couldn't care less how either of you spend your personal time."

"I do and I am behind this." Maverick said, patting his two heroes on the back. "It's a change of scenery… bonding time, even…"

"I would be better off at work." Kotetsu insisted, resisting as Maverick led the two heroes down the hallway. "Really! I swear it! Please… let me talk to the folks at the Justice Department… I'm sure I can…"

"Mr. Kaburagi," Maverick said firmly, his fingers digging painfully into Kotetsu's arm. "Barnaby would benefit greatly from a little trip…" Kotetsu's eyes widened as Maverick yanked him down the hall. Barnaby walked beside Maverick, staring down at the floor obliviously. "Everything will be paid for, of course… Consider it a token of Apollon's appreciation…"

Kotetsu pulled out of Maverick's grip. He rubbed his sore arm and frowned at the older man. "Okay, okay, sheesh…" Kotetsu took a step back and sighed. "But do we have to go to Oriental Town? Can't we go somewhere else?"

"What would it look like…" Maverick began, his eyes burning into Kotetsu. "Two grown men vacationing together?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Maverick…" Kotetsu answered as sweetly as he could muster. "What would that look like?"

"Go home." Maverick said with an aggravated sigh. "Don't you have a little one? I'm sure she would appreciate some time with her father."

"Hai." Kotetsu mumbled.

"Barnaby, go home and pack. A car will come and pick you up shortly." Maverick instructed kindly, giving Barnaby's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "The weather in Oriental Town is rather hot at this time of year, pack cool."

"Yeah." Barnaby said, nodding as his attention roused. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Oriental Town." Maverick repeated with a smile. "With Mr. Kaburagi."

"Okay, yeah…" Barnaby pat Kotetsu on the shoulder absently, and as if under a spell he walked away, muttering to himself. "I'll get packed."

"Bunny…" Kotetsu called after him but Maverick caught his arm once more. Kotetsu rounded on the older gentleman and tried not to scowl at his boss. "Yeah? Did you need something?"

"Mr. Kaburagi, Barnaby is like a son to me…" Maverick began. "It hurts me when he's like this… this fog that settles over him… I would like for him to have fun…" Maverick took a step closer, a smile twisting his aged face. "I will pay any price for that to happen…"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me…" Kotetsu said, shaking his head in confusion. "Or telling me or whatever…"

"I'm simply saying, Have a good time." Maverick said with a laugh, stepping back. The ominous air was gone and Kotetsu finally felt as if he could breathe. "Take him sightseeing. Take him to one of those bath places. I will have money wired to your account… I know that you have a tight financial situation, after all…"

"Ahh…" Kotetsu nodded his head energetically. "Hai, hai."

"Thank you… you're the essence of a true hero and friend." Maverick complimented. "Apollon appreciates everything you're doing."

"Well," Kotetsu laughed humorlessly. "Not everything."

"I think you're charming in your own way." Maverick said with an indulgent, grandfatherly smile. "Every one of your faults is like a fresh paint job on Barnaby."

Kotetsu felt the sting. He smiled tightly and nodded, a forced laugh twisting from his lips. "Goodbye, Mr. Maverick. I'd better go pack, myself."

"Have fun, Mr. Kaburagi."

"Hai, hai."

A few hours later Kotetsu had fallen asleep in the backseat, his head resting on Barnaby's shoulder. Barnaby looked out the window, frowning as the car pulled into the parking lot of the train station. "Where are you going?" Barnaby asked the driver, secretly hoping the man had made a mistake.

"This's far as I can take ya," the driver apologized, popping open his door. "The quickest way to Oriental Town is by train."

"Train, of course…" Barnaby mumbled, shaking Kotetsu awake. "Hey, Kotetsu… wake up!"

Kotetsu blinked awake, his lashes fluttering over his amber eyes. "Mm wake…"

"Try again." Barnaby whispered, patting Kotetsu's arm firmly. "Wake up or we'll miss our train."

"I'm awake…" Kotetsu groaned. "But can we still miss our train, please?"

"I'll wait." Barnaby chastised, crossing his arms until Kotetsu sat up. Kotetsu frowned, crawling out of the back seat reluctantly. "I hate public transportation, you know."

"Ah, sorry, Bunny-chan," Kotetsu smiled, turning to look at Barnaby. "The trip by train is forever and a day but the trip by car is unbearable."

"Sounds promising." Barnaby muttered. The driver removed their luggage from the trunk and the two heroes refused his help to the platform. They walked up to the Will Call window and Kotetsu began to happily chat away.

Once they had their tickets and found room on a dry bench the train was pulling into the station. The doors opened and people rushed forward. Kotetsu grabbed his bag in one hand and Barnaby's hand in the other. He stepped forward, shouting loudly and pressing his body into spaces it had no business squeezing through. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Coming through! Clear the way! Excuse me!"

"You're too loud." Barnaby complained as he found a seat. He sat quickly, placing his bag on the seat next to him. Kotetsu rolled his eyes and lifted Barnaby's bag, holding it along with his own. He gestured toward an elderly couple, offering the two empty seats beside Barnaby. Barnaby looked around the full train and sighed before standing. "You still have to hold my bag."

"Ha ha. Okay, why?" Kotetsu chuckled.

"I'm holding you responsible for this bedlam." Barnaby confessed, gesturing to the highly occupied train car.

"Sorry," Kotetsu said with a mischievous smile. "I've never had the budget for my own airplane…"

"You could've bought a plane three times over for what you pay in damages…" Barnaby quipped. Kotetsu merely smiled and shrugged, holding the handle above his head as the train began to move. Barnaby's knees locked as he adjusted himself for the motion and he reached up for the handle blindly, his hand touching Kotetsu's.

Barnaby's hand lingered a bit too long and his face grew red. He raised his left hand, grabbing another handle before releasing Kotetsu's. Kotetsu was unusually quiet, his amber eyes fixated on the younger hero. Barnaby's entire body flushed and he felt like there wasn't enough air in the train. He looked around at the sea of strangers and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

After three or four stops the train emptied and Kotetsu and Barnaby could sit without guilt. They sat with Barnaby's luggage between them, in relative silence. Barnaby worried about what the older hero could be thinking, but he slowly realized that Kotetsu was nervous. Kotetsu fidgeted with his ring, his eyes staring out the window.

The sun had almost set when they reached the final stop. Kotetsu thanked the driver and stepped off the train onto the empty, outdated platform. Barnaby looked around in disappointment. "There's nothing here."

"The town is another twenty minutes by car." Kotetsu explained.

"And if you don't have a car?" Barnaby asked, looking around the abandoned station critically.

"An hour and a half by foot." Kotetsu answered with a smile.

"Screw that." Barnaby muttered, sitting down on the bench with a sigh.

"Just be patient." Kotetsu said with a laugh. It was short and honest and Barnaby lifted his eyes to catch the last flicker of a smile on Kotetsu's lips. "A car is coming… probably…"

And a few minutes later, with dusk settling in for the night, a beat up van pulled into the gravel lot of the station. _Kaburagi Liquor_ was hand painted on the side door, the paint faded and chipped. A man, older than Kotetsu but looking very much like him, stepped out of the driver's seat.

The man looked up, his eyes searching out Kotetsu before scanning Barnaby disinterestedly. He nodded and stood beside the car, waiting as Kotetsu lifted his luggage and carried it to the van. Barnaby followed suit silently, watching the other Kaburagi with interest.

"Ah, Muramasa, this is Barnaby Brooks Jr." Kotetsu introduced them quickly. "Barnaby this is my brother, Muramasa Kaburagi."

Muramasa nodded at Barnaby in greeting, offering his large, calloused hand for a hand shake. His hands were worn and used and his entire body was muscled and rough, the result of years of hard labor. He was handsome, but he lacked that certain beauty his younger brother possessed in abundance.

"Ma is upset with you." Muramasa said softly, throwing the car into reverse before Barnaby and Kotetsu had even settled into their seats. Barnaby found it rather curious that Kotetsu sat in the cramped back seat with him rather than in the passenger seat beside his brother.

"Haah?" Kotetsu groaned, leaning forward in his seat to listen to his brother speak. "Why?"

Muramasa looked at Kotetsu as if the question personally offended him. He sighed impatiently and turned the wheel sharply, driving the van around a large pot hole. Barnaby bounced in the back seat, holding his breath as the crates of liquor rattled in the very back. "She's not too happy about you staying at the hotel."

"I don't uh, have a choice…" Kotetsu replied, pushing his legs and arms out to steady himself. Barnaby looked down at the bench, searching the crease of the seat for the seat belt. He caught Kotetsu's eye and Kotetsu shook his head apologetically. Barnaby nodded and gripped the handle above the door. "I can't uh, have Barnaby Brooks Jr just, uh, stroll into the house… Kaede isn't uh, an idiot…"

"You could tell her you're a hero." Muramasa said, throwing the van into a higher gear. "She isn't an idiot, as you said."

"It's to protect her." Kotetsu hissed through his teeth. The van hit a bump and Kotetsu and Barnaby were tossed off the bench, their shoulders struck sharply and Kotetsu groaned irritably. "Can you slow the hell down? Are you trying to kill us?"

"I have a television." Muramasa said, peering over his shoulder at his younger brother. "You survived that shit, a little car ride isn't gonna kill ya."

"I'm in a weakened state." Kotetsu complained, holding his aching side with a frown. "Come on, Nii-san…" Muramasa looked at Kotetsu thoughtfully in the rearview mirror; he seemed taken aback by the use of the nickname. He slowed down slightly before focusing back on the winding road. "Thank you." Kotetsu sighed in relief, his body relaxing. "Try to act normal around company."

"Ma said I should offer my house up." Muramasa said suddenly. He held his mouth tightly, his body stiff as he spoke. "She wants you home. She said I should invite Mr. Brooks to stay with me."

"And how do you explain Barnaby Brooks Jr staying at your house?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to be showing him around…"

"Ma asked me to offer." Muramasa replied with a shrug. "I offered."

"Why can't we stay at your house?" Barnaby asked slowly, almost afraid to interrupt.

"My daughter doesn't know I'm a hero… I can't have her favorite hero walk in the front door with me…" Kotetsu explained.

"I'm her favorite hero?" Barnaby asked, smiling impishly.

"Shaddap…" Kotetsu growled.

"What does she think you do?" Barnaby asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Ah, well, odds and ends…" Kotetsu scratched his chin slowly. "She doesn't really ask."

"Just tell her that you're my assistant or something…" Barnaby suggested. "I mean, I don't mind staying in a hotel, but I'd feel weird, you know, if you can't stay at your own house…"

"That's settled then." Muramasa said with a smile. "She'll be thrilled."

"Yeah… sure…" Kotetsu muttered unsurely.

"I meant Ma." Muramasa clarified, looking at Kotetsu in the reflection of the glass. "But yeah, she may act cool, but Kaede will be pleased too."

The van rolled to a bumpy stop outside of an expansive home. It was old, probably in the Kaburagi family for generations, but it was well kept. Barnaby nearly jumped from the van in relief, pulling his suitcase behind him. Kotetsu slammed the van door shut and looked around at the house.

" _Okaeri_." Muramasa said quietly, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

Kotetsu nodded silently, slinging his luggage over his shoulder. "Alright… ready, Bunny?"

"Sure." Barnaby said with an easy smile. He was really just along for this crazy ride. He still couldn't believe he was in Oriental Town, meeting Kotetsu's family.

" _Tadaima_!" Kotetsu said, stepping into the foyer cheerily. He kicked off his shoes and stepped into a pair of house shoes. Barnaby did the same, thankful he already knew many of the customs.

"Kotetsu!" An older woman, with deep white streaks in her graying hair, came into view. She wiped her hands on her apron, more out of habit than anything, and embraced her son tightly.

"Ah, Mr. Barnaby…" the woman gushed, wiping at her eyes as she pulled away from Kotetsu. "Welcome to our home."

"Hello." Barnaby said, offering his hand for a shake. She laughed and shrugged, pulling Barnaby into a hug as well.

"I'm sure you're starving… please… come in, come in…" Kotetsu's mother said suddenly, gesturing toward the kitchen. "Dinner is almost done."

"Papa…" Kaede said, stepping into view slowly. She was adorable, in Barnaby's opinion, a tiny spitting image of her father. She had large eyes and a youthful round face. She had a playful pout on her lips but she couldn't help but smile when her father's hand brushed through her hair.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede…" Kotetsu growled, lifting his daughter into his arms. She smiled and squirmed and then, when she felt the embarrassment hit her, she insisted that she be put down. Kotetsu's grin was wide and natural and so incredibly damn happy that it made Barnaby's heart sputter.

"I'm too old to be picked up, Pa-pa!" Kaede complained halfheartedly.

"Yes, yes, of course, Kaede…" Kotetsu agreed with a smile.

Kaede looked up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and when her eyes met Barnaby's she turned a startling shade of green. She took a step back, her hand clutching at her throat in shock. She stammered, "B-B-B-Barnaby Brooks!?"

"Hello, Kaede." Barnaby said softly, extending his hand politely.

"Ah, Kaede," Kotetsu began to explain nervously. "This is Barnaby Brooks Jr… I happen to work-"

"Oh my God, Papa." Kaede groaned. "I know who Barnaby Brooks Jr. is." She shook Barnaby's hand, an excited giggle escaping her lips. "Wait a minute! How do you know BBJ?"

"BBJ?" Kotetsu exchanged looks with Barnaby. "Well, actually I…"

"He's my personal assistant." Barnaby said quickly. Kaede looked from her father to Barnaby to her grandmother in astonishment.

"Really?" Kaede asked, arching a brow.

"Well, at least until I fire the guy…" Barnaby teased.

"He's kidding… He's kidding…" Kotetsu spat through clenched teeth.

"Wow." Kaede exhaled in disbelief. "You have the best job ever…"

"He does." Barnaby said with a smile. "And between you and me, he's really good at it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh, here's your room." Kotetsu said, gesturing to a dusty room beside the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Barnaby said with a nod. "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll sleep in the living room." Kotetsu replied, rasping his fist against the door jamb.

Barnaby turned on the light in the small room. It was bare and minimalistic, with only a dresser and a futon and a small circular mirror adorning the wall. "I feel like I'm intruding now."

"No, not at all." Kotetsu answered instantly. "It's just a three bedroom house."

"I should have gone with your brother." Barnaby exhaled guiltily.

"No. No." Kotetsu shook his head in disagreement. "I sleep better in a recliner anyway… I'm old, remember?"

Barnaby stepped into the room and placed his suitcase against the wall. The wall was strange and Barnaby realized after inspection that it was a sliding door. He played with the door, sliding it back and forth and peering into the darkness on the other side. "What is this?"

"It's called a shoji door…" Kotetsu explained. "And you kinda look like an idiot right now."

"Thanks." Barnaby replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry… but you're playing with a door." Kotetsu said with a chuckle.

"A paper door." Barnaby grumbled, closing the shoji quietly.

"Is there anything you need?" Kotetsu asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I see the sheets…" Barnaby said quietly. "Where's the bed?"

Kotetsu looked at the futon and stammered awkwardly. "Uh, ah, well, uh… That is the bed." Kotetsu pointed to futon with an embarrassed smile. "It's called a futon."

"Okay…" Barnaby said, his entire face blushing brightly. "Got it."

"It's softer than it looks. It's kinda pliable and…" Kotetsu sighed, biting down on his lip. "Do you want me to take you to a hotel?"

"Absolutely not." Barnaby hissed under his breath. "What would your mother think?!"

"Ma will survive, she'd rather you be comfortable." Kotetsu insisted. "I will take you, it's no big deal."

"Just… just come show me how to make this bed." Barnaby whispered, lowering his voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head.

"No one needs to know about this." Barnaby groaned. "Ever."

Kotetsu smiled, unrolling the futon and arranging it neatly. "There you go. And in the morning, you just roll it… back… up… like… this…" Kotetsu explained. He sank down on his knees, looking around the room curiously. He shivered and then laughed, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Barnaby asked softly, and he reached forward, taking Kotetsu's hand in his. Kotetsu looked down at Barnaby's hand curiously before Barnaby let go.

"Nothing's wrong… why?" Kotetsu asked unsurely.

"You just look so… sad…" Barnaby said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not." Kotetsu said with a tight smile. "I'm fine."

"Your daughter's pretty cute." Barnaby said, changing topics. "She looks a lot like you."

"Don't say such cruel things." Kotetsu said with a laugh. "She looks like her mother."

"She's funny too." Barnaby mused. "I bet it's hard being so far apart."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is, until I'm here." Kotetsu admitted quietly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Barnaby apologized, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"It's fine." Kotetsu said, waving his hand dismissively. "Why are you being so nice? It's worrisome."

"Your face… it just looks like I should be nice." Barnaby shrugged, crossing his arms and picking at his skin with his fingers.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine." Kotetsu insisted, his amber eyes sharp.

"Okay." Barnaby surrendered, raising his hands peaceably. "Okay."

"If you need anything else, I'm in the living room." Kotetsu said, covering a yawn with his closed fist. "'Oodnight, Bunny-chan…"

"Goodnight, Kotetsu." Barnaby replied with a nod.

* * *

"Papa!" Kaede called out, throwing out her arm in an excited wave. "Come look at this one!"

"Hai, hai, coming, Kaede." Kotetsu called out. He smiled at Barnaby and jogged forward to join his daughter who stood staring down at a big, fat watermelon on the vine. "Whoa. This is a big melon. Is this the one, Kaede?"

"We should ask BBJ!" Kaede suggested, pink staining her cheeks.

"Ah, of course, BBJ…" Kotetsu began, his eyes sparkling as he spoke the nickname. "Would you do us the honor of judging our watermelon selection?"

Barnaby walked quickly through a tangle of leafy vines and stood in front of the watermelon, inspecting it critically. He stared at the fruit for a long time before looking up at Kaede. "This is the one."

"Mura-ojisan!" Kaede called out, waving to her uncle happily. "I found the best one."

"Coming…" Muramasa replied, lifting the sheers above his head.

"We don't need your uncle to cut the vine, Kaede…" Kotetsu muttered, kneeling down on the ground. He twisted the thick, dry vine and it broke, freeing the watermelon easily. He smiled and lifted the melon as he climbed to his feet. "See? Papa can manage."

Muramasa and Anju Kaburagi, Kotetsu's mother, approached slowly. Muramasa wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and looked at Kotetsu and then Kaede, his stern face splitting into a smile. "Idiot carries the watermelon home."

Kaede laughed, covering her mouth as she giggled. She looked at her father, who looked rather peeved, and patted his arm comfortingly. "I always say that to Oji-san… it's an inside joke…"

"Your poor uncle…" Kotetsu replied, balancing the watermelon on one hand like a football. "He's getting old and infirm if carrying a watermelon is a chore." Kotetsu reached up with his free hand and ruffled Kaede's hair. "Pick a few other good ones. We'll have to show Barnaby how to play suikawari."

"Really?" Kaede asked, smiling from ear to ear. "I'll find the best."

"Boys," Anju warned in a low voice once Kaede had taken off. "Kaede isn't a toy. Behave yourselves."

"Ma…" Kotetsu groaned in complaint. "He cuts me down every chance he gets!"

"You've always been so sensitive…" Muramasa grunted, eyeing Kotetsu lazily. "A forty year old titty baby."

"Fuck you." Kotetsu snarled, stepping up to face his brother.

"Kaburagi Kotetsu!" Anju snapped, clapping her hands. And then she began to speak in her native tongue. Barnaby looked around the field, feeling rather out of place as the family argued.

"Papa!" Kaede, who was out of ear shot, called again, looking toward the adults expectantly. "I found an even bigger one!"

"Coming…" Kotetsu yelled back, waving his hand in gesture. He turned toward Muramasa and hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, but then he just spun on his heels, walking away wordlessly.

They returned to the house a short while later and everyone was excited about some game they wanted Barnaby to play. He smiled politely but was secretly dreading board game hell. Barnaby was surprised when they began setting things up outside. They laid a flattened cardboard box down on the ground and placed the watermelon in the center.

"Alright, it's easy enough…" Kotetsu explained, holding a blindfold in one hand and a stick in the other. "It's Japanese piñata."

"Okay." Barnaby said with a laugh.

"I'll blindfold you, spin you around three times and then give you this bokken. You try to hit the watermelon with the bokken. First one to crack the watermelon wins…" Kotetsu continued. "And then we eat. Easy enough."

"I'm going to look foolish." Barnaby whispered as Kotetsu began blindfolding him.

"It's all in good fun." Kotetsu said, grabbing Barnaby's shoulders and spinning the young hero around in a small circle. He steadied Barnaby before handing him the bokken. "Good luck. Don't kill anyone."

Barnaby lifted the stick and lowered it unsurely, striking the ground. He exhaled shakily, feeling embarrassed, before attempting again. He heard Kaede giggle and he nearly ripped the blindfold off but the next strike was true. He smashed the watermelon open, a small spurt of juice spraying him.

He tore the blindfold off and looked down at the cracked open watermelon. The Kaburagi's clapped and Kaede cheered. Barnaby smiled, adjusting his glasses. "So, now we eat?"

"Well, we should let the next person play…" Anju said with a warm smile, her eyes creased in the corners. "These boys can eat a whole watermelon each."

"Mura-ojisan is a big eater." Kaede explained with wide eyes.

"I'm still growing." Muramasa said, winking at his niece.

"Kaede, you should go next…" Barnaby suggested, blindfolding the girl as Kotetsu moved the smashed watermelon. "I promise I won't laugh when you miss…"

"Sorry, Bar-na-by…" Kaede called out happily. The inflection in her voice was so much like her father's that Barnaby could only smile like an idiot. "I wasn't laughing at you… I was laughing at Papa!"

"Oh?" Barnaby asked, slowly turning to look at Kotetsu suspiciously. "Why's that?"

"When you missed he, uh, moved the watermelon closer…" Kaede said, her voice bouncing as Barnaby spun her around.

"Did he?" Barnaby asked, smirking at Kotetsu in annoyance.

"K-K-Kae-de…" Kotetsu groaned. "You've betrayed your Papa."

"Nonsense…" Anju excused with a chuckle. "When these boys were little, they would move the melon further away from their brother. Sometimes, when their tricky little luck ran out, they would get a bokken on the head. That's true justice…"

"Sounds like a handful." Barnaby said with a laugh, smiling at Anju. "I can only picture Kotetsu as a kid. I imagine you've replaced everything you own at least once."

"We're lucky the house was still standing." Anju admitted with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright…" Kotetsu said, clapping his hands. "That's enough talk."

That night the Kaburagis prepared a feast. Barnaby sat on the picnic bench uselessly while Anju and Kaede prepared the chilled food. Kotetsu had gone in the house some time ago for something and he had yet to return. Muramasa manned the grill expertly. He was an odd man with a very cool exterior, but he genuinely seemed to care for his family.

Barnaby watched Muramasa with interest. Muramasa was methodical in his work, as if barbecue was an exact science, but every moment he could spare he stared up at the house, his deep brown eyes lost in thought. Barnaby considered starting a conversation with Muramasa but in the end he found himself too nervous to speak up.

Kotetsu eventually returned and Barnaby considered strongly that he had simply hid inside the house until the work was done. He carried drinks and placed them on the picnic table with a sigh. He twisted the cap off of a beer and took a quick swig, plopping down on the bench.

"All that work make ya thirsty?" Muramasa asked, his eyes settling on Kotetsu.

"Yeah." Kotetsu said with a shrug.

"Bring me one." Muramasa said with a nod. Kotetsu pushed off of the picnic bench and grabbed the beer from his brother's spot at the table. Kotetsu held it out but Muramasa shook his head. "Come on, I'm busy… open it." Kotetsu twisted the cap off wordlessly before offering the beer once more to Muramasa. "Thanks, Kote-chan."

"Smells good." Kotetsu said, leaning forward and inhaling the aroma of cooking meat.

"It's almost done." Muramasa said. "You should go help Ma."

"I offered them help," Barnaby said guiltily. "They said they were fine."

"Did she use the word 'fine'?" Muramasa asked, exchanging a worried look with Kotetsu. "'Fine' is the opposite of fine…"

"'Fine' means get your ass in this kitchen and help…" Kotetsu added, shuddering. "But you're a guest, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it…"

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Muramasa agreed. "Did she look mad though?"

"Or hot?" Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes wide and curious.

"I'll just go…" Barnaby said, shaking his head in confusion.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kotetsu insisted. "I'll go. You're a guest."

Barnaby settled back down on the picnic bench with a heavy sigh. He drummed his finger against the aging wood and began to look around again. He felt strange sitting so close to where Muramasa stood grilling. The silence felt heavy and unnatural, but he also sensed that Muramasa viewed talkativeness unfavorably. Barnaby cleared his throat and shook his head. What was going on? Was he _trying_ to impress Kotetsu's family? Barnaby was confused and his head sank into his hands.

"Excuse me." Muramasa said quietly, placing a plate of sizzling meat in the center of the table. The smell was enough to make Barnaby's mouth water.

"That really smells amazing." Barnaby complimented, his stomach growling.

"Thanks." Muramasa said simply before taking a swig of his beer. He sat down on the bench across from Barnaby, his legs wide apart and his posture slouched. He turned his head to the side and cupped his hand to his mouth. "Ma! Kaede! Dinner's ready…"

"We're'a comin'." Kotetsu exclaimed, placing a plate of cabbage rolls in front of Barnaby. "Ma made these 'specially fer ya…"

"Your country bumpkin is showing…" Barnaby teased and then he looked up ruefully at the three other people at the table. He smiled apologetically, cursing himself under his breath. "This looks wonderful, Mrs. Kaburagi."

"Thank you," Anju said, passing several dishes around the table. Barnaby took a bite of grilled meat and his eyes nearly watered. It was so juicy, so flavorful. He took another greedy bite, nodding his head in approval. Anju smiled happily, "Muramasa, the beef tongue looks wonderful."

Barnaby's fork stalled midair. He looked down at his plate in horror, swallowing a mouthful of beef tongue. He took a drink, swishing it around in his mouth. Kaede popped the meat into her mouth and nodded, chewing quickly. "Beef tongue is my favorite."

Barnaby thought he might gag as the rest of the family ate obliviously. Kotetsu leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Oh come on. It tasted good didn't it?"

"It's a tongue… a tongue on my tongue… chewing a tongue…" Barnaby shuddered in disgust. "I don't mean to be rude… it's just… uh… culture shock…"

"Ham is a pig's ass." Kotetsu said quietly, patting Barnaby's leg sympathetically. "What makes one part worse than another?"

"I just love cabbage rolls." Barnaby said aloud, stabbing a roll with his fork. He noted that the others had chopsticks and he once again felt like an idiot. He took Kotetsu's chopsticks from his plate and used them slowly, grabbing the roll and bringing it to his mouth.

"Oh, dear, you can eat those with your hands…" Anju explained quickly and kindly. "If you want to use the chopsticks, you just cut it into small pieces…" Anju leaned across the table before pulling back. "Oh, Kotetsu-chan, help him…"

"He's fine, Ma." Kotetsu grumbled, grabbing Kaede's chopsticks. "Let him do what he wants." Barnaby's face was simultaneously stark white and blindingly scarlet. He looked as if he wanted to die. Kotetsu smiled encouragingly and leaned forward stabbing the chopstick improperly through the middle of the roll. He picked it up and began to gnaw at the end. "This's actually way easier," he said, his mouth full.

"I don't even like eating with chopsticks." Kaede said with a shrug. "It's embarrassing."

"Kaede, you should never be ashamed of your culture." Muramasa said sternly. "But neither should Barnaby. He's trying his best and honestly I'm impressed." Muramasa smiled at his niece. "After all, it even takes us years to learn how to do it."

"That's true." Anju agreed. "Your Papa was still a hopeless case at your age, stirring the soup and such…" She smiled at Kotetsu. "He's always done things his own way. I remember when…"

"Yikes." Kotetsu complained. "Can we just save up all the stories for a time when Barnaby isn't here?"

"Absolutely not." Barnaby said with a mischievous smile.

"Grandma…" Kaede pleaded, grabbing Anju's arm. "Don't scare him off…"

"He already knows your Papa…" Muramasa interjected. "If he's here that means he's a very brave man."

"Well, duh." Kaede scoffed. "He's a hero." Kaede swooned at the table, kicking her legs back and forth. "What's it like being a hero? Who's the nicest? Who's a jerk? Is Blue Rose dating Sky High?"

"Well," Barnaby began slowly, watching Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye. "I became a hero to catch the man who killed my parents…" Barnaby took a sip of wine and smiled sadly at Kaede.

"I wasn't allowed to watch that episode." Kaede pouted.

"He was a bad man." Barnaby said simply. "It shouldn't have been televised, he sorta hijacked the station…" Barnaby cleared his throat. "But the nicest is Sky High. Like, he is sickeningly nice. It's annoying how nice he is." Kaede laughed, clasping her hands in approval. "The worst is Rock Bison. He's… a blockhead." Barnaby leaned forward, speaking quickly to Kaede's delight. "Blue Rose is nothing like her alter ego. She's a bit shy in real life… and she has a crush on someone else…"

"Who?" Kaede asked, gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Wild Tiger." Barnaby admitted, clocking Kotetsu's startled reaction in his peripheral vision. "She can barely stand to be in the same room…"

"Really? Wild Tiger?" Kaede's eyes were wide.

"She's a decade or so too young for Wild Tiger, don'cha think?" Kotetsu asked through a tight smile.

"Papa, do you get to see the other heroes?" Kaede asked, turning to her father unexpectedly.

"Well, not really, maybe, just a little… why?" Kotetsu lied shamefacedly.

"Who's your favorite?" Kaede pressed.

"Iv, uh, I mean Origami Cyclone or Fire Emblem…" Kotetsu said after a moment.

"But Origami is even worse than Wild Tiger…" Kaede said with a disappointed sigh.

"Hey!" Kotetsu scowled. "There is no such thing as a bad hero. It's actually very competitive to get a sponsor… hundreds of NEXT are turned down…"

"Wild Tiger is my favorite." Anju interjected with a smile.

"Jeez, that's great, Ma." Kotetsu groaned.

"She thinks he's handsome…" Kaede explained to Barnaby. "She says it all the time…"

"He is." Barnaby said, so suddenly even he was surprised as it escaped his lips.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Muramasa asked. "I can't be your chauffeur. I have a store to run."

"Kotetsu, you should help your brother tomorrow." Anju suggested. "Kaede and I can take Barnaby up to the mountain shrine. I think he'd enjoy that."

"Ahhh, Ma…" Kotetsu complained. "I like mountain shrines…"

"Your brother closed the shop to drive us around today. It's the least you could do…" Anju replied, patiently. "Besides, your name is on the building too." Anju took a sip of water, eyeing her son pointedly. "It's your father's legacy…"

"I'm supposed to be showing Barnaby a good time. He's supposed to be having fun." Kotetsu argued. "My job is on the line here." And Kotetsu had the feeling that wasn't an exaggeration.

"I'm fine going with the ladies." Barnaby offered. "I've never been to a shrine."

"B-B-B-Bunny! Read the mood…" Kotetsu stammered unhappily.

"It's not as glamorous as Sternbild, but I promise hard work never killed anyone…" Muramasa spoke up, the lip of his beer bottle, his fourth or fifth, inches from his mouth.

"Kae-de…" Kotetsu attempted. "Don't you want Papa to come with you tomorrow?"

"Papa…" Kaede said sternly, her hands on her hips. "Behave."

"Hai, hai." Kotetsu surrendered.

"I'm heading home." Muramasa stood up, swaying slightly. He pat Kaede on the head and pecked his mother on the cheek. "I'll see ya in the morning, Kote-chan…" He paused and his face split into a smile. "And don't be late…"

"I'm always late." Kotetsu said unapologetically.

"It's never too late to change." Muramasa replied.

"I'm not changing for you." Kotetsu snapped.

"I don't think there's anyone you would change for…" Muramasa argued. "You don't love anyone more than you hate yourself…"

"And who-" Kotetsu roared, bringing his hand down on the table hard enough to scatter the dishes. He stood, his body roiling upward with strength and agility. His heart was pounding so loudly he thought everyone must be able to hear it.

"Boys!" Anju clapped her hands loudly. Kotetsu looked at her, his body freezing in place. She gestured to the disheveled plates of food and frowned. "Help your mother clean up, would you, Kotetsu?"

"Yeah." Kotetsu agreed, turning his attention to the messy table. Barnaby was a little surprised by the exchange. Everyone had been having a great time. The light and fun atmosphere was dragged downward as Kotetsu stacked the dishes noisily. Barnaby stood up, offering his assistance.

Kotetsu was silent as he cleared the table but Barnaby could see his hands shaking. The plates clanked together noisily and the liquid in the cups splattered over the side. "Are you okay?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head with worry.

Kotetsu nodded wordlessly. He finished stacking the plates and cups and then he stalked off toward the garden. He moved quickly and Barnaby followed out of concern. Kotetsu took a few steps around the corner and then he staggered, nearly falling completely over to one side. His breathing escalated and he struggled for air.

Kotetsu was on the ground before Barnaby could close the distance between them. Kotetsu wheezed loudly, gasping for breath. Barnaby kneeled beside him, pulling him into his lap. "Do you need an ambulance?" Kotetsu shook his head back and forth as his lungs labored for air. "Fucking hell, Kotetsu. Are you sure?"

"He's fine." Muramasa spoke suddenly, coming around the corner and around the fence. He pulled a brown paper sack out of his pocket and handed it to Kotetsu. Kotetsu took the wrinkled bag and began exhaling and inhaling inside of it. The bag crinkled noisily until Kotetsu managed to regulate his breathing.

Kotetsu balled the sack and threw it at his brother, pushing himself to his feet. Barnaby stood unsurely, looking between the brothers silently. "Get the fuck outta my face."

"You're welcome." Muramasa shook his head in annoyance.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" Kotetsu repeated louder.

"Take control of yourself." Muramasa barked. "Or you're going to look foolish or worse, scare Kaede…"

"Don't… don't act like that…" Kotetsu groaned, pointing his finger at Muramasa accusingly. "I don't want you to bring Kaede into this."

"Kaede is already in this." Muramasa yelled, the veins in his neck throbbing. "Her pathetic fucking father left her for me to take care of!"

"I didn't leave her for you!" Kotetsu shouted back. "Ma's taking care of her!"

"In case you didn't realize…" Muramasa shot back. "Ma is getting old. Ma isn't going to be around forever! I have to help Ma…"

"She's mine…" Kotetsu argued. "She's not yours… and you have no business holding her against me…"

"I'm more of her father than you'll ever be." Muramasa spat, bumping his shoulder against Kotetsu's.

Kotetsu raised his fist, striking Muramasa in the cheek. Muramasa spit blood into the grass and then, unexpectedly, he threw his head against Kotetsu's. The head-butt knocked Kotetsu off of his feet. The hero was sent into a patch of cabbage and he cursed loudly as he climbed back to his feet. "Fuck you, Muramasa."

Barnaby was completely caught off guard. He stood between the two brothers, unsure of how to react. He thought for a moment that Kotetsu might activate his powers but Kotetsu had no intention of doing so. He merely stalked back and forth angrily, muttering to himself as Muramasa walked away.

"Hey…" Barnaby said after a few minutes. "You okay?"

"Fucking peachy." Kotetsu growled.

"I'm not really sure what to say…" Barnaby admitted, licking his lips. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Take me home." Kotetsu whimpered, crouching in the center of the garden. He covered his head with his hands and inhaled sharply. "I just want to go home." Barnaby looked toward the house helplessly. Where did Kotetsu consider home to be?

"Let's go inside." Barnaby suggested, walking toward Kotetsu and extending his hand. Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby, slowly taking his offered hand. Barnaby smiled encouragingly and helped Kotetsu to his feet. "It's okay…"

Barnaby felt like a fraud. He had no idea what was happening and he had no right to tell Kotetsu anything was okay. How would he know? He walked along beside Kotetsu, following the older hero into the house. Kotetsu opened a cupboard in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of liquor. He opened it up and swallowed greedily, slamming the cupboard shut. "Cheers," Kotetsu said, lifting the bottle into the air. He walked from the kitchen slowly, sinking into the recliner without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kotetsu dreamt he was in the small room beside the kitchen. A school bag was tossed carelessly in the corner, his half-finished school work from the last year shoved inside in a disorganized mess. The room was dark and rain beat down noisily against the roof and across the window. He blinked slowly, kicking the blanket off of his legs._

 _Summer's heat was unbearable. The rain made it humid and sticky. He removed his shirt tossing it into a growing pile in the corner of the room. Everything was slow and steady, much more like a memory than a dream. Kotetsu suddenly covered up, expecting the door to slide open, and it did._

 _Like clockwork, the man slipped into Kotetsu's room. He shut the door behind him quietly, his bare feet padding against the wooden floor softly. His face was dark, his voice was muffled. Even when the man slid into the futon beside Kotetsu he still couldn't be sure the other person was real._

 _"_ _Are you awake?" the man asked, beer strong on his breath._

 _"_ _No," Kotetsu murmured._

 _The man pulled something out of his pocket, handing Kotetsu a flask. Kotetsu opened the lid, pouring whiskey down his throat. It burned all the way into his belly. He groaned internally, he was hot to begin with. Kotetsu handed the flask back to the faceless man and turned his head to the side, facing the wall._

 _The man murmured, his large, strong hands gently brushing through Kotetsu's hair. He mentioned how beautiful Kotetsu was. He whispered sweet things into Kotetsu's ear. He kissed Kotetsu's bare shoulder, his bare chest. He told him that he loved him and it made Kotetsu's stomach do flips. Kotetsu turned to face the man and the man kissed his lips hungrily._

 _Kotetsu's protests died in his throat. His body froze as the larger man rolled on top of him. The man held his wrists together in only one hand, pinning them above Kotetsu's head, but there was no need, Kotetsu had no will to fight. The man pulled down his pajamas with his free hand, yanking Kotetsu this way and that impatiently._

 _Kotetsu stared up at the ceiling. There was a single glowing star, stuck up with thick blue sticky tack. He narrowed his eyes, twisting his head slightly so that the cheap little glow-in-the-dark star appeared to shine. Kotetsu gasped as the man penetrated him with his fingers. He lifted his knees, adjusting himself. He groaned, letting his head fall back to his pillow._ And then he woke, looking around the living room in confusion. He climbed out of the recliner, walking silently into the kitchen. He stood outside the door of the little bedroom. He considered knocking for several agonizing minutes before giving up and sitting down at the small, square dining table.

Inside of the small bedroom, Barnaby stirred. He blinked slowly, a noise in the kitchen rousing him from his sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, peering blindly. He searched for his glasses and sat up, putting them on and inspecting the small little star stuck on the ceiling. _Only one, single star. How weird_ , Barnaby thought, climbing to his feet. He stumbled toward the door, thirst driving him toward the kitchen.

He opened the door and jumped several inches off the floor. Someone was sitting at the dining table in the pitch darkness. "Uh… hello?" Barnaby reached for the light switch and the figure moved slightly.

"No… don't…" Kotetsu said, his voice raw and gruff. "Leave them off."

"Jesus, you scared me." Barnaby exhaled heavily, his chest deflating. He walked further into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, searching the blackness for a cup. He turned the faucet on, filling the cup and taking a sip before sitting down beside Kotetsu. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry I woke you." Kotetsu murmured.

"I just needed some water." Barnaby said. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized that Kotetsu's outline was quivering. He reached a hand forward slowly, touching Kotetsu's damp arm. "Hey… hey are you okay?"

"'M fine…" Kotetsu sobbed, his body nearly folding in half as he collapsed against the table.

"Are you crying?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head in panic. "What should I do?"

"M' not…" Kotetsu gulped, wiping his face with his sleeve. Barnaby stood up and walked over to the wall, flipping on the light switch. Kotetsu raised his hands, as if the lights burned him, blocking his face. Barnaby walked back over to Kotetsu his hands wrapping around Kotetsu's wrists. "Let go!"

"No…" Barnaby said, swallowing nervously. "Let me see you…"

"Let go!" Kotetsu repeated loudly.

"Stop it." Barnaby snapped, slapping Kotetsu's cheek sharply. "I'm trying to help you and you're acting like a child."

Kotetsu's amber eyes widened; big, fat tears just pouring down his cheeks unchecked. He wiped at the snot that dripped from his nose and he took large gulps of air. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't, his throat was constricting too tightly.

"Oh, God…" Barnaby lamented. "I didn't mean to do that… Kotetsu that was an accident…" Barnaby rubbed soft circles into Kotetsu's back helplessly as the older hero blubbered uselessly on the chair. "I'm sorry," Barnaby murmured over and over. "I'm sorry, Kotetsu…"

"It's fine." Kotetsu said at last, wiping his face and looking up at Barnaby with red, puffy eyes. They were swollen but finally dry. Kotetsu sniffled and offered Barnaby a very forced smile. "I'm okay now."

"What is going on?" Barnaby asked, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Something is very wrong with you…"

"I'm going to go talk to my wife." Kotetsu decided with a firm nod. "I'll be back."

"Don't talk to your wife, she can't help you." Barnaby said determinedly. "Talk to me. I am here. I can help you."

"We're a mess." Kotetsu said with a bitter laugh. "The blind leading the blind."

" _There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love._ " Barnaby recited, his green eyes settling onto Kotetsu thoughtfully.

"Is that Christopher Marlowe?" Kotetsu asked, his voice scratchy.

"Ah, actually it's Washington Irving." Barnaby clarified. "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, Tales of Alhambra…"

"Ah." Kotetsu nodded, clearing his throat. "You read a lot."

"I had a lonely childhood." Barnaby said with a shrug. "Now… are you going to talk to me?"

"Nah." Kotetsu admitted with a smirk. "I'm gonna go talk to my wife."

"She isn't going to talk back…" Barnaby pointed out.

"Well I hope not." Kotetsu laughed. "That would be quite a shock."

"Okay, fine…" Barnaby agreed, letting the argument go. "You have a pass this time. But when we get back… I will get it out of you no matter what."

"That sounds like a threat, Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu said, smiling nervously.

"It is." Barnaby snapped. "I'm supposed to trust you with my life and you can't even talk to me… That's not how a partnership works."

"I thought this was temporary… didn't you say that you'd be on your own soon enough?" Kotetsu replied, arching a brow. "Barnaby Brooks Jr doesn't need Wild Tiger."

"I need you Kotetsu." Barnaby admitted, covering his mouth with his hand anxiously.

"No you don't." Kotetsu said quickly.

"You don't understand…" Barnaby whispered. "I woke one day and realized that I could disappear and no one would notice… I'm all alone. I don't have a Mom or a brother or a daughter or even a dead wife… I'm just by myself. No one cares if I drink myself to death or eat three meals a day or wear a seatbelt."

"I care." Kotetsu interjected.

"I know. That's what I just said, idiot…" Barnaby laughed, shaking his head. "I need Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"Kotetsu Kaburagi isn't the same man he used to be." Kotetsu replied softly.

"That's okay…" Barnaby breathed. "I never knew any other… I don't know any different."

"I don't know what you want from me… do you even know?" Kotetsu asked.

"I do." Barnaby whispered, his words barely escaping his lips. "I want you to love me."

They sat in silence for several excruciating moments before Kotetsu spoke again. "I already do."

"Okay…" Barnaby uttered. "Don't stop."

"I won't." Kotetsu promised. "I don't know if I'll be any good at it, though."

"That's okay." Barnaby replied, looking down at his hands. "It's a work in progress."

"What happens when I let you down?" Kotetsu questioned, his eyes darting toward Barnaby's.

"You won't." Barnaby argued.

"I will. I already have many times." Kotetsu pointed out, his fingers tracing the edge of the table.

"I love you." Barnaby said, and somehow the sentiment seemed to be the perfect answer to the question. Kotetsu leaned forward in his seat and took Barnaby's hand in his. They sat in silence for a long while, their hands intertwined.

* * *

"Ah, mornin'." Muramasa said, looking up as Kotetsu entered the store. He regarded his younger brother's appearance analytically. "You're a bit overdressed for work."

"I always dress this way… it's called presence…" Kotetsu answered, scratching his neck.

"You drink too much last night?" Muramasa asked, watching Kotetsu's approach. "Your eyes're bloodshot."

"Good morning, Muramasa…" Kotetsu sighed, ignoring his brother's pressing questions. He looked around the store nostalgically, his fingers trailing along the photographs covering the walls. He smiled, clutching one straight off the hook. He rubbed his thumb over the dusty glass staring down at an old discolored photograph.

Kotetsu gaped down at the picture of his father. He was a handsome yet rugged man with broad shoulders and strong hands. Kotetsu blew the top coat of dust off the glass lovingly. "Good ol' Pop."

"Tch." Muramasa scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, right… Good ol' Pop…"

"What?" Kotetsu snapped, holding the picture against his chest tightly. "You got something to say?"

"I think you're remembering him more fondly than he deserves." Muramasa admitted, leaning against the counter with a sigh. "Unless that was sarcasm…"

Kotetsu remained silent, hanging the picture back on the wall. He walked around Muramasa and propped himself on the edge of the counter. "Sure, he had his bad days… a lot. But no one is good enough in your opinion."

"That's not true." Muramasa replied, his large, dark eyes narrowing seriously. "Pop wasn't good enough for any of us." Muramasa lifted a crate of wine and began sluggishly carrying it to the stock room.

"And why is that?" Kotetsu asked, lifting two crates and following after his brother quickly. "You blame the man for dying?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Muramasa chastised. "He was a horrible husband and he thought the meaning of being a father was beating the happiness out of his kids."

"Huh." Kotetsu muttered, lowering the crate to the floor carefully. Muramasa crowbarred open a crate and began placing the wine into their racks. "I never heard Ma complain growing up."

"Because Ma isn't selfish…" Muramasa said pointedly. "She didn't sacrifice our lives for her own happiness." Muramasa handed Kotetsu the crowbar. "Look, I've known Ma for over 43 years, way longer than Pops ever did and I've never found it necessary to strangle her until she passed out…"

"No one deserves that." Kotetsu replied, breaking open the two crates. "Not even the worst person deserves that."

"You were only a kid when he died." Muramasa explained. "But he was scary, he was mean…"

"And do you think you've done better?" Kotetsu asked, not in an attempt to fight but in a genuine way. "Do you think we've inherited it?"

"When was your last drink, Kote-chan?" Muramasa asked, arching his brows pointedly.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Kotetsu laughed cynically.

"We've lived longer. But I think that has more to do with your self-repairing liver than anything…" Muramasa pointed out. He looked up at Kotetsu and exhaled heavily. "I feel like you…"

"What?" Kotetsu asked, looking down at his older brother in anticipation.

"Never mind." Muramasa waved his hand dismissively.

"No, no, nuh uh…" Kotetsu griped, tapping the crowbar against the lid of the crate. "Say it!"

"You forgive very easily." Muramasa breathed. "Too easily."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true…" Kotetsu answered, placing a bottle of wine in the wooden rack.

"Why didn't you let Barnaby kill Jake Martinez?" Muramasa asked, his eyes dark and brooding. "I wanted to do him in myself. I thought you were dead. Do you know how hard that shitty fucking show is to watch? Can you imagine Ma? It was horrible. Jake Martinez died easy compared to what I had planned…"

"It's not my place…" Kotetsu tried to explain. "There's the Justice Department and the police... We are only supposed to capture NEXT too dangerous for humans to arrest."

"Do you hate Jake Martinez?" Muramasa questioned.

"No… I don't… he's just a terrible person. The worst probably…" Kotetsu answered. "But it's not my place to hate him."

"You have forgiven him. A man who tried to kill you, to maim you and your friends…" Muramasa said softly. "But you can't forgive me?"

Kotetsu was shocked into silence for several long moments. He swallowed with difficulty, his hands holding the neck of a wine bottle tightly. He looked over at his brother and his mind went completely and utterly blank.

"I'm your brother." Muramasa spoke softly, his eyes downcast. "I spend every day taking care of your daughter… and you… you can't…" Muramasa abandoned the wine and focused entirely on his younger brother. "Do I deserve more of your hate than the 'worst person' does?"

"I don't hate you." Kotetsu said, although he wasn't entirely sure he meant it.

"You're not allowed to be jealous of me, Kotetsu." Muramasa said simply. "You left your daughter. She needed love, she needed protection, she needed someone to chase away monsters and kiss her booboos and carry her home when she falls off her bike. You weren't there… You're never there…"

"I'm a shitty father." Kotetsu confessed, pushing himself up on his feet. "I'd rather be anywhere but here, so I never come see her." Kotetsu bit down on his lip. "I love her, but I'm horrible at it."

"Tomoe didn't make you a good father…" Muramasa continued. "You were a good father on your own. You can do it again…"

"I was never a good father." Kotetsu argued. "I left them. My dying wife sent me away… she knew I was better off somewhere else…"

"Take some responsibility, Jesus, Kotetsu!" Muramasa groaned.

" _You_ take some responsibility!" Kotetsu shouted. "You ask me how I can forgive… it's because often people _ask_ for forgiveness… and those that don't, well, I never trusted them to begin with… Betrayal can only come from a friend…"

"What are you mad about? Tell me, because I'm not going to apologize for calling you on your bullshit. I'm not going to apologize for raising my niece…"

"I'm going home." Kotetsu snapped. He turned and walked toward the door with a huff.

"Do you know what Kaede told me, just a few days before you came?" Muramasa called after Kotetsu.

"What?"

"She said she wished you were dead." Muramasa blurted. "She said if you were dead she could mourn you… There would be a reason for you not to be here…"

"You're cruel." Kotetsu said, shrugging his shoulders. He inhaled sharply, trying his best to control himself.

"So are you." Muramasa snapped back.

"There's a difference…" Kotetsu breathed out jaggedly. "You're doing it on purpose."

* * *

"Kotetsu-chan," Anju called out, stepping into the dark house. "Are you home?"

"Papa?" Kaede flipped on the lights in the living room. It was empty. "He's not sleeping in his chair…"

"Perhaps he is outside." Anju suggested, laying her purse down on the couch.

"I'll look outside." Barnaby offered, walking backward toward the door.

"Ah, thank you, Barnaby…" Anju nodded her head in approval. "Kaede, can you try his cell one more time?"

Barnaby shut the door behind him and looked out into the dark yard. Kotetsu wasn't here. He turned around, searching the house hesitantly. He pulled out his phone and text Kaede quickly, _I'll be back soon. Call me if he comes home. I'm going out to look._

 _OK ttyl_ , Kaede text back almost instantly.

Barnaby grabbed one of the bicycles leaning against the wall of the house and he climbed on, pedaling awkwardly over the bumpy, gravel drive. Once on the road he increased his speed, driving dangerously fast over the dark lane. He rode into town, pulling up in front of the only bar in town.

He stepped inside and instantly a dozen lonely, old drunkards were staring at him curiously. He smiled and nodded politely, scanning the cramped room. Kotetsu wasn't there. He turned around without a word and climbed back on his bicycle.

He rode around the town, turning down each street. Eventually he came to a tiny fenced field and he realized that that is where Kotetsu was. He parked the bicycle outside of the wrought iron fence and stepped inside the cemetery, the gate creaking loudly. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and despite the summer heat a chill traveled down his spine.

"Hey, Old Man." Barnaby spoke softly, crouching beside Kotetsu in front of Tomoe Kaburagi's grave.

"Hmmm…" Kotetsu muttered, his arms wrapped around his knees tightly.

"Your brother called, said you left angry…" Barnaby said, his finger twisting a stray blade of grass. "We tried calling."

"Uh Hmm…" Kotetsu twisted the silver ring around his tanned finger.

Barnaby was quiet for a moment, his eyes focused intently on Kotetsu's wedding band. He cleared his throat and sat down in the itchy grass, his legs folded beneath him. "So… are you going to introduce us?"

Kotetsu eyed Barnaby silently, measuring the other man's stubbornness. Kotetsu sighed and laid his head against his propped up knees. "S'muh wife, Tomoe, Tomoe this's mah par'ner, Barnaby…"

"Hello, Tomoe…" Barnaby said, trying his best not to let Kotetsu know how deathly embarrassed he was. Barnaby took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "I'm Barnaby Brooks Jr. I actually have a favor to ask you…" Barnaby placed his hands together in gesture, bowing at the waist slightly. "With all due respect of course, Mrs. Kaburagi…"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your husband… for just a little while…" Barnaby's voice threatened to shake but he held it together. His cheeks were stained pink and his head felt so hot. He ignored the mortification and continued, "I was wondering if it was okay with you, if he talked to me instead…" Barnaby watched Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye. "You understand don't you? He needs me… and I… I…"

"I need you to let him go." Barnaby said, the words rushing forward like water. "He told me once that your separation was only temporary… And so I'm asking, please, please, trust me. I will love him in your stead. I will love him completely. I will love him every day until you meet again…"

"Barnaby…" Kotetsu sounded almost as if he was behind a pane of glass. He looked up at Barnaby with eyes so bright they seemed to shine. His skin was smooth and clear, his eyes large and vulnerable.

"Tomoe…" Barnaby breathed. "You… you mean well, I know… but you can't have him back yet… And I'm worried… I'm worried…"

"Barnaby…" Kotetsu whispered, his hand gently touching Barnaby's. "You're confusing me."

"How?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head.

"I'm going to end up believing you…" Kotetsu exhaled shakily, his warm fingers entangling with Barnaby's. His touch was so soft, so genuine. Barnaby closed his eyes, desperate to feel the touch, so much more honest than his words.

"I won't lie to you." Barnaby promised. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"I'm me, you're you…" Kotetsu explained, pressing his face against his knees.

"You're my Helen…" Barnaby answered, his green eyes burning into Kotetsu.

 _"_ _O, thou art fairer than the evening air  
Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars;  
Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter  
When he appear'd to hapless Semele;  
More lovely than the monarch of the sky  
In wanton Arethusa's azur'd arms;  
And none but thou shalt be my paramour!" _

"I don't know how to respond to that…" Kotetsu said, wiping his face roughly. "I think that just proves my point. Clichéd but true, you're out of my league."

"Tomoe… this guy…" Barnaby groaned, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Did he pull this shit with you?"

"Tomoe and I… we made sense…" Kotetsu explained, shaking his head slowly. "Man, woman… same hometown…"

"Both NEXTS… Same exact power… Same career…" Barnaby interrupted determinedly. "Same city… same bar… same desire…" Barnaby continued. "Same bodies… same stubbornness… same friends…"

"B-B-Barnaby!" Kotetsu stammered. "Just stop."

"Why do you hate coming home?" Barnaby asked, turning to face Kotetsu head on.

"I don't-"

"Why do you hate coming home?" Barnaby repeated.

"Barnaby, it's a long-"

"Why do you hate coming home?" Barnaby was nearly shouting. "Why does he hate coming home, Tomoe?"

"You are terrible…" Kotetsu growled, shaking his head. "This is a cemetery…"

"I'm 23 years old and I'm full of testosterone…" Barnaby excused himself. "Why do you hate coming home?"

"It's not my home." Kotetsu wheezed.

"Do you resent your daughter? Do you wish she had died and Tomoe had lived?"

"God, no… Kaede is wonderful… I love Kaede…"

"Do you hate your wife for dying? Is it too difficult to face her ghost?"

"No… No… that's not it…" Kotetsu breathed shakily. "I need her, I could never hate her…"

"Is it your mother?" Barnaby pressed. "Does she take your brother's side too often?"

"No. Ma is… Ma is Ma. I love my mother…" Kotetsu explained, moving his hands as he spoke.

"Do you hate Muramasa?" Barnaby asked, and this time he expected a strong reaction. "Do you hate that he gets to see Kaede every day? Do you hate that he is the one taking care of your mother? Do you-"

"I hate my brother…" Kotetsu groaned, covering his face with both hands. "God, I hate him…"

"Why?" Barnaby continued, a strange feeling twisting his gut. "Jealousy? Sibling rivalry?"

"No… no…" Kotetsu cried, and now tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke. "No."

"Then why?" Barnaby asked, his heart breaking more every second. "I can't believe you're not jealous… if you don't have a good reason…"

"I do… I don't want to hate him. I'm terrible…" Kotetsu wiped at the tears with his palms roughly. "I hate him and I love him…"

Barnaby knew he was close to the truth, but as Kotetsu crumbled more and more he couldn't imagine pressing any further. Barnaby cleared his throat, he reasoned with himself a few more seconds wouldn't hurt. Kotetsu just needed to catch his breath. He counted to ten and then opened his mouth to speak. "You're glad you don't ever get to see your family, aren't you?"

"Yes." Kotetsu admitted, a sob escaping his lips.

"You love them but you don't really like any of them, do you?" Barnaby persisted.

"That's…" Kotetsu rattled.

"Because your brother has-" Barnaby began, about to say something completely different than what Kotetsu said next.

"He fucked me." Kotetsu cried, burying his face in his hands. His entire body shook violently, his breath jagged and arduous.

"Wh-what?" Barnaby sat up straight, the color draining from his face.

"Oh, God…" Kotetsu moaned, wiping at his eyes angrily. "I never… I… I thought I was done with it… I thought it was over… I made it so long… I was happy… And now… And now it's all I can think about…"

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby whispered, still in shock. "What…? Your brother and you…"

"It was a long, long time ago…" Kotetsu choked out. "And I should be over it."

"That's… that's not something you just 'get over', Kotetsu…" Barnaby shook his head to clear it. "Did he…? Uh…" Kotetsu nearly crawled into Barnaby's lap, resting his head against the younger hero's legs. Barnaby began to smooth the soaked hair from Kotetsu's tear-streaked face. "I don't know what to say…"

"I didn't want to…" Kotetsu exhaled. "I didn't…" Kotetsu's body shook, enough to startle Barnaby. "I could've stopped it…" Kotetsu gasped for air. "I could've used my Hundred Power… but I… I…"

"Kotetsu, you didn't use your power because you loved your brother…" Barnaby spoke softly, rubbing calming circles onto Kotetsu's back. "He was the one in the wrong…"

"It's been… over… twenty years…" Kotetsu rasped. "And I can't stop… I just feel…"

"I have a couple questions…" Barnaby whispered gently. "May I ask them?"

"Okay…" Kotetsu breathed.

"Just to be 100% certain, did your brother force you into doing sexual things…?" Barnaby asked, his heart beating in his throat.

"Yeah…" Kotetsu admitted, his tears soaking through Barnaby's pants.

"Did Tomoe find out?" Barnaby asked, looking at the grave marker.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I see…" Barnaby said, nodding his head in understanding. "Does your mother know?"

"No… Oh, God, no…" Kotetsu groaned in agony. "It would kill her…"

"Oh, Kotetsu…" Barnaby sighed, his heart crashing into his belly. "I'm so sorry." Barnaby held Kotetsu tightly, everything suddenly making horrifying and heartbreaking sense.

"Okay, one more and then I'll leave you alone for a bit…" Barnaby promised, placing a small kiss on the back of Kotetsu's head. "Is Kaede in danger?"

"No, I would never…" Kotetsu shook his head adamantly. "I wouldn't let her be around him if…"

Barnaby nodded wordlessly, his eyes flashing blue. His entire body seemed to glow in the darkness. It was calming and comfortable and Kotetsu barely noticed as Barnaby climbed to his feet, hoisting him from the ground. Barnaby held him tightly against his chest and they moved rapidly. Barnaby swallowed thickly, sparing one last glance toward Tomoe Kaburagi's marker. _Thanks, Tomoe_ , Barnaby thought ironically. _I'll do my best._


	13. Chapter 13

Barnaby wiggled the window, pushing the glass up slowly from the outside of the room. Still clutching Kotetsu against himself he crawled through the window and into the dark, warm room. He nearly tripped over the leg of a chair but he righted himself, lowering Kotetsu onto the bed. "I'll be right back."

Kotetsu nodded and Barnaby opened the door, propping it open by stuffing the lock chain in the jamb. He walked down the hallway, his eyes focused on the ugly multicolored carpet. He walked into the lobby of the motel and smiled at the woman behind the small desk.

"Hello…" the woman said in surprise, looking the easily recognizable hero up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to pay for a room." Barnaby admitted, scratching the back of his head remorsefully.

"Alright, what sort of room would you like…? I, uh, we don't really have rooms that are meant for people like-"

"I'm sorry, but I already put my stuff in room 13. I hope you don't mind…" Barnaby explained with a wide smile.

"Oh, no… but wasn't it locked?" the woman asked, looking rather perplexed.

"It was." Barnaby answered. "Is it fine if I just pay now and get the key?"

"Of course…" the woman said, shuffling the papers on her desk. She handed him a paper check in log and Barnaby couldn't believe it. He smiled, filling in his name neatly. "How much do I owe you?"

"$7800 OT's or $36 Sterns, we take both…" the woman said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Barnaby took out a one hundred bill and handed it to her. "Tomorrow as well, I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Sir and welcome." She handed Barnaby an actual metal key and he took it before walking back down the hall.

"I'm back." Barnaby said as he pushed open the door, closing it behind him. Kotetsu rolled over, his amber eyes staring at him. Barnaby smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Want me to start a bath? Are you hungry?"

"Where are we?" Kotetsu asked, looking around the dated room disparagingly.

"Oriental Town's finest motel…" Barnaby sighed, lying down on the lumpy mattress beside Kotetsu. He folded his arms beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I should call Ma…" Kotetsu realized, but he didn't move.

"I'll text Kaede." Barnaby offered, pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. He felt absolutely drained as his Hundred Power dissolved into nothingness. He punched his thumbs against the touch screen expertly, _Found him. He's safe. We're staying out tonight._

"You're texting my daughter?" Kotetsu asked, his voice straining with a laugh. He looked at Barnaby with red, swollen eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Young people text." Barnaby said with smirk.

They laid on the bed for a long while, the room completely silent. The crickets chirped loudly outside and Barnaby imagined he could hear his flesh sizzling in the summer heat. At long last, Kotetsu rolled over. His eyes were bright, his lips were soft, his breath was slow and steady. "Bunny…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu apologized. "You're supposed to be relaxing, having fun…"

"If this helps you…" Barnaby began slowly. "If you can start to feel better, then I don't care about relaxing." Barnaby swallowed. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Like I'm bleeding out." Kotetsu admitted. He paused and then a smile splayed his lips. "And like it's really fucking hot in here. Go turn down the air conditioner…"

Barnaby nodded, sitting up and sliding off the bed. He leaned over the window unit, adjusting the AC. The fan whirred to a start and cold air began to blow out, sending his hair flying every which way. He sat back on the bed and sighed in relief. "That's better… now what? Hungry? Thirsty? Tired?"

"I could use a strong drink." Kotetsu confessed.

"No…" Barnaby breathed out. "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?" Kotetsu groaned, kicking his feet childishly against the foot of the bed.

"You're quitting." Barnaby said firmly.

"Haaah? I've been drinking since I was 10 years old, I can't just quit…" Kotetsu argued, sitting up on the bed. He looked at Barnaby with pleading eyes but Barnaby only shook his head.

"10?" Barnaby arched his brows in surprise. "And to think, I liked your mother…"

"Hey!" Kotetsu protested, folding his legs beneath him. "It's not my Ma's fault…"

"Oh?" Barnaby scoffed. "So you're saying if Pao-Lin walked into work piss-faced drunk you'd just let it go…?"

"Of course not!" Kotetsu shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "None of us would."

"And if Karina hated to go home… if she cried and drank herself stupid and threw a tantrum… Wouldn't you worry something was wrong?" Barnaby continued.

"Leave my mother out of this…" Kotetsu groaned miserably. "She's not responsible for other people's actions…"

Barnaby wanted to tear into the old woman. He was angry and sickened and he could barely swallow the tangent he wanted to get into. Inaction was as bad as the terrible action. If she knew, or thought, or considered the notion of Kotetsu's trouble… Barnaby shook his head to clear it. Kotetsu wasn't ready for Barnaby's anger. Kotetsu needed him calm and rational and patient. "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure." Kotetsu agreed with a nod.

Barnaby reached for the remote and turned on the television. There weren't many channels, only the basics and Barnaby and Kotetsu actually found themselves watching reruns of HeroTV.

"Look it's Hammer Hand! Oh and look, Sally Strongarm! Ah, Stealth Soldier…" Kotetsu hummed happily. "He was such a nice guy. Real funny, real encouraging…" Kotetsu smiled at some distant memory. "He retired my second year in…"

"You are really into heroes, huh?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head.

"Aren't you?" Kotetsu turned to look at Barnaby, his amber eyes wide with excitement.

"Not really." Barnaby admitted guiltily. "I'm only a hero because Maverick pushed me… He said it was the easiest way to catch my parents' killer. I guess now that Jake is…" Barnaby stopped midsentence. He looked over at Barnaby and smiled tightly. "Mr. Legend's your favorite, isn't he?"

"Mr. Legend…" Kotetsu breathed enraptured. "Legend was my first love…" Kotetsu laughed softly and easily. He shook his head and his brown cheeks flushed. "It was my first day in Sternbild. I was in the Sternbild City Bank, actually… Pop had just died and Ma needed a loan to save the store… A group of men came in and started taking hostages."

"Welcome to Sternbild…" Barnaby said with an ironic chuckle. "Real nice impression, huh?"

"Yeah, I wasn't too impressed. Ma and Muramasa were pushed outside in the chaos. I was left inside with a dozen strangers and masked men with guns. Mr. Legend shows up and saves the mother fucking day. He was right there, Barnaby. Standing _so_ close…" Kotetsu exhaled deeply.

"One of those guys, he randomly picks someone. He picks me up and puts the gun against my head. And it was the unbelievable. Anyone would have been scared crying or pissed themselves." Kotetsu continued. "Mr. Legend saw me. He looked right at me… And I couldn't… I can't explain it, I just… I nearly imploded. My powers activated and I punched that guy so hard he had to have three oral surgeries."

"Mr. Legend was kinda chubby though…" Barnaby said with a laugh, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Little Kotetsu liked fat guys?"

"Oh, shaddap…" Kotetsu snapped, knocking his fist over the top of Barnaby's head. "He had muscle! It wasn't just his looks… it was his power, his raw, natural, forceful power…" Kotetsu swallowed thickly. "And when I activated he didn't flinch… He didn't yell or scream or tell me to stop… He didn't think I was a freak… he didn't wish that I was normal… He told me I saved him. Mr. Legend actually thanked _me_ for saving _him…"_

"And you fell in love with him…" Barnaby nodded his head in understanding.

"You think I'm weird now, don't you?" Kotetsu asked with a sigh.

"Not at all." Barnaby assured him, smiling. "Sometimes a little kindness, a little acceptance can mean more than anything else…" Barnaby leaned back against the headrest, propping himself up with pillows. "You remember where we met, right?"

"Unfortunately." Kotetsu muttered.

"I was there because I had no one." Barnaby explained. "Maverick… he tries… but…" Barnaby shook his head and decided to start over. "I was told that a sponsor would never endorse a faggot. Their words not mine. I was told that as soon as I was introduced as Apollon's hero, I could no longer pursue a homosexual relationship."

"What? Who told you that? Lloyds?" Kotetsu shook his head in irritation.

"Maverick." Barnaby answered, shrugging. "The Justice Department. Everyone who knew about me before I debuted."

"What? That doesn't even make sense… Look at Nathan!" Kotetsu argued.

"Nathan owns Helios Energy." Barnaby pointed out. "He's his own boss."

"So, your last night of freedom…" Kotetsu said, nodding his head in understanding. "But you didn't even get to do anything. Or did you put me in the cab and hook up with someone better?"

"Well, I would've hooked up with you, if you hadn't mentioned your wife…" Barnaby scowled. "Which I find very misleading on your part."

"My wife was the deal breaker, huh?" Kotetsu mused. "You asked, I didn't bring it up."

"You were also drunk." Barnaby pointed out. "And there's no way I was going to have sloppy, half unconscious sex with a married man…"

"That's rather gentlemanly of you." Kotetsu said with a smirk.

"No, it's the bare minimum of a basically decent human being." Barnaby corrected.

"So you're gay." Kotetsu probed abruptly.

"Where did that come from? That was a conversation ago." Barnaby complained.

"It's just sinking in, really…" Kotetsu confessed with a mischievous grin. "I've always been way too happy looking at blonde, muscled men in spandex… I knew I was interested in men pretty young…" Kotetsu twirled his wedding ring around his finger quickly. "But I never told anyone except Tomoe."

"You told your wife you liked men?" Barnaby asked, astonished.

"I tell my wife everything." Kotetsu confirmed. "It's no big deal, I mean, she liked men too."

"You're so weird, Old Man." Barnaby exhaled, shaking his head. "I can't imagine what she was like. To put up with you…"

"She was like a star." Kotetsu said softly.

The singular description piqued Barnaby's interest. He thought of the one, lonely star on the ceiling of Kotetsu's childhood bedroom. "How was she like _a_ star?"

"The sun is a star, right?" Kotetsu explained. "Our sun gives life, sustains life, and even takes life. We would be dead without the sun, but having two wouldn't be any good either… Love is like that. Love is wonderful and painful. And I believe that you can only love one person, like a star, at a time. Because two is impossible…" Kotetsu inhaled deeply. "Do I make any sense? Only one person can give you life."

"And you said you didn't like poetry…" Barnaby teased.

"I'm a simple man." Kotetsu said with a smile.

"Nah, I don't think so…" Barnaby argued, pulling at the hem of his jeans. "I think you're complicated."

"Probably." Kotetsu agreed with a soft laugh.

"Beautifully complicated." Barnaby continued, locking eyes with Kotetsu meaningfully. "Origami is simply paper that has been folded and creased over and over again. Mistakes are made sometimes, but in the end, there is something beautiful. I think you're like that."

"You saw the origami display at the shrine today didn't you?" Kotetsu asked with a laugh.

"Yes, yes, I did." Barnaby chuckled.

"Did you have fun?" Kotetsu questioned.

"It was neat." Barnaby said thoughtfully. "But I'd rather you have gone." Barnaby sighed heavily. "Families make me itch. I suppose since I don't have one myself. I get hives and want to push a small child and trip a granny."

"Are you admitting to attacking my family or…?" Kotetsu teased.

"Hey, your daughter is my texting buddy." Barnaby laughed. "I couldn't push my texting buddy."

"You do know you're perfect right?" Kotetsu said suddenly, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Barnaby affectionately. "Like my leg is bruising because I keep pinching myself…"

"I'm not perfect. I'm just… happy when I'm around you." Barnaby ran his fingers through Kotetsu's hair. "I feel like you… You can accept me. I'm broody and selfish and bossy and critical…"

"And you're blonde and muscled… You're my dream guy… the only question is, will you wear spandex for me?" Kotetsu winked playfully. "A lot is riding on your answer…"

"Should I find a Mr. Legend costume?" Barnaby breathed, trailing his fingers down Kotetsu's neck sensually. "Would you like that, Kotetsu?" Kotetsu laughed, burying his face into the comforter. Barnaby leaned forward, his warm breath tickling Kotetsu's neck. "Do you need help, citizen? You wanna get saved tonight?"

"Sure, but you don't get 10 points for _coming_ first on my show…" Kotetsu said, his lips tight as he grinned foolishly.

"Ooh, you're naughty…" Barnaby's voice came out low like a purr. He licked his lips and sat back against the pillows and headboard. "But in all seriousness…" Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu with heavy-lidded eyes. "I think I might die if I don't get to have you."

"You're so dramatic, Bun-"

"No, I'm not being dramatic. I told you, I'm selfish. When I fought Jake, I knew I couldn't die because I hadn't had you yet. I lived for one reason alone." Barnaby's voice grew more impatient. "I'm not the sharing type and I watched you… Do you have any idea how difficult that was?"

"Huh? Y-y-y-you mean w-when Antonio and K-Keith came over?" Kotetsu stammered, his cheeks stained pink.

"The first time you kissed me, you ruined me… In less than 10 seconds I knew you had to be mine alone…" Barnaby insisted. "No one else will do."

"I warned you." Kotetsu said with a pleased smile.

"Kotetsu, when we leave this room…" Barnaby began unsurely. "Will we still be the same? Will _you_?"

"What do you mean, Bunny-chan?" Kotetsu asked anxiously.

"I just realized that I'm the one doing all the talking…" Barnaby cracked his knuckles loudly. "What are you thinking about?"

"You in a Mr. Legend suit." Kotetsu replied with a smirk. But then he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I want to go home. To Sternbild, I mean. I want to drink, but I also don't want to need to. I want to sleep in this bed beside you. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want to be good enough."

"You are." Barnaby said simply. "I swear you are."

"I'm messed up." Kotetsu argued. "I…"

"Something terrible happened to you. And it was never addressed… It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. That doesn't make you weak or messed up or anything else. It makes you human…" Barnaby explained.

"But I'm a NEXT." Kotetsu said, shaking his head. "I'm supposed to be evolved from that. I have this power and it can't fix me…"

"Fine, pain makes you mortal." Barnaby restated, placing his hand under Kotetsu's chin. "You are a mortal, you bleed, and you cry, you sweat, you live."

"What was it, in your poem?" Kotetsu breathed, pushing himself on his knees. He crawled over the bed and into Barnaby's lap. He straddled Barnaby's waist and legs, his hands smoothing down Barnaby's shoulders. "Make me immortal with a kiss."

And Kotetsu's full, soft lips pressed against Barnaby's. They kissed gently and deeply until their heads were spinning. Kotetsu pulled back for only a second, breathing strongly before returning to his lover's warm, inviting mouth. They kissed faster and harder and Kotetsu felt Barnaby's body beneath his reacting.

Kotetsu sat back and Barnaby groaned in disappointment. "No, don't stop…" Barnaby urged, leaning forward to press his lips to Kotetsu's. The older hero nodded, laughing into the kiss. Barnaby bit down on Kotetsu's lip gently and a shiver travelled down Kotetsu's skin. His tanned skin prickled beneath Barnaby's touch.

Barnaby's hands fell down to Kotetsu's slender, toned waist. He exhaled heavily, sending his bangs flying in every direction. Kotetsu smiled at Barnaby, his almond shaped eyes creased at the corners. Barnaby's breath caught in his throat and he let his head fall against Kotetsu's chest. Kotetsu kissed the top of his head, his warm, strong hands smoothing down his hair and down his neck.

Barnaby raised his eyes, his fingers hooking under the hem of Kotetsu's shirt. He pulled the shirt over Kotetsu's head, dragging the fabric down his chest and over his stomach before tossing it onto the bedside table. His light peach skin looked so creamy and pink against Kotetsu's stomach. His fingers trailed over Kotetsu's hips, his lower belly, his navel and then up, his fingertips pinching Kotetsu's brown nipples. Kotetsu rolled his head backward, biting down on his bottom lip as Barnaby's hands caressed his body.

Barnaby leaned forward, his tongue darting over Kotetsu's pert nipple. He licked and sucked and then bit down gently, eliciting a moan from the older hero. Barnaby's cock stiffened, almost uncomfortably, and his hands tightened on Kotetsu waist. He reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Kotetsu's ass, squeezing with a groan.

Kotetsu pushed himself up on his knees, bringing himself back down against Barnaby's lap. He rocked back and forth, pressing against Barnaby's hands and groin. He leaned down, kissing Barnaby on the mouth until the younger hero couldn't take anymore. He pushed himself off the headboard, falling to the bed with Kotetsu beneath him.

Barnaby removed his own shirt, wanting to feel Kotetsu's heat against every inch of his skin. He bit down on Kotetsu's shoulder and Kotetsu let out a cry. "Uh, sorry," Barnaby apologized, kissing Kotetsu all over. "'M too excited…"

"S'okay…" Kotetsu breathed, his hands tugging gently at Barnaby's blonde hair. His hands roamed across Barnaby's strong, muscled back, his legs hooked around Barnaby, pulling him closer.

Barnaby pushed himself up, his body inches from Kotetsu's. He missed Kotetsu's incredible warmth. He licked his lips and slid down the bed. His fingers fumbled with the button of Kotetsu's pants. Kotetsu propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Barnaby removed his pants and then his underwear.

Barnaby smiled against Kotetsu's skin and then looked up at the older hero, his green eyes bright and wide. Kotetsu cupped Barnaby's chin in his hand, stroking lovingly. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's thigh once, then twice, and then took him into his mouth. He stroked upward with his hand, his tongue swirling around the tip of Kotetsu's cock. Kotetsu groaned, his hand stroking Barnaby's face and hair absently as his head lolled back in pleasure.

Barnaby continued sucking Kotetsu off, his warm, wet mouth bobbing up and down slowly. Kotetsu's breathing hitched, his eyes fluttering closed. He collapsed back onto the bed with a moan, his hands covering his blushing face. "Shit… Bun-ny…"

Barnaby muttered something, but the sound was muffled indistinguishably. The vibration shook Kotetsu, and he bit down on his closed fist in pleasure. Barnaby continued, pushing Kotetsu as far into his mouth as he could manage. He took him deeper and deeper, his eyes watering and his legs shaking.

"I'm gon-na…" Kotetsu announced, sitting back up slightly. He tapped Barnaby's cheek in gesture and Barnaby looked up and into his eyes. He swallowed Kotetsu to the hilt, pulling up slightly as he felt something hit the back of his throat. He guzzled the sticky liquid greedily, letting it coat his tongue before he pulled away. He climbed on top of Kotetsu, lowering his sticky lips to Kotetsu's mouth. He pushed his tongue into Kotetsu's mouth, sharing the taste with the older hero.

Kotetsu whined and it nearly killed Barnaby. Barnaby's face felt tight and hot. His pants were uncomfortable and he felt as though they were cutting off the circulation. His lower body hummed with desire and when Kotetsu's lips smacked together he thought he might orgasm then and there.

Barnaby sat up, taking a deep breath. He dug his fingers into his clothed thighs and shook his head. He exhaled loudly and rolled his shoulders back, popping his neck. Unexpectedly, Kotetsu sat up and, disregarding Barnaby's self-imposed time out, he unbuttoned Barnaby's jeans. "Ah, hey, wait…"

Kotetsu shook his head, a smirk twisting his handsome face. He pulled Barnaby out of his pants and began stroking the younger hero. "Wait, Kotetsu…" Barnaby pleaded, his breathing heavy and uneven. "I need a minute…"

"Why?" Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes piercing.

"I'm gonna cum…" Barnaby admitted, his face growing hotter. He wiped his mouth with his palm, staring down at Kotetsu as the older hero pressed his cock against his lips. Kotetsu's mouth engulfed Barnaby's dick, his hand working the shaft and controlling the speed. "Shit… Ko-te-tsu…"

Barnaby's orgasm ripped through him, his seed exploding in Kotetsu's mouth. Barnaby stroked Kotetsu's hair, grunting and rocking his hips forward. He watched his lover pull back, his wet cock sliding from Kotetsu's mouth. Kotetsu swallowed, licked his lips, and then swallowed again. He smiled up at Barnaby crookedly, wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"You…" Barnaby breathed out, pressing his palm against his lower belly. He sank further onto his knees and kissed Kotetsu. The tastes on their tongue mingled and Barnaby explored Kotetsu's mouth unreservedly. Barnaby adjusted slightly, pulling his pants and underwear off and tossing them onto the floor.

Barnaby laid down on his side, patting the bed beside him. Kotetsu filled the space happily, resting his head against Barnaby's chest. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's temple softly, his hands roaming over Kotetsu's exposed skin, drinking in every detail. Kotetsu sighed contentedly, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

"Don't fall asleep." Barnaby said, shaking Kotetsu slightly.

"Hmm.. 'M not…" Kotetsu exhaled sleepily. "'I'm just resting my eyes."

"Bullshit…" Barnaby laughed, pressing his lips against Kotetsu's firmly. He pulled out from under Kotetsu, rolling the older hero onto his back and then his other side. He kissed down Kotetsu's back, his breath tickling Kotetsu's spine. He squeezed Kotetsu's ass, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into his canvas of smooth, beautiful skin.

"I'm awake now." Kotetsu insisted, turning his head just as Barnaby rolled him onto his stomach. Kotetsu turned his head to the side, one eye observing Barnaby curiously. Barnaby pushed Kotetsu's legs apart, watching them spread as if hypnotized. His hand pressed against Kotetsu's entrance, his fingers pushing gently.

Barnaby planted kisses over every inch of Kotetsu he could reach, his thick, long fingers hounding their way inside of Kotetsu. Kotetsu whimpered as Barnaby bit down on the back of his neck. Barnaby's fingers stretched and Kotetsu nearly growled with pleasure. Barnaby fingered Kotetsu deeply, leaning down and kissing Kotetsu's smooth bottom.

"B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu stammered, Barnaby's fingers hitting that certain spot.

"Do you like that?" Barnaby breathed, twisting his hand and urging his fingers against Kotetsu's prostate.

"Gah!" Kotetsu grunted, a bit of drool pooling onto the bed beneath him. His hands grabbed at the comforter, pulling and tugging with desire.

Barnaby reached with his free hand, squeezing Kotetsu's hardening manhood. He stroked the front with urgency, his fingers pumping in and out. Kotetsu pushed himself onto his knees, his legs spreading further and further apart until eventually he was back against the bed.

Barnaby removed his fingers and hand, pressing his groin against Kotetsu's ass. He stroked himself with one hand, the other pinching the inside of Kotetsu's thighs. Kotetsu cursed, wriggling from side to side in half-hearted protest. Barnaby bit down on his lip, pushing his cock inside of Kotetsu.

Kotetsu's body tightened, a moan escaping his lips. He groaned, pushing himself back onto his knees. He clawed at the comforter as Barnaby began to thrust, his hips slamming against Kotetsu's ass. Barnaby placed both hands on Kotetsu's hips, pulling and pushing the other man's body to meet his. "Ko-" Barnaby growled, his hand smoothing over Kotetsu's bottom before smacking it affectionately. "Kotetsu…"

Barnaby's stomach burned, his legs flexing with effort. He pounded Kotetsu hard and deep, thrusting over and over again. His legs began to shake and his breath caught in his throat. He pumped into Kotetsu twice more, grinding as close as he could, as deep as he could manage.

Barnaby pulled out, his cock bouncing up and down slightly, beads of cum streaming from his tip. Barnaby grunted in frustration and began to sit up. Barnaby sat down on the bed; his legs directly out in front of him. He gestured Kotetsu closer, helping him into his lap, facing him.

Kotetsu kneeled, watching with glassy eyes as Barnaby prepped his cock, urging it inside of his ass. Kotetsu sank down, his legs spreading as he took Barnaby's length. Kotetsu moaned, his head rolling back and his spine arching. His toes curled as Barnaby's hard, thick dick filled him completely.

"Look at me…" Barnaby muttered, his hand wrapping around Kotetsu's head sweetly. He brought their faces together, kissing Kotetsu passionately. His breath fanned across Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu rested his head against Barnaby's slowly rocking his hips.

Barnaby stole a sharp intake of breath, his eyes closing briefly as Kotetsu began to move. Barnaby held Kotetsu closely with one hand, using the other to hold himself up, pushing his groin up to meet Kotetsu's motion. When Barnaby opened his eyes Kotetsu was there, unbelievably close, his eyes locked on his. Kotetsu looked down quickly, a deeper blush creeping into his already flushed cheeks. "No, look at me…" Barnaby instructed gently.

"Okay…" Kotetsu agreed, his eyes fluttering open. His dark lashes moved slowly, deliberately, his lustful eyes meeting his once more.

"You're beautiful." Barnaby groaned. He grunted as Kotetsu slammed down forcefully, Kotetsu's hand between them, steadying his throbbing cock. Kotetsu's other hand was on his chest, and then his neck and then tangled in his hair.

"You…" Kotetsu breathed, before biting down on Barnaby's shoulder. Barnaby moaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard. "You're unbelievable."

Barnaby cursed under his breath, his eyes clamping shut. He breathed in and out rapidly, his lower stomach tightening. He placed both of his hands on Kotetsu's bottom, bouncing the other up and down. Kotetsu's cock leaked between them, his cum smearing across their stomachs.

"Fuck…ing… Hell…" Kotetsu moaned loudly, using his hand to silence the lewd noises escaping his mouth.

"Let me hear you." Barnaby pleaded, his hand shooting up and taking Kotetsu's hand in his. "Let me see you."

"B-B-B-Bunny! Tha's embarrassing…" Kotetsu whined, dropping his head onto Barnaby's shoulder. He lifted his head suddenly, his body tightening everywhere. He groaned, and nearly collapsed backward. Barnaby caught him in his arms, pushing them forward until Kotetsu was on his back comfortably.

Kotetsu's legs were in the air, resting on Barnaby's narrow hips. Kotetsu cursed, his voice and body shaking. The noises he made were intoxicating. Barnaby inhaled shallowly, his entire body burning. He thought he might pass out, he was so turned on. He struggled to keep moving, his only desire was to rut into Kotetsu.

"I love you." Kotetsu breathed, so quietly Barnaby almost missed it. Barnaby slammed into Kotetsu, his entire body tingling as he orgasmed inside. Kotetsu was only a moment behind, his cock spewing all over Barnaby's hand and stomach. Kotetsu shook, physically, visibly shook.

Kotetsu covered his face, inhaling and exhaling loudly. His stomach flexed and quivered and Barnaby shooed his hands away. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu, over and over. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu until warm tears ran into their mouths. Barnaby withdrew for a moment, grunting slightly as he pulled out of Kotetsu.

"I love you, Kotetsu Kaburagi." Barnaby whispered, wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes.

Kotetsu sat up feebly. He was exhausted, covered in tears, sweat and cum. His hand momentarily dipped down between his legs. He was sticky and wet down there, the cum smeared down his inner thighs. He shivered when he thought about the fact it was Barnaby's. Kotetsu wiped his hands against the comforter sloppily. And then leaned forward, kissing Barnaby until they were breathless.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, I guess we're leaving, huh?" Kotetsu murmured, placing his packed bag on the table.

"What?" Barnaby asked, placing the box of sweet rolls on the counter. He lifted the lid of the box and inhaled the sugary aroma before looking at Kotetsu. "Why do you have your suitcase?"

"What? I thought we were leaving…" Kotetsu whispered, turning and placing his palms on the edge of the counter. "I mean, after last night…"

"Ohh ho." Barnaby said, in such a way that Kotetsu felt a chill. "Oh, we are _not_ leaving, Kotetsu."

"What? Why?" Kotetsu whined, gesturing to his suitcase impatiently. "I thought we were coming back here to pack!"

"I thought we were bringing breakfast." Barnaby said, pointing to the box of breakfast rolls.

"Those were to soften the blow! They'll be sad we're leaving, so they needed a treat!" Kotetsu explained.

"Kotetsu, we aren't leaving yet." Barnaby sat down at the small, square table and kicked his feet up on the chair beside him. "We told Kaede we would be here until Friday and we will be here until Friday."

"Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu groaned. "I thought you understood… I can't stand to be here… I can't stand to be around him…"

"I understand or at least I am trying to…" Barnaby admitted softly. "But I am also a man. I have my pride. And you have yours… And there is no fucking way that you are running away."

"Bun-"

"He's not chasing you away from Kaede." Barnaby said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "He's not going to take anything else from you."

"Ugh…" Kotetsu opened the box of rolls and grabbed one in each hand. He tore into the bread, barely tasting the bean paste before he swallowed. "You are intolerable."

"You're safe, you know that right?" Barnaby breathed, licking his lips. "He can't hurt you anymore. It's over."

"Shhh!" Kotetsu hissed. "Ma will be up in a few minutes… I don't want anyone hearing anything…"

"You should tell her." Barnaby said simply, his green eyes watching Kotetsu. "Before we leave we need to tell her everything."

"Absolutely not." Kotetsu argued, his shoulders stiffening. "Like you said, it's over. There's no point of telling her now. All it would do is hurt her."

"We'll talk about this later, Kotetsu." Barnaby spoke firmly. "Because as things are now, it's not okay."

"Ah, man, Bunny… I just want to go home." Kotetsu whined. "Please?"

"No." Barnaby shook his head. "But we can stay at the hotel if you want." Barnaby smiled reassuringly. "Does that make it any better?"

"Maybe." Kotetsu muttered, scratching his chin absently. "I'm not sure yet."

"Ahh… Good mornin', Papa…" Kaede said with a stretch. She smiled at Kotetsu, her face bright and happy. She was his spitting image and it tickled Barnaby. "Good morning, BBJ."

"Kaede, his name is Barnaby." Kotetsu corrected her, offering the box of sweet rolls. She took two and bit into one, her eyes narrowed irritably. "Please be respectful."

"Ugh… Papa!" Kaede complained, talking with her mouth full. "Everyone calls him that!"

"Nobody he actually knows…" Kotetsu pointed out.

"Excuse me, one minute…" Barnaby interrupted, pointing at Kotetsu accusingly. "What's my name?"

Kotetsu's face split into a wide, mischievous grin. "Buhhh-nyyyy…"

"It's Barnaby." Barnaby teased, biting down on his lip.

"Good morning." Anju greeted the room. She kissed Kotetsu on the cheek and squeezed Barnaby's shoulder. "You boys stayed out late."

"That's my fault." Barnaby said with a smile. "I'm afraid I'm a bit unused to the country life. I made Kotetsu show me around a bit."

"Oh, well there's not much to be done in Oriental Town." Anju apologized.

"We had fun." Barnaby assured her, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "We got plenty done."

"Breakfast, Ma?" Kotetsu offered a roll politely.

"Thank you, Kotetsu." Anju took a roll and sat down at the table. "Your brother should be here soon. He offered to take us to the mountains today."

"You know, we don't need him to chaperone us." Kotetsu pointed out.

"We do everything with Oji-san." Kaede said softly. "Just because you're here doesn't mean we should change everything."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Muramasa walked into the house. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Anju and Kaede called back.

Muramasa walked into the kitchen and he almost seemed surprised to see Kotetsu was still there. He smiled at his mother and Kaede, nodding toward Barnaby in greeting. "Good morning."

"Kotetsu brought breakfast." Anju said, gesturing to the box on the counter.

"Actually, Barnaby bought it." Kotetsu admitted.

"Ah, you should've let me know, I could've stopped on my way in. Yosuke owes me some money…" Muramasa opened the box and took two rolls.

"Oh, it's fine." Barnaby said with a shrug. "It kinda feels nice to pump some Sterns into the local economy…" Barnaby's eyes met Muramasa's. "Everything here is so cheap and quaint compared to Sternbild."

The next few days passed in a blur. Kotetsu felt like he was on a carnival ride and he couldn't get off. He felt queasy, shaky, and sweaty. He felt as if he was being dragged around the countryside rather than showing Barnaby the town. And then on Friday morning, he woke up to the most wonderful day. His perpetual headache seemed to dissipate. There was no horrendous taste in his mouth. He didn't stagger or sway or stumble.

"You look chipper." Barnaby murmured, rolling over in bed.

Kotetsu considered what to say. How did he explain this feeling? Kotetsu wondered if it was the alcohol prohibition, but he wouldn't admit that sort of thing out loud. Kotetsu shrugged, pulling his pants on. "Glad we're going home, is all."

"It's 6 o'clock…" Barnaby groaned, covering his face with a pillow. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'll pack your bag. Sleep." Kotetsu said as he picked up Barnaby's suitcase. He grabbed the outfit saved for that day and placed it neatly on the table.

"Train isn't until 7 pm…" Barnaby sat up, the sheet pooling around his exposed waist. He rubbed his eyes and slapped the bedside table until he found his glasses. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and studied Kotetsu critically. "You're not going to run off before you talk to your mother are you?"

"Barnaby…" Kotetsu sighed heavily. "It's been about 20 years. It's too late for her to do anything about it…"

"She deserves to know the truth." Barnaby explained patiently, for the hundredth time. "His actions are still affecting her. He's the reason you don't come. She deserves to know that. How long did he lie to her? She's your mother. She needs to know."

"And Kaede…?" Kotetsu asked, looking out the window. "She needs to hear this? Where is she supposed to go during this little talk?"

"Lunch with friends." Barnaby proposed. "It's all been arranged."

"You…" Kotetsu twirled the wedding band around his finger. "I don't want to do this."

"I know." Barnaby nodded his head in sympathy. "But you need to."

"Barnaby Brooks…" Kotetsu sat down at the little table and rested his chin on the surface. He watched Barnaby, his amber eyes wide and unblinking. "You're too much."

"I'm going to go shower." Barnaby climbed out of bed, his nakedness bared. Kotetsu unconsciously bit down on his lip, his eyes following Barnaby all the way to the bathroom. Barnaby leaned against the narrow door jamb, a smile tugging his lips. "Wanna join me?"

"You're in trouble today." Kotetsu breathed, his belly tingling slightly. "You're cut off."

"Okay…" Barnaby drawled, his arms flexing impressively as he pulled against the frame of the door. The muscles of his chest and abs rippled as he turned, his beautiful, thick legs stretching attractively. "Your loss, Old Man."

Kotetsu couldn't agree more. With a disappointed sigh he closed his eyes, jumping slightly as the shower pipes screamed to a start. He decided to be productive and finished packing while Barnaby showered. He felt rather domestic and he wiped his face roughly in an attempt to remove the idiotic grin on his face. For some unknown reason, doing for Barnaby was just completely satisfying.

About an hour later, Barnaby had checked out of the motel. He waited for Kotetsu outside while the older hero hired a rickshaw to take them to the Kaburagi's home. The rickshaw driver was silent, youthful and strong. Barnaby couldn't imagine growing up in such a place, doing such a job day after day. He looked at Kotetsu, trying to picture him as he might have been.

"What?" Kotetsu asked. Barnaby realized he was staring and he looked away quickly. "I thought you'd think it was fun."

"Oh, no. I don't mind. I mean, sure we could walk there just as easily, but it's kinda neat…" Barnaby said. "It's something I've never done before."

"Make sure to tell Maverick all about it." Kotetsu replied dryly, sinking back into the bench as they approached the Kaburagi's farm.

"Just relax." Barnaby whispered, squeezing Kotetsu's hand reassuringly. "You're fine."

Kotetsu climbed out of the rickshaw, thanking the man politely. He walked up the house and knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside. The windows were open, a slight breeze wafting around the house. Something was cooling in the kitchen, something delicious. Kotetsu's mouth watered as he dropped his suitcase in the foyer.

"Tadaima." Kotetsu called out, walking into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Muramasa sitting at the dining table alone. He looked up when Kotetsu entered, his dark eyes settling on his.

"Welcome home." Muramasa replied. He nodded at Barnaby in greeting. "Morning."

"Good morning." Barnaby said, his words chewed up and spit out.

"Where's Ma?" Kotetsu asked, eyeing the pie cooling in the window.

"With Kaede." Muramasa answered. "She's upset you're leaving. She won't come out of her room."

"Sounds counterproductive to seeing me longer…" Kotetsu noted dryly.

"You should go talk to her." Barnaby suggested.

"Ah… well… okay…" Kotetsu sighed in defeat. He stared longingly out the window before turning around and heading to the other side of the house.

Muramasa and Barnaby sat in silence. Muramasa tapped his fingers against the table, his eyes drifting around the kitchen absently. Barnaby sat across from him, his arms folded and resting on the table. He looked at Muramasa, or stared rather, his green eyes narrowed and sharp.

Muramasa swallowed, his throat bouncing noticeably. He looked at Barnaby out of the corner of his eye. Barnaby smirked, a devilish impulse flickering inside of him. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Huh?" Muramasa cleared his throat, looking over at Barnaby. His eyes were narrowed, his jaw held tight. His panicked expression reminded him of Kotetsu and Barnaby's smile widened.

"You seem tense." Barnaby said, his eyes locked on Muramasa.

"Ah, well, I'm not…" Muramasa said blankly, his eyes blinking slowly.

"May I ask a personal question?" Barnaby asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"What?"

"Why aren't you married? You seem like a family man. You didn't want your own?" Barnaby questioned.

"I have my own." Muramasa replied brusquely. Muramasa snorted air through his nostrils loudly. He turned and looked at Barnaby irritably. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Barnaby said, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms over his chest. "Fire away."

"Are you screwing Kotetsu?" Muramasa asked.

"Yes." Barnaby admitted without blinking an eye.

"And you… you can just admit that outright?" Muramasa shook his head in disbelief.

"You asked." Barnaby said simply. "And I'm not embarrassed by it. Far from it, actually."

"You should be more conservative. What if Kaede found out?" Muramasa asked, his eyes settling on Barnaby.

"That's funny." Barnaby spat. "You're so cute."

"Hah?" Muramasa's eyes narrowed curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to argue with you right now. Kaede is here." Barnaby breathed. He smiled handsomely, his cheeks dimpling. "But I am going to beat you half to death if you can't behave yourself today."

"Excuse me?" Muramasa sat back in his chair, looking around the kitchen as if Barnaby had sprouted two heads. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me and you. You piss me off and I fucking pulverize you." Barnaby spoke slowly, emphasizing every word. He smiled threateningly and Muramasa's expression soured.

"Are you crazy?" Muramasa asked.

"Yes. I am. And you should be very, very scared." Barnaby cracked his knuckles. "The only reason we're sitting here in the same room is because of Kaede."

"What the hell is your problem?" Muramasa barked. "Fucking psycho."

"I know about it." Barnaby whispered, his voice gruff. "I know what you did to him."

"What I did…?" Muramasa looked confused and frightened. His face softened and his eyes widened. He licked his lips and swallowed with effort.

"And I'm not going to pretend like I don't know anymore." Barnaby continued. "If I pretend like everything's okay, well then, Kotetsu will think what you did was okay because it's over and done… But it's not okay…"

"What I did…" Muramasa repeated mechanically. He looked over at Barnaby and stood slowly, his chair scraping the floor. He paused in front of Barnaby and shook his head. "That was a long time ago. What are you doing?"

"It's not fair that he has to suffer twice." Barnaby said simply. "I'm going to make damn sure you suffer too."

Muramasa walked from the kitchen quickly, looking over his shoulder at Barnaby with incredulity. "Shut up."

Shut up. Shut up? Barnaby's smile widened. If that was the best Muramasa Kaburagi had to offer then the potential threat of retaliation against Kotetsu was almost nonexistent. He wanted Muramasa to feel as though a noose was tightening around his neck, but only if Kotetsu wasn't in the line of fire.

"I won't." Barnaby muttered to himself and the empty kitchen. "I won't shut up."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Kaede squealed. "Is this real?!"

"Hello…" Karina Lyle said brightly. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled. "It's nice to meet a friend of Barnaby's…" Karina looked at Kotetsu pointedly.

"Blue Rose! Blue Rose for real!" Kaede cried out excitedly. "I think I might faint…"

"Hey, you didn't faint for me…" Barnaby drawled playfully, squeezing Kaede's shoulder.

"How are you here?" Kaede asked, her hands shaking.

"Barnaby called me." Karina explained. "He said I had a fan out here in Oriental Town." Karina shoved her hands in her pockets. "I asked Titan Industries for the day off and they agreed."

"Oh, well, how very nice…" Kotetsu growled, his eyes wide and his lips pursed in irritation.

"Ah, well, what are friends for." Karina said with a shrug. "Anyway, I was wondering, Kaede, if you'd like to have lunch with me?"

"Lunch with Blue Rose? The Super Idol is actually asking me to lunch?" Kaede shook her head in disbelief.

"Absolutely," Karina answered.

"P-P-P-Papa! You have the best job ever!" Kaede stammered. She hugged Kotetsu tightly before hugging Barnaby. "Thank you, BBJ!"

"BBJ?" Karina asked, arching a brow.

"Don't ask." Barnaby muttered.

"She reads a lot of Tiger Beat and TeenBop." Kotetsu explained with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, really?" Karina purred, knocking shoulders with Kaede.

"You should see the posters on her wall." Kotetsu mumbled, shaking his head. "It's scary."

"Shaddap, Papa!" Kaede groaned, pushing against his back.

"I have some too." Karina admitted. "It's a girl thing."

"Oooh, I bet you have some Wild Tiger posters up, huh?" Kaede teased.

Karina's face twisted into a mortified expression and Kotetsu began to choke on air. They both turned bright red and Kotetsu swore that Barnaby would pay. "W-why would you say that?" Karina asked, looking down at the floor, her cheeks stained pink.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed." Kaede said sweetly. "My Mom kept stuff like that before she died. Wild Tiger was her favorite too."

Kotetsu felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Barnaby cleared his throat and pat Kaede's shoulder. "Alright, ladies. You have fun." Barnaby said quickly, ushering the girls toward the door. "Remember, call before you head home."

"Oh, okay…" Kaede said, looking around at the adults behind her. "By-e…"

Barnaby and Kotetsu watched as the two girls climbed into the backseat of a fancy, black car. As the car pulled out of the drive Kotetsu wished he could disappear. Barnaby reached out, taking Kotetsu's hand. Kotetsu looked over at him and smiled nervously. "You ready, Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked gently.

"Not at all." Kotetsu confessed, his complexion turning a sickening green.

"Mrs. Kaburagi, Muramasa, I think we should all take a seat in the living room." Barnaby suggested politely. "Kotetsu has something he'd like to say."

"No I don't." Kotetsu blurted out instantly.

Barnaby looked at Kotetsu in shock, a surprised laugh escaping his lips. "Yeah… you do…"

"Not really." Kotetsu replied. He turned away from Barnaby and walked toward the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab a beer." He turned and looked at his brother. "Want one?"

"Sure." Muramasa said with a nod. He looked at Barnaby and the hero could swear he saw a victorious smile splay his lips.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby snapped, chasing after the older hero into the kitchen.

Kotetsu threw open the fridge and grabbed two beers. He twisted off the cap and lifted it to his lips. Barnaby wrenched the bottle from his hands, slamming it down on the counter. "What are you doing?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You need to go back in there and…"

"No. You need to mind your own business." Kotetsu snapped. He grabbed the beer off the counter and took a swig. Barnaby's mouth twisted angrily and he narrowed his eyes.

"Kotetsu." Barnaby warned, his hands clenching at his sides. "Why?"

"Why?" Kotetsu shook his head. "You tell me why. Why do I have to hurt her? Why do I have to hurt him?"

"Because he hurt you!" Barnaby shouted, his voice reverberating off the kitchen light.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Kotetsu reasoned.

"Oh my God!" Barnaby exclaimed in exasperation. "That is the stupidest… You… You are a coward. You are a chicken shit."

"This has nothing to do with you." Kotetsu said simply, shrugging his shoulder. "Just leave it alone."

"Don't do this." Barnaby pleaded. "Kotetsu, don't do this…"

"I can't tell her." Kotetsu whispered. "Not now."

"Give me the beer." Barnaby instructed, sticking his hand out.

"Why?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because you don't need it."

"I do."

"You shouldn't have it."

"I want it."

"Go in that room. Sit down and tell your mother." Barnaby instructed firmly. "You can't move on until you address it."

"I can't tell her that." Kotetsu shook his head.

"I'll be with you." Barnaby promised. "I'll help you."

"But what if…" Kotetsu breathed out slowly. "What if she's mad at me?"

Barnaby was stunned into silence. The question seemed preposterous at first mention but the longer he thought on it the more his own stomach ached. What if she was angry at him for saying something? What if she took sides? What if she said something horrible? Or kicked him out? Or asked him not to come back?

"I don't know what's going to happen," Barnaby admitted. "But I do know that she loves you very much. I can't say how she'll react, but…" Barnaby sighed heavily. "I will always protect you. No matter what."

"I'm afraid she won't love me anymore." Kotetsu said so softly that Barnaby thought he might have imagined it.

"It will work out." Barnaby said, a certain itch in his chest reminding him that he couldn't be sure.

"Okay." Kotetsu agreed, handing the open beer bottle to Barnaby. He held the other in both hands, walking into the living room morosely. He passed Muramasa his beer and sat on the end of the sofa. Barnaby sat on the arm beside him, his mother in the rocker across and his brother on the love seat.

"What's the matter?" Anju asked, looking at Kotetsu with worry.

"I…" Kotetsu began unsurely. "I just wanted to talk to you two."

"About what? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Anju pressed.

"I've been having nightmares." Kotetsu explained. "They started about a year back." Kotetsu took a deep breath. "They're bad, I don't get any sleep."

"Oh no." Anju said.

"I've started drinking too much." Kotetsu admitted, looking down at his wedding band. "And I… well, sorry to say this Ma, but I've had sex with over 68 different people in less than a year."

"Ko-Kotetsu-chan…" Anju muttered in shock. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Don't look so disappointed, Ma." Kotetsu drawled, his eyes watering at the corners. "Until a year ago I only had sex with two."

"What-" Muramasa began to question but Kotetsu cut him off.

"What does this have to do with you? Why am I telling you this? I'm getting there… shut up for a minute." Kotetsu spat quickly. "The dreams I've been having… they're not fake… they're not just shit I thought up in my subconscious…"

"You're an alcoholic, Kotetsu." Muramasa said.

"I said shut up for a minute!" Kotetsu shouted.

"Kotetsu…" Anju muttered, her hands wringing in her lap.

"It's okay," Barnaby whispered, placing his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder. "Calm down, go slow…"

"It's your fault I'm fucked up." Kotetsu accused, his eyes searching his brother's. "I thought I was over it. I tried to forget and it came and got me in my fucking sleep…"

"Stop." Muramasa lifted his hand in a halting gesture. "Stop it now."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Kotetsu said, holding his hand under his mouth as if he might retch. "Bun-ny, I don't want to." Kotetsu turned toward Barnaby pleadingly.

Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu, his heart breaking in two. He swallowed with difficulty, his throat constricting. His eyes watered and he cursed himself. He had to stay strong, he couldn't let Kotetsu see him upset. Barnaby cleared his throat and smiled at Kotetsu encouragingly. "Just do it, like a Band-Aid."

"Okay…" Kotetsu agreed, his entire body shaking.

"Okay…" Barnaby whispered, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Muramasa ra-" Kotetsu fainted.

Kotetsu had fainted.

Barnaby looked down in shock at the older hero. Kotetsu was slumped over on the couch, blood pouring from his nose, unconscious. Barnaby wanted to scream. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, God… Kotetsu!" Anju cried out. "Mura-kun, get a cool towel."

"Ma… he's fine…" Muramasa said softly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Muramasa, get a towel! He's fainted…" Anju instructed.

"Ma… I'm sorry…" Muramasa's breath became jagged. He looked at his mother, his face in an expression of tremendous grief.

"What?" Anju shook her head in confusion.

"Pop…" Muramasa wheezed. "When we were little, he would…"

Barnaby's mouth dropped open. He looked from Kotetsu, unconscious on the couch, to Muramasa in disbelief. If Muramasa said what he thought he was about to say…

"He would do things…" Muramasa confessed.

Barnaby felt as if the bottom of an elevator dropped. He took deep breaths, his eyes closed. The room was hot and he felt sick to his stomach. Barnaby shook his head and took a step forward. "No… this isn't right…" Barnaby began.

"Oh my God…" Anju cried, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "What? What are you telling me…?"

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby said, shaking Kotetsu gently. "Kotetsu, wake up!"

"I think that's what Kotetsu was trying to say…" Muramasa said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Kotetsu…." Barnaby pleaded, brushing his hand over Kotetsu's face. "Please, please, wake up…"


	15. Chapter 15

Kotetsu sat up abruptly, his head heavy. He looked around the living room in a daze. Barnaby was so close, his face inches from his. His eyes were wide and panicked, tears glistening in his long eyelashes. "What's going on?"

"You fainted." Barnaby breathed, he sat back, sinking into the cushion beside Kotetsu. "You were trying to tell your mother and you just passed out."

"Oh…" Kotetsu wiped his bloody nose with his sleeve and turned to look at Muramasa and his mother. Muramasa looked pissed, his jaw was held tight, his eyes sharp, his nostrils flaring. Anju looked sickened as she clutched at her shirt and shook her head slowly. "Did I tell them?"

"Kotetsu," Barnaby whispered. "Your brother started to say something, but-"

"Ma doesn't want to know." Muramasa said simply, looking at Kotetsu briefly before looking away.

"It's over…And he's dead…" Anju wheezed. "There's no undoing it…"

"What's happening?" Kotetsu asked as he straightened up. He turned to Barnaby for an explanation.

"Muramasa started to say something about your dad…" Barnaby explained quietly. "He said your father did things to the two of you, and your mother asked him to stop talking…"

"Pops didn't do anything to us." Kotetsu shook his head in denial. "What are you talking about?"

"You were little Kotetsu…" Muramasa spoke slowly, his eyes anywhere but on Kotetsu. "You just don't remember."

"You're lying…" Kotetsu barked. He pointed at his brother accusingly and turned to face Barnaby. "He's lying."

"Muramasa," Anju studied her eldest son. "Don't upset your brother."

"Ma…" Kotetsu groaned, pushing himself to the edge of his seat. "Really. I swear. Pops never did anything to me. And I never saw him do a damn thing to Muramasa either. I wasn't going to tell you about Pops…"

"What do you want from me?" Muramasa began to shout unexpectedly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've asked you the same thing." Kotetsu said pointedly, his voice gruff and angry. "I don't want to do this…"

"Then don't." Muramasa said.

"Barnaby, I think you mean well but perhaps you should leave my son alone…" Anju suggested.

Barnaby sat on the couch in silence, both Anju and Muramasa glowering at him hatefully. He swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the itch that spread across his skin. He didn't like being disliked. He didn't like this feeling at all. He stared down at his lap, confused and frustrated. Was he in the wrong?

Kotetsu took Barnaby's hand gently. Barnaby looked over at the older hero and was surprised to see such a resolute expression. Kotetsu didn't appear sick or nervous. He cleared his throat, squeezing Barnaby's hand affectionately.

"It started when I was 10." Kotetsu spoke softly. "Muramasa started coming in my room at night."

"Kotetsu…" Muramasa pleaded his name.

"You came in," Kotetsu said, looking straight into his brother's eyes. "And you started touching me. I woke up and you… you were touching me." Kotetsu's hand trembled but he managed to keep tight hold of Barnaby's. "I pretended to be asleep."

"And when I couldn't pretend any longer you made me do things to you…" Kotetsu accused, shaking his head in loathing. "I asked you to…"

"Stop." Anju groaned, she sank forward, her head in her hands. "I understand now. Muramasa, I think you need to-"

"You raped me at 13." Kotetsu ignored his mother, his voice rising in volume. "And 14, and 15…" Kotetsu inhaled sharply, his lips quivering. "Over and over, until I got a girlfriend."

"Jesus, Kotetsu…" Muramasa said, tears threatening to fall.

"And when I got a girlfriend," Kotetsu continued. "You were angry, and told me you never loved me. You said I…" Kotetsu let out a sob, covering his mouth to stifle the noise. "It's so fucked up, but I needed to believe you loved me…"

"We should be talking in private." Muramasa said as he wiped at his face angrily.

"I don't want to be alone with you." Kotetsu shook his head in protest. "I don't want you near me…"

"Go home, Muramasa." Anju demanded, pushing herself to her feet. "Barnaby, please wait for Kotetsu elsewhere."

"Ma, Barnaby's not-" Kotetsu protested, his words cut off as Anju wrapped her arms around him tightly. She pulled him against her securely, her thin, frail arms cradling his back. She kissed him on the forehead, nearly squeezing his head.

"Do you blame me, Kotetsu?" Anju asked, releasing Kotetsu just enough to give him air.

"No, Ma." Kotetsu said, patting his mother on the back. "I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you…" Kotetsu sighed and pulled away from his mother. "But Barnaby can't leave and I'm not finished with Muramasa… So if you can't take anymore, well then, maybe you should go to your room."

Anju looked down at Kotetsu in stunned silence. She turned slowly, slightly wobbling, and she left the room without another word. Kotetsu steeled himself before focusing back on his brother. Muramasa wiped at his tears with clenched fists. His nose and face were red, his throat bouncing as he swallowed. "Please don't hate me." Muramasa cried.

"How can you ask that?" Kotetsu wondered. "How can you demand so much of me?"

"I've changed." Muramasa reasoned. "Every day I do my best for you." Muramasa took a deep breath. "I'm raising your child." Muramasa paused, his eyes meeting Kotetsu. "I've stayed here and done everything by myself. I did it so you could leave, so you could be a hero."

"You resent me as much as I resent you." Kotetsu muttered. "Except, I've never done you wrong, your bitterness is misplaced."

"It's been 20 years, Kotetsu." Muramasa pointed out. "You have to let it go. I can't undo it."

"He's right." Kotetsu said, turning toward Barnaby suddenly. "He can't miraculously fix me."

"Don't bring me into this conversation unless you want me in this conversation." Barnaby warned.

"What am I doing?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. "I'm just embarrassing myself."

"How about an apology?" Barnaby suggested, his green eyes burning into Muramasa's forehead. "Have you ever fucking done that? Have you admitted it out loud?" Barnaby felt his heart beating in his ears. "Or have you always just talked in fucking circles? Let's blame Kotetsu for hating you, because Kotetsu is sensitive. You say you've changed, but you're still fucking manipulating him… And for God's sake, you outed your own dead father as being a child abuser! What is wrong with you?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about…" Muramasa barked.

"You molested your little brother 20 years ago. Today you are both dysfunctional. Instead of owning up to your mistakes you belittle Kotetsu and bully him. He never comes back and you fulfill this role of your choosing. You've made yourself important to him again by being a douche. You stay relevant to feed whatever the fuck sick desires you have. And because you do still concern yourself with him you keep his daughter close to you, so you can still talk to him and see him…" Barnaby spat his words out rapidly. "Am I near the mark?"

"I was wrong okay?" Muramasa snapped. "I was just a fucking teenager when it started."

"That's still not an apology." Barnaby growled. "And there is no excuse. Stop trying."

"You were still in the nursery sucking on your mother's tit when this happened." Muramasa rasped. "It has nothing to do with you." Muramasa shook his head in aggravation. "And there's quite a few between us, are you going to track down the countless other men who've had Kotetsu?"

"Why can't you apologize?" Barnaby asked in confusion. "Why can't you just do it?"

"Because he's not sorry." Kotetsu said with a shrug. He smiled sadly and looked around the living room. "It's obvious now." Kotetsu pushed himself off the couch and stood. "I was just a toy. Just a thing to use and throw away."

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu." Muramasa apologized suddenly. "I did something very bad to you."

"Why?" Kotetsu asked, trying not to cry.

"Because I wanted you." Muramasa admitted with a vague shrug. "I wanted you to be mine. And you have to be honest; I didn't always make you do it. Sometimes you wanted me too."

"You're the first person I loved…" Kotetsu admitted softly. "But you burned too hot and I died." Kotetsu stood completely still, his chest barely moving with each breath. "I want my childhood back. And I know you can't give it to me, but that doesn't change my mind."

"I'm sorry." Muramasa spoke gently. "I always… I loved you then, you know…"

"I don't believe you." Kotetsu murmured. "I don't think you can love someone and do those things to them… I never deserved your love."

"I'm sorry." Muramasa repeated, sinking further and further into the love seat.

"You made me strange." Kotetsu accused quietly. "I wanted to die."

"I never meant to hurt you…" Muramasa claimed. "I was selfish… Pops made my life hell… I drank too much. I hated the world… and I… I used you…" Muramasa cleared his throat. "But saying this won't make you feel any better."

"It's a start though." Kotetsu answered. "I'm going home. I'm deleting your number from my phone and I won't call you in the middle of the night anymore."

"Kotetsu," Muramasa moaned. "Don't hate me…"

"I'm going to get myself together." Kotetsu explained. "And then I am coming back for my daughter." Kotetsu walked toward the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. "And I'll hate you if I fucking feel like it."

* * *

"Welcome." Barnaby said softly, turning the key in the lock of his front door. He pushed open the heavy door and Kotetsu squeezed inside. He took his shoes off, leaning against the marble receiving table. Barnaby tossed his keys down and checked his reflection in the mirror restyling his hair with his fingers.

"You do have a nice house." Kotetsu admitted, following Barnaby into the living room.

"Thank you." Barnaby said as he turned on the lights. He adjusted them meticulously before he settled on the perfect lighting. He unzipped his jacket and laid it across the back of a chair. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink? Are you hungry? Are you tired?"

"I would kill for a bee-" Kotetsu's word died in his throat as Barnaby glowered at him. He laughed softly, scratching his arm. "I'll take a biiig water…"

"Ice or no?" Barnaby asked, walking toward the kitchen purposefully.

"Nah." Kotetsu plopped down on the cool, leather sofa with a sigh. He looked around, staring absent-mindedly into Barnaby's room. "Please explain the purpose of a glass bedroom?"

Barnaby handed Kotetsu a glass of water, a smirk crossing his face. "You don't like it?"

"What's the point? It's not very private…" Kotetsu took a sip of water as Barnaby sat down beside him.

"It's not built for modesty." Barnaby explained, tossing his hair back. "It's for style."

"Ah, style…" Barnaby tapped his hand against his leg, suddenly very aware of Barnaby's close proximity.

"But the best thing about it is that the fogging effect works like a mirror." Barnaby hummed, his breath fanning Kotetsu's neck. "So when I'm in bed, preferably with a _friend_ , I can just turn my head and…"

"I can't imagine you having sex with another person." Koetsu said suddenly, a slight wounded feeling settling into his chest. "It's just weird. I never even thought of it before."

"Uh… well, yeah, duh…" Barnaby shook his head, a perplexed chuckle escaping his parted lips.

"W-w-well, I mean it makes sense, it d-does…" Kotetsu waved his hand dismissively. "I guess I just never asked or anything…"

"Do you want to know?" Barnaby asked, settling against the couch and pulling Kotetsu's legs over his.

"Well, I'm sure done talking about myself until I die…" Kotetsu murmured. "Let's hear about you."

"Okay, well, I had sex the first time at 19." Barnaby admitted, brushing his hand against Kotetsu's softly. "It was awkward. I had to google it."

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry," Kotetsu laughed, covering his face guiltily. "I'm sorry I'm laughing."

"Rude and immature." Barnaby accused, pinching Kotetsu's side roughly.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was just unexpected…. What did you have to google?" Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby's hand, prying the younger hero off of his skin.

"For your information, I couldn't get it to go in." Barnaby crossed his arms over his chest. "It was my first time. I just figured I could, ya know, stick it, well…" Barnaby's entire face lit up brightly. He groaned, his head sinking against Kotetsu's side. "End me."

"It happens." Kotetsu assured him with a nod. "Oh, man, it happens."

"The second time was a lot easier." Barnaby insisted. "And he said I improved a lot…"

"Pfft." Kotetsu bit down on his lip, stifling a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, asshole…." Barnaby growled, his teeth nipping along Kotetsu's throat.

"H-Hey! B-B-B-Bunny… that's…" Even as he protested a moan escaped his lips. His cheeks darkened and he smiled embarrassedly. Kotetsu set the glass of water down on the coffee table before pushing Barnaby off of him. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm finding humor in the situation."

"At my expense." Barnaby complained.

"I'm so-rry…" Kotetsu spoke slowly, his amber eyes blinking innocently. "You have to admit it's kinda funny."

"Okay then, you tell me, how'd it go your first time?" Barnaby asked, and suddenly and very noticeably his eyes widened. He cleared his throat and with barely a pause added, "With your wife?"

Kotetsu felt a little stab in his lower belly. He didn't even want Barnaby to know and he especially didn't want Barnaby to think about _it._ Kotetsu forced a smile, pushing the negative thoughts out of his head, "It was our wedding night."

"No…" Barnaby gasped.

"Yeah, we got married at the shrine. We had the reception at my Ma's house and then at 8 o'clock sharp I picked her up, waved goodbye and carried her all the way to our little one bedroom paradise." Kotetsu pushed his wedding band up to the knuckle and then back down again. "We stayed in bed for three days, only getting up to eat and shower." Kotetsu smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh, well…" Barnaby replied, unsure of how to respond. He didn't particularly fancy the jealousy that seemed to take seed inside of him.

"The next week we moved to Sternbild." Kotetsu continued. "I said I was never going back to Oriental Town. Ma even considered moving in with us when I got the job with TopMag."

"I'm surprised. I guess I imagined she lived in Oriental Town the entire time." Barnaby sat back against the couch.

"Kaede was born in Oriental Town." Kotetsu explained. "She wanted Kaede born 'back home'… I could only stay for a week. I had to go back to work. Then she didn't want to travel alone with Kaede. She said the city was too dangerous… She decided everything while I was in Sternbild working my ass off."

"Oh." Barnaby wasn't sure how to respond.

"She stayed in Oriental Town with her parents until Kaede was eight months old. I was going back and forth, over and over again, every time I had a rare day off. I finally told her if she didn't come back that I wanted a divorce, so she moved back to Sternbild with Kaede." Kotetsu sighed heavily. "We lived an amazing life for about six more years. She got sick and died. Kaede went to live with Ma and I just kept working."

"But we're not supposed to be talking about me… Jesus, I have the memory of a goldfish…" Kotetsu groaned. "Come on! Tell me some of your more grandeur escapades…"

"I have a glass wall in my bedroom so I can watch the person I'm fucking from more than one angle." Barnaby offered, shrugging. "That's really the most interesting thing… Uh, I've had sex with 11 people. Dated four of them…"

"Anything serious?" Kotetsu asked.

"One was." Barnaby answered, his shoulders becoming rigid. "My first boyfriend. We went to the same boarding school from middle school to high school. I loved him like crazy, but he… he was only experimenting…" Barnaby smiled at some distant memory. "All we ever did was kiss and touch over clothes… for three years…"

"That had to be frustrating." Kotetsu muttered.

"Incredibly." Barnaby agreed, a giggle escaping his lips unconsciously. "I blame him entirely for having to use Google."

"I would too." Kotetsu nodded. "I can't imagine three years of heavy petting." Kotetsu smirked mischievously. "No wonder you're so grumpy all the time."

"Shut up, idiot." Barnaby snapped, his eyes narrowing at Kotetsu.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kotetsu tugged gently on a strand of Barnaby's hair. "Bunny-chan is perfect."

"Are you getting hungry?" Barnaby asked suddenly. "I can make something."

"Eh, sure… I'm getting there." Kotetsu answered. His phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket. He looked down at the cow on the caller id and accepted the call. "Hey, stupid cow…"

" _Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and it goes straight to voice mail…"_

"Ah, sorry, service is spotty in Oriental Town." Kotetsu explained. "What's up?"

" _Come drink with me. I'll buy the first couple rounds._ " Antonio offered. " _Better than drinking at home alone_."

"I'm actually at Barnaby's house right now. Sorry, I can't make it tonight…" Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby as the younger man stood.

" _You're on suspension and you decide to hang out with the Rookie? I call bullshit."_

Barnaby's hand trailed along Kotetsu's body. When Kotetsu looked up Barnaby was looking down, a heady look in his eyes. "Uh, Antonio…" Kotetsu turned his head, his eyes following Barnaby into his bedroom. "I'm gonna hafta call you back."

" _What? Come on!_ "

"By-e." Kotetsu muttered, swiping the screen to end the phone call.

Kotetsu stood up, his eyes meeting Barnaby's through the glass. Barnaby's expression was unreadable, serious. He lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling his shirt over his head, arching his back. He started to fumbled with the button of his jeans and Kotetsu began to walk.

He was mesmerized, watching Barnaby's movements through the glass. Barnaby had undressed and was laying in the center of the bed when Kotetsu entered. Barnaby's cheeks were pink but his entire demeanor was so cool that Kotetsu shuddered. Barnaby was like the moon, so beautiful, so unattainable. But, Kotetsu reminded himself, Barnaby had made himself available.

Kotetsu, still fully dressed, climbed on the foot of the bed. He crawled upward, between Barnaby's legs. His dark hands brushed the exposed, pale skin of Barnaby's thighs. Barnaby's toes curled and Kotetsu smiled, reveling in that small feeling of power.

Kotetsu planted a kiss on Barnaby's thick, muscular leg, and then, quickly, left a love mark. Barnaby groaned, his hand reaching down to adjust his growing manhood. He watched silently as Kotetsu kissed up his legs, alternating sides. Kotetsu paused at the groin, his hands pushing under Barnaby and around his legs.

He licked Barnaby's hip bone, tickling the skin with his tongue. He lapped again and again, delighted at Barnaby's wriggling reaction. Barnaby cursed, his hand running through Kotetsu's cordovan hair. He tugged gently, lifting Kotetsu from the spot on his hip. Kotetsu nodded reluctantly, moving his attention to Barnaby's navel.

Barnaby's stomach was taut and very, very ticklish. Barnaby didn't giggle, instead he moaned, kicking his feet and twisting his body. "Wa-wait, wait…" Barnaby pleaded, nearly panting. "Give me a break."

"Hai, hai, Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu breathed. He moved downward and released one of Barnaby's legs. He stroked Barnaby's cock, pressing the tip against his lips. He pushed Barnaby inside of his mouth, pausing a moment to let his jaw adjust to the girth. Kotetsu moved his head up and down, his hand keeping Barnaby in place.

"Shit… that's good…" Barnaby huffed, his hands pulling and tugging Kotetsu's hair. He inhaled sharply, his eyes fixed entrancedly on Kotetsu's mouth and what he was doing to him.

Kotetsu continued, his jaw aching slightly. His mouth was so wet, precum and spit frothing out at the corners. He was unbelievably turned on, pleasuring Barnaby, having Barnaby's cock inside his mouth, it was almost excruciating.

"Ko-"Barnaby began, his fingers tangling in Kotetsu's hair. "I'm gonna cum."

Kotetsu pushed himself up slightly, unhinging his jaw as wide as he could manage. He lowered himself onto Barnaby, taking him even deeper. Barnaby's body moved beneath him, rapidly, uncontrollably, and then he stilled. Barnaby moaned loudly, his hands shooting up to his own face. He orgasmed intensely, ejaculating deep down inside Kotetsu's throat.

Kotetsu pulled back, pressing his hands against his lips as he struggled to swallow, and keep it down. Barnaby leaned forward, his arms wrapping around Kotetsu, pulling the older hero against him. He kissed Kotetsu deeply, his tongue pushing inside of his mouth. He tasted himself on the kiss, his hands caressing every inch of Kotetsu he could reach. He pulled back, an intoxicated look in his eyes. "Let's get your clothes off."

"Okay," Kotetsu agreed quickly, sitting back on his knees.

"Barnaby…" a voice called from the living room. "Did you make it home alright?"

Barnaby's voice twisted in horror and he sprung off the bed. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled them on. He searched for his shirt, his entire face and neck blushing profusely. "One second, uh, I'll be right out…"

Barnaby and Kotetsu watched through fogged glass as Albert Maverick walked into the living room. Maverick adjusted his glasses, seemingly peering into the bedroom. Barnaby flashed Kotetsu a mortified and apologetic look before pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm coming."

"Ah, I didn't realize you had company." Maverick said, turning away from the glass awkwardly. "I should have called. You're a grown man now after all…"

"Oh, no, no," Barnaby excused quickly. "It was nothing. Kotetsu and I just got back. We were taking a nap, is all…"

"Oh, I see…" Maverick replied, flashing Barnaby an indulgent smile. "You mean Kotetsu Kaburagi?"

"Yeah." Barnaby walked into the living room and gestured for Maverick to take a seat.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Maverick asked, sitting down.

"I did." Barnaby wiped at his face self-consciously. "Would you like a drink or…?"

"No, I'm fine." Maverick refused politely. "Why don't you tell Wild Tiger to come on out. The news I have affects both of you."

Kotetsu cursed under his breath, staring down at the bulging erection between his legs. He sighed, patting his crotch uncomfortably in an attempt to rearrange himself in his pants. "Coming…" Kotetsu called out ironically.

Kotetsu walked into the living room, his hands held unnaturally below his waist. He sat down quickly, sliding over the arm of the chair and into the seat. He flashed Maverick a wide smile and exhaled loudly. "Hello, Mr. Maverick. Thanks again for the vacation."

"Who's the cat and who's the canary?" Maverick asked, chuckling to himself. "Anyway, gentlemen, I have some news."

"What's going on?" Barnaby asked, his exterior cool and refined. He had entered Barnaby Hero mode. Kotetsu groaned internally and crossed his legs.

"Lunatic killed three more people." Maverick explained. "And he did it all last night."

"Any known connection to Ouroboros?" Barnaby asked immediately.

"None that we've found." Maverick replied, he sighed and rasped his knuckles against the arm of the sofa. "The Justice Department has withdrawn your mandatory leave. You're back to work as of right now."

Maverick handed the two heroes their communicators. Barnaby took his quickly but Kotetsu hesitated. He swallowed a lump in his throat before leaning forward and taking the band from Maverick. "Thank you." Kotetsu muttered absently, hooking the communicator around his wrist.

"I thought you'd be more excited Tiger." Maverick admitted.

"I am excited." Kotetsu explained slowly. "I… I just worry about Lunatic. He's not like our other opponents."

"Barnaby beat Jake," Maverick pointed out proudly. "Don't underestimate your partner."

"We beat Jake." Barnaby corrected, looking up at Maverick with a smile. "I couldn't have beaten him without Kotetsu."

"Every hero needs moral support." Maverick acknowledged.

"Yeah, well, I did kick him…" Kotetsu muttered in annoyance. "Sky High didn't even hit him once."

"Do you have the names of Lunatic's latest victims?" Barnaby asked, his one track mind whirring at a million miles and hour.

"I do, but more importantly, Barnaby, she's awake…" Maverick said excitedly.

"She?" Barnaby shook his head in confusion before jumping to his feet. "Kriem's out of her coma?"

"Yes, she woke about an hour ago." Maverick continued. "You should go."

"I'm gonna go." Barnaby agreed, looking around the house in confusion. He pat his pockets and looked down at his bare feet. "I'll get ready." He paused and turned around to Kotetsu. "Are you ready?"

"Just need my shoes." Kotetsu answered.

Barnaby nodded and stormed into his bedroom. Maverick cleared his throat and Kotetsu did his best to ignore him. They sat in silence for a stretch of time before Barnaby returned. Barnaby grabbed his jacket, zipping it up quickly and gestured to Kotetsu. "Come on, let's hurry."

"Right behind you." Kotetsu said, standing and following Barnaby to the front door.

"Lock up, will you Maverick?" Barnaby called out.

"Of course, Barnaby." Maverick replied. "I'll take care of things here."


	16. Chapter 16

"I thought she died." Kotetsu admitted, scratching the back of his neck. They walked down the tiled hall quickly, their shoes slapping against the floor noisily. "No one told me she was in the hospital in a coma."

"Kriem nearly destroyed the entire city." Barnaby explained quietly. "The Justice Department didn't want the people to panic. I mean, there would be a mob here in minutes if the public found out. According to the law, we have a moral obligation to provide her with healthcare, even if she's a psycho bitch."

"Innocent until proven guilty…" Kotetsu nodded his head in understanding. "But I still should have been _in the know_."

"Don't take it so personally." Barnaby whispered, his hand brushing against Kotetsu's for a brief, blissful moment. "The only reason I know is because Maverick and I are so close. He's like… like a Father to me…"

"I don't think he likes me much." Kotetsu mumbled.

"What? You're too sensitive. He's the only reason you still have a job. He was pretty insistent that you come to Apollon." Barnaby explained, his pace slowing down ever so slightly. "He wanted us teamed together."

"He wanted you to look good." Kotetsu reasoned, shaking his head.

"Stop." Barnaby chastised.

"You don't understand!" Kotetsu laughed awkwardly. "The man told me that himself."

"This is it." Barnaby said suddenly, stepping toward the police officer standing guard at the last door. "Hello, I'm Barnaby Brooks Jr. I have permission from the Justice Department to speak with Miss Kriem."

"What about you?" the police officer asked, eyeing Kotetsu skeptically.

"Uh, I'm Wild Tiger." Kotetsu said, pointing to his mask.

"You can go in." the officer allowed, nodding toward the door.

Barnaby took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up his nose. He held his jaw tightly and Kotetsu worried he was going to give himself a migraine before even walking into her room. Kotetsu placed his hand on the small of Barnaby's back. He leaned his head against Barnaby's shoulder and squeezed tightly but quickly. "Ready, Bunny?"

"Ready." Barnaby nodded, twisting the handle and pushing the door open.

The room was dark and cold. The machines whirred and beeped, tubes coiling into Kriem's diminutive body. Most noticeably her head had been shaved and Kotetsu could hardly believe he was looking at the same person.

Barnaby stood beside the bed, taking the morphine drip's pump from her hand slowly. She looked up at him, recognition sparking in her eyes. She smiled behind the oxygen mask, muttering something unintelligible.

"Kriem, I want to know more about Ouroboros." Barnaby said, his fist curling around the pump. "Why did Jake kill my parents?"

"Ouroboros…" Kriem murmured weakly. "Jake…"

"I need you to wake up, Kriem." Barnaby instructed. "Why did Jake kill my parents? Why did he kill Barnaby and Emily Brooks?"

"I don't know…" Kriem answered breathlessly. "Ask… him…"

"I can't." Barnaby snapped impatiently. "He's fucking dead."

"He… He's…" Kriem couldn't cry. Anesthesia does that to a person, she supposed. She looked at the two heroes with an expression of pure agony. "The… helicopter…. Oh…."

"What is Ouroboros? What do you hope to achieve?" Barnaby pressed.

"Ouroboros…" Kriem repeated the word as if she was hearing it for the first time. "Jake wasn't the lea-der… of Ouroboros… We took orders from some-one… else…"

"No." Barnaby shook his head in disbelief. "That's not possible. Who was Jake taking orders from?"

"You killed Jake." Kriem accused, her eyes full of pain.

"I need to know about Ouroboros. Tell me!" Barnaby insisted.

"Jake didn't kill your parents…" Kriem whispered. She looked at Kotetsu enigmatically before focusing on Barnaby. "The day your parents died… was the day he kidnapped me… Jake didn't kill your parents…"

"What? That's impossible." Barnaby's brows knit together anxiously. "Tell me the truth!"

"You killed Jake…" Kriem repeated. "And I will die too."

"What?" Barnaby shook his head in confusion.

"Wait!" Kotetsu yelled out, reaching for Kriem's hands. She tore at the IV, pulling the oxygen mask from her mouth. She ripped tubing from her abdomen and let out a terrible scream.

The monitors began to sound their alarms. Kotetsu raised his hands as the nurses charged in. They pushed past the heroes, grabbing instruments from the cart beside Kriem's bed. A doctor entered and began shouting instructions. Barnaby stood frozen in horror, Kriem's morphine drip still clutched in his hand.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu said, grabbing Barnaby and moving him out of the doctor's way.

"You can't die…" Barnaby said quietly, looking at Kriem in distress.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu repeated gently. Kriem flatlined. The noise was like nails on a chalkboard. Kotetsu swallowed uncomfortably and hooked his arm around Barnaby's. "Come on. We should leave."

"She's dying." Barnaby whispered, letting the morphine pump swing back to the machine from its long, coiled cord.

"She's gone." Kotetsu pointed out cautiously. "We can't get anything else from her."

Barnaby let himself be pulled from the room. How did that happen? How was she alive one minute and dead the next? Barnaby wrenched his arm free of Kotetsu's grip and let out a terrible, rage-filled cry. He kicked out, his foot breaking through the wall. The wall crumbled around his foot, fiberglass and dry wall shooting in every direction. "Fuck!"

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu began slowly. "I'm sorry…"

"What am I supposed to do now?" Barnaby asked, his hands shaking as his blood pressure rocketed upward. "I have to start over… if she's even telling the truth…"

"You're smart, like a scientist remember?" Kotetsu explained with an encouraging smile. "This was just one hypothesis. There will be more. You want the truth, not whatever fits most easily in the box…"

"You don't understand…" Barnaby groaned. "You could never understand…"

"You're right, I don't understand." Kotetsu agreed. "But I still want the same thing. I want you to find the man who killed your parents. I want him to pay."

"God, this is so unfair." Barnaby wheezed, wiping at his eyes.

"What can I do?" Kotetsu offered, taking a step closer to Barnaby. "What do you need me to do right now?"

"Nothing." Barnaby answered stiffly. "I'm going home."

"Ah, okay, well…" Kotetsu stumbled over his words. "Want me to come too?"

"I'm not going to be good company." Barnaby answered dismissively. "You should just head home on your own."

"B-Bunny…" Kotetsu swallowed a strange feeling and cleared his throat. "I'll go with you. I don't care if we're quiet. I can…"

"You couldn't be quiet unless you were dead." Barnaby said, a sad smile twisting his handsome face. "I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bun-ny…" Kotetsu groaned, nearly chasing after Barnaby as the younger hero walked down the hall. "Wait up!"

"What?" Barnaby asked, his green eyes studying Kotetsu critically.

"Let me stay with you." Kotetsu asked softly. "Please?"

"Don't be so clingy." Barnaby teased. But the moment he said it, and saw Kotetsu's reaction, he knew he had made a mistake. He stammered awkwardly, trying to cover his poor choice of words. "Agh. I'm tired and pissed off, but of course you can come over…"

"Uh, oh, well, that's okay… I don't mean to inconvenience you…" Kotetsu turned around, walking further into the hospital and away from the exit.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby groaned, reaching out and grabbing Kotetsu's wrist. "I was being a brat. I'm sorry. I'm just… so fucking pissed right now… Do me a favor and don't take it personal…"

"Okay. I won't." Kotetsu said simply. He smiled at Barnaby and took a step closer.

"Let's go." Barnaby suggested, eyeing Kotetsu suspiciously. It was strange to him how one minute he had been completely absorbed in his own world and the next _he_ was apologizing to _Kotetsu_. Kotetsu was becoming a weakness.

* * *

"What were you doing in Oriental Town?" Nathan asked. "There's nothing there."

"Tiger's from there." Barnaby answered, tapping his pen to the paper. He still hadn't written anything down and Nathan wasn't helping.

"What a waste of a vacation." Nathan muttered.

"It wasn't a vacation." Kotetsu explained with a groan. "It was a work suspension."

"I'm so jealous…" Ivan breathed. "Was the food good? Did you visit any temples?"

"The food was great. Except they should make a rule not to explain what a person is eating…" Barnaby replied, pushing the cap back on the pen with a defeated sigh. "Thankfully beef tongue doesn't taste like it sounds."

"Imagine being a kid where I grew up." Antonio said with a laugh. "Pig's feet in jars."

"You're going to make me throw up." Barnaby warned covering his mouth.

"White people." Kotetsu teased, winking playfully.

"Oh, it's not a white person thing," Nathan choked out in disgust. "That's truly nasty."

"I was kidding." Kotetsu raised his hands peaceably. "And it's not disgusting. We wouldn't eat those things if we didn't like them."

"You haven't lived until you've eaten a dinner where the soup tried to swim away." Pao-Lin added with a wide grin.

"Isn't culture amazing?" Keith asked, grinning foolishly. "Can you imagine how differently each of us was raised? And somehow here we are, sharing this same profession."

"Tell me you'd eat pig feet and I'll show you a liar." Nathan retorted.

"I most certainly would try it." Keith insisted. "If I was at someone's house and they offered it to me. Of course I would. I'm not a coward."

"Ewww." Nathan shivered.

"Rich people." Antonio shook his head sadly. "You don't care what you eat as long as it's garnished and placed on a saucer."

"Stop fighting!" Ivan insisted, nearly growling in irritation. "I wanna ask Barnaby about Oriental Town!"

"What was Kaede like?" Keith asked, his grey-blue eyes wide and bright. "Was she cute?"

"Kaede is cute." Barnaby said, a smile tugging across his lips. "She's just like Kotetsu…"

"Ah. Don't speak so terribly of her. She's just like her mother…" Kotetsu said, his cheeks burning red.

"They speak the exact same way." Barnaby continued ignoring Kotetsu. "Right down to the stutter."

"I don't stutter!" Kotetsu groaned.

"I can't believe you let Barnaby meet Kaede." Antonio laughed humorlessly. "You pretty much outed yourself as Wild Tiger."

"I told her he was my personal assistant." Barnaby explained.

" _Oh, okay_. She's not an idiot." Antonio argued.

"What was the house like?" Ivan asked. "Did it have tatami floors?"

"What century is it?" Kotetsu asked, looking at Ivan curiously. "No, we have regular floors."

"And paper doors." Barnaby added, smiling at Ivan.

"Shoji?" Ivan asked, his violet eyes full of wonder. "Was there a kotatsu?"

"Kotetsu…?" Barnaby looked at Kotetsu in confusion.

"It's summer, Ivan. We didn't use the kotatsu." Kotetsu laughed and shook his head.

"That's too bad." Ivan replied thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to use one."

"It's settled, field trip to Oriental Town." Keith suggested with a laugh.

"Have I been a bad person?" Kotetsu asked, staring up at the ceiling in mock despair. "Have I wronged someone? By what luck am I cursed so?"

"You don't want us to meet your family?" Pao-Lin questioned.

"No, I don't." Kotetsu admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want any of you to go there. Hell, I don't want to go there." Kotetsu ruffled Pao-Lin's sandy hair. "But, I tell ya what. I'm gonna try to get Kaede to come visit me, and I promise I'll introduce you all then."

"Come on, are we going out or not?" Antonio asked impatiently, pushing his hands against the inside of his pockets.

"So impatient." Nathan complained, spritzing a scented spray into the air and stepping into the mist.

"You aren't talking to us…"Karina pointed out with a pout. "Come on Pao-Lin, we can go eat dinner just the three of us." She glanced at Ivan meaningfully and he sighed irritably.

"But I don't want to sit at the kiddie table." Ivan complained.

"I would go with you girls," Nathan purred, twisting his fingers through Karina's hair. "But I hardly ever get to hang with the boys anymore…"

"We're not going." Barnaby said simply, as if slamming shut a book. "Tiger and I, I mean."

"Whaat?" Kotetsu groaned, but something inside of him was rather inexplicably pleased. Barnaby looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Kotetsu felt his cheeks warm and he cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his hands and mumbling around them, "I understand."

"Well I don't…" Antonio growled. "It's been weeks since we hung out. What's the deal man? You just got back!"

"Lunatic has killed three people in the time we've been gone." Barnaby reasoned, his cool green eyes settling on Antonio. "It would be asinine to become inebriated."

"That's a good point, Barnaby," Keith admitted, furrowing his brows and bringing his fist up to his chin in thought. "There's no telling when Sternbild might need us."

"Whoa. Slow down there…" Nathan laughed. "You take everything too seriously."

"Rookie has a point." Antonio grumbled begrudgingly. "Lunch tomorrow, Kotetsu."

"Ah, sure, yeah," Kotetsu agreed, nodding his head. "The little Thai place or…?"

"Nah, man. Tacos." Antonio suggested, dragging over the words lazily. "Tacos or pizza."

"I like tacos." Keith interjected.

"Everyone likes tacos… and you guys never invite me anywhere!" Ivan nearly shouted, irritation staining his pale cheeks pink. "I'm not a little kid! I'm one birthday away from being a legal adult!"

"Alright, calm down… _yabbe, yabbe_ …" Kotetsu pinched the bridge of his noise and sighed noisily. "How about, instead of going to a bar and getting drinks, we go, all of us, to get some lunch tomorrow?"

"This was my idea, not yours." Antonio muttered.

"I've gotta ask permission first." Pao-Lin explained quietly. "I can't just make plans on my own…"

"I'm in." Keith said with a wide, friendly grin. "I will be there. I don't care where, you guys know I'm not picky. I just like to be invited… Thank you, and again, tha-"

"Oh, child…" Nathan murmured, pressing his palm against Keith's mouth lightly. "We get it. Don't make me scold you."

"How about you Barnaby?" Karina asked, eying the hero curiously. "Are you coming?"

"I'll try." Barnaby said nonchalantly. "But I can't make any promises. Kriem was my last viable connection to Ouroboros, I have to start over. From now on, I might not have time for lunch liaisons with the girls."

"Well, that's fine, I guess." Antonio retorted. "Kotetsu's the fun half of the team anyway."

"Goodnight." Kotetsu said, standing up from his seat suddenly. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"As long as Lunatic doesn't strike." Ivan pointed out morosely.

"Ah, yes, of course, assuming Lunatic behaves." Kotetsu corrected with a smile. "So long, farewell, I hate to say…" Kotetsu began, twisting his wedding band around his finger. "Good-by-e-e-e, uh… what is that?"

"What is what?" Antonio asked, looking around the room quizzically.

"That God awful sound!" Kotetsu shrank back, his hands shooting up toward his ears.

"I don't hear a thing, Old Man…" Barnaby replied, sharing a look with Keith.

Kotetsu groaned, dropping down to one knee. Barnaby and Antonio rushed forward, gripping his arms and trying to lift him to his feet. But Kotetsu could only shake his head, his trembling hands covering his ears. "That noise… it's like…"

And then Kotetsu's body was enveloped by tingly, blue light. His body expanded, his muscles swelling and flexing to an intimidating size. He stood immediately, his body bathed in a comforting blue glow, and yanked Barnaby and Antonio to the ground. He grabbed the couch and turned it over, nearly snapping Pao-Lin and Karina's wrists as he pulled them to the floor. "Nathan! Keith! Or-Ivan!" Kotetsu yelled in warning.

For several seconds the heroes were in a daze. They were crouched on the floor, Kotetsu propping a couch against his back in some sort of a barricade. Nothing happened and they each began to feel an idiotic laugh seep up their throats. "Mr. Tiger…"

The room exploded, air pushing and pulling and heat searing their skin. Someone screamed, and then another, and Keith and Antonio pressed more tightly against the young girls, acting as shields.

"Is it Lunatic?" Nathan called out hoarsely.

"It's not flames." Kotetsu called out, pushing back against the sofa as the fabric disintegrated. The metal frame crashed to the ground and Kotetsu stood, staring out the gaping hole in the side of the station. "It was a bomb."

"A bomb, Mr. Wild Tiger?" Ivan asked, coughing and waving his hand over his face. "How do you know?"

"I could hear it." Kotetsu said, walking fearlessly to the edge of the hole. He curled his toes in his shoes, looking outside for any sign of a suspect. "I could… hear… it…" He turned suddenly, looking at the other heroes still crouched. Barnaby alone was standing. He looked at Kotetsu silently, thoughtfully, watching the older hero. "That doesn't make sense, but I… I could…"

"I heard nothing." Barnaby said, his eyes trailing Kotetsu's every movement.

"I'm not making it up!" Kotetsu insisted, laughing humorlessly as he peered down toward the chaotic street below. "I obviously heard something."

"I know." Barnaby agreed, stepping toward Kotetsu. He linked his arm around Kotetsu's and led him away from the edge.

"I didn't hear anything either." Pao-Lin said, brushing herself off as she stood, her hand still tightly interlocked with Karina's.

"We should be outside." Antonio said suddenly, looking around the destroyed room. "We should be searching for whoever did this."

"Origami," Keith turned to the young hero and licked his lips unsurely. "Make contact with the Justice Department; let them know we're okay." Keith turned toward Nathan. "Mr. Seymour and I will…"

"I'm already activated." Kotetsu interrupted. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Barnaby called out, his hand slipping from Kotetsu's arm. Kotetsu took two wide steps forward and dropped from view, down and out of the hole. Barnaby rushed to the opening, his hand gripping the shattered wall tightly. "Kotetsu! Damn it, wait a minute!"

"I'm going." Keith replied as he began to suit up. "I'll catch up to him in just a minute."

"I'm going too." Barnaby insisted as he pushed the communicator on his wrist. "Suit! Now!"

"What did Mr. Tiger hear?" Pao-Lin asked, looking up at Karina in confusion. "I didn't hear anything at all."

"Me neither." Karina admitted quietly, watching as the adults around her hurried anxiously in several different directions. "How on Earth did Tiger?"

"Don't breathe this air." Nathan said suddenly, pulling Pao-Lin's shirt up and over her mouth. "There's fiberglass, asbestos, all sorts of bad things floating in the air."

"Thanks, Mom." Karina muttered, holding her shirt over her mouth and nose.

"I'm not old enough to be your mother, Ka-ri-na…" Nathan snapped, rolling his eyes and gesturing irritably with his hand.

"I'm off." Keith said suddenly, positioning his helmet.

"Report back as soon as you catch up with him." Barnaby instructed. "As soon as I'm suited up, I'll join you." Keith nodded, a little ambiguously in his helmet, and knocked his fist against the wall. He pushed off from the hole, rocketing into the open sky.

Several blocks away Kotetsu had stopped running. He looked up suddenly, almost as if he could feel the eyes piercing into his back. He saw the slender outline of Lunatic, saw the quivering, dramatic form slinking after him. "Wasn't you was it?" Lunatic was silent, but he paused, his body stiffening. Kotetsu laughed deeply, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm just kidding, I know it wasn't you…" Kotetsu watched as Lunatic pressed against the side of the building, almost as if he was trying to disappear. "Happen to know which way they went?"

"I'm not here to help you, Wild Tiger." Lunatic said, and there was a drip of humor in his voice.

"Then quit following me," Kotetsu called out. "It's creepy."

Kotetsu jumped into the air, hooking his arm around a rung of a fire escape. He pulled himself up, climbing as quickly as possible. He looked around the empty, dark streets, surveying up high. He saw nothing and he dropped to the ground with heavy disappointment. "Our guy got away." Kotetsu said, turning to look at Lunatic, but the vigilante was no longer there.

"Mr., uh, Wild Tiger," Keith, rounding the corner, called out unsurely. He landed beside Kotetsu, his cape flowing in the breeze. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing definite." Kotetsu admitted, feeling the power draining from his body rapidly. "I think I was chasing someone, but I can't be sure… Does that sound crazy? It does, doesn't it?"

"They were clearly a NEXT." Keith pointed out. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Our trigger happy friend was here." Kotetsu pointed to the place Lunatic last stood. "I think he was as surprised as we were."

"Lunatic? Do you think this was him?" Keith asked.

"Not at all." Kotetsu breathed. "If he wanted us dead, we'd be dead."

A blur of red light sped past and an engine roared; the tires screeched as Barnaby turned the bike sharply. He came down the alley quickly, his tires squealing as he braked in front of the other two heroes. "You'll call me when you find him, eh?" Barnaby growled, resisting the urge to smack his hand against Keith's helmet.

"I just got here." Keith muttered sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance yet."

"I'm right here. I'm fine." Kotetsu waved his hand in gesture. "More importantly, my time's up and I didn't find anything."

"Lunatic was here." Keith added, sharing a look with Barnaby.

"Lunatic didn't do it." Kotetsu insisted impatiently. "Lunatic was looking for whoever did it too."

"That's rather naively optimistic." Barnaby chastised.

"Okay then, worst case scenario, he was waiting to see if I found the bomber. And then he would just sit and wait 'til either I arrested the bomber or I died…" Kotetsu felt himself growing agitated. "Lunatic isn't important."

"Lunatic is a killer." Barnaby pointed out. "A killer who keeps killing people with connections to Ouroboros."

"Lunatic is a red herring." Kotetsu said simply. "He has no connection to the station getting blown up."

"I'm going to go do some surveillance…" Keith said awkwardly, stepping away from the others slowly. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Get in," Barnaby ordered, gesturing to the sidecar on his motorbike. "We have work to do."

"I don't have my suit and I'm all out of juice." Kotetsu pointed out. "Give me a minute to call Saito…"

"We're going back." Barnaby said. "You shouldn't just run outside without a plan. You have to think more. You have to think first, Kotetsu…"

"Hai, hai." Kotetsu grumbled. He turned to face Barnaby, a stubborn streak tearing through him. "But I am Wild Tiger. I'm not Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"I know that." Barnaby said, nodding his head.

"Do you? Wild Tiger doesn't need protected. You have to separate us, Bunny."

"I know." Barnaby repeated louder and angrier.

"Okay, good." Kotetsu felt his jaw stiffening as he spoke. "Don't baby me."

"I won't." Barnaby spat, throwing his hands up. "For fuck's sake, just shut up and sit down. Or does Wild Tiger want to walk all the way back?"

"You are so frustrating." Kotetsu growled.

"You're the very worst." Barnaby muttered.

"At least you're finally admitting that I'm better than you." Kotetsu said so seriously that Barnaby wasn't sure that the laugh that erupted from his lips was appropriate.

"Come on." Barnaby shook his head, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Let's go, Tiger."


	17. Chapter 17

"After everything is said and done, we are lucky all of the heroes were unharmed." Maverick said, rasping his knuckles against the table with finality. "This was an act of terrorism. There is no doubt in my mind that it had something to do with Jake's, and ultimately Kriem's, death."

"I understand what you are saying, Mr. Maverick," Judge Yuri Petrov said. He pushed a wisp of a gray curl from his eye and tucked it behind his ear. "However, I don't agree."

"You don't?" The Mayor asked, shaking his closely shaven head in confusion.

"No, I think it had very little to do with Jake Martinez," Judge Petrov said, his olive eyes meeting Kotetsu's for the briefest of moments. "I think the perpetrator is someone the heroes know intimately."

"And what… why?" Maverick shook his head, chuckling humorlessly.

"If I were the terrorist," Judge Petrov said quietly, scanning the seated and silent heroes. "First of all, I would manage to kill someone. I wouldn't just blow a hole in the building, in the exact room where the heroes were sitting."

"The end result is the same. We don't know who did it and no great harm befell anyone." Maverick interrupted dismissively. "We should be thankful and more cautious going forward."

"Alright, then, dismissed, everybody," the Mayor said, clasping his hands together as he spoke. "Thank you, Heroes for your hard work and service."

"Sure." Nathan said, his pale, painted lips round as he spoke.

"Thank you, and again, thank you! It is an honor to serve Sternbild." Keith said, standing and shaking hands with the judges and sponsors.

"Maverick," Barnaby called out, nearly chasing after the elderly man as he exited the board room. "Hey, Maverick!"

"Ah, what is it Barnaby boy?" Maverick asked, pressing a wrinkled hand against Barnaby's cheek affectionately.

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment." Barnaby whispered, his eyes darting back and forth. "I'd like to invite you over for dinner Friday night."

"Barnaby, don't be ridiculous. You don't ever need to make an appointment…" Maverick laughed, his belly shaking jovially. "What time should I come by?"

"7:30?" Barnaby suggested.

"That's perfect." Maverick nodded in approval. "I'll be there."

"Thank you." Barnaby said quietly. "I know you're busy."

"I'm never too busy for Sternbild's Hero." Maverick assured him.

Barnaby felt a warm, tingly sensation in his stomach and he smiled tightly, his cheeks stained pink with pleasure. Kotetsu watched him, beaming like an innocent, young child. He walked toward the two, smiling politely. "Good evening, Mr. Maverick."

"Ah, Mr. Kaburagi." Maverick grinned happily, patting Kotetsu on the shoulder. "The hero of the hour. If it wasn't for you… well, someone might've gotten very hurt."

"Ah, uh, well," Kotetsu stammered unsurely. "I guess I just lucked out."

"Don't be so modest." Maverick insisted. "Enjoy your 15 minutes."

"Sure." Kotetsu spoke through clenched teeth, a forced smile twisting his lips.

"Kotetsu, Friday night we are having dinner with Maverick." Barnaby explained, oblivious to the slight Kotetsu was sure he had just received.

Kotetsu and Maverick both look surprised, they look at Barnaby with wide, unblinking eyes and then at one another. "Ah, superb." Kotetsu said quickly, clapping Barnaby on the back. "Can't wait."

"I will see you Friday night." Maverick said, dipping at the waist slightly. "Goodnight, boys."

Kotetsu buzzed around Barnaby irritably as Maverick walked away. "Oh, come on, why?"

"Why, what?" Barnaby asked, eyeing Kotetsu thoughtfully.

"Why are we having dinner with Mr. Maverick tomorrow?" Kotetsu whined, walking reluctantly behind Barnaby. "He doesn't like me."

"That's stupid. You sound like an idiot." Barnaby shook his head.

"B-B-Bun-ny!" Kotetsu groaned. "I'd rather have dinner with a-"

"I met your family." Barnaby said, looking Kotetsu up and down. "And now you're going to meet mine."

"Oh." Kotetsu straightened up, the whine dropping from his voice. He caught up to Barnaby quickly and flashed an apologetic smile. "I get it now."

"Good." Barnaby said, throwing open the door and stepping into the street. Rows of press photographers were outside and the moment they saw him they began to yell his name. They shouted questions, pressing their microphones into the heroes' faces.

"No comment." Barnaby shouted, covering his face with his hand. He pushed through the crowd of bodies, Kotetsu following closely behind. They made it to their motorbike and climbed in quickly. The moment Kotetsu's bottom hit the seat of the sidecar Barnaby was peeling away.

"In a rush?" Kotetsu asked, slamming backward with a grunt.

"Sorry." Barnaby said absently, a smile twisting the corners of his lips. "I just got a craving for your home cooking."

"What?" Kotetsu shook his head. "The only thing I can cook is fried rice…"

"So?" Barnaby shrugged his shoulders, his eyes on the road. "That's what I feel like eating. Is that a problem?"

"No problem, no problem." Kotetsu insisted.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Barnaby called over his shoulder, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Okay." Kotetsu agreed with a smile. "I'll start dinner." He turned back toward the kitchen and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Hey, Bunny? Can you lower the thermostat a bit before you hop in?"

"It's on 78 degrees," Barnaby said, inspecting the thermostat's display critically. "That's the most economical temperature…"

"Don't be a cheap ass." Kotetsu grumbled pulling his shirt off and over his head. He balled it in his hands and tossed it at Barnaby. "I'm hot."

"Alright, you should start cooling down." Barnaby said, folding Kotetsu's shirt as he walked. "I'm getting in the shower now."

Kotetsu grabbed the apron from the hanger on the fridge and turned on the stove top. He bustled around the kitchen, amazed at how quickly he was learning his way around Barnaby's house. He smiled to himself as he opened the fridge. He stuck his head in, letting the frosty air cool his skin.

He slammed a wok down on the red-hot burner and tossed some raw chicken inside. He covered it with oil, quickly perusing the spice rack for the seasonings. He wiped the back of his hand over his brow. He was incredibly hot, almost unbearably so. _Maybe I'm getting sick,_ he thought.

Kotetsu unzipped his trousers, stepping out of them quickly. He kicked his pants out of the kitchen, letting them fall onto the dining room floor in a messy heap. He returned to stir the chicken, flipping the pieces over and to the side. He added the shrimp before walking back to the fridge for the leeks and carrots.

He cooked quickly, tasting after each new ingredient. He licked his lips in approval and began to set the table. He placed a bottle of rose wine on the table, beside Barnaby's place, filling his own goblet with water. He stared for a long moment at the wine. He could take a few quick drinks and no one would know. He could almost taste it. He could swear he smelled it.

He opened the bottle and took a precipitous sip of wine. And then he ran back into the kitchen, stirring the fried rice furiously, sprinkling more and more soy sauce into the dish. He ate off of the bamboo spoon and wrinkled his nose before adding more salt. He tried it again, popping some chicken and a bean sprout into his mouth. He nodded his head approvingly and transferred the rice into a beautiful serving bowl.

He placed it on the table with a nod. He crossed his arms and looked up, surprised to see Barnaby standing there watching him. Water dripped from his combed back hair, down his face, neck and chest. The water beaded down his stomach, falling into the towel draped strategically across his hips.

"Hiya, B-Bunny…" Kotetsu stammered, smiling as he regained his composure. "Get dressed and we can eat." Kotetsu made a move back toward the kitchen but Barnaby shook his head, stopping him.

"What're you wearing?" Barnaby asked taking a step closer and then another until his warm, wet body was radiating against Kotetsu's.

"Uh…" Kotetsu looked down at the striped burgundy apron. He shrugged and looked up at Barnaby in confusion. "Your apron?"

"And what else?" Barnaby asked, stepping behind Kotetsu.

"Well," Kotetsu felt his throat tighten. He blushed and bit down on his bottom lip in embarrassment. "Just underwear."

"You're wearing just an apron and underwear." Barnaby said slowly, as if he was explaining something extremely complicated.

"Yes, I am." Kotetsu agreed with a short laugh.

"Then you weren't calling me over for dinner." Barnaby said, his green eyes sharp and critical. He almost looked angry. Kotetsu turned, facing Barnaby, he lifted his hands peaceably. Had Barnaby seen him sneak a taste of the wine?

"Hey? Are you mad at me?" Kotetsu asked nervously. "Did I do something?"

"Mad?" Barnaby shook his head slowly. He took another step closer, his arms wrapping around Kotetsu gently. "I'm not mad." He pressed closely against Kotetsu, his hands snaking across his bare back.

Barnaby spun Kotetsu around quickly and the older hero fell against the table with a smack. He was unharmed but the wine goblets clinked against one another noisily, water spilling over the lip of Kotetsu's glass. "Bun…" Kotetsu began to complain but his words were cut off as Barnaby smacked his damp towel against Kotetsu's ass. "Hey…"

Barnaby's gentle hands roamed over Kotetsu's exposed back before dipping lower. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Kotetsu's underwear and pulled them down to his thighs. Kotetsu turned his face to the side, watching as Barnaby playfully smacked his palm against his bottom. Barnaby was chewing his bottom lip, his cheeks pink. He spanked Kotetsu, his hands grabbing at Kotetsu greedily. "Spending a week with your family taught me a lot…" Barnaby murmured, his voice thick and raw.

"Huh? What?" Kotetsu pushed himself up on his elbows. "What're we talking about?"

Barnaby only smiled. He looked at Kotetsu, a laugh escaping his lips. He rolled downward fluidly, landing on his knees. His fingers brushed against Kotetsu's thighs, sending a shiver all the way to his toes. Barnaby kissed the back of Kotetsu's thigh before spreading Kotetsu's legs further apart. "Itadakimasu."

"B-B-Bunny!" Kotetsu erupted in embarrassment. He intended to chastise Barnaby for the humiliating remark but as soon as Barnaby's tongue pressed against him he melted against the dinner table. Barnaby's thick, wet tongue pushed against Kotetsu's entrance. He pleasured the older hero thoroughly, pushing his fingers inside and spreading slowly.

Kotetsu moaned loudly, biting down on his hand to stifle the noise. He clenched and unclenched his free hand, banging it against the table absently. His legs shook and slid further apart as Barnaby worked him over with his fingers and tongue. "Okay… okay…. Barn-a-by…"

Barnaby pulled away briefly as he climbed back to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Kotetsu gently, lifting him back and against his chest. He inhaled Kotetsu's scent, felt his heart beating in his chest. And then he turned him around. He lifted Kotetsu with ease, setting him down on the dinner table. He pushed him backward, the glasses, plates and silverware scattering.

He knocked Kotetsu's legs further apart and stroked himself quickly. He leaned forward kissing Kotetsu passionately. Kotetsu's tongue pushed into his mouth and he bit down gently. Kotetsu jumped, moaning as he let himself fall back against the table. He inserted himself, slamming his pelvis against Kotetsu.

Kotetsu's body shook from the force, a delightful cry escaping his lips. His eyes fluttered shut and Barnaby thrust again and again. Barnaby's hands gripped at Kotetsu's hips, pushing and pulling in synch with his own motion. He let out a wild growl, a noise totally unbefitting of Barnaby Brooks Jr. He dropped forward, his thrusts slower and deeper, his lips connected to Kotetsu's. The table groaned, the dishes clattered, the water dripped off the side of the table and into a pool on the floor.

"Fuck…" Kotetsu grunted, his fingers digging at Barnaby's back with desperation. His apron was soaked with pre-cum. "I can't…"

"I'm close…" Barnaby whispered, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on Kotetsu's forehead. "Hold on…"

"That, uh… that spot…" Kotetsu groaned, his entire body feeling feverish. He shuddered and his eyes shot open. His short nails scratched across Barnaby's exposed back, enough to draw blood. His body grew rigid, his toes curled. His hand shot between them and he stroked himself rapidly.

Kotetsu ejaculated almost instantly, a sticky spray of cum between them. Barnaby groaned as Kotetsu's insides tightened. He cursed and bit down on Kotetsu's shoulder, licking, sucking, kissing every inch he could reach. His orgasm was only a moment behind.

Barnaby stood there, laying on top of Kotetsu on the table for a long moment as they both struggled to catch their breathe. At last Barnaby straightened up. He pulled out of Kotetsu with a sigh and grabbed the towel from the floor. He wiped Kotetsu gently before wiping the cum off of himself.

He leaned down and kissed Kotetsu, offering his hand to help the older hero off the table and onto the floor. Kotetsu slid off of the table, fishing his underwear out from under one of the chairs. "Honestly…" Kotetsu breathed, looking at the decimated table.

"The food's fine." Barnaby said as he sat in his chair. He dished a plate for Kotetsu and then for himself.

"W-w-w-w-we can't e-e-eat here now, B-Bunny!" Kotetsu cried out. "We have to clean it up."

"Why?" Barnaby said with a shrug. "The food is perfectly fine."

"There is… there's… there's spunk on the damn table runner." Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Come on." Barnaby said softly. He looked up at Kotetsu and smiled so handsomely it made Kotetsu weak in the knees. "Sit down and eat with me." He reached out and held Kotetsu's hand. "I swear I will clean it all up when we're done, while you go shower."

"Fine." Kotetsu gave in. He sat down and grabbed his spoon. He looked down at his dirtied apron and sighed. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Barnaby replied, grinning mischievously from ear to ear.

"Stop looking so damn pleased and eat your dinner." Kotetsu murmured around a mouthful of rice.

"Yes, Sir." Barnaby said, taking a swig directly from the bottle of wine.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Wild." Keith said quietly, pushing his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, Keith." Kotetsu called out cheerily. He pat Keith on the shoulder and gestured to the chair beside him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, well," Keith began to explain as he blushed profusely. He lowered his grey-blue eyes and chewed on his lip nervously. "It seems you haven't been home in a while. I waited for you in the morning, but, well…" He looked up at Kotetsu from the corner of his eyes. "You never showed up."

"Oh, man, well," Kotetsu stammered awkwardly. He looked around the empty break room before collecting his thoughts. "Sorry about that, Keith. I've been staying at Barnaby's. He lives uptown, little snob." Kotetsu laughed forcefully, wiping at his face with his hands.

"Vacation did you well." Keith said brightly, his eyes creasing in the corners as he smiled. "You look great, really… You look fantastic."

"Thank you!" Kotetsu nodded enthusiastically. "I appreciate that."

"And are you…?" Keith asked, his words trailing off.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu shook his head in confusion.

"You know, are you…?" Keith's eyes were wide. He looked at Kotetsu pointedly, his head turning slightly.

"Fuck, Keith, just say it, I have no idea…" Kotetsu groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair.

"Right! Sorry, Mr. Wild. I was wondering if you were, you know… Ah, it's too hard to ask." Keith struggled, finally letting his hands cover his face in defeat.

"What? What's too hard to ask?" Kotetsu shook his head, an involuntary chuckle escaping his lips. "You've already piqued my interest, you can't quit now…"

"Mr. Wild, I-" Keith began as sternly as possible.

"Kotetsu… Ko-tet-su…" Kotetsu interrupted insistently. "Now go ahead and ask."

"It's a rude question." Keith said, shaking his head in refusal.

"Well, you've already started; it's rude to leave it at that!" Kotetsu exclaimed, his voice growing in volume.

"I, just give me a minute!" Keith pushed himself forward in the chair, sitting on the edge of the seat anxiously.

"But now you're thinking of an entirely different question to ask…" Kotetsu teased.

"D-Dang it, Kotetsu!" Keith snapped. He stood up quickly, stomping toward the door. He was incredibly angry and Kotetsu immediately felt crushed by guilt.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Come back!" Kotetsu pushed himself off the chair and after Keith. "I'm sorry. Let's change the subject. I was just being an ass."

"No, I was wrong." Keith let out a dry laugh and shook his head to clear it. "I got upset over nothing. I, I have a bit of a headache…" Keith pat Kotetsu on the shoulder affectionately. "I'll see you later."

"Ah, come on…" Kotetsu whined. "I was very rude. It's my fault. Don't go, if you want I'll go…"

"You're being silly." Keith said simply. He looked at Kotetsu thoughtfully for a long moment before pressing his lips against Kotetsu's forehead. "I'll see you later."

Kotetsu stood in the doorway of the breakroom silently, watching as Keith walked down the hall. He watched Keith's strong, broad shoulders roll and flex beneath his shirt as he grew smaller and smaller. Kotetsu exhaled heavily, resting his head against the metal frame of the door. He twisted his wedding band around his finger, "What the hell was that, Tomoe?"

Kotetsu walked back to his floor slowly. He took the stairs rather than the elevator, his mind milling over his interaction with Keith. He finally reached his desk as Barnaby was packing up his things for the day. "It's not even 4:30, where're you goin'?"

"Oh, hey." Barnaby said, smiling as Kotetsu sank into his chair. "I'm leaving a little early. I have to pick up some clothes from the cleaners and stop by the grocer before dinner tonight."

"Oh, crap." Kotetsu muttered to himself. "I have errands to run myself."

"Do not be late." Barnaby said, rounding on Kotetsu suddenly. "If you are late, I will shave your eyebrows off."

"I won't be late, Bunny-chan," Kotetsu assured him, smiling good-naturedly. "I will be there at 7 to help you finish up."

"Great." Barnaby said, nodding to himself. "You brought your change of clothes?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm wearing this…" Kotetsu began. His eyes met Barnaby's and he immediately changed his answer "T-t-t-this new shirt I got, it's a black sweater thing… It'll… It will be nice…"

"You are handsome." Barnaby whispered, his lips pressing against Kotetsu's. "I'm not worried." He kissed Kotetsu again quickly before heaving a disappointed sigh. "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll see you at 7."

"I'll see you at 7." Kotetsu agreed with an impish smile.

Kotetsu spent the next few minutes working on his paperwork. He tapped his pen against the desk, watching the hand of the clock tick forward slowly. He dropped his head against his desk and stared at the wall absently. Paperwork was truly the most boring thing ever created.

"Ah, Kotetsu Kaburagi," Maverick called out as the elevator doors opened. "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Oh, yeah? How can I help you, Mr. Maverick?" Kotetsu sat up abruptly, and then stood, walking across the floor to meet Maverick halfway.

"Nothing much, just relax…" Maverick insisted, patting Kotetsu on the arm. "I just wanted to have a little chat."


	18. Chapter 18

"It's too sticky…" Barnaby grunted, stirring the thick sludge of pasta with a pronged spoon. "This isn't going to turn out right…"

" _Yes it will_."

"Oh my God." Barnaby nearly screamed. "It's just breaking all the noodles."

" _Use some butter. Calm down, it will all taste the same, broken or not…_ "

"When are you going to get here?" Barnaby asked, throwing the pronged spoon against the stove with a clatter. "Are you by any take-out?"

" _Master Barnaby, there is no need… I will be there in a few minutes. It will all work out._ "

"Samantha…" Barnaby groaned into the phone. "This was supposed to be perfect. Just once something was supposed to go as planned."

" _A guest doesn't know what catastrophe befell the kitchen… unless you tell them. Now, I'm almost there. Hang in there a little longer. Okay?_ "

"Okay." Barnaby agreed with a nod. "See you in a few."

He swiped the screen of his cell, ending the call. He watched the clock on the oven change, 7:20 p.m.. He exhaled and inhaled slowly, tapping away at his phone. He pressed the speakerphone button and waited. The phone rang and rang before going to voicemail. " _Hello! You have reached Ko- Wi-… You've reached me, leave a messa-_ "

"Where the hell are you, Kotetsu?" Barnaby muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair roughly. He leaned against the island counter, his body suddenly feeling much too heavy to support his weight. He clutched his cell in his hand, his fingers tightening and tightening until the screen cracked. He cursed loudly and threw his phone against the wall.

There was a knock at the door and Barnaby had to stop himself from running. He brushed his hands over his clothes quickly before opening the door, a calm smile frozen on his face. It was Samantha. "Oh thank God. Please, come fix dinner. I ruined it…"

"I hardly doubt it's ruined, Master Barnaby…" Samantha said with a kind smile. "But I will gladly come assist." She looked around the spotless house in confusion. "Where is Kotetsu?"

"He's, uh, late?" Barnaby shook his head, a strange delirious panic rising in his throat. "And he's not answering his phone… I don't know… I…"

"Food first." Samantha said with a firm nod. "And then we'll take on the problems as they come at us. Sound like a plan?"

* * *

Kotetsu sat up slowly. He held his head in both hands, the agony nearly doubling him over. He looked around the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting. He was at home, on the floor of his bathroom. He reached over the side of the tub, turning off the pouring faucets. The drain plug was missing, luckily, so he didn't flood his whole house, but as he began his search he knocked several empty bottles of beer over.

Kotetsu's eyes opened wide. He finally managed to pull himself to his feet. He walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights on. The entire bathroom was a mess of empty beer bottles, the torn up cardboard boxes strewn throughout the room. Kotetsu pat his clothes, searching for his phone. He pushed the bottles over, searching the floor and tub anxiously. His phone wasn't on him and it wasn't in the bathroom.

His head ached. He knocked down the toilet seat and sat down. He covered his mouth as his queasy stomach threatened to expel its contents. The entire room seemed to tilt. He groaned and shook his head, as if sheer will could calm his stomach and pounding head.

 _Barnaby._ The thought of him trickled in like ants through a hole. He stood up and walked over to the sink. He brushed his teeth furiously and then his hair. It was flat on one side but he didn't have time to fix it to his preference. He dunked his whole head under the sink faucet and brushed his hair back.

He ran into his closet, stripping quickly. He smelled like alcohol. The stench was overpowering and it sent a chill across Kotetsu's skin. He sprayed himself with the air freshener. It was a strange, musky sunflower scent and it seemed to mix even worse with the beer.

He dressed in the best clothes he owned and changed his shoes. He didn't even look at the alarm clock beside the bed. It didn't matter what time it was, he had to get to Barnaby's house now.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Maverick." Samantha said cheerfully, taking Maverick's coat and hanging it up in the hallway closet.

"Hello, Ms. Taylor. It's always a pleasure to see you, my dear…" Maverick said with a beaming smile. He shook her hand and then Barnaby's. "Hey, Barnaby Boy. Thank you again for inviting me. Dinner smells wonderful…"

"Thank you for coming…" Barnaby said, his eyes darting to the clock on the wall behind Maverick. "Dinner is ready but we-"

"Oh. Am I early?" Maverick asked, looking from Barnaby to Samantha pointedly. "Where is Mr. Kaburagi?"

"I, I don't kn-"

There was a loud knock against the thick wooden door, followed by two more thunderous knocks. Barnaby opened the door slowly, peering down at Kotetsu on the doorstep. _You're late_ , he mouthed. He looked so dangerous, so angry, and so beautiful. Kotetsu genuinely thought Barnaby looked like an angel sent down to smite.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kotetsu whispered so quietly Barnaby had to read his lips. He handed Barnaby a sealed, cardboard box as he stepped inside. "I have to talk to you afterward."

Barnaby looked down at the box curiously. Kotetsu shook Maverick's hand quickly before heading over to Samantha. "Hello, you must be Samantha… I'm Kotetsu Kaburagi" Kotetsu hugged the older woman, kissing her on the cheek affectionately. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"Nonsense, you're not late." Samantha insisted with a wide smile. "It's not quite 7:30."

"It is on my watch." Maverick said, looking down at his Rolex. "Rather it's 8-"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kotetsu." Samantha said warmly. "You're much thinner than you look on the TV."

"Ah, well," Kotetsu felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. "You see, my power, it, well, kinda makes my body expand…"

"He's very handsome." Samantha said, holding her hand to the side of her mouth as if she were whispering a secret.

"He is." Barnaby nodded.

"Let's move out of the doorway," Maverick suggested. "Is there someplace you intend for us to go, Barnaby Boy?"

"Let's go ahead and eat." Barnaby said, his entire mood shifting. He smiled at Kotetsu and ran his hand over his brushed back hair. He leaned in closely and Kotetsu held his breath, "I like this look."

"You're kidding." Kotetsu muttered in disbelief.

"You look good." Barnaby whispered. They walked side by side whispering to one another like school yard children. "But you're still late."

"Something…" Kotetsu hesitated. "Something weird happened. I can't explain it now."

"You didn't answer your phone." Barnaby complained.

"I have no idea where it is." Kotetsu admitted. "It's a long and short story…"

"That doesn't make sense." Barnaby said aloud as he lifted the box up toward his face. "What's in here anyway?"

"Cupcakes for dessert and flowers for the table." Kotetsu answered.

"Roses?" Barnaby questioned, his nose in the air.

"Hydrangeas." Kotetsu answered quickly.

"Chocolate cupcakes or white?" Barnaby asked, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"A dozen of each… and strawberry…" Kotetsu smiled as he spoke.

"You did well." Barnaby said with a nod. "But you were still late."

"I set, like, 4 alarms on my phone. I have no clue where…" Kotetsu trailed off as they entered the dining room. The table was set elegantly, with too many forks and everything in the most illogical, but correct, place ever.

Barnaby took a vase from the top of the china cabinet as Kotetsu opened the box. He handed the beautiful purple hydrangeas to Barnaby who busied himself with arranging them. Maverick placed a few different bottles of wine on the table before pulling out a shiny, full bottle of soju.

Maverick placed the soju in front of Kotetsu and nodded in a friendly way. "I've got you covered, Mr. Kaburagi."

Kotetsu stared at the bottle as if mesmerized. "You know, I remember when you were first named the King of Heroes, it's been quite some time now, but I sent you a bottle of soju as a little present. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Kotetsu nodded, looking around for something to busy himself with. "Hey, Bunny, want me to bring the food out?"

"I've got it, I've got it…" Samantha insisted, patting Kotetsu on the shoulder. "Sit. Sit."

The soju was top shelf. It was an import with a thick, glass bottle and a fancy foreign label. His throat felt dry, his neck itched. The hangover from before begged to be cured the alcoholic's way; to crush it down with more alcohol.

"Here you go," Barnaby said quietly, filling Kotetsu's glass with a fizzy, brown soda pop. Maverick chuckled to himself and Kotetsu felt his face burning. Barnaby filled his own glass as well before twisting the cap back on. Barnaby slid in the seat beside Kotetsu's and waited patiently as Samantha served dinner.

"It smells wonderful, Samantha." Maverick complimented, inhaling the air deeply.

"Barnaby made it." Samantha said proudly. "I just stirred some." She winked at Barnaby as she sat down beside Maverick.

"It's wonderful." Kotetsu said between bites. "You should cook more."

"So," Maverick said after taking a sip from his full glass of wine. "This seems to be an occasion. What occasion are we celebrating?"

"Well," Barnaby began to explain as he placed his fork back down on the table. "On vacation I met Kotetsu's family. And while we were there I, I realized that some things are more important to me than others…"

"Like what?" Maverick asked, chewing quietly. He looked up at Barnaby as if he couldn't possibly understand where this conversation was going.

"Well…" Barnaby smiled, laughing nervously. "Kotetsu and I are dating."

"Since vacation? How… cute…" Maverick chuckled, shaking his head. "This is your two week anniversary dinner perhaps?"

"Albert." Samantha warned with a frown.

"What? I'm just curious, is all. Are you trying to introduce me to someone I have known longer than you have?" Maverick smiled at Barnaby. "I've known Mr. Kaburagi almost as long as I've known you."

"Wait. Wait." Barnaby shook his head quickly, the overwhelming panic leaving him speechless. "Wait."

"Wait for what?" Maverick asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"Give him a minute and he'll tell you why he asked you here." Kotetsu said simply, his amber eyes meeting Maverick's irritated glare. "The food's good. Eat up." Barnaby knocked his knee against Kotetsu's affectionately under the table. Kotetsu smiled at Barnaby and took another large bite.

"So, Kotetsu, you have family in Oriental Town?" Samantha smiled encouragingly after her question.

"Ah, yes, that's where I'm from originally." Kotetsu answered, wiping his face with his napkin. He took a drink of his soda and placed the glass back down.

"I've never been." Samantha said sadly. "I haven't gotten to travel as much as I had hoped. Once Barnaby graduated from the academy, my arthritis decided to act up…"

"Well," Kotetsu replied. "When you're feeling better you have a tour guide."

"I thought you were rather un-fond of Oriental Town?" Maverick muttered. "I had to bribe you to get you to go…"

"A true gentleman never leaves a lady unattended in his homeland…" Kotetsu exclaimed, bowing grandiosely. "I, Kotetsu Kaburagi, will be your escort, my fair lady…"

"I'll keep that in mind." Samantha chuckled. "Oh, Barnaby, I like him…"

"He likes you." Barnaby said without hesitation. Barnaby turned to look at Kotetsu and smiled. Kotetsu felt like he couldn't move for a few seconds, he was so taken by Barnaby's beauty. Had Barnaby's jaw always been so strong, his eyes so green, his cheeks so pink and round? "He's actually pretty charming, isn't he?"

"If only you had as many fans as Wild Tiger as you do in your social hour." Maverick teased.

Kotetsu forked the noodles into his mouth quickly. He nodded and muttered with a full mouth. "Yeah, sure…"

"I invited you both to dinner because I wanted to tell you, I am serious about Kotetsu." Barnaby said loudly and suddenly.

"And him? Is he serious?" Samantha asked, turning her staid gaze toward Kotetsu.

"Don't put him on the spot!" Barnaby exclaimed in horror. "You don't have to answer that, Kotetsu."

"I really care for Barnaby." Kotetsu said after a thoughtful pause. "I may not look it, but I'm actually a very serious person… I understand we haven't been together for long, but we share something very tangible…"

"Are you a pervert, Mr. Kaburagi?" Maverick asked so suddenly Kotetsu could only gape at the question. "Are you a sexual deviant?"

"Maverick? What the h-hell…?" Barnaby's brows knit together furiously, his entire face turning pink with anger. "Why would you say that?"

"He's old enough to be your father." Maverick spat, sitting back in the chair and throwing his napkin on his plate. "You are a young, attractive man with your whole life ahead of you and-"

"I am a grown man." Barnaby cried out, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm not a child…" Barnaby pushed his chair back, standing quickly. His hand tightened around his fork, the metal snapping clean in half.

"B-B-Bunny, calm down," Kotetsu said soothingly, reaching out and grabbing Barnaby's arm. "Take a seat… Relax, it's fine… Just stay calm… Talk, don't yell…"

"Albert, you're purposefully making this harder." Samantha chastised. "Behave yourself."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Barnaby Boy…" Maverick backpedaled, gesturing with his hands peaceably. "I just want you to consider what you're saying."

"I have." Barnaby said. He shrugged his shoulders, his lips turning down in an ironic frown. "I know what I want, who I want and now I'm telling you. Kotetsu and I are dating. It's serious. He's going to be with me on holidays and on break and at work and on vacation and... and he's who I'm choosing to be with now."

"I just want you to take it slowly. There is no need to rush these things." Maverick insisted gently. "I understand that he is your senior at work. He has the same power as you. I'm sure you have quite a level of admiration for him and that can be misleading…"

"I'm 23 not 16." Barnaby retorted.

"I love him." Kotetsu interrupted suddenly. "I love Barnaby. I just do. I can't help it. I can't stop it. He is very important to me… I understand you have your reservations, Mr. Maverick, but I assure you, Barnaby is the most important thing to me. His happiness, that's what matters. If he decides later that he doesn't want _this_ , then I will respect that because I respect him."

"Very soon Barnaby Brooks Jr. is going to be crowned the new King of Heroes." Maverick began slowly, his tongue bouncing over the words teasingly. "What on Earth makes you think you're even in the same league?"

"Oh, I'm not that naïve." Kotetsu laughed. "I know he's better than me."

"And when he realizes it as well…?" Maverick prosed.

"Oh, he knows." Kotetsu answered with a smirk. "He's a smart boy. But for some reason he still wants to be with me."

"I think you're too old." Maverick said with a huff. "Wild Tiger isn't worth the billions you cost us. I think you have too many financial problems. I think you have a drinking problem. And do you think I don't know? I know all about the men you take home…"

"With all due respect, that's none of your damn business, Mr. Maverick." Kotetsu sat back in his chair, his amber eyes focused sharply on the man across from him.

"Maverick… please…" Barnaby pleaded. "Just let me have this."

"Barnaby, you are an adult. I can't stop you. I only want what is best for you. If Kotetsu Kaburagi is what you want, then I will accept Kotetsu Kaburagi as your choice." Maverick said. "But remember, the sponsors, Apollon, the Justice Department, we all agree that keeping your private life private is for the best."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't make it public…" Barnaby agreed quickly, a reluctant smile splaying his lips. "Thank you."

"Kotetsu, treat Barnaby well. He's like a son to me." Maverick instructed.

"I will." Kotetsu said firmly.

"Now, when's dessert?" Maverick asked with a wide grin.

* * *

"It could have gone worse." Kotetsu said, fluffing the pillow as Barnaby pulled down the comforter and top sheet.

"And it could have gone better…" Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu with a mischievous glance. "Do you know you were over an hour later than you said you'd be?"

"I'm always late." Kotetsu teased as he tossed the pillow back down on the bed. "I am sorry. I… I can't explain it. One minute I was in the office at work doing paperwork and the next I was at home in the bathroom…"

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked, stripping his clothes off quickly.

"It's like time is missing." Kotetsu answered. He swallowed heavily as he considered how much he should tell Barnaby. "I… I need to tell you something and I swear it will be the truth so don't get mad, okay?"

"I can't say I won't get mad." Barnaby said with a smile. "You could piss me off."

"Bunny!" Kotetsu groaned. "Come on!"

"I'm being honest…" Barnaby retorted. "I can't say before it happens how I'll feel…"

"So fucking difficult…"Kotetsu muttered under his breath. "Alright. I was at work, reading paperwork and then I woke up on the floor with a horrible hangover. There were beer bottles everywhere and…" Kotetsu shook his head. "I don't remember leaving work. I don't remember drinking anything. I don't remember going home. Where did I get the beer? I'm missing about three hours… There is no way that I got so drunk I passed out and woke up within three hours…"

"I'm not sure what to say to that…" Barnaby admitted quietly. "That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense." Kotetsu agreed. "I don't understand." Kotetsu inhaled shakily. "I feel like something… I don't know… I feel…" Kotetsu's breathing became jagged and he nearly sank onto the edge of the bed. "I… I don't like waking up and… and not… knowing…"

"Hey, hey, you're okay…" Barnaby insisted, reaching out and pulling Kotetsu closer. "Hey, look at me…" Barnaby touched Kotetsu's face gently. "If something…" Barnaby shook his head and changed direction. "We should ask around the station. I'm sure someone saw you. They'll be able to tell us more… right?"

"Right." Kotetsu nodded. "I'm okay… I just… I just don't understand what is happening to me 90% of the time."

"We'll figure it out." Barnaby said soothingly. "It's okay."

"I thought I was done being a fucking mess all the time." Kotetsu groaned, closing his eyes and sinking into the bed.

"But you're my mess and I know exactly where to find everything…" Barnaby teased, pressing his lips against Kotetsu's forehead.

"Don't…" Kotetsu complained, swatting Barnaby away. "I don't think my misery is cute."

"I don't think your misery is cute either." Barnaby said softly. "I would take all of your misery on myself if I could. If I could just carry it for you when you get tired of carrying it by yourself…" Barnaby sighed, pressing against Kotetsu more closely. "I love you. All of you, even the not so charming parts."

"Surely you jest." Kotetsu said, his amber eyes shooting open. "Every single inch of me is charming."

"Every single inch." Barnaby agreed with a wide smile.

Their hands interlocked and they were silent for a long moment. "I love you, Barnaby. I don't know what I would do without you, as silly as that sounds…"

"It doesn't sound silly at all." Barnaby reasoned, his face serious. "I am attractive, intelligent, wealthy, strong… I am the perfect provider…" Barnaby smiled. "I'm a Prince amongst men."

"Your modesty shine's through, My Lord." Kotetsu said with a chuckle.

"Who needs modesty?" Barnaby said with a playful shrug. "All I need is my _Helen_."

"Who's Helen? My name's Kotetsu. Who's Helen, huh? Your secretary?" Kotetsu exclaimed playfully.

"You're Helen." Barnaby growled. "You're my Helen, now and forever…"

" _Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss_ …" Kotetsu recited the line slowly. "That's the only line I remember."

"I know the poem by heart." Barnaby whispered, tracing his hand along Kotetsu's side. "And ever since we met, it runs over and over again through my head."

"You're too much." Kotetsu gushed in embarrassment. "When do you come up with all this stuff?"

"Kotetsu, do you believe in love at first sight?" Barnaby asked, snuggling against Kotetsu comfortably.

"No, maybe, I don't know…" Kotetsu bit down on his lip thoughtfully. "I think love happens differently every time." Kotetsu's head dropped against Barnaby's chest. "I can say lust at first sight is very real."

"You…" Barnaby shook his head, laughing softly.

"What? Was I supposed to say something else?" Kotetsu asked, his hand lazily brushing against Barnaby's.

"I'm over here comparing you to a Christopher Marlowe love poem and you just… uh, I don't know… I guess I just need some reassurance. I'm crazy about you and I-"

Kotetsu turned quickly, his neck stuck at an awkward angle. He kissed Barnaby's lips tenderly once, twice and then again. "You're my favorite person." Kotetsu said, his eyes meeting Barnaby's. "You love me when I can't even love myself. And I love you. More than anything or anyone else, I love you. I don't know, I feel like, well, I feel like you've always been here. It's a nice feeling, it's comforting…"

"I want to ask you something…" Barnaby whispered unsurely. "I've been thinking about it for a while now…"

"Yeah?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes softening with expectation.

"I was wondering if you could take it off now," Barnaby said, his thumb brushing over Kotetsu's wedding band. "Will you take off your wedding ring for me?"

"I wasn't expecting you to ask that…" Kotetsu admitted quietly. "I… I guess I didn't think that it… I…"

"Your wife is gone. The promises you made her, you're free from them. I understand that the ring holds a lot of meaning for you…" Barnaby began to explain.

"Yeah, it does." Kotetsu agreed firmly.

"But that ring symbolizes something that I can never compete with…" Barnaby continued, his green eyes searching Kotetsu's. "I'm not Tomoe."

"I know that."

"I can't be Tomoe." Barnaby added.

"I know that too."

"I want you to stop wearing it." Barnaby said with a decisive nod. "This relationship, me and you, it can't be living in that big of a shadow."

"You asked me before to stop wearing it." Kotetsu said slowly. "And I couldn't do it then."

"This is different than the last time. I asked you to take it off because I thought it was causing you more pain than necessary." Barnaby explained. "But now I want it off because it's hurting me." Barnaby shrugged. "Damn it, Kotetsu. That sounds so pathetic, doesn't it? I hate that ring. I hate it."

"Bunny…" Kotetsu sighed heavily, sinking deeper into the soft mattress. "I feel like it's one of the few things keeping me together. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't take it off."

"Even though I asked?" Barnaby laughed bitterly.

"No. I'm sorry." Kotetsu apologized solemnly.

"Not even if I gave you an ultimatum?" Barnaby questioned.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Kotetsu asked, sitting up slightly.

"Nope." Barnaby said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "But would you take it off if I gave you an ultimatum?"

"Yes." Kotetsu answered. "If it was you or this ring, I would pick you."

"Well at least that makes me feel a little better." Barnaby said, laughing to try and disguise his anguish. "To be honest, I'm not surprised though. You really love that thing."

"I don't love it…" Kotetsu began to explain.

"Nah, just stop. I don't need an explanation. Let's just get ready for bed." Barnaby interrupted. "It's getting late."

"Don't be mad, Bun-nyyy-chan…" Kotetsu whined. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." Barnaby said simply, shrugging. A tear streamed down his cheek and Kotetsu's stomach clenched painfully. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed it under him, blocking his face. "I'm sad."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kotetsu asked gently.

"Just be quiet and go to sleep." Barnaby cried, wiping at his face irritably. "I'm going to sleep now."


	19. Chapter 19

_"_ _You're beautiful."_

 _The compliment warmed Kotetsu. He held his breath, his eyes downcast. "I'm not beautiful," Kotetsu muttered, his empty hand brushing the hair from his eyes._

 _"_ _You are." Muramasa whispered, pressing his lips against Kotetsu's shoulder. "The most beautiful."_

 _"_ _Shut up." Kotetsu groaned, pulling away from his brother irritably. Kotetsu leaned against the wall of the tool shed lazily. "It's freakin' day time. Don't do weird stuff so early…"_

 _"_ _It's summer." Muramasa breathed, his hands dipping down to Kotetsu's narrow waist. "Ma's too busy to come check on us all the way out here…" Muramasa's teeth nipped along Kotetsu's bare shoulder, his tongue darting across his neck._

 _"_ _Nii-san…" Kotetsu growled, his fingers curling around the handle of the trowel in his hand. "Stop!"_

 _"_ _Aren't you thirsty?" Muramasa asked, lifting his arm above his head and leaning against the wall. Muramasa towered over Kotetsu, a bottle of beer suspended above his brother's head. "Want a drink?"_

 _"_ _I don't like beer." Kotetsu said, scrunching his face unfavorably. "So much."_

 _"_ _Ah, I forgot." Muramasa said quietly, pulling away from Kotetsu and turning to the side. He opened a cupboard and removed a nearly empty bottle of whiskey. He twisted it in his hand slowly, the golden liquid swirling inside the glass. "Is this better?"_

 _"_ _Ma's gonna be pissed…" Kotetsu warned. His amber eyes widened, almost surprised as he reached out to take the bottle from Muramasa. "We haven't gotten shit done."_

 _"_ _It's too hot." Muramasa said with a shrug. "In an hour or two the sun won't be directly overhead. We can wait." Muramasa brushed his fingers through Kotetsu's hair. "And if she asks we will tell her we were cleaning up the shed. It's not like she comes out here."_

 _Kotetsu was forced against the wall as Muramasa kissed him. He tasted like beer. The taste, the smell, it was too much. Kotetsu's hand snaked between them and he pushed Muramasa away. He twisted open the bottle of whiskey and began to guzzle it down. He gasped for air, wiping his lips as the liquid beaded down his chin._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, slow down, Kote-chan…" Muramasa chuckled, taking the bottle from his younger brother. He set the whiskey down on the workbench and turned back to Kotetsu with a peculiar smile. "Are you trying to get drunk?"_

 _"_ _If I'm drunk I can't smell you." Kotetsu said with a smirk. "It's worth the headache."_

 _Muramasa's broad, calloused hand struck Kotetsu's cheek but it didn't hurt. It was a warning that Kotetsu chose to ignore. Kotetsu smiled, his amber eyes flashing defiantly. "Be nice." Muramasa muttered. "Or should I teach you your manners?"_

 _"_ _Why don't you just die?" Kotetsu asked, his face twisted with hatred. His fingers itched along the handle of the trowel and he raised it, brandishing it as a weapon._

 _Muramasa's eyes widened in shock, "You wouldn't dare…"_

 _"_ _Oh, I would…" Kotetsu insisted, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the trowel. "Try me, motherfucker."_

 _Muramasa's fist connected roughly with Kotetsu's stomach. A sickly noise escaped Kotetsu's throat as he doubled over. The trowel swung downward, sticking in the rotting wooden floorboards. Kotetsu grunted, spit shooting out of his mouth along with a string of expletives._

 _Muramasa leaned over Kotetsu, his hand reaching around him to grab the trowel. He pulled it free from the floor with a slight wiggle. He moved his arm as if he meant to strike Kotetsu with it. Kotetsu cried out, covering his head in his hands. He dropped to his knees in a protective position. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"_

 _Muramasa threw the trowel across the shed, letting it smack loudly against the wall before clattering to the floor. "I'm the big brother," Muramasa whispered, kneeling beside Kotetsu. "You're the little brother. If you challenge me, I will put you in your place…"_

 _"_ _It's not fair." Kotetsu wheezed, his hands still tightly over his head. "It's not fair. I'm stronger, I'm-"_

 _Muramasa laughed a deep in the belly laugh. He shook his head, pressing his forehead against Kotetsu. "No you're not." Kotetsu's arms slid down to the floor. He looked at his brother in confusion, a strange prickle in his chest. Muramasa looked Kotetsu straight in the eye, a vicious smile on his lips. "You are weak."_

 _Kotetsu felt as if the oxygen had been drained from the room. He gasped for air, unable to process what Muramasa was telling him. "But it's okay to be weak, Kotetsu. Because I am your big brother and I am strong." Muramasa's lips pressed against Kotetsu's closed eyelids. "And I love you."_

 _"_ _I am unlovable." Kotetsu lamented. Kotetsu didn't even intend to speak those words aloud._

 _"_ _Hardly." Muramasa breathed. He pushed against Kotetsu until the younger brother was sprawled out on his back. He knocked his knees apart and crawled between Kotetsu's legs. He leaned over Kotetsu, their faces an inch apart. "You're not gonna fight me?"_

 _"_ _No." Kotetsu muttered, his head resting on Muramasa's arm. "I don't wanna fight anymore."_

 _"_ _Are you going to be honest about this now?" Muramasa asked, fumbling with the tie of Kotetsu's basketball shorts. He pushed the shorts down and removed his arm from behind Kotetsu's head._

 _"_ _No." Kotetsu shook his head slowly. "The truth is mine."_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter what your mouth says, Kote-chan." Muramasa breathed heavily. He rolled Kotetsu onto his stomach and began removing himself from his pants hurriedly. "Your body can't lie to me…"_

Kotetsu woke up with a horrible taste in his mouth; it was the taste of cheap beer the morning after. He groaned and sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands. His entire body was slick with sweat and he shuddered as the dream settled into his consciousness. "Hey, Bunny, how'd you sleep?"

Kotetsu wiped his hand over the empty spot beside him and sighed. "Bunny? Where you at, Bunny-chan?"

There was no answer and eventually Kotetsu crawled out of bed. He staggered into the restroom, unexpectedly emptying his stomach contents into his toilet. "Ugh… Fuck…" Kotetsu groaned, wiping his face with a washcloth. He felt absolutely horrible, but he got dressed anyway.

He was surprised to find that Barnaby wasn't downstairs either. He searched for his phone before remembering that he had lost it the day before. With an irritated groan Kotetsu sat down in the recliner, turning on the television. He clicked through the guide without interest, eventually settling on old HeroesTV reruns.

The front door opened and Kotetsu felt a wave of relief rush over him. "Hey, Bunny-chan, Mr. Legend's on TV. Come watch with me…"

"Mr. Kaburagi." Maverick said as he entered the living room. He eyed Kotetsu, who was wearing only his underwear and an A-shirt, and smirked. "Barnaby asked me to come over, he said, well, he said he didn't want to see you right now…"

"Huh?" Kotetsu stood impulsively, his fists clenching at his side. "Where's Barnaby?"

"Barnaby's at my home." Maverick explained, a peculiar smile turning his lips at the corners. "He doesn't wish to see you. He asked me to relay a message to you…"

"What?" Kotetsu shook his head, not understanding. "Barnaby told you to come here?"

"Yes." Maverick admitted. "Barnaby wants you out of his house."

"I… I'm going to call Barnaby…" Kotetsu said, walking toward the kitchen and grabbing the telephone. He dialed Barnaby's cellphone nervously, his fingers shaking.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, oh, thank God, Bunny-chan, I really need to talk to you… Alright, Mav-"

 _"_ _Who is this? Who are you calling for?"_ Barnaby asked.

"Uh, okay, Bunny, it's me, Kotetsu…" Kotetsu laughed nervously, whispering into the phone, his face toward the wall. "I'm at your house and Maver-"

 _"_ _I don't know a Bunny and I don't know you, Kotetsu."_ Barnaby snapped. _"Please do not call again."_

"Barnaby!" Kotetsu snapped. "I'm talking to you… Don't you dare hang up on-"

 _"_ _Are you an idiot?"_ Barnaby barked. " _You have the wrong number_."

"Bun-" Kotetsu couldn't believe that Barnaby had hung up on him. He placed the phone back on the cradle and turned around slowly. He couldn't look at Maverick, he couldn't stand to see the smug look on the older man's face.

"You said yourself that you would respect his wishes." Maverick added.

"Shut the fuck up." Kotetsu growled, storming past Maverick and into the bedroom. Kotetsu dressed quickly. He moved automatically, his brain shutting down all critical thought. He couldn't think. He couldn't think. He couldn't think or he would break.

"You look upset, but you shouldn't be…" Maverick said soothingly. "This won't even be a memory tomorrow."

"Stop talking to me, please." Kotetsu growled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to go talk to Barnaby. This isn't like him. I don't understand and I want to talk to him…"

"Barnaby isn't patient. Barnaby isn't secure enough to be number two." Maverick explained slowly. "Barnaby is fragile and you trampled on his feelings… And after he went to bat for you… You truly are despicable…"

"I…" Kotetsu shook his head. "I was wrong and I'm going to go apologize."

"No, you're going to move on." Maverick said, pulling a phone from his coat pocket. "You won't be in pain very long, I promise, Mr. Kaburagi."

"How do you have my phone?" Kotetsu asked, looking at his phone in maverick's hand suspiciously. "I lost it yesterday."

"I asked to borrow it." Maverick admitted slowly. "But you can have it back now."

Kotetsu took his phone and unlocked it. Everything had been wiped clean. "Hey! What the hell did you do to my phone? My contacts, my pictures…"

"Your voicemails… everything, yes, everything is gone. Please understand, I had to." Maverick clicked his tongue. "I hate to do this to you. You're such an inoffensive man, but you should have kept your legs together."

"I don't understand…" Kotetsu admitted, a terrible feeling in his gut. "But I'm leaving."

"You can't leave just yet." Maverick called out. "I haven't finished explaining."

"I have to find Barnaby." Kotetsu said. "I have to talk to him."

"Let's sit down. Have a drink and talk." Maverick instructed, his body suddenly enveloped by a bright, blue light. "We're not done yet."

"Mr. Maverick?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't know I was a NEXT did you?" Maverick asked, stepping toward Kotetsu slowly.

"No… I had no idea…" Kotetsu whispered, watching Maverick creep closer and closer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you." Maverick explained. "I'm going to take the pain away."

"Pain?" Kotetsu shook his head in confusion. "Barnaby didn't mean it. Barnaby would talk to me first… Barnaby-"

"Barnaby has forgotten all about you, Kotetsu." Maverick said. "Mr. Lopez and Mr. Goodman as well…"

"That's impossible." Kotetsu said, his fingers curling into fists.

"It's nothing personal, Kaburagi." Maverick said with a shrug. "But I'm going to erase you."

"Erase me?" Kotetsu asked. "What does that mean? What is your power?"

"Tell me," Maverick began to taunt. "Do you have memories that hurt you? Do you have memories that make you afraid? Because that's what I'm going to do… I'm going to lock you inside your worst memories."

"Fuck off." Kotetsu whispered.

"It's too late." Maverick smirked. "It's already begun."

Kotetsu couldn't ignore his body any longer. His body ached to run from there, his entire being longed to distance himself from Maverick. Without a second's hesitation, Kotetsu launched forward, past Maverick and out the front door of Barnaby's home. He ran barefoot down the street, knocking against people as he maneuvered through the crowd.

He ran until he couldn't breathe and then he turned down an alley. He leaned against the rough, damp wall, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled for air. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Antonio's number from memory.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Oy, stupid cow, it's me. I'm in serious trouble…" Kotetsu began to explain breathlessly. "Maverick attacked me, well I think he attacked me…"

 _"_ _Hold up, man."_ Antonio barked through the phone. _"You've got the wrong number_."

"Antonio Lopez!" Kotetsu nearly screamed. "Listen to me, Antonio!"

" _Wait… How'd you know my name?_ " Antonio drawled. " _This number is unlisted_ …"

"It's Kotetsu, Kotetsu Kaburagi. We've been friends for twenty years…" Kotetsu continued. "Kotetsu, Wild Tiger… Got it?"

" _Wild Tiger_?" Antonio scoffed. _"That's impossible_."

"I am Wild Tiger!" Kotetsu yelled into the phone. "Fuck, Antonio. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 _"_ _I'm hanging up_." Antonio replied dryly.

"No, please, don't…" Kotetsu groaned. "I need your help."

" _The kind of help you need is mental_ …" Antonio quipped. " _Lose my number, weirdo_."

Kotetsu growled in frustration as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Damn it." Kotetsu stood silently for a few minutes before taking off down the street again. He ran toward his apartment and then past it. He ran all the way to Keith's house, his toes and heels bleeding.

He knocked on Keith's door sharply three times. He paused and pressed his ear against the door. He heard motion on the other side of the door and he straightened up quickly. The door opened and Keith popped into view, he held John at bay with his leg. "Good evening. Can I help you, Sir?"

"Ah, hel-lo." Kotetsu wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "Stupid question but do you happen to know who I am?"

"Ah, well, I am sorry, but I don't think so…" Keith apologized, scratching the back of his head innocently. "Am I being rude? Have I forgotten something?"

"Keith," Kotetsu breathed, resting his hand against the door pointedly. "I need to come in for a sec."

"I…" Keith began slowly, he looked Kotetsu up and down thoughtfully and then, a blush staining his cheeks, he opened the door wide for Kotetsu to enter. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Sir?"

"Kotetsu." Kotetsu said quickly, squeezing through the open door and into the foyer of Keith's home. He leaned down and stroked John's head affectionately. The dog jumped up on Kotetsu, licking every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Get down!" Keith instructed in embarrassment. "Down!"

"Hiya, John." Kotetsu said, feeling a strange sense of relief that the dog remembered him. "You're a good boy…"

"I feel terrible." Keith admitted, biting down on his bottom lip as he spoke. He looked at Kotetsu with wide blue-grey eyes. "I'm truly embarrassed. Where did we meet again?"

"It's a long story…" Kotetsu said slowly. "I have a huge favor to ask. Is there any way you could call Barnaby over? I really need to speak with Barnaby Brooks Jr. It's life or death, honest…"

"Barnaby Brooks?" Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion before looking back at Kotetsu. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure where we've met, but Barnaby Brooks Jr. isn't someone I can just call over to my house…"

"Sky High." Kotetsu said pleadingly. "Please, help me."

"You're alarming me." Keith said, shaking his head in confusion. "I feel like we've met, but I have no idea who you are… Even though you know me…"

"I am not a bad guy." Kotetsu said quickly. "Please, I have to speak to Barnaby."

"Are you in danger, Mr…?" Keith asked.

"My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi." Kotetsu explained patiently. "Do you know who Wild Tiger is?"

"Wild Tiger?" Keith asked with a smile. "Yeah, I probably know."

"I am Wild Tiger." Kotetsu announced. "The Crusher of Justice."

"That's impossible." Keith whispered. "Wild Tiger isn't human. It's a robot owned by the Brooks Corporation." Keith arched a brow questioningly. "You shouldn't tell obvious lies."

"Keith…" Kotetsu groaned.

"You're bleeding." Keith said suddenly, his eyes following the trail of blood beneath Kotetsu's feet.

"It doesn't hurt." Kotetsu replied. "I just need to see Barnaby. Can you help me?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Barnaby and I, we don't get along very well…" Keith said chuckling to himself. "I don't think he'd just stroll over because I asked."

"What do you mean? You and Barnaby and Antonio hang out all the time!" Kotetsu exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How do I know you again, Mr. Kaburagi?" Keith asked, arching a golden brow.

"You don't remember me at all?" Kotetsu asked, sadness seeping into his belly.

"I'm very sorry." Keith said with a frown.

"We had drunken sex on my sofa one time." Kotetsu said without hesitation.

Keith sputtered in disbelief, as if he had swallowed his own tongue. He looked over at Kotetsu shyly, his fingers splayed over his eyes. "What's that? And when did I do such a thing? Oh, God, I don't think… I think you must be mistaken…"

"Oh, no, I definitely remember." Kotetsu said matter-of-factly. "It was you and Antonio on the couch. I was between you…"

Keith was flustered; his neck and face bright red. He fanned himself, moisture collecting in the corner of his eyes. "I could never be so drunk to forget such a thing. And I don't think I could-"

"You pushed yourself between my legs and Antonio kissed me…" Kotetsu continued. "And then you pushed up my shirt and your tongue-"

"Mr. Wild, I-" Keith cried out, shaking his head back and forth. His body seemed to freeze up as his consciousness caught up to his subconscious words. "I just called you…"

"Do you remember me?" Kotetsu asked hopefully. "You remember me now, right?"

"I'm sorry…" Keith muttered. "I don't."

"I'm in danger." Kotetsu said after a long pause. "I was supposed to have my memory wiped or something, but I ran away… I can't stay here long, either. But before I do anything, I have to speak to Barnaby Brooks Jr. Please… God, please, I am begging you, Keith…"

"I will call him." Keith agreed. "But I can't promise he'll come."

"Tell him it's about Ouroboros." Kotetsu suggested. "He'll definitely come."

"You're not lying to me are you?" Keith asked. He eyed Kotetsu seriously for a moment. "You're not some crazy person are you?"

"I swear to God, Keith." Kotetsu said. "Please, just let me see Barnaby."

Keith took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He called Barnaby, placing the phone against his head, almost reluctantly.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"It's me, Keith. I was just calling because I needed to talk to you. Can you come over?"

" _Right now?"_

"Yes. It's… It's about Ouroboros…" Keith continued.

" _I'll be right there_." Barnaby said quickly before hanging up.

"He's on his way." Keith said, looking at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, thank you…" Kotetsu muttered. "I owe you."

"Nonsense…" Keith said, waving his hand dismissively. "I think I owe you one. Forgetting such an experience… I… I must have been stupid drunk…"

"I don't think that's it, Keith." Kotetsu growled. "Now that Barnaby's coming I can try to explain it to you." Kotetsu took a deep breath, twisting his ring around his finger. "Maverick, Albert Maverick, the creator of HeroTV… you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I do." Keith nodded.

"He's a NEXT. His power has something to do with you not remembering me…" Kotetsu continued. "I am Wild Tiger. I have been Wild Tiger for nearly twenty years…"

"I just don't know how that's possible…" Keith said softly. "Do you have proof? I mean, this sounds crazy…"

"I don't have proof on me… but I can prove it." Kotetsu said excitedly. "I've known you for years. I've known Antonio since high school. I've gone to a Seymour family reunion with Nathan. Karina's met my daughter… Pao-Lin and I share a family zoo membership because we're both too cheap!"

"And Barnaby?" Keith asked unsurely.

"And I am in love with Barnaby and last night we were sitting in his dining room with Albert Maverick…" Kotetsu continued. "When I woke up everything was fucked up… I… I don't know what I'm doing… What do I do?"

"I don't know, Mr. Kaburagi…" Keith said honestly. "But it sounds like Barnaby is here."

"Thank you, Keith." Kotetsu breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Kaburagi." Keith muttered. "You're gonna need a miracle to get the Rookie to listen to you…"


	20. Chapter 20

"You said you had information about Ouroboros." Barnaby said breathlessly, hardly waiting for Keith to invite him inside. "What is it?"

"Barnaby, there is someone here that wants to speak with you." Keith began to explain, gesturing to the living room. His voice faltered as he realized who was standing behind the younger hero. His eyes widened in surprise as Maverick followed Barnaby inside.

"Ah, Mr. Goodman, good evening, I hope I'm not imposing." Maverick said with a smile.

"Oh, no, Mr. Maverick," Keith said a little louder than necessary. "You're always welcome here."

"What's going on?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head in confusion. "There's no one here."

"What do you mean?" Keith questioned, peering around the empty living room in disbelief. "He was right here…"

"Who? What did he want?" Barnaby asked, his fists clenching angrily. "Stop wasting my time, Goodman."

"I… I'm afraid I don't really know…" Keith muttered, looking down at his shoes. "He said he had information about Ouroboros that he could only explain to you… and I… I don't know… He must've gotten scared off… or…"

"Did he give you his name?" Barnaby asked. "How did he find you?"

"His name, uh," Keith looked at Maverick unsurely before speaking. "It was Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"I've never heard of a Kotetsu." Barnaby said with a scowl. "How did he know to come here? I'm the only hero without a secret identity…"

A frown flickered across Maverick's face. He looked at Keith and then down at the floor. He squinted sharply, his eyes following a mysterious trail of blood. "Barnaby, we might not have lost him yet…"

"Was the man hurt?" Barnaby asked, stalking the trail toward the backdoor.

"He, uh, had some cuts on his feet." Keith said, watching Barnaby with great interest. "He didn't have any shoes."

"Did he seem dangerous?" Barnaby asked, sparing a glance at Keith.

"No." Keith said quietly. "Not at all. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe a little crazy. John liked him…"

"He's clearly a person of interest." Maverick said decisively. "We should call it in, have the Department run a check on this 'Kotetsu Kaburagi'."

"Make the call, Goodman," Barnaby instructed. "Maverick, can you call for a car to pick you up? I'm going to see how far I can track this guy."

"You should come back with me." Maverick said, shaking his head in refusal. "This man could be dangerous."

"He admitted that he was a NEXT…" Keith added. "But I don't know what his powers are." Keith sighed and scratched his chin. "He seemed like a nice guy, but he was scared and confused and that can lead to bad things. He needs to see a health professional."

"Noted." Barnaby said gruffly. "Maverick, I have to follow him. He could be important."

"Alright, Barnaby Boy." Maverick sighed. "Just be careful."

Barnaby threw open Keith's backdoor, following the blood trail off of the porch. He searched the grass helplessly before a strange chill settled over him. He turned slowly, a stone in his stomach, and when he looked up there was a man crouched on the awning of Keith's porch.

He held up a single finger, pressed to his lips. He shook his head pleadingly, silently begging for Barnaby not to give him away. Barnaby scoffed indignantly before leaping up onto the awning.

The metal shook like thunder, bending beneath his feet. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Bunny-chan," Kotetsu spoke barely above a whisper. "You don't remember me?"

"My name is Barnaby…" Barnaby snapped impatiently. "What information do you have?"

"Albert Maverick is a NEXT." Kotetsu explained quickly. "And he's dangerous."

Kotetsu was caught off guard as Barnaby's fist connected with his jaw. He was rolled backward and up, onto the edge of the roof. He sat up with a groan, his head spinning. He lurched forward, nearly falling off and into the grass. Barnaby pinned him in place with his foot, crushing down on his arm roughly. "Ow! Damn it, Barnaby….!"

"Albert Maverick is like a father to me… who the hell are you?" Barnaby growled.

"Please, just listen… You know me. You have to remember me. It's me, Kotetsu…" Kotetsu grunted between pained breaths. "Let me up or let me fall. You're going to knock my shoulder out of socket."

Barnaby nodded wordlessly, snatching Kotetsu by the shirt collar. He dragged him away from the edge of the roof, leaning over him intimidatingly. "What information do you have for me?"

"My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi, I am the real Wild Tiger. I am your partner. Last night sometime, maybe this morning, Maverick used his NEXT powers on you and, and erased your memories…"

"You are crazy." Barnaby sighed. "You don't know anything."

"Barnaby, just listen…" Kotetsu continued. "I'm sorry about last night. I made a mistake. Please… whatever Maverick did to you, it's… it's not going to stop me. I will fix you. I will figure out how to fix you… I swear to God…"

"Last night? What do you mean last night?" Barnaby said, suddenly snapping to attention.

"Last night, after we had dinner… You and I and Maverick and Samantha…"

"Samantha? You were with Samantha last night?" Barnaby barked.

"Yes. Call her. Call Samantha." Kotetsu exclaimed in relief. "Call Samantha and ask about dinner last night."

"Samantha Taylor is dead." Barnaby growled. "She was murdered last night in her own home."

"What?" Kotetsu was stunned. He shook his head, his eyes unblinking. "No. How? Who did it?"

"You tell me." Barnaby said simply, his hand wrapping around Kotetsu's throat. "Why? What could she have done to deserve such a horrible death?"

"I didn't kill her, Bunny!" Kotetsu gasped. He grabbed Barnaby's hand, prying it away from his neck. "Get off of me! I didn't kill Samantha!"

"Who are you?!" Barnaby roared, his hand returning to Kotetsu's bruising neck.

"I- ack!" Kotetsu choked, both of his hands fighting against Barnaby's. "I… lo-ve you…" Barnaby's eyes widened in surprise and he sat back on his knees. It created an opening and Kotetsu kneed Barnaby as hard as possible in the stomach. Barnaby let out a small yelp before falling backward off of the roof. Kotetsu stood quickly, looking down at Barnaby lying unharmed in the grass. "But I'm not going to let you kill me…"

"Are you a part of Ouroboros?" Barnaby asked, brushing the grass off of his clothes.

"No!" Kotetsu yelled in aggravation. "I'm your boyfriend!"

"Stalker…." Barnaby muttered in concern.

"Oh, fuck off." Kotetsu groaned, rubbing his throat. "Please. Just do me a favor. Don't trust Maverick. He's not your friend."

"And I'm just supposed to take some crazy guy's word for it?" Barnaby said as he stood.

Kotetsu held up his wrist and gestured to the communicator. "Start investigating. There's no way to cover his tracks so thoroughly in such little time… There's proof out there."

"Well, you can explain everything to the Judges… I'm taking you in…" Barnaby said with sigh, rubbing his neck in irritation. "I can't just let a crazy person run the streets…" Barnaby looked up at where Kotetsu had been standing moments before. Barnaby looked around quickly, the shock lessening the anger he should have felt.

"What did you think?" Keith asked suddenly from the doorway.

"I don't think he killed Samantha. And he certainly didn't show any NEXT powers…" Barnaby said after a thoughtful pause.

"I believe him." Keith said quietly, his grey-blue eyes searching Barnaby's reaction.

"You believe him? About what? What do you mean?" Barnaby exclaimed in exasperation.

"I believe that he knows us. I believe I know him…" Keith answered carefully. "I can't explain how, but I just know. I know him."

"You're cracked too then, Goodman…" Barnaby sneered.

"Maybe." Keith said with a sad smile. "Or maybe I just feel bad for the guy, who knows…"

* * *

Kotetsu sat down in the park, counting what little money he had in his wallet. Twenty sterns and fifteen cents wasn't going to get him far. Kotetsu groaned, cursing under his breath. Where did he go now? Who did he call? How far had Maverick's scheme gone into play?

Kotetsu pulled his foot into his lap, inspecting the torn and bloody sole. It wasn't a serious injury but it would be a lie to say it didn't sting. He needed shoes and soon he would need to eat. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to remain clam. He let his head fall back against the top of the bench and he closed his eyes.

"Mr. Wild Tiger?"

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open. He looked up at the thin, fragile-looking man standing in front of him and nearly cried. "Judge Petrov?"

"You are Mr. Wild Tiger aren't you?" Yuri Petrov repeated the question, his olive eyes roaming over Kotetsu.

"Yes. But, do you remember me?" Kotetsu asked, sitting up and leaning forward. "Do you know who I am?"

"What a strange question." Yuri said with a frown.

"Judge Petrov… I-" Kotetsu cried, his fist digging at his eyes roughly. "I need help. I have no idea what to do…" He looked up at Yuri with large, pleading eyes. "You remember me?"

"No." Yuri admitted, sitting down on the bench beside Kotetsu. "I have no idea who you are… It's just I-" Yuri paused, pushing a strand of grey hair behind his ears. "I have seen you before…" Yuri turned to look at Kotetsu directly. "You're wanted for murder, or at least Kotetsu Kaburagi is wanted for murder…"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"I didn't ask." Yuri said simply, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "I have photos of you in my home, newspaper clippings rather, and I quickly recognized Wild Tiger as being Kotetsu Kaburagi, but when I searched the database both files were suspiciously wiped."

"It's Albert Maverick." Kotetsu said angrily. "He set me up. He's a NEXT…"

"The park isn't safe." Yuri said suddenly. He stood and began to walk, pausing as he spoke over his shoulder, "Dump the phone, they'll be tracing it soon."

Kotetsu laughed and then stopped abruptly when he realized Judge Petrov wasn't kidding. Kotetsu threw his cell into the garbage can and followed after the other man. "You're not going to have me arrested are you?" Kotetsu asked, whispering as he walked along beside Yuri.

"No." Yuri said with a flicker of a smile. "If it turns out you're a villain I'll just kill you myself…"

"That's not very nice," Kotetsu muttered, shaking his head.

"Justice is not nice. Justice cuts through life like a knife." Yuri explained, his lids heavy over his olive eyes.

"You've got a pretty sour view on justice." Kotetsu said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, not all justice is the same…" Yuri continued morosely. "But my Justice is the true Justice."

"You sound like Luna-" Kotetsu's words died in his throat. He looked at Judge Petrov and swallowed heavily. Yuri Petrov had frozen in place, his head turned slightly toward Kotetsu. His eyes were bright, fiery, speckled with glowing blue. Kotetsu's body relaxed, as if he was accepting the inevitable, and his lips turned up in the corners in an ironic smile. "Oh shit."

"Mr. Wild Tiger." Yuri whispered, clicking his tongue. "I don't know how you know but…"

"Judge Petrov, I…" Kotetsu raised his hands and took a step closer. "If you think I'm a villain, kill me…"

"You're an interesting boy." Yuri said after a long pause. He began to walk again, not bothering to check if Kotetsu still followed behind.

"Boy?" Kotetsu chuckled. "I'm 40 the next time I eat cake…"

"You're a little boy wonder." Yuri said, tucking hair behind his ear. It was clearly an impulse, Kotetsu realized, Yuri was always tugging on his hair.

"I hate to ask…" Kotetsu said uneasily. "But does this mean you're not about to kill me?"

"Don't ask unless you want an honest answer." Yuri said, taking a ring of keys out of his pants' pocket. The black luxury sedan in front of them flashed brightly in greeting. "If you want to live at least another fifteen minutes, get in the car. If you want Maverick to kill you, by all means, stay."

"I trust you." Kotetsu said quietly.

"You trust Judge Petrov?" Yuri asked, his hand curled around the frame of the car door. "Have I done something for you in the past?"

"I trust Lunatic." Kotetsu admitted. "Even if I don't agree with him."

"Then you're stupid and interesting." Yuri said with a shake of his head. "Get in the car, Mr. Wild Tiger."

* * *

Barnaby looked around, a strange feeling of discomfort choking his throat. The living room was spotless, the bedroom was pristine. Every inch of his home was clean. He was a tidy person, so that wasn't entirely surprising, but the home seemed unlived in.

He opened the fridge, it was, unsurprisingly, empty except for a chilling bottle of rose wine. He poured himself a glass and took a slow sip as he walked. He paced around the kitchen studying the stovetop and knife block, he couldn't remember a time he had ever used anything in his home.

He walked into the bedroom, studying his own reflection in the fogged glass. With a sigh he laid down on the bed, the comforter cool beneath his skin. He closed his eyes and imagined a single, glowing star, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was a boring, plain ceiling. It was inexplicable and he couldn't suppress the shudder that overtook him.

He stepped into his closet. It was a normal closet, insignificant in every way. His clothes were sorted by style, type, and color. His shoes were polished and put away neatly in pairs. _Is this my house?_ Barnaby shook his head to clear the strange thought.

Barnaby stepped out of the closet, taking another quick sip of wine before opening his dresser. Nothing appeared to be out of place, nothing appeared to be noteworthy at all. He shook his head, laughing at his stupidity when he finally saw something. He pulled the small SD card out of his underwear drawer, bringing it up to his face to inspect it.

"What are you?" Barnaby asked aloud, placing the SD card on the top of the dresser. Barnaby decided to wait; the SD card was probably nothing important and he was uncomfortable in his clothes.

He undressed slowly, looking around the room as if someone might jump out and attack him. He tossed his jacket on the chair in the corner, but missed, surprised to hear it hit the lamp with a loud clank! Barnaby picked his jacket up, turning it over and reaching in the pocket. Inside was a sturdy but small black box, no bigger than his palm. Barnaby held it in his hand, staring down at it in confusion.

* * *

"Nice house." Kotetsu said, nodding in approval.

"Be quiet, it's too late to be making so much noise, Mr. Wild Tiger." Yuri chastised. "Take a seat and I'll put the kettle on."

"Uh, Yuri, my name's Kotetsu. You can call me Kotetsu." Kotetsu said as he sat down obediently at the small, round kitchenette.

"And you can call me Judge Petrov." Yuri replied, trying to stifle the smile that twisted his lips.

"Ah, sure, thanks, sorry…" Kotetsu stammered apologetically.

"Sugar?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, please." Kotetsu said with a nod.

"Cream?" Yuri asked again.

"Yes, please…" Kotetsu repeated with a sheepish smile.

"Tea?" Yuri teased, arching a dark brow.

"Oh, if I must." Kotetsu retorted.

"So what are you going to do now, Mr. Kaburagi?" Yuri asked, steeping a cup of tea.

"I kinda thought you might have a plan…" Kotetsu admitted.

"You're going to die." Yuri sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will send a nice floral bouquet to your family."

"Judge Petrov…" Kotetsu began unsurely. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I make your job a million times harder and I cost the Department so much money…"

"Why don't you just go home?" Yuri asked. "Spend your days peacefully with your child. You do have a child, right?"

"Yeah, a daughter. I, I don't think I could do it. Being a hero, it's the only part of me that's truly good. Being a hero is all I have some days." Kotetsu explained.

"You became a hero because of… Mr. Legend…" Yuri said, as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, I… I adored that guy. He was, he was the best…" Kotetsu gushed. "I looked up to him."

"And now?" Yuri questioned. "Do you still admire Mr. Legend?"

"Absolutely." Kotetsu admitted, taking the teacup from Yuri. "He's the reason Wild Tiger exists, not the show, not the paycheck…"

"Mr. Legend was an alcoholic." Yuri said simply, his eyes burning into Kotetsu. "He couldn't love his family more than he loved being Mr. Legend. Is that also the path that you wish to take?"

"No." Kotetsu shook his head. "I just don't think everyone has the same ability to love. Maybe I'm just too selfish, but I don't think I'm doing my family any favors by being 'normal'…"

"Yuri? Yuri is that you?" A woman called from upstairs.

Yuri's eyes narrowed and his body stiffened, "It's time for me to take my leave. Good evening, Mr. Kaburagi. Please make yourself at home. The guest room is the third door down the hall."

"Oh, thank you, Judge Petrov…" Kotetsu called after him.

"And don't snoop around my home." Yuri said with a scowl. "Or I'll kill you."


	21. Chapter 21

_Kotetsu couldn't stop the scream that ripped from his throat. The pain was immeasurable. Searing, white hot, blistering pain coursed through Kotetsu's veins. He rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself off of the floor and onto his hands and knees. He spit onto the dust-covered floor, blood trailing from his mouth._

 _"_ _Shut up! Shut up!" Muramasa growled, pressing his boot against Kotetsu's back. "Stop making so much damn noise…"_

He knew he was dreaming, he knew that this was a terrible memory and if he woke up it would all disappear. But Kotetsu couldn't wake. He tossed and turned in the strange bed, in the guest room of Judge Yuri Petrov's house unable to wake himself from his vivid, terror-filled dream.

 _"_ _I'm not fighting you!" Kotetsu cried, sinking to the floor under the weight of his brother's boot._

 _"_ _I know!" Muramasa snarled angrily. "I want you to! Don't just lie there like a dead fish…"_

 _"_ _What?" Kotetsu shook his head in confusion, crawling on his elbows out from under Muramasa. "I don't understand…"_

 _"_ _Do something!" Muramasa demanded in frustration. He used his foot to roll Kotetsu onto his back. He kneeled over his younger brother, the scent of liquor filling his nostrils. "Hit me."_

 _"_ _Hit you?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes wide with panic._

 _"_ _Yeah, hit me." Muramasa repeated. "Hit me real good, real solid in the jaw."_

 _"_ _But…" Kotetsu couldn't grasp Muramasa's meaning. He looked up at his older brother, tears streaming down his bruising, bloodied face._

 _Muramasa struck Kotetsu's cheek with the back of his hand. He sat down heavily, straddling Kotetsu without warning. Kotetsu groaned, wriggling under his brother's weight uncomfortably. "Hit me."_

 _"_ _I don't want to…" Kotetsu refused, his voice quivering._

 _"_ _Why not?" Muramasa snarled, leering in Kotetsu's face. "Afraid I'll cream ya?"_

 _"_ _No, b-b-because I l-love y-you…" Kotetsu sobbed, shaking his head back and forth adamantly. "And I d-don't w-w-want to hurt y-you…"_

 _And then Muramasa was flipped like a switch. He kissed Kotetsu fiercely, his hands combing through Kotetsu's hair. He thumbed away the tears from his brother's eyes; he wiped away the snot that dripped from his nose. Muramasa showered him with salty kisses, his hands gently exploring every inch of Kotetsu he could reach. "I'm sorry, Kotetsu…" Muramasa murmured between kisses. "I was only teasin'…"_

 _"_ _You love me right?" Kotetsu asked quietly, his lips curving suggestively around Muramasa's ear._

 _"_ _Yes." Muramasa breathed, lifting Kotetsu's shirt._

 _"_ _Say it." Kotetsu commanded, an unusually bold move._

 _"_ _I love you." Muramasa said obediently._

 _"_ _If you love me," Kotetsu suggested carefully. "Then you shouldn't hit me…"_

 _"_ _Shaddap." Muramasa snapped, his eyes narrowing._

 _"_ _No, no, just listen…" Kotetsu pleaded, his legs wrapping around Muramasa's waist. "If, if y-you love me… I can make it feel good…"_

 _"_ _It already feels good." Muramasa replied, his fingers pinching Kotetsu's nipple roughly._

 _"_ _No, no... trust me…" Kotetsu continued, his voice syrupy sweet. "I can make it feel even better, but you can't hurt me anymore…"_

 _"_ _I like doing it my way." Muramasa refused flatly._

 _"_ _But I can be… better…" Kotetsu offered, his hands tugging at Muramasa pleadingly. "I can do better. You stop hitting me and I'll start, uh, being sexy…"_

 _"_ _Alright then," Muramasa said with a laugh. "Then show me. How are you going to be sexy?"_

 _"_ _Are you gonna hit me again?" Kotetsu questioned. "Promise or I'm not gonna show ya."_

 _"_ _I promise." Muramasa agreed, sitting up and climbing off of Kotetsu. "Undress or something. Do it slowly… I don't know. Show me something…"_

 _"_ _When you love someone…" Kotetsu said softly, his fingers brushing over the bruising skin on his face. "You don't hurt them."_

 _"_ _Stop trying to make me feel bad." Muramasa pouted. "Hurry up and do something."_

Kotetsu didn't feel as if he woke up. He simply rolled out of bed and into the narrow, outdated bathroom. He stared at himself in the oval mirror and his hands trailed along the bruising on his neck. He remembered the dream and he sighed, his fingers touching where Barnaby's hands had been hours ago.

He washed himself in the sink, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for deodorant. He decided that he couldn't look at himself anymore and he turned away from the mirror as he brushed his teeth with a washcloth.

Kotetsu felt weakened by his dream. He felt as if he might pass out from blood loss. Everything was dim and dark and hopeless. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom and didn't even bother to blink his tears away. He stood there for several minutes, crying helplessly in Yuri Petrov's guest bathroom.

And just when Kotetsu thought that he had no tears left he collapsed. He hit the corner of the counter, blood soaking through his hair and spilling onto the tile. He dipped his fingers in the thick, warm blood, smearing it over the floor.

He only stared at the expanding pool of blood. He felt no external pain. He finally pushed himself up and into a seated position, his legs crossed beneath him. A laugh escaped his lips and he began to giggle uncontrollably.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he threw his head forward, smashing it into the porcelain toilet beside him. There was a terrible crack and blood poured from a cut on Kotetsu's forehead. The laughter died away and Kotetsu curled around the base of the toilet, his body shaking with sobs.

* * *

Barnaby sat in front of his laptop in a horrified stupor. The file had finished playing all the way through and the large white play icon flashed on the screen. Barnaby swallowed uncomfortably, his stomach twisting in revulsion. _I don't understand_ , he thought. _Why do I have this?_

The SD card had one video on it. It was a dark and grainy film of Kotetsu Kaburagi, drugged and bound, being attacked by an unknown assailant. Kotetsu came to and used his NEXT power to free himself, Keith Goodman arriving a few minutes later as Sky High.

"What a horrible thing to keep." Maverick said, leaning against the frame of the bedroom door. "Give it to me and I'll destroy it."

"What are you doing here?" Barnaby asked, spinning around in his chair.

"Am I not welcome in your home, Barnaby Boy?" Maverick scoffed, shaking his head.

"Of course you're welcome…" Barnaby said, but then that felt wrong. He felt his skin prickle and he shuddered. "What are you doing here though?"

"I came to check on you." Maverick explained, reaching around and ejecting the SD card from the computer. "And I find you watching this filth."

"I wasn't!" Barnaby exclaimed, his entire face reddening. "I didn't know what it was, and then when I watched…" Barnaby shook his head, averting his eyes. "I don't know why I have it. Who is Kotetsu Kaburagi? Why do I have this video of him… being… attacked…?"

"Barnaby, did you speak with Kotetsu Kaburagi yesterday? At Mr. Goodman's house?" Maverick asked, twirling the SD card in-between his fingers.

"Yes." Barnaby admitted, swallowing thickly.

"What did he say?" Maverick asked.

"He said that he was my boyfriend…" Barnaby confessed, feeling a little ridiculous. "And he said that you're a NEXT. And that you're dangerous…"

"How silly." Maverick said.

"I found-" Barnaby's hand reached for the small, black box but he stopped, a strange feeling holding him back. "I found that SD card and I got curious. When I saw it was of Kotetsu Kaburagi, I didn't know what to think…"

"Some people are monsters." Maverick said with a sad shake of his head. "To drug a person with doggie pills…"

"I don't know why I would even have it." Barnaby replied anxiously. "There's no way I would ever condone or" Barnaby cleared his throat. "And how do I not remember him? I don't understand… I can't believe…"

"I tried to tell you at dinner," Maverick sighed. "He's not good enough for you."

"What? What are you talking…about…?" Barnaby's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't like you being unhappy, Barnaby Boy." Maverick said apologetically.

"What did you do to me?" Barnaby growled, standing up from his chair. "Who is Kotetsu Kaburagi?"

"Don't worry about it." Maverick said soothingly. "It won't matter in the morning."

* * *

 _"_ _I didn't expect you to call again."_

"I'm desperate and pathetic."

 _"_ _I don't recognize the number either…"_

"I dreamt about you last night." Kotetsu said quietly, leaning against the wall in Yuri's kitchen. He twisted the coils of the phone cord around his finger anxiously.

 _"_ _Good or bad?"_

"Neither." Kotetsu breathed out. He pressed his back further into the corner, his hip painfully pressed against the edge of the counter. "It was just life."

 _"_ _What happened to Barnaby? Something happened, huh?"_

"I just… I have no one else to call…" Kotetsu cried, his voice breaking as the sob escaped his throat.

 _"_ _Are you drunk, Kote-chan?"_

"No." Kotetsu shook his head, even though Muramasa couldn't see. "I… I am in trouble."

 _"_ _Are you hurt?"_

"Nothing I can't heal."

 _"_ _Is someone else hurt?"_

"Not physically, per se."

 _"_ _Then what's the problem?"_

"I'm probably going to be killed." Kotetsu cried. "I'm going to die. All alone…"

 _"_ _What's going on? How do I help you? What can I do?"_

"Nothing. You can't help me… I'm fucked… I'm completely fucked… I don't know what to do. I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own and I have no one to help me…"

 _"_ _Come home, Kotetsu. Whatever you're fighting, it doesn't matter. Just come home…"_

"I'd rather die." Kotetsu gasped. "I'd rather die."

 _"_ _God, Kotetsu… I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Please… just come home. I swear to God I won't see you ever again if you come home safe…"_

"I just wanted to talk to you…" Kotetsu muttered. "I just wanted to hear your voice one last time…"

 _"_ _No!"_ Muramasa shouted. _"What the hell are you doing? Don't you dare hurt yourself, Kotestu!"_

"I'm not going to kill myself." Kotetsu laughed ironically. "Hell, maybe I won't even die at all. But it doesn't matter. If I lose, I might as well be dead…"

 _"_ _I don't understand what you're talking about…"_

"Do you love me?" Kotetsu asked suddenly.

 _"_ _Yes."_

"Say it." Kotetsu demanded, a peculiar smile twisting his lips.

 _"_ _I love you, Kotetsu. I love you. Pleas-"_ Kotetsu hung up the phone, a strange feeling of satisfaction settling in his belly.

* * *

Kotetsu sat in the living room, staring up at the staircase. Earlier he had heard voices but now the entire house was silent. Yuri hadn't shown himself since he walked off the night before and Kotetsu felt more than a little imposing.

After several agonizing hours of deliberation, Kotetsu finally caved and opened Yuri's fridge. It was a depressing sight, everything labeled and dated carefully in boring plastic containers. Kotetsu searched through the leftovers, some too miniscule to serve a child, before finding some chicken and rice. Kotetsu microwaved the food, cursing the loud beeping of the machine. He ate quickly, washing his dishes when he finished and searching the cupboards until he found where they most likely belonged.

He sat in lonely silence as the sun began to set. He could hear traffic outside and knew that it must be rush hour. His stomach growled, rumbling painfully. He thought he heard footsteps above, as if someone was pacing. He listened carefully, his entire body focused on the sound.

There was a noise outside, it pierced through the air and Kotetsu's skin prickled uncomfortably. Kotetsu covered his ears, dropping down behind the rocking chair for cover. The noise was unbearable and Kotetsu couldn't remember a time his hearing had been so sharp. Kotetsu watched through the slats of the chair as the front door opened and a man stepped inside.

Kotetsu was surprised to realize that it was Yuri Petrov walking in. Kotetsu sprang out from behind the chair, raising an accusatory finger. "I thought you were up there! How did you get out there?!"

Yuri looked at Kotetsu with an arched brow. "I was at work. I have a job."

"I've been waiting for you to come down all day!" Kotetsu exclaimed with a groan.

"I wasn't even here." Yuri said simply, placing a large brown paper sack on the kitchenette. "And don't speak so loudly."

"I heard voices!" Kotetsu pressed, peeking into the odorous bag curiously. "Ooh… what is this? Smells good."

"My mother is home." Yuri replied, smacking his hand against Kotetsu's. "And get out of there. That's dinner."

"Any news?" Kotetsu asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're famous." Yuri said with a humorless grin. "The moment you step outside you'll be exposed."

"Well, shit." Kotetsu muttered, sinking into the chair beside him.

"Not that I care, but do you have a plan?" Yuri asked, tucking his hair behind his ear. "You can't stay here forever."

"I'm leaving tonight." Kotetsu replied, chewing on his fingernails, a habit he had kicked long ago. "I don't have a plan. I'm just gonna go with it." Yuri looked shocked, concern twisting his features before he collected himself.

"You're just gonna die." Yuri said in a mocking tone. "Don't be such an imbecile."

"I've accepted that I'm a disappointment." Kotetsu said with dry laugh.

"Don't say such things." Yuri sighed, his hands clutching at the hem of his shirt.

"I know who you are." Kotetsu said quietly. "Are you really going to let me live?"

"You know who I am." Yuri retorted. "If Wild Tiger manages to survive will you _try_ to arrest me?"

"Of course. I will arrest Lunatic." Kotetsu said matter-of-factly. "If I catch Lunatic and I manage to take him down, I will."

"You're rather idi-"

"You saved me. You saved Kotetsu Kaburagi." Kotetsu explained. "I could never arrest someone who showed me as much kindness as you have. But if Wild Tiger has an opportunity to stop Lunatic, Wild Tiger will take it."

"You're brave." Yuri said.

"And so are you." Kotetsu replied. "Even if you don't want to admit it."

"I'm going upstairs." Yuri said with a curt nod. "I probably won't be seeing you again."

"I don't have a plan…" Kotetsu exclaimed. "But that also means I don't plan on dying."

"I wish this world was a place for you, Mr. Kaburagi." Yuri placed a container of food on the table and picked up the bag, holding it against his chest. "You're too gentle." And then he walked upstairs without looking back.

Kotetsu opened the Styrofoam container and began to shovel the food in his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure what sort of sandwich he was eating but he was thankful that it was smothered in cheese. The meat was red and the onions didn't seem to be onions at all. But the cheese was melted and hot and gooey and if it was the last thing he ever ate he would be okay with that.

* * *

"That's him." Barnaby snarled, smacking the poster down on the table. "This is our guy."

"He looks like a sleaze." Antonio said, sparing only a moment's glance at the picture of Kotetsu Kaburagi.

"Is he as dangerous as they say?" Pao-Lin asked, looking up at Nathan in concern.

"Oh, don't worry." Nathan assured her. "He's an old man. Nothing you can't handle."

Karina and Keith studied the wanted poster with interest. Karina shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip. "Why would a NEXT kill someone with a knife?"

"I don't get it." Ivan said, his laughter strained and awkward. "I don't get the joke."

"Joke? What's funny to you, asshole?" Barnaby growled. "This fucker killed Samantha. She was the last family I had left…"

"But Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan shook his head, his violet eyes wide with concern.

"Shhh…" Keith murmured, looking down at Ivan kindly. "Barnaby's upset. Asking questions will only make it worse."

"But!" Ivan shook his head in disbelief. "What are you all doing? I don't understand…"

"Ivan! Stop!" Keith ordered, grabbing Ivan's shoulders firmly. "This man is wanted for killing Samantha Taylor. She was very close to Barnaby… This is personal…"

"Are you crazy?" Ivan asked, turning to look at each of the heroes in turn. "Are you all crazy?"

"You're being weird, Ivan." Karina snapped. "Just shut up."

"It's Mr. Kotetsu! Mr. Kotetsu wouldn't kill anyone!" Ivan screamed, terror filling his voice. "Why are you all acting like this? I don't think you're funny!"

"You know this man?" Barnaby asked. "Where is he? Where would he hide? Tell me now, Origami!"

"Do I know him?" Ivan sat down, his entire body shaking. He shook his head in refusal and pulled his knees up to his chest. "No, I don't know him…. I must've gotten him confused with someone else…"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard… If you know where he is… You'd better…" Barnaby warned.

"Don't threaten Ivan." Keith snapped impatiently. "He's just a kid."

"Today's half off wing day at the diner." Ivan muttered. "That's something we all like…"

"I don't think right now is the time for wings, Ivan…" Antonio groaned. "Get serious."

"I'm sorry, I…" Ivan nodded his head, the words dying unspoken in his throat.

"He can't hide forever." Barnaby growled to himself. "Kaburagi will show up sooner or later…"

"Don't worry." Keith said soothingly. "We'll get him."

" _I'll_ get him." Barnaby corrected aggressively. "I'm going to take him down myself."

"Oh, my!" Nathan exclaimed playfully. "The pissing contest is about to start."

"I think we should all take another look at the picture…" Ivan suggested. "A good, long look."

"I've burned his face into my memory." Barnaby growled. "I'll never forget it."

"Eh," Ivan whispered. "Don't be so sure…"

"Are you alright?" Keith asked, looking Ivan up and down.

"Actually, I don't… feel good…" Ivan lied quickly. "I think I'm going to go visit the nurse…" Ivan stood and nearly bolted out the door and down the hall. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he had to get as far away from the other heroes as possible.

Ivan ran outside of the station, his breath unusually short. He pulled his hoodie over his head and tightened the string. He peered around the crowded street suspiciously before morphing into a stranger passing by. He ran toward the park bench, sitting down and pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
He searched his contacts for Kotetsu, murmuring to himself. He couldn't believe that every text, every voicemail, every trace of Kotetsu Kaburagi was gone from his phone. He tried to remember Kotetsu's number, but after three unsuccessful and awkward attempts, he gave up.

"Now what?!" Ivan groaned aloud. He pulled his legs up on the bench and helplessly watched the people in the park. All around him people seemed to carry on with their lives. Ivan felt a deep pang of anger at the situation and his own cluelessness. He sat in the park until the street lamps came on, mulling over the situation.

"You all alone?" a man's voice unfurled in his ear. Ivan's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening in surprise. He furrowed his brows, pursing his lips as he surveyed the group of men standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Ivan snapped, standing up and turning around to face the men. "I don't have any money on me."

"Hey, don't get so defensive." One of the men said, looking around at the other people scurrying out of the park.

"Yeah, we were just gonna ask you a few questions…" the original man said. "You wanna make some money?"

"Listen," Ivan growled, his eyes glowing brilliantly in the dying light. "I'm in a really bad mood and you probably don't wanna fuck with me…"

"Oohhhh…" the men whooped, circling around Ivan menacingly.

"Hey!" A man yelled, running straight toward the group of men. "What're you kids doing?"

"Hey, Sir…" Ivan yelled, waving at the good Samaritan pointedly. "I've got this, please don't get involved. I don't want you getting hurt…"

"Don't act so tough, kid." The man said, walking up and pressing between the gang of men and Ivan. The man smiled, his eyes creasing in the corners handsomely. He pat Ivan's head, messing up his hair and wiggling his hood. "They outnumber you 10 to 1."

"You…" Ivan gasped, staring at the man in disbelief.

"What's going on here anyway?" the man asked. "Owe 'em money?"

"Listen, old man… we don't wanna hurt ya. Move along. This is none of your business." One of the men snarled.

"I told you, I'm in a bad mood." Ivan growled. And he threw his body to the side, delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to the guy in the front. He moved swiftly, expertly taking on each opponent, but his strength couldn't last. As they began to overwhelm him the other man stepped in. He quickly took on three or four at once, tossing them to the ground in a growing pile.

Within a minute the entire group of men were incapacitated. "Mr. Wild Tiger," Ivan breathed out in relief. "What are the chances? I can't believe you showed up here…"

Kotetsu's eyes opened wide in panic. He looked Ivan, still in disguise, up and down. "W-w-wait…"

"It's okay," Ivan whispered, morphing back into his true form. "It's me…"

"Ivan! Holy shit!" Kotetsu nearly yelled. He grabbed Ivan by the arm and dragged him off, distancing himself from the scene of the incident quickly. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Of course I do!" Ivan exclaimed, violet eyes wide. "What's going on? I feel like I'm in the middle of some conspiracy!"

"You are!" Kotetsu groaned.

"Great! I'm gonna die!" Ivan said, shaking his head in exasperation. "I don't want my body to get thrown in the river…"

"How come you know who I am?" Kotetsu demanded. "Barnaby, Keith, Antonio…"

"The whole group." Ivan admitted sadly. "No one remembers you."

"Maverick didn't get to you?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Maverick? Well, I just saw him. He called a meeting and… and, oh my God… He took our phones and then he showed us… Oh my God… I am totally going to die now…" Ivan panicked.

"You're not going to die." Kotetsu assured him. "You are not going to tell anyone that you remember me."

"What? But how are you going to undo this? We have to do something…" Ivan continued.

"There is no 'we' Ivan." Kotetsu said gently. "I have to do this myself. If anything happened to you because of me, then, I don't…"

"I'm a hero too." Ivan insisted. "I will help you."

"I can't let y-"

"No! You're not 'letting' me do anything… I am a hero, damn it. Mr. Wild Tiger, I will do everything in my power to help you." Ivan shouted.

"I know… I know…" Kotetsu agreed with a sad smile.

"We need to get out of here." Ivan said, pulling Kotetsu in the opposite direction. "Everyone is looking for you."

"I need to get into the station…" Kotetsu argued. "I need my suit."

"That's not gonna happen." Ivan shook his head adamantly. "There is no way in Hell you can get into that building."

"You're right, I can't." Kotetsu looked down at Ivan, a smile twisting his lips.

"What?" Ivan asked, shrugging. "You can't, sorry."

"Nope, I can't." Kotetsu repeated with a nod.

"You want me to go get your suit, don't you?" Ivan sighed.

"Yes, I do." Kotetsu said with a smile.

"Dang it." Ivan groaned.

"I can think of something else." Kotetsu said.

"No, I'll do it." Ivan said firmly. "I can do it."

"Thank you." Kotetsu ruffled Ivan's hair.

"Okay, I'll be fast. You wait here. Stay hidden…" Ivan nodded, turning around and jogging back toward the station. " _Jaa ne_!"

Kotetsu smiled as Ivan disappeared across the park. Once Ivan was completely out of view, Kotetsu began to walk away, distancing himself from the park and Ivan as quickly as possible. "Sayonara, Ivan."


	22. Chapter 22

Kotetsu couldn't believe the sort of luck that would have him run into Ivan in the park. Ivan remembered him and that was such a bittersweet revelation that he wished he could sit down and cry. But Kotetsu had no tears left; he cried them all out in Yuri Petrov's bathroom.

Perhaps it was pride, but Kotetsu couldn't imagine asking Ivan to help in such a dangerous situation. What could Ivan possibly do? Kotetsu scolded himself, how many hours had he spent encouraging Ivan to participate more?

In truth, Kotetsu didn't have a plan. He was hopeless and clueless as he wandered the city streets. He kept his head down, the jacket he borrowed from Yuri held tightly against him. The jacket was rather oversized, even for him, and Kotetsu found himself thinking more about how it came into Yuri's possession than thinking of a solution to his problem.

"They're all gone. The suits, I mean…" Ivan said suddenly, walking beside Kotetsu at an even pace. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Ivan…" Kotetsu sighed heavily, a sad smile twisting the corners of his mouth.

"You sent me on a fool's errand." Ivan complained, his violet eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu apologized. "I was trying to protect you."

"But I'm protecting you." Ivan replied simply.

"So far my plan consists of stomping my foot and whining until someone remembers me." Kotetsu admitted, his pace slowing to a shuffle.

"You're not as dumb as you think you are." Ivan said with an encouraging smile.

"Jeez, thanks." Kotetsu laughed despite the situation. "Am I as dumb as everyone else thinks I am?"

"Not at all, Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan assured him.

"Why do you remember me?" Kotetsu asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, I suppose it has to do with my apartment. I have all of your limited edition posters. And I still have that cork ship from Oriental Town you gave me… Oh and I have those stacking cups from your old costume and-"

"Judge Petrov mentioned something like that as well," Kotetsu muttered to himself.

"Judge Petrov?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "That creepy, skinny guy from the Justice Department?"

"The same." Kotetsu said with a nod. "He said he couldn't remember me, but he knew that he knew me… if that makes sense…"

"Well that's promising…" Ivan said optimistically. "It seems as if you can break the spell."

"Spell?" Kotetsu laughed. "How very romantic. I'm off to save my beloved from an evil sorcerer."

"What would you call it then?" Ivan exclaimed in irritation.

"No, no. Spell is good. I'm laughing so I don't punch someone." Kotetsu clarified, ruffling Ivan's hair.

"So how can you make everyone remember you?" Ivan asked, clicking his tongue thoughtfully, his eyes sweetly rolling to the side. "They're going to arrest you as soon as they see you."

"I'm not sure, but every single one of them is on my shit list." Kotetsu grumbled. "If you can remember me…"

"Maverick probably didn't try as hard on me." Ivan reasoned sadly. "He probably didn't think I was much of a threat. I'm… I'm so pathetic he didn't even try…"

"You don't know that, Ivan…" Kotetsu said, patting Ivan on the back. "Hell, you were probably too strong. Your mental acuity is certainly on another level…"

"You're just trying to make me feel better, Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan muttered.

"Is it working?" Kotetsu asked with a smirk, turning down the next alley.

"Maybe…" Ivan admitted sheepishly. "Hey, where are we going?"

"To visit an old friend." Kotetsu said. "He might be able to help me out."

* * *

"Barnaby Boy, what's the matter?" Maverick asked, approaching the group of heroes slowly.

"Mr. Maverick," Keith said shortly, his temper flaring. "Barnaby is-"

"Goodman's a coward." Barnaby spat. "He's afraid of making decisions…"

"Barnaby…" Maverick shook his head in stunned disbelief. "Why are you fighting with Sky High?"

"Barnaby has issues." Keith added, gesturing toward Barnaby in aggravation. "He's picking fights with everyone… I called you down here because I don't believe that Barnaby should go after this guy…"

"Fuck you, Goodman." Barnaby growled, raising his fist threateningly.

"Ah, no." Nathan rushed forward grabbing Barnaby's wrist firmly. "Chill the fuck out or I'll beat your little ass."

"Mr. Seymour, that's not helpful." Maverick groaned.

"Well someone needs to get his ass under control…" Nathan snapped. "Because if I have to do it, he isn't going to be so pretty when I'm done…"

"Nathan," Antonio whispered. "Let Maverick handle it now."

"Fuck all of you." Barnaby shouted. "I don't care if you like me. I don't care if you help me."

"Barnaby, this isn't like you…" Maverick said with concern etched across his face. "Come with me for a minute. Let's have a little chat."

"I don't want to talk." Barnaby argued, ripping his arm out of Maverick's grasp. "I'm going to go look for him. I can't spend another minute doing nothing…"

"Look for who?" Maverick asked, looking from hero to hero.

"Kotetsu Kaburagi!" Barnaby roared. "He killed Samantha…"

"I see." Maverick nodded his head slowly. "Well, be careful." Maverick swallowed a lump in his throat. "And please, try to be more patient with the other heroes. You work with them…"

"You can't just let him go out like that!" Keith exclaimed.

"And why not, Mr. Goodman?" Maverick asked, turning to face Keith.

"Because he's lost his mind! He's going to kill that man…" Keith explained in horror. "He's not going to arrest him. He's going to tear him apart."

"That man murdered someone very close to Barnaby." Maverick sighed. "I'm sure you guys can all understand his reaction."

"I understand how the legal system works." Keith argued. "Innocent until proven guilty."

"There's little doubt…" Maverick continued.

"We are not executioners!" Keith shouted, the veins in his neck throbbing.

"You should try to have more compassion, Keith." Maverick said disapprovingly.

"What?" Keith shook his head in disbelief.

"Good evening, gentlemen… ladies…" Maverick nodded at each of the heroes before following Barnaby out the door and down the hall.

"I'm starting to hate that man." Keith growled.

"Maverick or Barnaby?" Antonio asked dryly.

"Both!" Keith snapped. He sat down in the chair beside him and sighed heavily. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Pao-Lin asked, studying Keith curiously.

"Something's wrong." Keith said, his eyes closing slowly. "Can't you feel it?"

"Yeah." Antonio agreed. "Something's missing."

"Something's missing?" Pao-Lin repeated. "Like what?"

"I feel like half of me is gone." Keith whispered. "I feel empty. I feel like crying over nothing…"

"Was Handsome always such an ass?" Nathan asked, tapping his finger against his chin.

"It feels like everything has gotten worse." Keith said, shaking his head slowly. "I don't remember when it started… but something terrible… I don't know… I just sound crazy."

"You aren't wrong." Karina said enigmatically. She stood up from the arm of the chair and walked toward the door. "I don't have much to add, I just have one question. How did Barnaby beat Jake?"

"Wild Tiger." Antonio answered automatically. "With that flashbomb…"

"But Jake had already beaten Wild Tiger, right?" Karina continued.

"Yeah." Pao-Lin answered. "What are you getting at?"

"Wild Tiger is a machine." Karina explained. "How can you read a machine's mind? How did Jake ever beat Wild Tiger in the first place?"

"Well-" Antonio began.

"Just something to think about." Karina said, waving as she walked away.

"She's being mysterious today." Nathan muttered.

"Everything sucks." Keith sighed. "I feel like crawling into bed."

"Snap outta it, Sky High." Pao-Lin insisted. "You're the King of Heroes."

"And if someone is going to stop the Rookie from killing that guy, it's probably you…" Antonio added.

"I'm going to go suit up." Nathan said with a wave of his arm. "You should too."

"You're right. I can't just sit here and mope. I've gotta do something…" Keith agreed, standing up in an instant. "There's something wrong with this and I'm going to figure it out…"

* * *

"Ivan, this is Ben Jackson, he's my old boss." Kotetsu said with a gesture of his hand.

"Heya, Ivan." Ben said cordially, shaking Ivan's hand. "Ex-director of TopMag at your service…"

"Hello, Mr. Jackson, it's nice to meet you." Ivan said shyly, shaking the older man's hand.

"What can I do for you, Kotetsu?" Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Albert Maverick is trying to erase me." Kotetsu said without further ado. "He's a NEXT with some sort of memory distortion power. He has erased me from the other heroes' memories. The only person who remembers me is Ivan here."

"Oh, and who are you, Ivan?" Ben asked, arching a thick brow.

"Origami Cyclone." Ivan answered, smiling slightly.

"Origami Cyclone…" Ben repeated thoughtfully. "So… why is Albert Maverick trying to get rid of you, Kotetsu? Finally tired of all the debt you've racked up?"

"It's kinda embarrassing…" Kotetsu muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Who'd he screw? Young girl or grown man?" Ben asked, smiling ironically.

"Neither…" Kotetsu huffed out a large breath of air. "Barnaby Brooks Jr and I started dating."

"That's it?" Ben asked, looking from Ivan to Kotetsu in disbelief.

"Yep." Kotetsu nodded his head.

"He must really hate you, man…" Ben shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. "Damn. Tough luck, man."

"I don't doubt he will kill me." Kotetsu said seriously. "He's very protective of Barnaby, like a fucking mama bear…"

"He doesn't care about Barnaby." Ivan said quietly. "He cares about a product. Barnaby is just a product that makes money and acquires fame. And the product won't sell quite as well if you 'mess it up'."

"He's right, you know…" Ben nodded in agreement. "He's been raising that kid to be a hero since he was five years old."

"Fucking Maverick…" Kotetsu spat, shoving his hands in the pockets of the heavy coat.

"So what are you going to do about it, Kotetsu? How can I help you?" Ben asked, directing his attention back to the older hero.

"I'm going to go beat the crap outta them until they remember me." Kotetsu said simply.

"That's not your plan…" Ivan gasped in worry.

"Good enough plan as any," Ben said. "But what do I do? What do you need from me?"

"My suit." Barnaby said, shrugging his shoulders. "My good ol' Wild Tiger original classic…"

"Sure, I got one…" Ben said, nodding. "But it ain't gonna stand up as well as your new one…"

"They're all destroyed, most likely…" Kotetsu explained. "And besides, my old suit is pretty nostalgic. All the heroes will recognize it best… Barnaby's the only one who never worked with me when I wore it…"

"Done." Ben said. "Anything else?"

"If I die," Kotetsu instructed carefully. "Don't let them freeze my funds. Find Judge Yuri Petrov, ask him to get my money to my family. You still have my will right?"

"Yeah, buddy." Ben nodded sadly. "Don't make me have to look for it."

"I won't." Kotetsu agreed, laughing softly. "I don't plan on dying."

* * *

" _Bonjour, Heroes_!" Agnes' voice flowed from the communicator. " _We've located the suspect, Kotetsu Kaburagi_."

"Where?" Barnaby demanded, his heart pounding in his ears.

" _The station_." Agnes said. " _The roof_."

"What a stupid place to show up." Barnaby muttered. He revved the engine of his bike, speeding off toward the station recklessly.

* * *

Kotetsu knew that Nathan was there before he had even reached the door. Kotetsu couldn't explain his improved sense of hearing except perhaps as the surge of adrenaline. His entire body vibrated, his skin prickling visibly beneath his suit.

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt, Kotetsu Kaburagi!" Nathan called through the closed door.

"Hello, Fire Emblem." Kotetsu said as Nathan threw the door open. The hero stepped out onto the roof, surveying the area suspiciously. "Do you remember me, Nathan?"

Nathan looked at Kotetsu in surprise, eyeing him critically. "You're Kotetsu Kaburagi?" Nathan waved his hand as he spoke, "What on Earth are you wearing that for?"

"I'm a hero." Kotetsu said simply. "I'm Wild Tiger."

"Pardon?" Nathan murmured. "Wild Tiger? Wild Tiger is a robot… You, my darling, are definitely flesh and blood."

"A robot?" Kotetsu shook his head. "That's not the first time I've heard that one… but Nathan, it's me… I am Wild Tiger…"

"Nathan?" Nathan's eyes narrowed angrily and a stream of flames erupted from his fingers. "Who're you? Getting so familiar…!"

"Nathan Seymour!" Kotetsu called out, rolling across the ground and to the side to escape the fire. "It's me, Kotetsu Kaburagi! I'm Wild Tiger. We work together! You offer to have sex with me about once a week…"

"Oh?" Nathan asked, chewing the word irritably. "You'll pay for saying something so rude…"

"I think you're kidding when you say it, if that makes a difference." Kotetsu raised his hands peaceably. "Nathan… we're friends. We hang out. We go see movies. I went to the Seymour family reunion with you and pretended to be an escort…"

"What on Earth?" Nathan lowered his hand, twisting his cape around his palms. "What is going on?"

"Albert Maverick is a NEXT." Kotetsu explained quickly. "He's using his power to erase me-"

"Hyahhh!" Pao-Lin yelled, flipping forward and thrusting her stick into the air. A stream of lightning struck Kotetsu in the belly, sending him flying backward. Kotetsu crashed through the sheet metal covering the staircase. He collapsed, tripping down the stairs and out of view.

"Oh my God!" Pao-Lin gasped, covering her mouth with her petite hand. "Did I kill him?"

"Dragon Kid…" Nathan shook his head slowly. "Take him down gently. I wanna talk to him."

"I'm not going in there!" Pao-Lin yelled. "No way! That's too creepy!"

"Maybe you killed him…" Nathan said after a long pause. "He doesn't seem to be coming out."

"Pao-Lin, you got me…" Kotetsu wheezed, stepping through the hole and onto the roof. "I'm impressed…"

"You're strong." Pao-Lin said, twirling her lightning stick around in her hands. "To take a strike full on and be able to stand…" Pao-Lin's green eyes widened in wonder. "Wait… How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me…" Kotetsu explained for the umpteenth time. "But I am the real Wild Tiger."

"That's impossible!" Pao-Lin called out. "Now how do you know me?!"

"He knows me too." Nathan added, wrapping his hand around Pao-Lin's arm. "Kotetsu, will you surrender? I'd like to ask you a few questions and we can't very well do it here…"

"You want to arrest me?" Kotetsu asked, rubbing his hands over his sore stomach. "And take me where?"

"The Justice Department."

"No can do." Kotetsu refused. "Maverick controls the Justice Department and Maverick wants me dead."

"Why would Albert Maver-" Nathan began in surprise.

"KOTETSU KABURAGI!" Barnaby shouted, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke. He nearly ripped the door of its hinges as he stepped through and onto the roof. His hands curled into fists at his side and his entire body seemed to shake in rage.

"You look pis-sed." Kotetsu muttered, taking a subconscious step backward.

"You killed Samantha Taylor!" Barnaby accused, pointing a finger at Kotetsu.

"No, I didn't." Kotetsu argued, raising his hands. "I don't know what happened to Samantha but I liked Samantha. Ask Albert Maverick what happened to Samantha!"

"I'm going to rip your tongue out of your fucking mouth." Barnaby growled. He closed the distance between them in two jumps.

"Wait, Handsome!" Nathan called out. "The Justice Department wants to question him."

"Fuck the Justice Department." Barnaby hissed, his hands wrapping around Kotetsu's wrists. He twisted Kotetsu's arms, bending them downward until they snapped from the pressure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kotetsu cried out, his hands dropping uselessly at his sides. He kicked off of Barnaby, putting space between them. He grunted loudly, pressing his hands on the ground and pushing them against the cement until they popped back into place. "Bunny, listen to me."

"My name is Barnaby." Barnaby snapped.

"Listen to me, Bunny." Kotetsu repeated, wiggling his fingers slowly. He took two steps back each time Barnaby tried to close in. "Maverick is a NEXT. He wiped your memories. He erased me."

Barnaby lunged forward, his legs twirling dangerously toward Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu dodged expertly, bending and jumping and blocking each of Barnaby's movements. "Stop moving, Kaburagi!"

"And let you hit me?" Kotetsu laughed, holding back and tapping Barnaby on the cheek lightly. "Got ya."

"Fuck you!" Barnaby growled, infuriated. "I'm gonna kill you."

"B-B-Barnaby!" Kotetsu grunted, unable to dodge one of Barnaby's strong kicks. His leg twisted at a sick angle but he stayed on his feet. "I'm not your enemy…" Kotetsu continued. "In fact, we're pretty… good… friends…"

"The hell we are!" Barnaby barked. He missed Kotetsu and stumbled slightly and to his horror Kotetsu lightly tapped his cheek again. "Don't do that aga-" Once more Kotetsu's hand slapped Barnaby's face, enough to sting shamefully but not enough to hurt. "You're pissing me off."

"Good! Maybe you'll start to remember me…" Kotetsu breathed. He was unable to avoid Barnaby's kick and Barnaby's heavy, metal boot struck his jaw sharply. He felt the bone move to the side and he jumped backward quickly, his hand shooting up to his agonized mouth.

"Can't be so cute if you can't talk, can ya?" Barnaby taunted, pushing himself after Kotetsu.

Kotetsu's lower jaw bone dangled sickly, blood pooling under his lip and dripping down his chin. Kotetsu's amber eyes went hazy and unfocused as he continued to retreat across the roof. He tapped his jaw delicately, wincing. He didn't have time to baby the wound, with one fluid motion he pushed up and to the side. He let out a terrible cry, dropping down to one knee. He held his hands up in a 'time out' gesture, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Get down and stay down…" Barnaby growled, kicking Kotetsu in the shoulder and onto his back. "And maybe I won't kill you…"

"Why isn't he running away?" Pao-Lin asked, pressing against Nathan's side. "He should just run away…"

Kotetsu landed against the ground with a thud, his teeth chattering painfully. He groaned loudly, forcing himself to roll to the side and to his feet. Barnaby's foot tore through the cement where Kotetsu had been moments before and Kotetsu moved more quickly to the other side of the roof.

"Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu sighed, holding his jaw in his bloodied, gloved hands. "I'm too old. You're gonna cause serious damage…"

"You're a NEXT right?" Barnaby asked, his eyes glittering in the dim light dangerously. "Show me."

"I'll activate when you do." Kotetsu bargained. "Not a second before. Don't take it personally, but you're being a bit of a bitch and I don't want to die…"

"Bitch?" Barnaby repeated the word shrilly.

"Hey," Kotetsu began, shaking his head and sending spatters of blood in every direction. "Do you remember how we met?" Kotetsu laughed, taking a step closer. "It was loud in the bar and I was drunk. I thought your name was Arnie Dillinger." Barnaby's hands released at his sides and he looked at Kotetsu thoughtfully. His green eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as if he was about to speak. "You got me into a cab and sent me home alone…"

"I don't know who you are…" Barnaby said, a pained expression twisting across his handsome face. "But you killed Samantha…"

"We started working together, Tiger and Bunny." Kotetsu continued, wiping at the spit and blood leaking from his mouth. A sharp, piercing sound filled the air and Kotetsu could hardly stand it. "Do you remember the time we got trapped inside that parking garage? I can't remember, but it was probably my fault… Most things are…" Kotetsu laughed, taking another step closer. He could barely stand the noise any longer and he struggled to stand, struggled to keep his hands down at his sides. "I told you I could destroy you in 10 seconds and you didn't believe me…" A smile flickered across Barnaby's face and Kotetsu felt a shimmer of hope.

" _Good luck mode!"_

The noise was suddenly a million times worse and as Kotetsu turned around he realized that his mechanized suit was behind him. " _Good luck mode!"_

"Shit!" Kotetsu groaned, his entire body glowing bright blue. He activated just seconds before Barnaby and the false Wild Tiger attacked. Barnaby's foot crushed Kotetsu's knee-cap and Wild Tiger's metal fist hit Kotetsu's back so hard that his heart stopped.

Kotetsu crumpled to the ground without a sound. "What the hell?!" Nathan yelled, pushing Pao-Lin directly behind him. "What are you thinking?"

"He's down." Barnaby said simply, staring down at the unmoving form expressionlessly.

"He wasn't dangerous!" Nathan growled.

"Bull shit, he wasn't!" Barnaby scoffed. "He's a murderer!"

"Says who?!" Nathan charged, pointing a long, thin finger at Barnaby accusingly. "Was he trying to kill _you_?"

"Is it done?" Antonio asked, crawling out from the staircase at an angle. It was a wonder that he even fit into such a narrow space in his suit.

"It's over." Barnaby answered, turning his back on the other heroes.

"Agnes, we need a medvac…" Nathan said, pressing his communicator.

"Is he dead?" Pao-Lin asked, peering around Nathan at Kotetsu lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Where is Sky High?" Antonio demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Barnaby snapped. "I took care of it."

"Someone should check his pulse…" Pao-Lin insisted.

"He's dead." Antonio said simply, walking around Wild Tiger's machine and toward Kotetsu. "He's a freakin' mess."

"Mr. Wild Tiger!" Ivan yelled, bolting out of the staircase and onto the roof of the building. He looked around at the other heroes, his face blocked by his suit. When he saw Kotetsu he rushed forward, throwing his helmet and pressing his head against Kotetsu's chest. "Oh my God… What have you done?! What the hell have you done? You idiots!"

"No great loss." Barnaby muttered, still facing the other direction.

Ivan let out a hideous snarl, his hands pressing against Kotetsu's body. He began chest compressions desperately. Sweat rolled down his face as he pumped his palms against Kotetsu over and over and over again. "Damn it, Tiger. Wake up! Tiger!"

"Why are you calling him that?!" Barnaby shouted, finally turning around to watch Ivan. Ivan couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He sat on the ground, leaning heavily against Kotetsu and he just sobbed.

"Move, Origami." Pao-Lin instructed. "Move."

"No!" Ivan cried. "I won't move! I won't move until Mr. Tiger wakes up!"

"Move!" Pao-Lin shouted, sharply tapping the end of her lightning stick against Ivan's forehead.

Pao-Lin spun in a small circle, her palms held at unnatural angles. She twisted her stick expertly before pressing the end against Kotetsu's chest. A spark of lightning entered his body, shaking it uncontrollably.

And then Kotetsu let out a pained scream. His entire body went rigid, his arms and legs curling and uncurling uncontrollably. Pao-Lin lifted her stick and took a step back, sharing a peculiar look with Ivan.

"Mr. Tiger…?" Ivan whispered.

"Ivan…" Kotetsu muttered, his hand clutching at his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, hugging Kotetsu tightly.

"No." Kotetsu admitted, his entire body convulsing.

"Kotetsu," Antonio said softly. Kotetsu looked up as Antonio kneeled down beside him. Kotetsu felt a flutter of hope in his chest.

"Yes, Antonio?"

"You're under arrest." Antonio said, lifting Kotetsu from the ground gently. "Don't struggle."

"Fuck you." Kotetsu let himself be lifted, his head falling weakly against Antonio's armored chest. "Stupid cow."

"Cow?" Antonio's body froze. He looked down at Kotetsu's bloodied, swollen face and then ran a hand over the insignia on his suit. "Stupid cow?"

"Hold me another few seconds." Kotetsu said with a strange smile. "My kneecap is reforming and I can't beat you up if I can't stand…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Antonio sighed. "You're half dead."

"Put him down, Rock Bison!" Ivan ordered. "Put him down now!"

"Origami Cyclone…" Antonio looked at Ivan in annoyance.

"What's your problem, Origami?" Barnaby snapped, rounding on the young hero. "You are a traitor?"

"Are you? You f-fu-cking idiot!" Ivan shouted. "You are making a huge mistake!"

Barnaby raised his fist, striking out. Ivan covered his face with his hands, letting out a strangled cry. Barnaby was momentarily surprised that his fist met with such resistance. Keith had blocked Ivan at the last moment, grabbing Barnaby with a gloved hand. He looked Keith up and down, "Tch."

"I told you to leave Ivan alone earlier." Keith said simply, releasing Barnaby's fist and pushing his arm down. "You're just a kid, so I let things slide…"

"Oh, you _let_ things slide?" Barnaby snarled.

"Yes, I let things slide…" Keith repeated, his grey-blue eyes flashing. "But you're going too far, Barnaby." Keith took a step back, turning away from Barnaby. "Antonio, take Ko-"

Kotetsu looked up guiltily as he lowered Antonio to the ground unconscious. "Hi…"

"What did you do?" Keith asked, blinking in surprise.

"I'm not going to let you guys arrest me." Kotetsu admitted, his blue eyes shining brightly. "I don't have much longer left with my powers… So let's get this over with…"

"He's mine." Barnaby said, pushing past Keith.

"No." Keith ordered, shaking his head in refusal. "I will take over."

"This isn't about points…" Barnaby snapped.

"You are emotionally compromised." Keith said simply. "The other heroes and I will handle his arrest."

"Like hell…" Barnaby began.

" _W-w-was this the face that launch'd a thou-sand s-ships_?" Kotetsu said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"What?" Keith asked, shaking his head. "Nath- er, Fire Emblem, you and me. Let's take him down…"

"No…" Nathan said, sounding surprised to say it himself. "He's not running away. He wants to talk and I think we should listen…"

"A-a-and…" Kotetsu stammered.

"… _Burnt the topless towers_ …" Ivan whispered.

" _And burnt the topless towers of Ilium_?" Kotetsu continued, nodding at Ivan thankfully. " _Sweet Helen, make me immor_ -"

"Mr. Wild Tiger!" Ivan called in warning, throwing two shurikens at the false Wild Tiger. "The machine!"

Kotetsu's speed had dropped dramatically, but his sense of hearing was still impeccable. He was able to dodge, avoiding the mechanized Wild Tiger suit's fist. He turned, knowing he couldn't run and he shoved his fist through the suit. The Wild Tiger machine snapped his left arm, breaking the bone with a single twist, but Kotetsu yanked and yanked until he pulled a jumble of wires out the front of the suit. He tore them out and onto the ground.

The Wild Tiger machine halted and Kotetsu was able to kick it backward. It landed with a loud clank, that ungodly screeching noise finally dying away. "That expensive pile of shit isn't Wild Tiger…" Kotetsu breathed out. "I am Wild Tiger."

"Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan sighed in relief, looking around at the other heroes for their reactions.

"Look, Bunny…" Kotetsu sighed, taking an unsteady step forward. "I tried to memorize that poem… But I'm in too much pain right now… I can't really think… I only ever remember the one line anyway… _Make me immortal with a kiss_ …"

"What are you talking about?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head slowly. "Who are you?"

Kotetsu jumped twice, closing the distance between him and Barnaby. He smiled at the younger hero, but it was rather intimidating, his teeth stained pink with blood and his jaw swelling. "Please… just listen…"

"Okay." Barnaby breathed out, his entire body relaxing. His features softened and the hatred dripped away from his eyes.

"I love you." Kotetsu said, lifting his finger to Barnaby's lips as the other hero began to protest. "Just listen for a minute… My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi, I am Wild Tiger. I am your partner and I love you very much. Maverick has altered your memories of me. I don't know how, but I know that it can be undone. Ivan remembers me…"

"You're crazy." Barnaby whispered, but it looked like he only half believed it.

"I need you now." Kotetsu said, pressing against Barnaby gently. "Wherever you are, I need you here, with me…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Barnaby admitted softly, studying Kotetsu's face curiously. "You can't help being crazy can you?"

"Bun-ny…" Kotetsu whimpered, shaking his head. "Please… I need you."

"Ke- Goodman, you should take him in…" Barnaby said, pulling away from Kotetsu and looking away.

"Bunny…" Kotetsu pleaded. He felt the power draining from his body and every inch of him began to ache. "Bunny… Bunny… Bunny… Bunny…"

"Hey, Mr. Kaburagi, come with me…" Keith instructed, wrapping his arm around Kotetsu's shoulder.

"Bunny…"

"You'll be safe. I promise." Keith continued. "And we'll get you to a hospital right away…"

"Bunny…"

"Stop calling me that." Barnaby muttered. "My name's Barnaby."

"Bunny!" Kotetsu screamed, fighting against Keith as he dragged him away.

"Mr. Wild Tiger, I'm coming with you…" Ivan assured him, running to catch up to Keith. "You're going to be okay… I won't let anyone kill you, but you need a doctor…"

"Keith, Keith…" Kotetsu muttered deliriously, dragging his feet as Keith ushered him across the roof. "You still don't remember me? Well let me tell you something… You're taking me to Maverick and Maverick wants me dead…"

"Not today." Keith said softly, hooking his arm around Kotetsu's waist.

"You're wrong, he does." Kotetsu argued. "Or else he'll wipe all my memories until I'm just drooling on myself…"

"You're wrong, Mr. Wild," Keith argued back. "Not today."

"What?" Kotetsu asked.

"Ko-Kotetsu," Keith murmured. "I'm sure he'll remember you soon."

"Wait! Do you remember me?" Kotetsu questioned.

"You need medical attention." Keith said, ignoring Kotetsu. "Even you can die."

"You remember me." Kotetsu realized, an immense sense of relief rushing over him. "Oh, God. Thank you, Keith…"

"I'm going to carry you." Keith warned before lifting Kotetsu into his arms. "Please stay still, we're going up."

"Where are you taking him?" Ivan asked in a panic.

"The hospital." Keith answered.

"But Maverick-"

"Ivan," Keith said simply. "I wouldn't let God himself past me right now."


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't wanna…" Kotetsu groaned, struggling against Keith and the two nurses as they forced him onto the gurney.

"It's oxygen!" The nurse yelled, shaking his head in exasperation. "It's just oxygen."

"Kotetsu, let them put it on…" Keith said, pinning Kotetsu's arms down by his sides.

The nurse slipped the oxygen mask over Kotetsu's nose and mouth and within seconds it was fogged up with blood and spit. "We need the OR now!"

"Room 3." Another nurse yelled, pulling her hair under an ugly blue cap. "We're going now."

"Keith!" Kotetsu's voice was muffled by the oxygen mask. He shook his head back and forth desperately. "I don't wanna go under…"

"I'll stay with you." Keith assured him, releasing his hold on Kotetsu's wrists. "I won't leave you alone for even a second."

"Okay…" Kotetsu nodded his head and every last ounce of strength drained from him. His head fell back against the bed, rolling to the side as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"I'm here to speak to Maverick." Barnaby said, looking from one security guard to the other. "Let me in."

"Mr. Maverick has requested no visitors." The taller of the two said, his hands held unnaturally together in front of him.

"Tell him Barnaby Brooks Jr wants to see him." Barnaby demanded impatiently. "He'll see me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brooks." The other man apologized. "But he was rather insistent that no one be let in, even you…"

Barnaby nodded, "I understand." Barnaby turned away and took two steps back toward the elevator. And then he let out a harrowing scream. He screamed his throat raw, his blood pressure rocketing and his eyes seeing stars.

"Mr. Brooks?" the security guard took a cautious step forward. "Are you okay?"

Barnaby sank down onto his knees, clutching his hair roughly. He took a jagged breath and then let out another dreadful, animalistic scream. He screamed until he could no longer breathe. He curled into a ball on the floor, his throat and chest burning.

"Are you alright?" the other guard asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Barnaby dug his fingers into the wooden floor. He scratched wildly, his nails tearing. Blood smeared beneath his fingertips and he opened up his mouth and screamed again. He screamed and screamed. Every inch of his body felt as if it was on fire.

"Stop!" the security guard panicked. "Shut up!"

Barnaby stood up slowly, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned back around sluggishly, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. He cleared his throat gently and flashed an ear to ear grin. "May I see Mr. Maverick now?"

"Ask him." The first guard insisted, gesturing to the door. They both looked terrified as the door opened from the inside.

"Is that you, Barnaby?" Maverick asked, peering out of the open double doors of his office. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Oh, Maverick," Barnaby said simply, as if the incident had never occurred. He wiped his bloodied fingers against his jeans and stepped past the security guards and into Maverick's office. "I needed to speak with you."

"What the hell…?" Maverick looked at Barnaby as if he had two heads. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Barnaby said, sitting down in the chair in front of Maverick's desk. "That's why I'm here."

"Just be calm, Barnaby Boy." Maverick instructed. "What happened with Kotetsu Kaburagi?"

"Goodman took him to the hospital." Barnaby said with a shrug. "Apparently he's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh, well," Maverick clicked his tongue. "I suppose he's lucky to be alive."

"He's alive and everyone is mad at me." Barnaby said simply. "Everyone hates me."

"Who hates you?" Maverick demanded.

"The other heroes." Barnaby answered.

"They just don't understand." Maverick assured Barnaby kindly.

"Well, I don't either." Barnaby admitted softly. "I wanted to kill that man. I wanted to _really_ fuck him up…"

"That's natural." Maverick said quietly. "He did something terrible."

"But everyone is mad at me." Barnaby replied. "They think I went too far."

"Well, they are selfish…"

"No." Barnaby shook his head. "I was wrong."

"You did your best." Maverick reasoned. "That's all I can ask…"

"I wanted to kill Jake too." Barnaby muttered. "But I didn't… because I couldn't… Killing is wrong…"

"Justice isn't black and white, Barnaby. It's not so simple." Maverick continued reassuringly.

"I'm not a good person naturally. I have to work at it. Heroes should be good guys. Heroes should be pure and bright and shiny like fucking stars. Like Goodman and Karelin and Huang. They are really heroes." Barnaby said, sitting back in the chair with a heavy sigh. "Why can't I be like him? Why can't I be better than Sky High?"

"Barnaby…" Maverick shook his head sadly. "Don't compare yourself to Keith Goodman. That's ridiculous. You are you…"

"And who I am is what?" Barnaby shook his head, groaning as he let his head fall back against the top of the chair. "Who is Barnaby Brooks Jr? A hero? A man?"

"You are a damn good hero, Barnaby. At the end of this season you will dethrone Sky High. You realize that right? You're ahead in points…"

"I used to really care about points." Barnaby confessed, staring up at the ceiling tiles. "But nothing really matters anymore."

"Barnaby, what is this?" Maverick asked, scoffing. "Are you depressed? Perhaps what you need is a vacation…"

"I just got back from vacation." Barnaby replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Ah, yes, you did, didn't you?" Maverick backpedaled, sitting down in his chair.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Barnaby said, standing. "I should go."

"You are welcome anytime, Barnaby. You never need an appointment…" Maverick assured him.

"Thanks, Maver-" Barnaby paused mid-step. He looked up slowly, his eyes trailing to the side. He stared at Maverick for several seconds before nodding his head.

"What's wrong?" Maverick pressed anxiously.

"I just remembered something." Barnaby answered.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I forgot what I came to do." Barnaby shook his head to clear it.

"You came to talk… what else?" Maverick asked curiously.

"I actually came to ask you what happened to Samantha." Barnaby said simply, leaning against Maverick's desk.

"Well…" Maverick began carefully. "Kotetsu Kaburagi is suspected of stabbing her twenty-three times…"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure… They suspect it was a burglary gone wrong."

"So a petty thief becomes a murderer and then has a standoff with all the heroes on the rooftop of the television station?" Barnaby nodded his head, smiling ironically. "Sounds like the most idiotic plan I've ever heard."

"Criminals make poor choices." Maverick said simply.

"Clearly." Barnaby stood, pushing off of Maverick's desk. "Do me a favor. Get me permission to see Kaburagi in the hospital. I've got some questions."

"I wish I could." Maverick murmured. "But Keith Goodman has appointed himself supreme protector. He won't even let anyone from the Justice Department inside."

"And they're accepting that?" Barnaby arched a pale brow.

"Oh, he'll be punished severely." Maverick admitted. "We're having a conference call in half an hour and I anticipate they will issue a warrant for Keith's arrest."

"Really? Wow." Barnaby stood in stunned silence for a long moment.

"See. You already outshine Keith." Maverick said cruelly. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"You're going to vote in favor of Goodman being arrested?" Barnaby asked incredulously.

"Of course." Maverick replied. "He's willfully disobeying. And for what?"

"I'm going to go ask." Barnaby said decisively. "Maybe I can get him to give in before the meeting's over."

* * *

"Hello, Barnaby." Ivan greeted the older hero suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Goodman and, hopefully, Kotetsu."

"They won't let me in." Ivan complained. "He's in recovery."

"Where's Keith?" Barnaby demanded. "He's in there isn't he?"

"Well, yes, but the staff gave him special permission. They told me all visitors had to wait out here until he was assigned a room." Ivan explained. He eyed Barnaby and pat the chair next to him. "Might as well take a seat as you wait."

"I need to speak with Keith soon." Barnaby insisted. "The longer it takes the more trouble he'll be in."

"Why are you here?" Ivan asked. "You don't remember yet do you?"

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked irritably, squeezing into the chair beside Ivan.

"Never mind." Ivan muttered, pulling his legs against his chest. "I don't feel like talking right now."

"Why you!" Barnaby groaned, shaking his head irritably.

They sat in silence for nearly half an hour before Barnaby cracked. "Why are you here, Ivan?"

"I told Mr. Tiger that I would protect him." Ivan replied, a glimmer of pride in his voice. "And I will."

"Protect him from whom? He is in the hospital for Christ's sake."

"Maverick. The Justice Department. Even you, if I need to." Ivan said firmly. "I know the truth. I know what's right and I will fight for it."

"Oh, my God… Barnaby…" a man rushed over, kneeling in front of Barnaby as if in prayer. He crawled forward in desperation, his hands clutching at Barnaby. "I didn't know what to do…"

"Uh…" Barnaby looked down at the man in confusion. "What do you want?"

"I saw it on the television… I came as soon as I could. What is going on? How could Kotetsu…" the man blurted, his words running into one another. He had a strange accent, a country accent and it prickled something in Barnaby's recollection. "Is he here? He's here, isn't he? Is he alright? Is he alive?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"Barnaby looked to Ivan for assistance but the younger hero simply shrugged and moved a chair down.

"Kote-chan called me…" the man explained. "And he was so upset… Something was really wrong… And then on the television…"

"Muramasa." Barnaby said suddenly. He jumped to his feet, staring down at the older man in disbelief. "You're… here…"

"I want to see him." Muramasa begged. "Please."

"You want to see him…?" Barnaby repeated slowly, not able to process the information. Barnaby sat back down, his hands clutching the arms of the chair. "Oh my God…"

"Barnaby…" Ivan whispered, leaning toward the other man in concern. "What's going on?"

"I need to…" Barnaby stood, stepping around Muramasa who was still crouched on the floor. Barnaby staggered slightly, walking past the nurse's station and down the hallway.

"Sir! Wait, Sir!" The receptionist called.

Barnaby walked down the hall, ignoring the staff's protests. He walked in circles before finding the elevator. He pushed the button repeatedly until it closed. When the doors opened he searched the next floor, and then the next.

Finally he found the room. It was a large, open room full of sleeping patients with nurses hovering over them. He saw Keith sitting in a hard wooden chair and when Keith saw him he stood. He held out his hand in a halting gesture but Barnaby could only shake his head. He walked quickly, throwing the curtain to the side.

Kotetsu was lying in the bed, still under from the anesthesia. He looked terrible, with tubes and bandages and stitches everywhere. Barnaby inhaled sharply, the noise like a gasp in the silence. He collapsed at the foot of the bed, his chest and stomach resting against Kotetsu's legs. Barnaby felt so selfish. Barnaby was never more ashamed than that moment as he sobbed into the blanket covering Kotetsu. He clutched the thick blue cotton and tried to stifle the choking sounds that tore from his throat.

"You should get off of him." Keith said after a generous moment of silence.

"I-" Barnaby wept.

"No, I mean, his knee is a wreck…" Keith explained gently. "You shouldn't be lying on his injuries…"

"Oh…" Barnaby said simply. He sat up quickly, his hands grasping the rails of the bed.

"Yeah." Keith muttered, looking anywhere but at Barnaby. They remained silent as the nurse came to record Kotetsu's vitals. She eyed them curiously but didn't say a word.

"How did you remember?" Barnaby asked after the nurse and her computer cart rolled away.

"It felt wrong, ya know?" Keith said, staring down at his hands in his lap.

"I've never been so disgusted with myself…" Barnaby said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure." Keith said, a strange flicker in his grey-blue eyes. "I can't imagine."

"Hey…" Barnaby groaned, wiping at his eyes. "I couldn't control myself… It's not my fault…"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, it _is_ your fault." Keith said angrily. "And excuse me if I don't offer you my seat… I promised I would stay with him and I'm not moving…"

"You're right, it is my fault…" Barnaby whispered. "I did it. No one made me."

"But you understand why it happened, right?" Keith asked, his jaw set firmly. "You understand who did it to us?"

"Maverick." Barnaby said with a nod. "Maverick is a NEXT. Maverick wanted me to kill Kotetsu…"

"Then why are you here?" Keith asked, his golden brow arching pointedly.

"I needed to see him." Barnaby said softly.

"And you have." Keith replied shortly. "Now what?"

Barnaby nodded his head in understanding. "Now I need to find Maverick."

"Bingo." Keith muttered, finally meeting Barnaby's gaze. "I won't be there to stop you, so please, try to break a few bones."

"When he wakes up…" Barnaby said reluctant to leave.

"I'll be here." Keith said simply. "And you probably won't."

"Do, Do you dislike me, Keith?" Barnaby asked.

"A little more today than yesterday, yeah." Keith admitted matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Barnaby!" Ivan called out, standing and running over to Barnaby. "Did you find them? Is he alright?"

"He's still sleeping." Barnaby said, looking from Ivan to Muramasa.

"Is going to be okay? Is he stable?" Muramasa questioned, his big, brown eyes wide with concern.

"I don't know." Barnaby admitted. "I have to leave… Ivan… don't let this guy in without asking Kotetsu first…"

"Okay…" Ivan agreed. "But where are you going?"

"To arrest Maverick."

"By yourself?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"Keith is protecting Kotetsu." Barnaby said with a shrug. "You're protecting Kotetsu. Karina's been missing since lunch… Nathan and Pao-Lin…" Barnaby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter… I will take care of this…"

"Barnaby…" Ivan began slowly. "If you're not here when he wakes up…"

"Keith's there… He'll be fine. He'll be safe."

"He doesn't want Keith! He'll want you!" Ivan snapped.

"I can't see him again, not until I take care of this. He, He will…" Barnaby's words trailed off.

"I'm going with you then." Ivan decided. "Mr. Muramasa, Sir, please wait here and support your brother…"

"No," Barnaby shook his head. "You need to stay… This guy, he can't go in there unless Kotetsu says so and I-"

"I won't go in." Muramasa spoke up. "I won't go in until he gives me permission."

"You need my help." Ivan pressed. "Let me come with you."

"Muramasa, I'm begging you, please don't upset him…" Barnaby pleaded.

"I swear it."

"Come on then, Ivan." Barnaby said, zipping his jacket up to his throat. "I won't wait for you."

* * *

"I can't possibly agree to this…" Judge Petrov said, distaste etched across his pale features. "What are you thinking, Albert Maverick?"

"Yuri Petrov, Keith Goodman is refusing your department access to the criminal. How is that acceptable? How is that in tune with protecting the peace? As a hero, he took an oath to serve and protect his community…" Maverick spoke into the microphone.

"Every word out of your mouth is absolute shit." Yuri said with scorn. "Peace? Oaths? Heroes? Community? Do you believe what you're saying or are you just a political businessman?"

"I beg your pardon, Petrov…" Maverick growled, glaring at the screen furiously. He watched the other council members whispering amongst themselves and he cleared his throat.

"Well you don't have it." Judge Petrov said firmly.

"Do you realize my senior position on this council?" Maverick asked.

"I request a stay on the council's decision." Judge Petrov said.

"A stay?" the mayor asked, shaking his head. "How long?"

"Oh," Yuri pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "About another twenty or thirty minutes."

"And what will that do?" Maverick asked, shaking his head. "Stop wasting the council's time, Petrov."

"Oh, I don't plan to." Yuri Petrov drawled, his voice rather sing-songy and playful. It was spooky to hear such a sweet, cheerful voice and match it to such a depressing exterior. "I would like to call a witness."

The council murmured excitedly. "A witness? A witness to what?" the mayor questioned. "Who?"

"Miss Karina Lyle or rather our beautiful Blue Rose…" Yuri said, gesturing to the doors in the council room. Maverick could only watch as Karina entered the room, walking into the center of the council's desks.

"Blue Rose?" the mayor said in surprise. "What information do you have? Have you spoken with Keith Goodman?"

"Step One, Close your mouth. Step two, Let her speak." Yuri said, a spark of annoyance injected into his honeyed sarcasm.

"Let me start with this, Mr. Maverick…" Karin began fiercely, staring into the camera in front of her. "I remember."

* * *

"Mr. Brooks," the security guard muttered in annoyance. "Right now he's in a meeting."

"With?" Barnaby asked, walking straight toward the double doors.

"The Justice Department…" the guard replied. "Wait! You can't go in there."

"Well, I am." Barnaby said, looking the two men up and down. "Unless you two want to stop me?"

"It's just a job, man…" the taller guard said, raising his hands peaceably.

"Glad you feel that way." Barnaby said, flashing a smile. "I would leave then, if I were you."

"Sir?"

"Leave. Leave the building…" Barnaby insisted, shooing the men with his hand. He counted to ten in his head and then pushed through the double doors and into Maverick's office.

"B-Barnaby?" Maverick was packing his belongings into his briefcase. He looked panicked and as if he was about to bolt out the door.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Barnaby asked, creeping across the room and into the chair in front of Maverick's desk.

"Oh, Barnaby Boy…" Maverick sighed. "Did you get a chance to speak with Keith?"

"No." Barnaby answered. "I wasn't allowed in."

"That's too bad." Maverick said with a frown.

"How was your meeting?" Barnaby asked, kicking his feet on up on the edge of Maverick's desk. "With the Justice Department?"

"Oh, fine, fine…" Maverick replied dismissively. "Nothing to concern yourself about…"

"So did they approve the warrant for Keith's arrest?" Barnaby pressed, his boot tapping noisily against Maverick's container of pens and pencils.

"Well…" Maverick stalled, closing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Barnaby, can I offer you a drink?"

"You can drop all this bull and tell me the truth!" Barnaby demanded, his legs dropping to the floor. "What did you do to us?"

"You see, Barnaby, this isn't the first time we've had this conversation…" Maverick sighed, placing his bag back down on his desk and walking over to his bar. He began pouring two drinks, eyeing Barnaby thoughtfully. "I wish I didn't have to keep explaining myself, but I suppose it's my own fault."

"I'm a NEXT." Maverick confessed, handing a glass of liquor to Barnaby. "My power isn't something that would be useful to a hero, but it's served me well…"

"You erase memories, right?" Barnaby asked, holding the drink in both hands.

"Not quite. My power is memory implantation…" Maverick explained. "I can't make new memories, I can only alter them. I can suppress good ones, bring out the bad ones, vice versa, and etcetera."

"But I remembered…" Barnaby tilted his head to the side, his green eyes wide with curiosity. "Why is that?"

"The true memories are still there." Maverick continued. "The slightest contradiction can topple the entire illusion. What did you see? What made you realize? The last time it was the clip of Kotetsu and that foreign businessman… I still can't imagine you keeping such a thing…"

"I don't understand. Say it plainly…" Barnaby spoke roughly, his eyes on the floor. "Why?"

"Oh, Barnaby, at the end of the day I'm a businessman." Maverick shrugged nonchalantly. "I had a bit of a soft spot for Wild Tiger. I thought Kotetsu Kaburagi was funny, personable, harmless, a bit of a fool, really. He has a certain charm, I can agree to that. But then you went and involved yourself with him!"

Maverick shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "He's nearly twice your age. He's an absolute moron. He's on his way out and you are just beginning… What else can I say?"

"You made an android and called it Wild Tiger." Barnaby said, forcing himself to stay calm. "Why? What's the purpose?"

"Wild Tiger, the Kotetsu Kaburagi version, was a great hero, 15 years ago. Hell, maybe even this decade. But he got old. He's a heavy drinker, he has less than desirable sexual preferences…" Maverick shook his head as he spoke. "Imagine heroes without a weakness. Imagine a team of mechanized soldiers. They don't fight amongst themselves. They don't drink. They don't indulge…"

"That's horrible," Barnaby muttered, straightening up in the chair. "Why would you want that?"

"Because it makes me more money." Maverick replied simply. "A concept your parents couldn't seem to understand. But you understand, don't you? Money, points, it's all the same. It makes the world go round."

"Wait, let me get this straight…" Barnaby shook his head in disbelief. "You tried to kill Kotetsu Kaburagi because… because he was… Actually, I don't get it at all…"

"Use your head. You're a smart boy." Maverick chastised. "I tried to kill Kotetsu Kaburagi because I can and I wanted to. He was in my way, our way. He's an old dog and they can't learn new tricks."

"If he's such an idiot what harm could he do?" Barnaby questioned, pulling his legs up in the chair. "You could've fired him. You _never_ had to move him over to Apollon."

"Like I already told you, I was fond of Wild Tiger." Maverick said, smiling at some distant thought. "I didn't like how he changed you, though. I didn't like what he was doing."

"So you messed with our heads and sent us after him." Barnaby nodded in understanding. "What really happened to Samantha Taylor?"

"I killed her." Maverick admitted, his eyes shining beneath his glasses. "And framed Kaburagi."

"I'm kinda surprised you're admitting all of this…" Barnaby said, standing up slowly. "It's actually pretty creepy."

"You won't remember in the morning." Maverick said softly. "This time will most likely be my last. You're becoming increasingly violent and belligerent. Another reason androids are better than heroes…"

"So, you're just gonna replace me too? When I break?" Barnaby asked, his lips pinched together tightly.

"Barnaby Boy, there's no use in keeping broken toys."

Barnaby's eyes opened wide in shock, his mouth gaping open. He took a step backward and then he shook his head. "I only have one other question. How many times have you done this?"

"To you or in general?" Maverick asked, shrugging unapologetically.

"You're a real asshole. You know that?" Barnaby turned his back on Maverick and stormed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Maverick hissed. "You certainly don't think I'm just going to let you stroll out do you?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving…" Barnaby shook his head, a strange glimmer in his eyes. "I'm just gonna let Barnaby in now."

"What?" Maverick placed his drink on the desk and looked Barnaby up and down.

"We wanted answers…" Barnaby said simply, opening up the double doors. "And he knew he couldn't stay calm enough." Barnaby's form shrank down and in a moment Ivan was smiling at Maverick victoriously. "You should be real proud. This incident has taught him some self-restraint…"

"It doesn't matter," Maverick began. "I can bring an entire room under my control in an insta-"

Barnaby stormed into the room, his entire body bathed in a wholesome blue light. He walked past Ivan and directly toward Maverick. He tossed the chair out of his way, walking straight and unflinchingly. He turned the desk over with one hand, throwing it against the wall with a terrible clatter.

"Barnaby, now wait!"

"Is it your eyes?" Barnaby growled, reaching up and placing his palm against Maverick's face. Barnaby pressed his thumbs intimidatingly against Maverick's eyes, as if he planned to gouge them out with his thumbs.

"Wait!"

"Is it your tongue?" Barnaby snarled, smacking his fist across Maverick's cheek. Maverick crumbled to the ground and Barnaby lifted him into the air by the collar of his shirt. "Is it your hands? How? How do you do it?"

"Bar-na-by!" Maverick choked.

"Tell me or I'll just crush every piece of you…" Barnaby threatened, hoisting Maverick another few inches off the ground. "How does it work, Maverick?"

"I- I don't know!" Maverick grunted, his hands at his throat.

"Liar." Barnaby accused.

"It's the truth… It just works…" Maverick spoke with great effort, struggling to breathe.

"You must think I'm an idiot." Barnaby said, releasing Maverick and letting him fall to the floor. "You must think I'm hilarious…"

"What do we do with him?" Ivan asked. "I don't want him to use his power on either of us."

"I brought this." Barnaby said, placing a burlap sack over Maverick's head and pulling it tight around his neck.

"Barnaby…"

"You look like you were on your way out." Barnaby said, looking around the office. "Were you going somewhere?"

"I take it the meeting didn't go as you'd hoped." Barnaby said after a short pause.

"What are you going to do with me?" Maverick asked fearfully as Barnaby tugged him to his feet.

"Well, I had imagined all sorts of creative ways to maim you…" Barnaby taunted.

"Some were too gruesome to share…" Ivan added, shivering dramatically for effect.

"But then I realized that Kotetsu wouldn't like that…" Barnaby continued, pushing Maverick blindly out of the room and down the hall. "You see, the man you were trying to kill isn't like you. He would never hurt an innocent person. Hell, he'd never hurt a shitty person on purpose…"

"Spare me." Maverick spat. "So you pussies are taking me to the Justice Department. It'll be a little dog and pony show and-"

"Shut up already…" Ivan demanded, stepping on the back of Maverick's shoe as punishment.

"Like I was saying," Barnaby continued, chewing his words pointedly. "Kotetsu Kaburagi isn't an idiot at all. He just chooses to give people the benefit of a doubt. Earlier, when I said there was a certain type of hero I wanted to be… Well, Wild Tiger is the hero I strive to be like…"

"You're miles above Wild Tiger…" Maverick derided.

"Ivan, you should take the stairs." Barnaby said.

"Are, are you sure?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead. Clear the lobby." Barnaby instructed.

"Do you really think the police can do anything?" Maverick sneered. "I created Ouroboros! I am above every man in Sternbild."

"Ouroboros?" Ivan whispered.

"Go on, Ivan." Barnaby repeated, his hand tightening around the collar of Maverick's shirt. "So you're above every man in Sternbild, huh? Now that I can agree with. What floor is this again? Seventy?"

Barnaby released Maverick. Maverick listened as a strange sound filled the air, metal scraping metal. "What's going on? Barnaby?"

"Don't worry…" Barnaby murmured, his hand wrapping around Maverick's arm. "The pain will be gone soon."

"What? What do you mean? You said- You said Kotetsu-"

Barnaby pushed Maverick roughly, sending the older man plunging down the open elevator shaft. Maverick's scream echoed and reverberated for several seconds and, then, there was a sickening boom as his body hit the stalled elevator dozens of stories below. "Yeah, well, I'm not Kotetsu…" Barnaby said, wiping his hands with finality.


	24. Chapter 24

"What happened?" one of the men from the Justice Department demanded, rushing Barnaby as he exited the stairwell.

"Did you find him?" Barnaby asked. "He broke away from me and ran towards the shaft…" Barnaby looked over at Ivan who was swamped by the police investigators. "He was trying to escape… I heard him hit, but I don't know the extent of his injuries…"

"Mr. Brooks, I'm sorry, but he's dead…" the man explained gently. "The fall killed him instantly… he didn't suffer."

"Maverick's dead?" Barnaby asked, looking once again at Ivan from across the lobby. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, he's gone…" the man repeated, shaking his head sadly.

"Is Ivan okay?" Barnaby asked, using the excuse to cross the lobby. Barnaby locked eyes with the young hero, watching him expectantly.

"We were on our way to arrest him." One of the policemen claimed. "He had to have known. It must've spooked him."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Barnaby." Ivan muttered sorrowfully, his violet eyes downcast. "I could've helped you… If we had done things a little differently…"

"No, you mustn't blame yourselves, boys…" the officer said softly. "Of course there will be a full investigation, but the two of you should just take it easy…"

"And we'll cooperate fully." Barnaby added. He hooked his arm around Ivan in a comforting gesture and pulled him away from the crowd.

"He must've been very strong…" Ivan hissed beneath his breath. "To overpower you and run straight into an open elevator shaft!"

"He was like a father to me…" Barnaby replied, his gaze locked onto Ivan.

"Like I said, If only I had been there…" Ivan said pointedly. "I could've helped you."

"Well, I don't think he was that strong. Overpowering both of us to jump into an open elevator shaft would be pretty remarkable…" Barnaby whispered. "And now only one of us will go straight to Hell."

"Think he's already there?" Ivan asked, knocking his slender shoulder against Barnaby. "The real question: Do you think they'll let us go to the hospital now?"

"Can they stop me?" Barnaby replied.

"Probably not." Ivan admitted.

"Then, let's go." Barnaby gestured with his arm. "I won't wait for you."

"You should probably cue the waterworks…" Ivan suggested. "It'll look pretty suspicious if the crybaby hero leaves dry-eyed…"

"I- I'm not a crybaby!" Barnaby snapped defensively.

"Sure." Ivan drawled teasingly. "Just picture how pissed Kotetsu is going to be when he sees you next… No, pissed isn't the word. He'll be heartbroken. I was with him, you know… He was devastated that you could ever forget him. The first time you saw him you tried to strangle him. Not only did you forget him but then you cracked his knee cap and nearly killed him…"

"Stop. You're being mean." Barnaby groaned, covering his face with his hands. "God, I will never forgive myself."

"That's a better face." Ivan said victoriously. " _Now_ we can go."

* * *

Kotetsu's eyes blinked open slowly. The first thing he saw was his nurse. She was standing over him, her identification badge fluttering in his face. She was talking to him, slowly, gently, repeating herself until he could understand. "Hey, Kotetsu. I'm Karla, I'm your nurse. This is your best friend," She said, wrapping Kotetsu's hand around a pain pump. "Don't drop it."

Kotetsu nodded sluggishly, his hand reaching up and feeling the tube that was pushed into his nose. "I… can breathe… I want it out…"

"One thing at a time." Karla said softly. "Wake up first. You've got to reach a higher oxygenated level if you want the breathing nodules out."

"And don't even think of taking anything out or off, Mr. Kaburagi…" The nurse's assistant said, smiling sweetly.

"I was standing after my fight…" Kotetsu said with great effort. "And now I can't breathe?"

"A dangerous mixture of your Hundred Power, adrenaline and hot-blooded stupidity, Mr. Wild." Keith said, adjusting the chair beneath him. He looked at Kotetsu, a hospital blanket pulled to just under his chin. There was a distinctive, albeit peachy, five o'clock shadow across his jaw and he looked like he was fighting sleep but he still beamed brightly at Kotetsu. "Good morning, Mr. Wild."

"I'm still in pain." Kotetsu muttered, looking around the dimly lit room. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been 11 hours since you went into surgery." Keith said, dropping the blanket to his waist and stretching his arms. "What hurts?"

"My chest." Kotetsu answered, trying his best to sit up. "My arm… My leg… My back…"

"So everything hurts. Here, use this button, it adjusts the bed." Keith explained, showing Kotetsu the buttons. "And this is your call button, if you need the nurse…"

"Where is he?" Kotetsu asked, scratching the skin around his IV.

"Who?" Keith asked.

Kotetsu laughed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Barnaby."

"He's been here." Keith answered slowly. "He came to see you as soon as he remembered."

"Oh, so he remembers?" Kotetsu nodded his head slowly, his hair rubbing against the pillow. "Thank God."

"He's outside right now." Keith said after a moment. "I told him when you woke up I would ask you if you wanted to see him."

"Can you get him?" Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes soft and round.

"Of course," Keith agreed, scratching the back of his neck. "Want me to call the nurse in here so you won't be alone?"

"Just call him." Kotetsu suggested, his finger pressing the button on the pain pump twice in rapid succession.

"Okay." Keith nodded, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. "Hey, he's awake. He wants to see you." Keith hung up the phone and pushed it back into his pocket. "He's on his way."

"You're always saving me, Keith…" Kotetsu murmured sleepily.

"Well actually, Ivan and Pao-Lin saved you." Keith replied modestly. "I would've been too late."

"You were the only person strong enough to save me…" Kotetsu mused. "I would be dead right now…"

"You're too sleepy to talk." Keith said with a smirk. "Save it for later."

"But…" Kotetsu protested. "If I stop talking I'll fall asleep before Barnaby gets here."

"He'll be happy just to watch you breathe." Keith replied. "I promise."

"You're a good kid." Kotetsu said with a crooked smile.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Mr. Wild." Keith breathed, leaning forward in his chair. "In fact, I'm older than Barnaby."

"I don't believe Barnaby was ever as sweet as you…" Kotetsu replied, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Kotetsu." Keith began unsurely, his hand reaching toward Kotetsu's.

"Hmm?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes closed.

"I love you." Keith said simply, his hand wrapping around Kotetsu's gently.

Kotetsu's eyelashes quivered before his eyes opened. He looked at Keith expressionlessly and then he smiled sleepily, his entire face lighting up, tubes and wires and all. He squeezed Keith's hand as firmly as he could manage. "Damn it, Keith. If you don't make me wish there was two of me…"

Keith looked down immediately, his lip tucked between his teeth. He inhaled sharply and pulled his hand free from Kotetsu's grasp. Kotetsu leaned forward with an agonized hiss, his hand capturing Keith's before it was too far out of reach. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I expected you to say something else…" Keith said, shaking his head slowly. "I actually expected Barnaby's name to be the first thing out of your mouth."

"Would that have been better?" Kotetsu asked, clasping Keith's hand in both of his.

"Absolutely not." Keith replied, a sad smile twisting across his handsome face. "I like the way you said it, Mr. Wild."

"Good…" Kotetsu nodded his head, his eyes closing again.

There was a knock on the door and Barnaby entered without waiting for a reply. He rushed in, his eyes scanning Kotetsu from head to toe. He focused on Keith's hand in Kotetsu's for only a second before crossing the room. "Kotetsu?"

"Bunny…" Kotetsu said, his eyes opening slowly. He flashed a smile and reached out for Barnaby, his IV cord wrapping around the rails of the bed. "Come here…"

"I'm here." Barnaby said softly, leaning over Kotetsu carefully. "Kotetsu, I can't even think of the words…"

"Wait…" Kotetsu insisted, tugging his hands free. "I'm sorry."

"You? Don't be ridiculous!" Barnaby gasped. "There's no way-"

Kotetsu, his eyes half-closed, threw something at Barnaby, hitting him in the chest. "Take the damn thing. I don't want it anymore."

"What?" Barnaby looked down in confusion. He sighed as he plucked the tiny, silver ring from the sheets. He held Kotetsu's wedding band in his hand, curling his fingers around it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "Kotetsu…"

"I don't need it anymore." Kotetsu murmured, sinking further into the bed.

"You can wear it as long as you need to." Barnaby said softly. "It's not about me, I was wrong." But Kotetsu had already fallen asleep. Barnaby pushed the ring onto his finger for safekeeping and sat down quietly in the chair beside Keith. Keith nodded and rose, folding the blanket before placing it back in the chair. "Where're you going?"

"I'm heading home." Keith said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "You're here now. He doesn't need me anymore."

"Thank you, Keith." Barnaby said solemnly. "I owe you so much."

"I didn't do it for you." Keith said, an unusual bite in his tone.

"You didn't do it for you either." Barnaby replied, unbothered by Keith's brashness.

"Just… Don't make him cry anymore." Keith said, exhaling heavily. "Realize how special he is and appreciate it."

"I swear." Barnaby answered.

"Damn it, I'm so clichéd." Keith groaned.

"It's part of your charm." Barnaby said with a shrug.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Keith retorted. "…I'm gonna go. I want updates at least every two hours."

"I can do that." Barnaby agreed.

"And I want them first." Keith added, pointing at Barnaby seriously. "Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Kotetsu was in and out of sleep for the next three days; a deep sleep, dreamless sleep. Drugged and uncomfortable sleep that was interrupted in quarter hour increments. In the early morning hours the lab would come into his room and stick him with needles and draw vial after vial of blood. He would murmur and nod, scanning the dark room for Barnaby. When he found Barnaby he would smile, lifting his fingers in a lazy wave. Barnaby would smile and softly say, 'Hello.', and then Kotetsu would fall back to sleep.

On his fifth day in the hospital, Kotetsu woke up and stretched. He looked around the room, tugging on his IV and cords. "I'm hungry."

"I'll call your nurse." Barnaby offered, leaning forward and pulling a cord beside the bed.

"I'm ready to go." Kotetsu said, sitting up and moving his legs. He clicked his tongue, his hand shooting to his knee-cap. "Shit…"

"Are you okay?" Barnaby asked, pulling the blankets down and inspecting Kotetsu's swollen knee. It was a sickly yellow color, dotted with circular, purple bruises.

"Yuck." Kotetsu exclaimed turning his head to the side. "Cover it back up."

Barnaby chuckled, covering Kotetsu's leg back up. "Stay in bed, Old Man."

"I've been in bed forever." Kotetsu complained. "Why am I still here?"

"You had a heart attack." Barnaby explained, his eyes downcast. "One during our fight and another small one during your surgery."

"Wow." Kotetsu shook his head in surprise. "I almost thought I was invincible…" Kotetsu laughed. "Now I'm afraid to get old. I thought I could just heal everything…"

"The doctors told me that once you woke up they anticipated your healing to go a lot faster." Barnaby said.

"One more time… I'm too confused to follow long sentences…" Kotetsu replied, scratching at the peeling IV tape on his hand.

"Start healing yourself." Barnaby said simply. "Start with your heart."

"Can't yet." Kotetsu said. "Too hungry."

"Well, I called the nurse. She'll be here in a second." Barnaby snapped. "You're not the only person in the hospital, ya know!"

"I'm famous." Kotetsu said with a huff. "Shouldn't I get preferential treatment?"

"You're kidding." Barnaby shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm kidding." Kotetsu said, his eyes glowing a soft blue.

"I'm not sure when I should tell you," Barnaby began slowly. "But I thought you should know that your brother is here."

"Oh?" Kotetsu arched a brow. "Who called them?"

"Apparently you did." Barnaby replied. "He was already at the hospital when I got here."

"He came all the way here…" Kotetsu shook his head. He cleared his throat and rasped his knuckles against the rail of the bed. "He's still here? How long has it been?"

"Five days."

"Whoa." Kotetsu was stunned. He didn't even notice as the nurse entered. Barnaby and the nurse discussed lunch and, luckily, Kotetsu didn't hear that the doctor would have to release him to eat and he would have to wait until then.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu asked after a long stretch of thoughtful silence. "Has he been in here?"

"Hell no." Barnaby muttered. "There's no way I'd let him in without you saying it was okay first." Barnaby's knuckles turned white from grabbing the arms of his chair. "Keith's been here every day, he brought the magazines and some stuff for me. Antonio's also been here every day, he tried to bring you booze. Nathan has visited and he sent almost all of the flowers. Ivan came, the last time he asked if he could keep your jacket… I told him he had to ask you. Karina came, she sang to you. I tried to stop her… Pao-Lin is too young to be in here, but she snuck in and brought you that big panda plushie…"

"Who _hasn't_ seen me unconscious in bed?" Kotetsu asked, his jaw twitching with irritation.

"Muramasa." Barnaby said with a shrug. "Do you want to talk to him? You can say no."

"No, I will." Kotetsu nodded his head, pumping himself up. "I can do it."

"Kotetsu, if you don't want to see him, that's okay…" Barnaby said softly. "He'll understand. He won't be mad."

"I just had two heart attacks…" Kotetsu sighed. "Jesus. If I don't take care of this now, I never will."

"Okay. I'll go get him." Barnaby said, standing up stiffly. He stretched, his joints popping audibly. "Be right back."

Kotetsu stared down at his hands, his fingernail scratching at the tan line left behind by his wedding band. He peeled the dry skin off of his ring finger and sighed heavily. He surprised himself with how little he was thinking of the situation. Muramasa was about to come into his hospital room, seeing him weak and vulnerable and pathetic and all Kotetsu could think about was if his ring finger would go back to normal soon.

There was a knock on the door and Barnaby entered, Muramasa following behind him. Muramasa nodded as he passed Barnaby and pulled a chair beside the bed. He flashed Kotetsu an anxious smile as he sat down next to him. "H-hey…"

"Hi."

"Your eyes." Muramasa said gruffly. "They're glowin'."

"I'm just trying to get out of here faster." Kotetsu said.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Barnaby spoke up. "I'm going to go get a drink from the vending machine. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kotetsu said with a nod. "Bring me back something."

"You can't have it until you're cleared by the doctor…" Barnaby said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Barnaby, Murmasa reached into his pocket, handing his brother a wrapped candy bar. "Don't rat me out."

"Oooh! You're the best!" Kotetsu exclaimed excitedly, ripping open the package and taking a bite out of the bar. In four swallows it was gone and Muramasa shoved the wrapper into his pocket to eliminate the evidence.

"Do I bother you?" Muramasa asked, bouncing his leg nervously as he spoke. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kotetsu looked up at his brother, his eyes fading back to amber. "And I need an absolutely honest answer or it's no good."

"Go ahead." Muramasa nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Can we be brothers again?" Kotetsu asked, his bottom lip trembling as he spoke. He bit down on his lip as soon as he finished speaking, his thick eyelashes fanning across his eyes.

Muramasa struggled for breath, his throat constricting painfully. He bent forward, nearly in half, his head bowed. He let out a strangled cry, his body shaking as he began to weep. "Yes… Please… I, I don't deserve this…"

"You don't deserve what?" Kotetsu asked, a spark of indignation coursing through him.

"I don't deserve your kindness…" Muramasa explained, his face blocked from view. Kotetsu nodded, the fire inside him extinguishing.

"I can't forget what happened," Kotetsu said quietly. "It's too much of who I am. It changed too many things for me to forget about it. But I'm not going to be mad about it anymore. I'm taking it off. I can't wear it any more…"

"What I did… it was horrible. There's no excuse and-"

"You have to live with it." Kotetsu interrupted. "It's been eating away at me for twenty years. Did it ever bother you? Did you wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat? Did you fuck other people just trying to get the stench off of you?"

"I hate myself." Muramasa replied gruffly. "I wish I would've had the courage to kill myself back in high school…" Muramasa sat up, his dark eyes meeting Kotetsu's. "I wish I could undo it. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." Kotetsu said, the words coming much more easily than he anticipated. "We can't go back. We can't undo it. I just want us to be okay. I don't want you to hate me, I don't want to hate you…"

"I've never hated you." Muramasa breathed. "Never. Nothing was your fault… Everything that happened… I'm horrible…"

"I have another question. It's ugly. But I've wanted to ask for over two decades now…"

"What?" Muramasa asked, clearing his throat.

"When Tomoe came around. It just stopped. We started dating and you never touched me again. Why? How come?" Kotetsu asked quietly.

"There's no way I can explain it…" Muramasa said.

"Please… Was I too old? Was I too big? Was it because I was less pathetic and you were afraid of me using my power… What? Please, just tell me… Whatever reason you have, I want to know…" Kotetsu pleaded, his voice cracking despite his dry eyes.

"I… I took it as a break up." Muramasa said, swallowing thickly.

"A br-break up?" Kotetsu shook his head in confusion. "Like, you and I?"

"You left me for that girl." Muramasa spoke gruffly, his brows furrowed. "You loved her like you would never love me…"

"You're unbelievable…" Kotetsu murmured.

"You wanted my honesty. Here it is. Here I am. Pathetic, miserable, terrible…"

"I never imagined that was the reason." Kotetsu said, nodded his head slowly.

"I really resented her." Muramasa admitted bitterly. "And then she went and died on you. And now I'm raising her child… I'm raising _your_ child… And I…" Muramasa coughed into his hand before continuing. "And I've never loved anyone more than your child."

"I don't know what to say." Kotetsu said slowly. "Jeez… I am just out of reactions here… I mean, what can I say to something like that? Thanks for your honesty. I wish it never happened but I'm glad that we can move on now."

"I wish it never happened too." Muramasa agreed, nodding his head.

"I'm back!" Barnaby said, entering the room cheerfully. "I found your doctor wandering the halls and I brought him along with me."

"Don't let him in until he says I can eat!" Kotetsu called out, flashing Barnaby a warm smile.

* * *

"Why does everyplace we go have stairs?" Kotetsu complained, grimacing as Barnaby helped him out of the car. He looked up at the staircase leading to his front door and sighed heavily.

"Because we're young and active and don't usually notice these things." Barnaby replied, holding his arm steady as Kotetsu straightened up.

"I have to move." Kotetsu groaned, rubbing his leg just above the knee. "Like to an old folk's home or something…"

"The doctor said your knee should be back to normal in another couple of weeks…" Barnaby said with a chuckle. "Be patient."

"Listen, I don't mean to be an ass…" Kotetsu began, taking the first step with a grunt. "But there had better not be a house full of people when I get up there."

"It wasn't my idea." Barnaby said apologetically, patting Kotetsu on the back. "They won't stay long, but they want to see you."

"I just want to sit in my underwear and eat a half gallon of ice cream." Kotetsu muttered, his hand sliding along the railing of the steps. "Alright… let's get this over with."

"You'll have fun once we're in there." Barnaby assured him softly. "It's all people you like."

"I have a response to that but it's too crotchety and the words won't come out…"

"If you get tired of them just pretend to fall asleep…" Barnaby suggested. "You're still on meds. No one will know."

Kotetsu made a face as Barnaby opened the door. Kotetsu walked inside slowly, expecting an assault of shouts and hugs. He had just made it to the living room when the lights were thrown on and the group shouted, "Hooray!"

"Hooray, I didn't die!" Kotetsu said, shaking his head and sinking into the nearest chair.

"Don't be so grouchy." Barnaby insisted, rubbing Kotetsu's shoulders.

"Oh leave him be, he's allowed to be grouchy…" Anju said, kissing her son on the forehead. "He's just realized he's getting old."

"Ma?" Kotetsu sat up in his chair, wrapping his arm around his mother's waist. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Papa…" Kaede said sternly, her arms crossed over her chest. Karina stood next to her, smiling at the younger girl in good humor.

"Ah, Kaede… Kaede, Kaede, come here to Papa…" Kotetsu chattered happily, holding out his arms. Kaede stood motionless for only a moment before crawling into her father's lap. "Watch the knee, dear…"

"I should whack it once or twice so you'll remember…" Kaede said, hugging her father tightly despite her harsh words.

"Remember what, Kaede?" Kotetsu asked.

"You're not invincible. You should be more careful." Kaede said simply, kissing her father's temple quickly.

"Hai, hai." Kotetsu said with a nod. "I won't forget so easily."

"Mr. Wild Tiger…" Ivan called out, approaching Kotetsu with a cheeky smile.

"I-van…" Kotetsu groaned, covering his head with his hand. "Watch what you call me…"

"Dude, your daughter knows…" Ivan said with a shrug. "Lord, it's, like, the worst kept secret ever."

"Papa," Kaede shook her head with a laugh. "You're hopeless."

"Ma!" Kotetsu whined, looking to his mother for assistance.

"She's a clever girl; they say talent skips a generation…" Anju teased.

"Ma!" Kotetsu groaned, shaking his head as the company laughed.

"Come on now, Mrs. Kaburagi…" Antonio said with a sigh. "Don't roast 'im too bad."

"Are you hungry, Mr. Wild?" Keith asked, wiping his hands on his apron. "Nathan and I just finished grilling the burgers."

"It was awesome, Papa!" Kaede exclaimed, hugging her father around the neck. "Fire Emblem just used his fingers and the grill just lit up!"

"I see everyone is on their best behavior…" Kotetsu muttered, shaking his head. "Using their NEXT powers to cook lunch… What's next?"

"Hungry?" Keith repeated with a smile.

"Yeah." Kotetsu answered with a nod. "Make it a cheeseburger and we're good."

"You have to watch your cholesterol now…" Barnaby interjected. "No cheese."

"Aww… What?" Kotetsu pouted.

"Alright, ladies, let's fix up some plates. Karina, Pao-Lin, Kaede… let's make 'em up and the men can get their condiments and sides…" Anju instructed. Pao-Lin made a face, her nose scrunched. Karina scoffed, chuckling to herself. Kaede sat defiantly, her hand twisting around the collar of her father's shirt. "Oh, my goodness. Such willful children."

"I'll help." Ivan offered, walking toward the kitchen with Anju.

"Such a gentleman." Anju said, patting his arm affectionately.

"I'll be right there." Keith added, following into the kitchen after Ivan and Anju.

"You look good." Antonio said. "Your color's back. You had been grey."

"Thanks."

"My neck's feeling better now, in case you were wondering…" Antonio teased. "Ya know… when you knocked me out. Yeah, I couldn't move my head for three days…"

"Stupid cow." Kotetsu replied with a smirk. "Come here and I'll do it again…"

"I can't believe Uncle Antonio is Rock Bison…" Kaede murmured, climbing off of her father's lap. "Why couldn't my Papa and Uncle Antonio be cool heroes?"

Karina and Pao-Lin chuckled, covering their mouths to stifle their laughter. Antonio's face turned bright red and he just stood there, shaking his head in irritation. "Such a sweet girl as always…"

"Do you have any powers?" Pao-Lin asked after regaining her composure. "Are you a NEXT too?"

Kotetsu's full attention was on Kaede as she spoke, "I don't think so." Kotetsu felt a mixture of relief and disappointment swirl through him. "But most NEXT don't get their powers 'til high school age… so I s'pose I still have time…"

"Yeah, I forget I got mine kinda early…" Pao-Lin said with a nod.

"I was an early-bloomer too." Barnaby said with a smile.

"Here." Muramasa said, holding out a plate of food to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu looked up at his brother with a smile and then at the plate in disgust. The burger looked delicious, but it was surrounded by raw veggies with no dip in sight. "Uh, t-thanks, Muramasa…"

"Anytime." Muramasa said with a nod. He sat down with his own plate, weighted down by cheese fries and fried jalapeños, resting in his lap.

Kotetsu took a bite of his burger, a smile twisting his lips as he chewed. He looked up at Muramasa who looked down, a smile flickering briefly across his face. "Thanks, nii-chan…" Kotetsu said before taking another bite of the contraband cheeseburger.

"I'm not stupid." Barnaby breathed into Kotetsu's ear playfully. "I know everything…"

"You can't take cheese away from me…" Kotetsu whispered. "I'm just a man… I can't handle too much disappointment at once…"

"I'm younger than you, Kotetsu." Barnaby said softly, kissing the top of Kotetsu's hair. "You have to take very, very good care of yourself."

"Yeah, well, no pressure, but you have to live forever." Kotetsu replied, kissing Barnaby on the lips sweetly.

"Papa! No!" Kaede cried out, covering her face in horror.

"Crap…" Kotetsu exhaled. "I guess that was still a secret, huh?"

"No. It's just gross." Kaede said, rolling her eyes. "He's super-hot… and you're my Papa!"

"Hai, sorry, Kaede." Kotetsu apologized, flashing his daughter an indulgent smile.

"Well, I'm not sorry." Barnaby teased, kissing Kotetsu deeply, his hands running through the older hero's hair. "And it's definitely not _gross_."

"Yuck! P-P-P-Papa!" Kaede stammered, shaking her head and sticking out her tongue.

"Your parents kissed too, Kaede." Muramasa said quietly, chewing. "Is that gross?"

"Yes." Kaede said, nodding her head. "It is."

"Stay little." Kotetsu said with a laugh. "Sweet, innocent angel."

"She's a good girl." Muramasa said, his mouth turning upward at the corners. "Aren't ya, Kaede?"

"You're embarrassing me! Both of you old men!" Kaede cried out, storming out of the living room

"She's got a temper though." Muramasa said between bites.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Antonio said pointedly.

"She's exactly like her mother and I won't hear differently." Kotetsu said around a bite of cheeseburger.

Barnaby sat on the arm of Kotetsu's chair and the older hero wrapped his arm around his waist. Barnaby looked down at Kotetsu with a smile. "Is this okay? Not too terrible?"

"Not too terrible." Kotetsu agreed. "I really am getting sleepy though…"

"Keith made cobbler. You should stay awake until then or he'll be heartbroken…" Barnaby teased. "I'll get you to bed right after."

"You're gonna have to help me to the bedroom… And help me put on my jammies… And tuck my sore leg beneath the covers…" Kotetsu said, his eyes wide as he spoke. "Are you up for all that?"

"When do I get to give you a sponge bath?" Barnaby asked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"I can take a regular bath. I just have to stick my leg out…" Kotetsu replied.

"No, I distinctly remember the nurse telling me I would have to hand wash every inch of you." Barnaby whispered, his fingers tickling across Kotetsu's neck. "And I take my responsibilities very seriously…"

* * *

Kotetsu wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel, pushing it under the waistband of his pants once he had finished. "That's great, Kotetsu. You're done."

"Thanks." Kotetsu said, nodding his head in exhaustion. "Same time next week?"

"Nah, you're all done." His physical therapist beamed. "You're almost as good as new."

"So, am I cleared for work?" Kotetsu asked, wiping the sweat above his lip with his hand.

"I don't see why not. Just nothing too strenuous on that knee, remember?" His therapist reminded him, patting him on the back as they walked toward the waiting area.

"Great." Kotetsu smiled in relief. "I'm getting bored at home."

"Well, good luck... We're all gonna miss seeing your smile." His therapist said warmly, the receptionists nodding their heads in agreement. "We'll miss you but don't come back too soon!"

"Yes, ma'am." Kotetsu agreed, grabbing his work release and sticking it into his vest pocket carefully. "Thank you guys for everything. I can hardly notice the hardware in my leg at all anymore." Kotetsu hugged each of the staff, some of them holding onto him a little longer than necessary, before he left.

"Ready to head home?" Barnaby asked, sitting outside on the park bench patiently.

"Yep. All done." Kotetsu said, sliding down the rail of the stairs on his bottom.

"You're in a good mood." Barnaby noted, watching Kotetsu out of the corner of his eyes.

"Of course I am." Kotetsu replied simply.

"Don't you want a cab?" Barnaby asked in confusion. Kotetsu shook his head in refusal, walking further down the street, his hands in his pockets.

"Nah. I feel like walkin'." Kotetsu called out.

Barnaby jogged to catch up, knocking his shoulder against Kotetsu's. "You're acting froggy, Kotetsu."

"I feel like doing something." Kotetsu said, a silly grin plastered across his face. "Don't you want to do something?"

"Yeah," Barnaby agreed. "Let's go do something."

"Really?" Kotetsu looked at Barnaby in surprise, as if he anticipated Barnaby shutting him down.

"Let's go to China Town. We can get some noodles. And then we can catch a movie." Barnaby suggested.

"What movie?" Kotetsu asked.

"Any movie." Barnaby said without hesitation. "Any movie we feel like seeing when we get there."

"And then?" Kotetsu asked, walking out of his way to hold the door open for an elderly woman.

"And then we'll go to Legend Park…" Barnaby said softly.

"Why Legend Park?" Kotetsu asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Because that's where your favorite statue of Mr. Legend is." Barnaby replied.

"Ohhhh… interesting. I'm intrigued. Tell me more…" Kotetsu drawled.

"No." Barnaby said, tapping his finger on the end of Kotetsu's nose. "China Town first."

"Okay, Okay, Bunny-chan…" Kotetsu said, walking side by side with Barnaby.

They gorged on Chinese barbecue ribs and noodles until they were uncomfortably full, then they walked to the cinema. They picked a scary movie and held hands during all the intense parts. And even though he would never admit it, Barnaby clung to Kotetsu the entire film.

By the time they left the cinema and walked all the way to Legend Park it was well past midnight. The park was empty, the streetlamps little balls of dying orange light. "Looks like we've got the place to ourselves…" Kotetsu mused aloud.

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby said his name carefully, as if it were a secret.

"Yes?" Kotetsu turned to face Barnaby, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"There's something I wanted to do…" Barnaby fumbled with his jacket nervously.

"Yes?" Kotetsu repeated, scooting forward on the bench. He looked up at Barnaby sweetly, a certain fire inside of his belly warming him. Barnaby was nervous and it excited Kotetsu more than he could ever admit.

"I asked you before, if you would take off your ring." Barnaby said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, growing somber. "And I should have said yes."

"Here's your ring. You gave it to me in the hospital, but that wasn't right. My pride was hurt, but I wasn't mad…" Barnaby handed Kotetsu his wedding band quickly.

"Bun-"

"Put it on." Barnaby instructed, his mouth twitching. "Please."

Barnaby slid his ring on, wriggling his fingers pointedly.

"Now, I have a question." Barnaby said quietly.

"Alright…?" Kotetsu laughed in confusion.

"Kotetsu Kaburagi…" Barnaby said, his voice loud and clear and adorably nervous. Barnaby suddenly dropped to one knee in front of Kotetsu, a small, black box appearing in the palm of his hand. "I have only one question for you…"

"Yes…" Kotetsu breathed.

"Will you accept this ring and wear it for me?" Barnaby's voice shook slightly as he opened the box. "If you take it, you're making a promise…"

"What promise?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes wide.

"Promise to take care of yourself." Barnaby said softly. "Be kind to yourself. Love yourself. Forgive yourself. Appreciate yourself. Mend yourself."

"B-Barnaby…" Kotetsu smiled, reaching out for the box. He pulled off his wedding band and switched places with the ring Barnaby had presented him. He slid Barnaby's ring over his finger and shook his head.

"No? No…?" Barnaby began to panic.

Kotetsu only shook his head more, grabbing Barnaby and embracing him tightly. Kotetsu's breathing hitched and he buried his face into Barnaby's shirt. They held each other tightly until Kotetsu could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Barnaby asked, brushing his hand along Kotetsu's cheek.

"When did you get this?" Kotetsu asked, twirling the ring around his finger.

"Gosh, well, a while ago." Barnaby answered.

"When?" Kotetsu repeated, looking up at Barnaby with a bewildered expression.

"When we got back from Oriental Town." Barnaby admitted.

"So, you had it when… when you asked me to take the other one off?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head again.

"Yeah, I did." Barnaby answered. "But it doesn't matter. You didn't need to take it off until you were ready to take it off."

"Thank you." Kotetsu said, knocking his forehead gently against Barnaby's. "Thank you, Barnaby. I love you."

"I love you." Barnaby said in return, kissing Kotetsu's hand sweetly. "I love you more than anything."


	25. Chapter 25

"Saito, Saito, Saito!" Kotetsu called out, chasing the small, meek man down the hall.

"What is it, Kotetsu?" Saito whispered, nodding in greeting.

"I've wanted to speak with you…" Kotetsu explained, walking side by side with Saito. "I keep having this weird power surge."

"Your suit is having power surges?" Saito asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"No, not the suit. It's me… It happens even when I'm out of the suit. I swear, I'm faster, stronger, hear better…" Kotetsu continued. "It's actually kinda awesome."

"It doesn't sound… Well…" Saito said seriously, shaking his head. "How old are you?"

"Uh, 39.99." Kotetsu answered. "Why?"

"Well…" Saito breathed out quietly. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but I'll start to run some tests. Come to my office at 3 pm today…. I'm expecting you at 3:45 so try to get here at 3…"

"Thanks," Kotetsu said dryly, waving his hand dismissively. "Got it."

"Mr. Wild Tiger! You're back!" Ivan shouted down the hall excitedly.

"Hey, Ivan, Keith! Good morning." Kotetsu said in greeting, pausing in the hallway until the other heroes caught up to him.

"It wasn't the same without Tiger and Barnaby." Ivan said with a sarcastic smile. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Hey!" Kotetsu protested, flicking Ivan in the chest.

"Hey, Barnaby told me I wasn't allowed to ask until you got back…" Ivan continued. "That jacket you wore, ya know, at that time… Can I have it?"

"What? Why would you want that jacket? It was big on me!" Kotetsu shook his head incredulously.

"Because you looked super cool… And it was actually a pretty cool moment for me as a hero… My defining moment as a man, really." Ivan explained.

"Wow. Sorry, but I actually borrowed it from someone and I should probably give it back." Kotetsu said with an apologetic frown.

"Awww…" Ivan groaned. "That's okay."

"I'll buy you a new jacket. One that actually fits…" Kotetsu insisted. "We can have it done in Oriental Town, the quality can't be beat."

"Really?" Ivan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we can take a few days off work and I'll take you there. We can get your jacket made, eat some good food…" Kotetsu offered. "I can't ever repay you for what you did, but let me try plying you with dango."

"Dango?! I've always wanted to try dango!" Ivan exclaimed. He nodded enthusiastically, his cheeks stained pink. "You really have to take me. No backing out!"

"No backing out." Kotetsu promised.

Kotetsu looked at Keith and smiled sadly. "You're quiet today, Keith."

"I'm just glad to see you back." Keith replied. And then he smiled so brilliantly, his hand snaking through the back of his golden blonde hair. "When an old man gets hurt you always worry, you know, if they're gonna bounce back…"

"You little…" Kotetsu laughed, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. "I didn't expect it from you too…"

"Expect it from all sides." Keith said with an impish smile. "No one's safe."

"Clearly." Kotetsu said, pursing his lips in playful indignation. "Well, I better get up to my office. I'm only 45 minutes late."

"It's a marvel…" Keith said. "How you can be late when Barnaby and you arrive together…"

"I'm easily distracted." Kotetsu said with a shrug.

"Go on." Keith nodded toward the elevator. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble."

"Oh, I'm not too worried." Kotetsu replied, waving as he turned around. "When my lawyers are done I'll probably own Apollon."

"Maybe you can pay off your destruction of property fines." Ivan called after him, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Just have enough left over to buy me that jacket, Tiger!"

A few hours later, Kotetsu was sitting in Saito's office, his good leg swinging off the edge of the table. Saito and a nurse were muttering to one another energetically. Kotetsu scratched his stomach, staring at the wall blankly. "Kotetsu…" Saito began unsurely. "Have you considered retirement?"

"Retirement?!" Kotetsu nearly choked. "Are you kidding? I just got back! Why? I love my job…"

"It's not uncommon…" the nurse explained. "As you age to experience abnormalities in your performance."

"Wow. That sounds like you're talking about something else entirely…" Kotetsu murmured in embarrassment. "What do you mean anyway?"

"These surges…" Saito whispered. "Are the early stage warning signs."

"Early stage of what?" Kotetsu asked, looking from Saito to the nurse in confusion.

"As a NEXT ages they often lose control of their powers. It was never made public, but Mr. Legend himself suffered the loss of his powers."

"I can lose my powers?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes wide with horror. "I can lose my abilities? Am I losing my abilities?!"

"No one we know of has completely lost their powers…" Saito explained calmly. "But many NEXT lose strength, speed, efficacy, so on…"

"But I'm stronger… My hearing has never been so good. My reaction time is amazing… That doesn't make sense…" Kotetsu reasoned.

"That's what they call a 'flare'." The nurse explained. "It's very a concentrated amount of power released at once. I believe that is what you are experiencing. Flares are the first sign of power loss."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Kotetsu said softly. "What can I do?"

"Nothing we know of." Saito said, his eyes lowered. "There's no cure."

"What about a diet I should follow? Or an exercise routine? Anything…" Kotetsu pleaded. "Anything to slow it down."

"This isn't a death sentence…" the nurse said sympathetically. "Dozens of heroes have continued to work after the flares began." The nurse pat Kotetsu on the shoulder. "But it's just a matter of time until your power dithers."

"Doctor patient confidentiality…" Kotetsu said quietly. "You can't tell anyone else about this can you?"

"It's not my place to tell anyone." The nurse said softly. "But it's just a matter of time before people notice."

"How long do I have left?" Kotetsu asked, shaking his head.

"It depends…" the nurse began unsurely.

"One year." Saito said, tossing his clipboard on his desk.

"But this is my life…" Kotetsu breathed.

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu." Saito sighed. "I'm so very sorry."

Kotetsu was quiet for a long moment before nodding. He slid off of the table and flashed Saito and the nurse a tight smile. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Kotetsu-"

"No, really, I'm okay." Kotetsu said with a nod. "I love being a hero. It's my entire life. But I also wonder what else is waiting for me, ya know? I love being Wild Tiger. It is the thing I am most proud of. But when I can't be Wild Tiger anymore, I can just be Kotetsu for a while and see where that takes me."

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"Hey," Barnaby opened the door, smiling in greeting. "Come on in."

"Sorry, we're a bit early." Antonio apologized, handing a heavy container of rice to Barnaby. Nathan slipped past Barnaby, kissing him on the cheek and leaving a lingering scent of perfume.

"It's okay, Keith and Ivan are already here." Barnaby said, closing the door behind Antonio. "This smells good. Mexican rice?"

"Well, it ain't no _chino_ rice… I figured Kotetsu would make that…" Antonio said with a smirk. "And Nathan wasn't going to make anything…"

"I would have happily bought something to bring…" Nathan said, scandalized by Antonio's comment. "I'm not a cook. Sue me!"

"Where is the old man?" Antonio asked, searching the living room.

"He's outside." Barnaby said. "Muramasa brought over the last of Kaede's bedroom set and they're moving the old stuff out to the shed."

"So is she all settled in?" Nathan asked, sitting down in the chair beside Ivan's.

"Well, her stuff is here at least." Barnaby said with a sigh. "It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Oh? Is it more complicated to be a step-daddy than you thought?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Barnaby groaned. "I'm not her stepfather. And well, yeah, I mean, I adore her but it kinda puts a damper on a lot of things, if you know what I mean."

"It's just summers and the third weekend every month right?" Keith asked. "I mean, she's still going to school in Oriental Town…"

"Yeah, she didn't want to leave her friends…" Barnaby explained. "So this was the compromise…"

"If my parents had a glass bedroom I would die of embarrassment." Ivan said, letting his head fall back against his chair. "What could be worse?"

Kotetsu threw open the sliding glass door and Muramasa and Kaede filed inside. "You guys're early…" Kotetsu muttered, wiping his hands on his pants. The three of them weren't dressed for a party, their clothes were old and worn, their hair slick with sweat.

Kaede looked around in horror and then down at her clothes. She opened her mouth to protest but Keith was already embracing her. "Hey, and hello, I'm Keith. I've heard so much about you…"

"Papa!" Kaede hissed, pulling away from Keith with a hiss. "You didn't tell me anyone was over yet! I'm not dressed!" She stomped across the living room in a rage. "No one look at me!"

"Well, that's a girl for ya." Nathan chuckled, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. "She's precious. I love her already."

"Sorry, Keith." Kotetsu shook his head. "She's pretty big into heroes. She's probably making a voodoo doll of me right now…"

"Sorry, that's my fault." Barnaby said. "I should've warned you they were here."

"It's okay…" Kotetsu waved his hand dismissively. "Everyone, this is my brother, Muramasa. Muramasa this is Keith, Ivan, you know Antonio, and that's Nathan… My Ma is in the kitchen, her name is Anju…"

"Hi." Muramasa said disinterestedly, nodding as he sat down on the ottoman.

"Ooooh… another Kaburagi…" Nathan purred. "My heart flutters."

"Well stop it." Kotetsu said. "Alright, well, I suppose I'll go change too."

Kotetsu dressed quickly, grabbing the jacket he long ago borrowed from Yuri Petrov and carrying it out with him. He placed it on the table by the door so he wouldn't forget. He didn't expect Yuri to come tonight, but he had invited him anyway.

"I'm back." Kotetsu said, walking into the living room and plopping down in a chair. "Did I miss anything good?"

"We're talking about your glass bedroom." Nathan said with a smile. "What an interesting design…" Nathan laughed to himself. "Such a shame you dressed in the closet…"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to get used to Kaede being around." Kotetsu muttered. "Poor girl… Some things cannot be unseen…"

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Kaede screamed. "Pa-aapa!"

Kotetsu and Barnaby shared a look, both of them bolting out of their chairs. Barnaby reached Kaede's bedroom first, throwing open the door. She was mid-air, hanging onto her dresser handle for dear life, dressed only in her bra and underwear. "GET OUT! B-BARNA-BY!"

"Whoa…" Barnaby paused in the door way, watching Kaede float toward the ceiling of her bedroom.

"What's wrong?!" Kotetsu demanded, pushing past Barnaby and into the bedroom. "K-Kaede?"

"Barnaby, get out! Get out!" Kaede screamed, releasing the handle of her dresser and covering herself modestly. "Papa! Get me down now!"

"What's going on?" Keith asked, coming up behind Barnaby and peering inside the room.

"Oh my God!" Kaede screamed. "What is wrong with you guys?! Go away!"

"I've got you… I've got you…" Kotetsu said soothingly, grabbing Kaede around the waist and pulling her down gently. As if she were suddenly weighted she dropped to the ground like an anvil. The floor creaked beneath her.

"Papa!" Kaede cried out in a panic. She grabbed her father tightly, nearly crushing the bones in his hand.

"Ow-ow-owwie…" Kotetsu growled. "Kaede, darling… Too tight…."

"Kaede, are you alright? What's wrong Kotetsu?" Barnaby walked into the room, kneeling on the ground in front of Kaede. He tried to separate Kaede's from Kotetsu's hand but she was too strong and he couldn't risk hurting her.

"Kaede…"Muramasa breathed heavily, slipping past Keith and into Kaede's room. "What's wrong?"

"Mura-ojisan!" Kaede cried out. "I can't let go!"

"Wait, don't Muramasa…" Barnaby said quickly. "She'll break your hand."

Muramasa reached over, his hand easily prying between Kaede's and Kotetsu's. He grabbed Kaede's hand and her body released. She stood there gasping for several long seconds before looking up at the men in her room. "GET OUT!"

She pushed Barnaby roughly, shoving him and Keith outside, she tapped her foot angrily and Muramasa and Kotetsu slinked out guiltily. The moment they were clear of the door, she slammed the door shut in their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Barnaby asked, grabbing Kotetsu's swollen hand and inspecting it carefully.

"That was my hundred power." Kotetsu whispered, his eyes wide open. "When I first got my power I was always doing stuff like that."

"But how was she floating like that?" Barnaby asked, shaking his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Actually…" Keith began unsurely. "That seemed pretty familiar to me too."

Barnaby, Keith and Kotetsu suddenly turned to Muramasa, their eyes wide with interest. "How did you get her hand to let go?" Kotetsu asked, his sore hand held out as if in evidence. "I couldn't get it off unless I used my power."

"Just luck I guess." Muramasa said with a shrug, turning away and walking back down the hall.

"Luck, huh?" Kotetsu muttered to himself.

"Hey, you're daughter's a NEXT." Barnaby breathed excitedly. "Isn't that great news?"

"Good thing she's here for the rest of the summer." Keith said. "Your poor mother and brother would've had their hands full."

"They knew about this and they didn't tell me…" Kotetsu realized, shaking his head. "Those sneaky bastards…"

"Everyone you know is a NEXT." Barnaby said. "This'll be easy."

"I wonder what her power is. I mean, you saw it right? She was floating and she was up in the air!" Keith chattered excitedly.

"We'll be lucky if she leaves her room the rest of the summer." Kotetsu pointed out. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Excuse me, boys…" Anju said, pushing past the heroes standing in the hallway. "Let me go talk to her."

"Ma…" Kotetsu sighed in relief as Anju knocked on Kaede's door. "You're awesome."

Karina and Pao-Lin arrived shortly after the incident, Ben Jackson and his wife coming right behind them. Anju returned just as the kitchen timer starting ringing. She hurried into the kitchen and pulled the heavy pork roast from the oven. "Mura-chan, come slice the meat for me."

"Ma…" Muramasa grumbled, embarrassment evident in his deep voice. "It's Barnaby's house. Barnaby should slice the meat…"

"And you're here to help!" Anju exclaimed. "Now hurry and slice the meat so we can eat…"

"Ma…" Muramasa continued, looking from his mother to Barnaby's chest. "The man of the house cuts the meat… Everyone knows that."

"What? Nonsense…" Anju groaned, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Nah, he's right…" Antonio agreed. "Man cuts the meat."

"It's that way in our house…" Ben added. "The head of the household cuts the meat."

"Oh, Lord…" Nathan moaned, covering his face with a manicured hand. "You lot are hopeless."

"This must be another culture thing!" Keith pointed out with a grin. "In certain cultures it must be an honor to slice the meat…"

"Bro culture." Karina whispered to Pao-Lin who giggled.

"Ma…" Muramasa's face was tight, as if he was fighting the urge to snap.

"Fine, fine… Barnaby, would you come slice the meat for me?" Anju asked, her soft brown eyes rolling to the side.

"Yes, ma'am." Barnaby said with a nod. He rose quickly, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Poor, nii-san…" Kotetsu teased. "I never realized how shy you were."

"Shaddap." Muramasa said, no heat behind the words. "Go get your daughter so she doesn't miss dinner."

"Hai," Kotetsu said. He walked quickly to Kaede's room, knocking three times before entering. "Hi, Kaede… Dinner's ready…"

"Papa…" Kaede breathed, sitting on the foot of her bed and looking forlorn. "I can't go out there."

"Why not?" Kotetsu asked, sitting next to Kaede on the bed.

"It's too embarrassing." Kaede explained. "Barnaby and Sky Hi- Keith both saw me in my underwear."

"You know…" Kotetsu whispered. "I've kissed quite a few of the people out there… And I can't say it's not embarrassing. But if you act normally, they will still treat you normally."

"Papa!" Kaede exclaimed in surprise. "Who have you kissed?!"

"That's not important." Kotetsu said simply. "What's important is you. You go out there and act mature and like what they saw isn't anything and they will believe it."

"Who'd you kiss?" Kaede demanded.

"That's off topic." Kotetsu said with a wink.

"You brought it up." Kaede pressed. "And now I'm curious. I can't undo my curiosity…"

"Well, Barnaby, of course…" Kotetsu sighed dreamily.

"Of course." Kaede said, an impatient smile on her face. "And?"

"Keith." Kotetsu whispered. "Antonio… Nathan…"

"Oh, wow." Kaede sat up straighter, her eyes wide.

"Now, ready for dinner?" Kotetsu asked, offering Kaede his hand.

"I guess." Kaede murmured. "I am hungry."

"Me too." Kotetsu agreed.

They walked into the dining room together, Kotetsu's hands on Kaede's shoulders. She sat down in the empty seat beside Muramasa and flashed Kotetsu a smile as he sat beside Barnaby.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Anju asked, counting heads.

"He probably won't show up." Kotetsu said, sipping the soda from his wine glass.

"Aww, well, that's too bad…" Anju said sympathetically. "He's missing out on some wonderful pork."

"It's okay," Kotetsu replied. "I'll see him at the retirement party that the Justice Department is hosting." Kotetsu reached for Barnaby's hand under the table. "He's not really the type of guy I expected to come."

"He looks like he's allergic to fun," Barnaby teased, squeezing Kotetsu's hand affectionately.

"Well, he saved my life…" Kotetsu said simply. "So he could look like the backside of a warthog and I'd still envision him like Aphrodite…"

After the main course and before Karina's and Keith's desserts, there was a knock on the front door. Kotetsu stood quickly, squeezing past the chairs and out of the dining room. He grabbed the borrowed jacket and opened the front.

Yuri Petrov was standing on the doorstep, a tailored black trench coat pulled tightly around his slender frame. He smiled sadly, tucking a curl behind his ear. "I'm sorry I can't stay, I just came to offer my congratulations on your retirement…"

"Thank you," Kotetsu said, nodding slowly.

"Here. Take this…" Yuri said, handing a small, wrapped gift to Kotetsu. "You can open it later."

"Oh, I have this…" Kotetsu said, switching the present to the crook of his elbow and presenting the jacket to Yuri. "You let me borrow it… I never really got around to giving it back…"

"That's…" Yuri looked at the jacket, his hands falling to his sides. "You can have it."

"Oh, but… Are you sure?" Kotetsu asked, looking down at the large, worn jacket thoughtfully.

"It will mean more to you than to me." Yuri said simply. "I don't care for the thing."

"Well, thanks…" Kotetsu said, more than a little confused.

"I suppose you don't know…" Yuri said softly, his finger twirling his hair. "But Mr. Legend owned a jacket just like that."

"Really?" Kotetsu asked, his interest sparking.

"Yes. Mr. Legend's was handcrafted by the finest Russian tailor." Yuri explained. "He wore it everywhere. It smelled like him for the longest time…" Yuri paused, his eyes glossing over. "But now it smells like mothballs."

"Wait, Yuri…" Kotetsu clutched the jacket close to his chest.

"Mr. Kaburagi," Yuri said, ignoring Kotetsu. "I think you made the right choice. You picked your family over being a hero…"

"Do you want to come in…?" Kotetsu asked, swinging the door open even further.

"No, no. I don't have the time." Yuri waved his hand dismissively. "I just wanted to tell you, you've surpassed your hero."

"You seem to know a lot about Mr. Legend." Kotetsu breathed. "How do you know so much about him? I mean, I'm a hero and they still won't tell me anything!"

"The same man who gave me that jacket…" Yuri said, his olive eyes locking on Kotetsu's. "He knew a lot about Mr. Legend. I've never had an interest in him myself, so it's all been wasted on me."

"Well, thank you…" Kotetsu said, smiling excitedly. "I really appreciate it. This is amazing. To have something of his… it's just amazing…"

"Enjoy your retirement." Yuri said, turning away with a swish of his hair.

* * *

"Hi, Ma." Kotetsu breathed into the phone. He sat down at the dining table with a sigh. "I told you I'd call when we got back."

" _How'd the appointment go? How's Kaede?_ " Anju asked.

"She's fine. She's excited." Kotetsu spoke tiredly. "It took about four hours…"

" _And what did they say?_ " Anju pressed.

"She doesn't have two powers…" Kotetsu explained. "It turns out she has what they call Ability Duplication. That explains why she didn't show signs of being a NEXT until she moved in, she has to make contact with a NEXT to absorb their power…"

" _Oh…_ " Anju gasped.

"What? Ma? What's wrong?" Kotetsu panicked.

" _Well, it's nothing serious, but_ …" Anju's sentence trailed off.

"But what?" Kotetsu questioned. "What's going on over there?"

" _It's not my place to tell_ …" Anju explained. " _I'm sorry. Go on, tell me, how is Barnaby taking it?"_

"Barnaby's in love. He's super excited. He thinks she's great. He loves that she's a NEXT. Now stop changing the subject. What are you thinking about?"

" _Well, it's just that I happen to know something about Ability Duplication_ …" Anju replied. " _It's nothing, really_ …"

"Ma!"

" _Okay, Okay, but you can't make a big deal out of it…_ "

"Okay…?" Kotetsu agreed perplexedly.

" _Many, many years ago, when you first gained your power your brother came to me. He started to change as well…_ " Anju explained. " _He didn't have his own power, he could only copy yours. Every time you came into contact he would have your Hundred Power_ …"

"Muramasa is a NEXT?" Kotetsu asked, disbelief pressing down on him with a tremendous weight.

" _You know he doesn't like that sort of attention. Forget I even told you…_ " Anju requested. " _I just thought you should know, since Kaede has her Uncle's power. Perhaps these things are genetic…_?"

"Muramasa is a NEXT?" Kotetsu repeated, his mind reeling.

 _"_ _I always expected the two of you to knock the house down to be honest_ …" Anju chuckled softly. " _Two boys with the Hundred Power under one roof."_

"Ma, I gotta go. I love you." Kotetsu said quickly before hanging up the phone. He walked across the house and towards Kaede's bedroom. He knocked loudly before opening the door. "Kaede, princess, sweetie, can you call Karina or Pao-Lin? See if they want to catch a movie?"

"Sure, Papa…" Kaede said, sitting up in her bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Papa just wants some alone time with Barnaby." Kotetsu explained.

"Eww. Yuck. I don't need to know that." Kaede protested in disgust.

"Not like that, Kaede. I just need some space for a little while…" Kotetsu insisted, feeling a little guilty about asking his daughter to go elsewhere.

As soon as Karina, Pao-Lin and Kaede pulled out of the driveway, Barnaby was on Kotetsu. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just need some time to think." Kotetsu said softly, his eyes focused on something far off.

Barnaby sat down on the couch, patting his lap pointedly. "Come think over here."

Kotetsu climbed onto Barnaby's lap, his chin resting on Barnaby's shoulder, their chests pressed against one another. Kotetsu straddled Barnaby, just listening to his steady heart beating for a long time.

"Ready to talk about it?" Barnaby asked, his hands resting against the curve of Kotetsu's bottom.

"Muramasa's a NEXT." Kotetsu said quietly. "He has the same power as Kaede…"

"He never told you?" Barnaby asked in surprise.

"No, he never told me. But that's not what's bothering me…" Kotetsu admitted. "It's something… Well…" Barnaby was completely silent until Kotetsu continued. "My whole life I've been angry with myself. I told myself that I never really tried to stop him, because I never used my Hundred Power against him… I understand why I couldn't, but it doesn't matter. It's still something I feel guilty about. But now… Now I know that as strong as I was, as much as I could've sent him flying a hundred yards with one blow… He could've done the same…"

"And how does that make you feel?" Barnaby asked, kissing Kotetsu's temple.

"Better." Kotetsu whispered.

"Good. I'm glad." Barnaby said softly, embracing Kotetsu gently.

"He was so mean." Kotetsu breathed, his arms wrapping around Barnaby. "There were times I thought he wanted to kill me… but he never used my power against me… Why?"

"I think there's a lot of things you'll never get an answer to…" Barnaby said simply.

"And that's okay." Kotetsu nodded. "Everything's okay."

"You sure?" Barnaby breathed, his green eyes searching Kotetsu worriedly. "You can be honest."

"I'm positive." Kotetsu said with a courageous smile. "I'm okay."

"So, I don't mean to rush the moment, but you do realize we have the house to ourselves, right?" Barnaby asked excitedly.

"Bun-ny…" Kotetsu smacked his hand against Barnaby's chest playfully.

"What?" Barnaby groaned. "I'm just pointing it out…"

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower…" Kotetsu said, sliding off of Barnaby's lap.

"Okay…" Barnaby muttered in disappointment.

"I'm going to be naked… and wet…" Kotetsu spoke seductively, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it at Barnaby. "And probably very lonely…"

"Well, I can't let that happen, Mr. Kaburagi…" Barnaby breathed, standing up and unbuckling his belt. "Could I offer you company?"

"I don't see why not…" Kotetsu said, stepping out of his pants and walking backwards toward the bedroom. "Let's make a deal… You work up my appetite and I'll make you dinner afterwards…"

"Nah, how about this, I fuck you every which way and then, when you can barely stand, I bring you dinner in bed…"

"The second one, I'mma go with the second one…" Kotetsu answered, an embarrassed smile twisting his lips.

And then they were in the shower, the hot water beating down on them. Barnaby pushed Kotetsu up against the tiled wall, water cascading over his tanned skin. He spread Kotetsu's legs further apart a bar of soap in his hand.

He lathered Kotetsu's muscled body slowly, washing every inch of him. Kotetsu couldn't help but squirm as Barnaby soaped him up. He washed his hair next, gently pulling and tugging, every so often placing a kiss on his lips.

Barnaby pushed Kotetsu against the other wall, his strong arms moving him with ease. He adjusted the showerhead, letting it stream directly over Kotetsu. They kissed hungrily as the water washed the soap away. Barnaby and Kotetsu switched sides and Barnaby turned Kotetsu away from him.

Barnaby bent Kotetsu over gently and Kotetsu obediently placed his hands out for support. Without hesitation Barnaby pushed inside of Kotetsu, his hips smacking against Kotetsu's perfect, round ass. He thrust forcefully, shaking Kotetsu's entire body. Kotetsu moaned loudly, his hands gripping the sides of the tub.

Barnaby pumped into Kotetsu, faster, harder, deeper. Kotetsu muttered expletives, his skin prickling under Barnaby's touch. "You feel so good, Kotetsu…"

"Ah, Bun-ny-chan…" Kotetsu groaned, his body growing rigid.

Barnaby came inside, quickly pulling out and finishing on Kotetsu's ass. He tapped his cock against Kotetsu's bottom, smearing the cum over his skin. He reached around and grabbed Kotetsu's dick, stroking it until his hand was coated with Kotetsu's semen.

Barnaby smacked Kotetsu's butt loudly before helping Kotetsu straighten up. He turned Kotetsu around, switching places again. The water poured over Kotetsu's head and his eyelashes collected droplets of water. Barnaby and Kotetsu kissed, Kotetsu's hands grabbing Barnaby and pulling him closer.

"Hold tight." Barnaby instructed, lifting Kotetsu into the air.

"We're gonna fall and die…" Kotetsu breathed, wrapping his legs around Barnaby's waist.

"No way…" Barnaby exhaled, pressing against Kotetsu's opening teasingly. "You're gonna love this."

Barnaby lowered Kotetsu onto his cock, pressing him against the wall of the shower for support. He thrust upward, slowly, deeply. Kotetsu grunted, his toes curling and uncurling behind Barnaby's back. "Shit, Bunny… That feels… so good…"

Barnaby increased his speed, pumping into Kotetsu over and over again. He growled loudly, his self-restraint crumbling from the pleasure. He bit down on Kotetsu's shoulder, kissing the wound quickly and apologetically, his motion never slowing. "Kotetsu… I…"

The water was cold before Barnaby finally carried Kotetsu from the shower. He wrapped the older man in a large, fluffy towel, laying him on the bed gently. Kotetsu sat up, his arms shooting around Barnaby tightly. "Forget dinner… just lay with me…"

"Aren't you hungry?" Barnaby asked, his body pressing against the side of Kotetsu's.

"I'm starving…" Kotetsu admitted with a smile. "But I just want to be with you a little longer…"

"I'll be right back." Barnaby chuckled. "Be patient, Kotetsu, I…"

"Please." Kotetsu breathed, kissing Barnaby impatiently.

"Of course." Barnaby replied, nodding his head. He kissed Kotetsu's forehead affectionately. "I love you, Kotetsu."

"I love you, Barnaby…"

* * *

 _Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships,  
And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?  
Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss.  
Her lips suck forth my soul: see where it flies!  
Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,  
And all is dross that is not Helena.  
I will be Paris, and for love of thee,  
Instead of Troy, shall Wittenberg be sack'd;  
And I will combat with weak Menelaus,  
And wear thy colours on my plumed crest;  
Yea, I will wound Achilles in the heel,  
And then return to Helen for a kiss.  
O, thou art fairer than the evening air  
Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars;  
Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter  
When he appear'd to hapless Semele;  
More lovely than the monarch of the sky  
In wanton Arethusa's azur'd arms;  
And none but thou shalt be my paramour!_

-The Face That launch'd A Thousand Ships by Christopher Marlowe

 **THE END**


End file.
